My Lady Queen
by Queen Moon Sparkle
Summary: Serenity is the freespirited great beauty of Luna, entranced by tales of Endymion, the new warrior High King who seems to her no mere man, but a legend. Then, she finds herself betrothed to that same famous King, a hero who commands her willing devotion.
1. The New High King

Author's Note:

I love you all. All the readers out there, you guys rock.

A little introduction to the story: it is a blend of Arthurian Legend, Sailor Moon, and my own imagination. I have _just_ revised the first chapter (01/18/07) because I reread it a couple of days ago and could not believe the horrible mistakes and horrible adjective usage, etc, that I found in it! I revised it a little, but I tried not spending too much time on it. So for the most part, please bear with me, because this chapter was written when I had just turned 14 years old – almost 7 years ago! I experienced a writer's block that lasted about 3 years, lol, after Chapter 5. So I _promise_, that as the story advances, so do my writing skills!

Before we start, I have a HUGE request to ask of you: Although I cannot verbally express how much I appreciate and NEED your reviews, I _beg_ you not to continuously attempt convincing me to end my story happily. I _do_ love happy endings, but I'm sure you all know that sorrow and grief are often essential in a dramatic story, are what gives the story a feel of reality.

Another thing that I must ask of you is that you keep an open mind.

This story will be long. I have approximately twenty chapters outlined. So please bear with me! I have gotten better at updating, and will try to do so every couple of months, sometimes every couple of weeks. Depends on the time I have. I am now a full-time university student studying international law… so you can imagine!

Again, I appreciate you all and I muuuuuust insist that you pleaaaaaaase review. :D Thanks so much, guys. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: This story has been influenced by Nancy Mckenzie's Queen of Camelot as well as all other Arthurian legends and Sailor Moon.

Short summary:

_Serenity is the freespirited great beauty of Luna, entranced by tales  
of Endymion, the new warrior High King who seems to her no mere man,  
but a legend. Then, she finds herself betrothed to that same famous  
King, a hero who commands her willing devotion. But in an era of fierce war  
and religious confrontation, of conquest and of strife, their marriage is not exactly  
blissful. Shall they last, shall they __live, as shadows of betrayal, death, and scandal  
descend upon the great Ten Kingdoms?_

Note :: IMPORTANT ::

- A.S.M. - Ante Silver Millennium (Or Before Silver Millennium.)

- - -

My Lady Queen  
Introduction and Chapter One - The New High King  
Author: Moon Sparkle  
Contact: Sparklecutey (AIM)  
Rated: Teen-Adult

---

Introduction

---

Selene's prophecy had been correct.

A great shadow covered the fertile lands of ten mighty kingdoms in the year 40 Ante Silver Millennium. And as thirst for supremacy and power slowly, but surely, infected them all, a great war erupted. The kingdoms quarreled and warred against each other fiercely, incessantly. Men and armies defeated one another or formed alliances, each battle producing new hope, more hunger for all-encompassing control. As the years of violent conquest painfully dragged on, it became apparent that the war was naught but a game of power, for all rulers shared one common goal: to prove that they were strong and wise enough to rule the Ten Kingdoms. Not surprisingly, each man bestowed that title upon himself.

There was one kingdom however, that of Terra, ruled by a charismatic and powerful king named Gladius Torregon. He was the most brilliant of them all and his skill with the sword was renowned throughout the kingdoms. He loved his wife, Lyonette, but she died in the year 21 A.S.M, giving birth to the one and only son of Gladius: Endymion Torregon of the Terran Kingdom.

In 6 A.S.M., Gladius Torregon won the High Throne and thus became the High King. But not all kingdoms were contented with this outcome of the devastating war. Thus, the Ten Kingdoms split in two side: Led by Celgrin of Uranus, the Glauders refused to accept Gladius Torregon's power and excellent leadership, and they continued to wage war against the Ferrals, the legitimate High King's own kingdoms and his loyal followers.

And so, our story begins...

---

Chapter One

The New High King

Year: 1 A.S.M.

Location: Lunar Kingdom

- - -

Silver goblets were raised and loud, thrilled cheers echoed in the Great Hall of the Lunar Palace. Noblemen and women rose from their chairs, wide smiles upon their flushed faces and brimming wine cups in their hands. King Guston of Luna and his Queen Selenity stood up from their royal seats, and their eyes met. They grinned at each other and they both glanced toward the herald with a nod. The young man moved to the center of the Hall eagerly, his dark silver tunic glimmering in the dancing light of torch flames.

"My lords and ladies! His Lordship, King Guston, speaks!" he trumpeted over the laughter and ovation. People quieted and turned their heads to face the tall, old King. Strands of rebellious silver hair fell into his equally light-colored eyes, and Guston blew them out of the way impatiently. Then his hands traveled up to secure the jeweled crown upon his head, and he grinned at the crowd. The King's audience watched him closely, all wondering how, after twenty-five years of marriage, a soft glance from his wife could still make him chuckle boyishly.

"Thank you, Roson!" the King exclaimed in a baritone voice, and the young herald flushed scarlet. "As you all know," Guston began, "King Gladius Torregon of Terra breathed his last a week past at Tur Gaer in the Terran Kingdom. May the gods allow his soul in Edengale." A moment of meaningful silence followed his first words. "Tonight, we honor and celebrate his life and memorable accomplishments. He was the first sovereign in all the Ten Kingdoms to attain the High Throne, and although the Glauders, our enemies, did not accept him, he successfully united the kingdoms of Terra, Luna, Venusia, Mercurian, and Jupitar. In this brilliant, hard-earned alliance, we have achieved prosperity and new friendships, despite the war that the Glauders continue to wage upon us. It is due to the great High King Gladius that we have come to experience the old adage, that 'security lies in numbers'. It is due to Gladius that we are now no longer alone in this never-ending power struggle."

Another moment of silence followed Guston's declaration of Gladius' achievements, though it was polluted by drunken murmurs and colorful giggles. The Lunar King grinned and raised his goblet once more, wine splashing out unceremoniously.

"As we feast in the memory of King Gladius, however, we must also drink, eat, dance, and sing to celebrate the crowning of the new High King, Endymion Torregon!" The room exploded into a new wave of deafening cheers and King Guston laughed. A raise of his hand caused the clamor to die. "Young King Endymion has already proved to be a wiser, sturdier, and more loved leader than even his late father. I don't believe any of you thought that possible. Prince Kunzite, my son, has been in the company of the new High King these six years past as a Knight of Crystal Terra and as one of Endymion's loyal Companions. He shall visit us in three weeks, and we shall hold a feast in his honor. But until then, my noble lords and ladies, let us rejoice and honor High King Endymion!" His speech having ended, the Lunar King sat back down in his elegant chair.

Approximately thirty-five feet away, a young lady situated herself on a great, cushioned chair at a separate regal table. Rich, Silky golden-white hair hung on her slim shoulders and a small, pearly tiara rested upon her head obediently. Fair eyebrows puckered slightly over her great blue eyes and her full lips formed an 'O' as if to speak in protest, but she said nothing. Attired in a lustrous white dress together with equally elegant white gloves, Princess Serenity of the Lunar Kingdom glared at her friend, who, from across the table, was drinking in King Guston's speech, her eyes widened in admiration.

"Rei, you are worse than Minako," Serenity accused quietly. She reached for her watered wine and sipped a small measure of it before turning her gaze back upon her four most loyal and closest friends. All young, beautiful, trustworthy, and of high birth, they looked at her steadily. More correctly, the raven-haired Rei of Martia glared at the princess with incredulity.

"Worse than Minako?" she repeated before narrowing her dark eyes at the princess. "Ren, what is this grudge you hold against King Endymion? He is the most excellent High King. Even the Glauders have begun to retreat since he came into full power!"

Serenity studied her friend bemusedly. The fierce lady of Martia, with dark long raven hair and violet suspicious eyes, was infatuated with a man she had never met! Never seen! She wondered how the Glauder-born lady of Martia could be so taken with Endymion, when her parents' death had been ordered by Endymion's own father. Yes, it was true that Rei had been brought to the Lunar court at a very young age, for her Martian parents had betrayed Gladius Torregon, had turned their loyalties to the Glauder Celgrin of Uranus. Gladius had ordered their surrender, upon pain of death. And when Rei's family, a proud and ruthless one, had adamantly refused to yield, they were executed. Yet despite Gladius' systematic destruction of his enemies, he was a just man, and thus sent the Martian innocents – the children, and the women who had not decided to die by their husbands' sides – to Ferral courts, where they would be raised by Ferral royal families, would be taught to respect the Ferral banner. Rei's mother had died with her husband, but Rei had been fortunate enough to be sent to Luna, where she had found a comfortable and welcoming home.

"Well," Serenity began quietly, "I believe that Celgrin is raising a new army, gathering troops to make a last attack on the new King. I have a feeling that he is trying to deceive Endymion by showing cowardice and retreating." Makoto and Minako were not listening, were silently watching King Guston and his guests. Only Ami, a lady of Mercurian with the mind of a diplomat, was paying attention, and she gave Serenity a curt nod..

"I suppose you are correct, Serenity. But don't speak so loudly; you know very well that women, especially we maidens, are not supposed to worry of such matters!" Ami scolded softly, her dark cobalt hair glimmering gently in the crystalline light. Serenity scoffed vaguely, although a charming grin lightened her face.

Makoto and Minako suddenly turned around, their faces alight with excitement.

"Oh, Ren, what do you suppose he looks like? I wonder, is he dark? Is he fair?" Makoto questioned, a giggle in her smooth voice. Minako, Rei and Ami chuckled softly and Serenity shrugged, somewhat inelegantly, although her gaze slid to the ceiling as if she were seeing the new High King upon the elegantly-carved wood.

"Well…" she replied gently, "I have heard rumors that he is very tall and very well built. Hmm…but since he is a Torregon, I assume he has to have dark hair and dark eyes. Perhaps…the color of the Terran oceans? Oh girls, don't ask me these things! I am not at all interested in this. I accept the fact that he is our new King, but that is all."

Rei grinned as she listened to Serenity's speculative description, and she leaned forward into a conspiratorial position, her eyes beckoning the girls to come closer so that they would not be overheard.

"Maybe so, Ren. But do you know what I overheard your mother, Queen Selenity, say to her women yesterday?" Sighing, Serenity shook her head. "King Endymion's Council, the Ten Companions, have decided that he needs a Queen very soon. He must have an heir. We all very well know that Endymion is said to be the most handsome man in the Terran Kingdom! We also know that he has been with…many women. Therefore, the problem here is that he does not want to marry. I believe that he does not think himself ready for a commitment. However, the Council is forcing him to do it, so a search through the Ferral Kingdoms is starting tomorrow. A woman asked your mother if she was going to present you to the King…but your mother knows you well, Ren. She said that she is not certain, that she must speak to you first. I suppose she will do so tonight. But, oh! How I would _love_ to be Endymion's wife! Imagine, being High Queen! _And, _I've heard he is capable of pleasing women…very well." A mischievous grin crept up to Rei's red lips and the girls laughed. But Serenity's laughter soon stopped and she turned a slight shade of pink.

"Yes, I have heard the rumors of the 'bride pursuit; myself," she said. "But Rei, you would only be a…a broodmare to him," Serenity pointed out gently. The brunette gasped. "That would be your foremost obligation: Bear his children as fast as you could and see that they are all handsome little sons! Do not count upon having a companion, for he would never be at home, would be traveling to his castles to check upon them, or traveling to secure treaties and alliances. Even my mother only sees my father six months of the year, and he is a homebody compared to the High King! Endymion must always travel about the Kingdoms, or fight. You would never really know him, because there would be no time. You, my dear Rei, would be miserable. How could you wish such a thing? Oh, it would be terrible. You would be imprisoned in Crystal Terra for all the years of your life. I would hate to be High Queen. The woman who shall marry King Endymion has my deepest, most sincere sympathy."

Ami nodded, but Rei scoffed before leaning back in her chair, her eyes scanning her surroundings distractedly. Serenity glanced toward her mother briefly before taking another sip of her wine. The ambiance in the Hall was becoming extremely exhausting and the young princess felt her eyelids begin to droop lazily. She sighed and her small hand journeyed to her mouth to cover a quiet yawn. She felt utterly uncomfortable, and although her eyes threatened to give in to sleep, her strongest will at the moment was to ride Eala, her beloved mare.

Serenity smiled and she closed her eyes as her thoughts wandered rebelliously through the green Lunar forests, thick with game and sanctified sparkling springs. She could almost feel and hear her horse's animated breath and the warm wind against her sweet skin…

"My lady Serenity." The deep male voice dragged Serenity out of her daydream and she frowned, annoyed, as she turned around. But the grimace immediately disappeared, and Serenity smiled at the silver uniformed sentry whose chocolate colored eyes sparkled as he gazed at her.

"Yes, Roson?"

The young man bowed before leaning in, close to her ear.

"The Queen, your mother, wishes to see you in her chambers as soon as…" he grinned, "as soon as you sing for the guests." Roson straightened, a smile still touching his lips and unmasked admiration glimmering in his young eyes as he watched Serenity. The princess blushed slightly pink before standing and nodding to him.

"Lords and ladies!" Roson bellowed and the commotion immediately died. "The Nightingale of the Moon shall now entertain us with a song for the new High King!"

Queen Selenity smiled beautifully at her blushing daughter, her own cheeks flushed from heat and wine. King Guston beamed proudly as he gazed at Serenity lovingly, ready to snap at anybody or anything that would make the slightest noise to disturb the forthcoming melody.

Serenity curtsied gracefully and moved toward the center of the Hall with light steps. The fact that she was well known for her serene and cherubic voice scuffed at her nerves, but she valiantly decided to ignore her shyness. Taking in a deep, shaky breath, the young princess began to sing.

Her audience was utterly quiet, watching in amazement as Serenity's ethereal voice filled the Hall. The guests hardly took notice of the lyrics that praised their new High King as the animated atmosphere defused into one of mystifying calmness. Serenity's voice, high and angelic, seemed to resemble the soft sprinkle of brook waters, journeying upon pebbles glistening in spring's sunlight. And the crystalline sound of goblets colliding softly, along with the rhythmical tapping of rain against the fortress walls, served as suitable accompaniment to Serenity's ballad.

The song ended and Serenity curtsied nervously once more before moving back into her chair, relieved. The guests applauded politely, although their thoughts were still dancing to the song. Minako stared at Serenity in awe, her light blue eyes almost filled with tears and her golden hair flowing about her.

"Oh, Serenity! That was wonderful! When in Selene's name did you find time to write it?" the lady of Venusia, attired in a flowing dress of gold, questioned animatedly. Serenity blushed again, then giggled quietly.

"Oh, I took Eala to Dreamer's Meadow yesterday and thought about it there. Mother literally ordered me to write a song in Endymion's honor, and although I had no desire of my own to do so, I complied. It's a rather simple song, I daresay, for such a great King." A hint of sarcasm flowed smoothly in Serenity's voice, and Roson, ready to escort her to the queen's chambers, made a startled noise beside her.

"Oh, no, my lady!" Roson exclaimed. "The song was perfect, beautiful. But I beg you, my lady, do not speak so derisively of the High King! Should King Guston hear you, he shall be dreadfully distressed. He is very fond of King Endymion."

Serenity raised an eyebrow as she stood from her seat, straightening her shoulders unconsciously.

"Is he, indeed?" she asked unfeelingly. "It seems as though everybody is absolutely bewitched by our new King, Roson. Do you feel the same way?" Having given a look of goodbye to her friends, the princess and her escort were now traveling through the majestic hallways of the Lunar palace. The sentries that lined the walls stood unmoving, their gazes fixed on nothing in particular, their fatal swords sheathed, and their spears resting tightly in their hands.

"Yes, my lady," Roson replied quietly. "I have heard excellent things about King Endymion."

"But he has just taken the throne!" Serenity's incredulous exclamation echoed through the halls and she soon flushed with embarrassment. "I beg your pardon, Roson, I did not mean to shout," she mumbled. Roson grinned.

"Ahhh, but he has performed wise deeds even before he became High King, my lady. Although Sir Jadeite is Endymion's Master of the Horse, the King himself was the man who ordered the breeding of his Companions' war-stallions, and everybody knows that they are the finest in all the kingdoms: swift and deadly when ridden by Endymion's Companion. And in a week, just a week, mind you, he has also succeeded in compelling the Glauders to retreat - at least for the present time. He is a man of grandeur, my lady." Respect glistened in Roson's eyes as he spoke, and Serenity gazed at him evenly. How could somebody that did not even personally know Endymion have such admiration and love for him?

Gladius Torregon, she'd admired; he _had_ been a man of grandeur. He had fought wisely and courageously to keep the Glauders from crossing the Red River, the deadly body of water that separated all the kingdoms, and had therefore kept Luna safe. He had loved and cherished the kingdoms that he ruled and had respected kings of lower rank than his own, such as Serenity's father. When the messenger from Crystal Terra had ridden in on his exhausted horse with the message of the High King's death, Serenity and her mother had been in the Council Room with King Guston. They'd been discussing the probability of a betrothal between Serenity and king Diamond of Black Luna, one of the sub-kingdoms of Luna. A foreboding had nagged at her that morning, Serenity remembered, but she'd found it explained by her father's marriage plans for her. However, it had not been so. The High King Gladius Torregon had been proclaimed dead.

A week passed, and now Serenity found herself aggravated by the people's forgetfulness of Gladius' recent death and perpetual praising of Endymion. What had Endymion done to deserve such love and respect, _more_ reverence than even his father had received, other than merely frighten the Glauders for a short time?

"My lady?" Roson's voice yanked Serenity out of her angered thoughts and back into the cool hallways of the palace. She blinked, realizing that they had arrived at the silver-gilded doors of Queen Selenity's bedchamber.

"Yes, Roson. Thank you."

The sentry bowed and Serenity opened the heavy doors slowly. A wave of sweet smelling perfume overcame her as she stepped into the room, and the comfort of her early youth suddenly overwhelmed her. She had always loved her mother's chambers. The sugary aroma that now greeted her had never failed to instill in her a sense of security, of home. Furthermore, her mother's elegant four-poster bed, big and soft and blanketed by silk, had always looked inviting. The walls were of a soft light blue color, adorned with wonderful portraits of the beautiful Selenity in her young and present years, and the imported furniture was forever clean and dust-free.

The Queen was seated on the silk-covered bed, her back to the door, her gaze wondering outside through the glazed window. Three women stood near her, one of them brushing her long, silvery hair. The youngest of the ladies, a girl of fourteen named Anna, caught sight of Serenity and immediately dropped into a low curtsy.

"My lady Serenity!"

Serenity smiled and the Queen turned around, her face alight with joy, her long hair streaming around her face like a waterfall. She quickly waved her women away, and as soon as the two were left alone, she moved to pull Serenity into a hug.

"My lovely one!"

"Mama." Serenity returned the embrace gently. "You wished to see me?"

Selenity had already changed into the white nightgown that Guston had given her on that year's Festival of Selene.

"You look stunning tonight," the Queen said with a smile. "The song, my dearest, was extraordinarily beautiful. I thank you from the heart for writing it. Your father was pleased as punch!"

"Thank you, Mama," Serenity replied shyly. "But I am certain it was the imported wine that pleased him so!"

Queen Selenity laughed and her daughter smiled as she sat on the yielding bed. A short silence followed, and Serenity was suddenly very aware that her mother was watching her closely, head tilted in appraisal. Then her slim figure approached Serenity and she sat next to her, gently taking her daughter's small hands into her own.

Serenity turned her face to meet her mother's gaze, and gasped when she realized that fresh tears lingered in the Queen's soft, mauve-blue eyes.

"Mother! Is something amiss?"

The Queen shook her head and smiled, though a hint of sadness touched her lips.

"No, darling," she replied softly. "It—it is just…oh how you have grown! You are a flower among weeds, my sweet! Such beauty, I have never seen. The witch's prophecy is beginning to prove itself true."

Serenity suddenly felt the urge to scream. That wretched witch! That wretched prophecy! Unwillingly, she recalled the occasion when she had first heard about the famous witch's visit.

It had been the night of her birth. Her father and his nobles were feasting and drinking to Selenity's health, waiting anxiously for word from the Queen's birthing chamber. Then, without warning, the ugliest woman in all of Luna had entered the Great Hall, had limped forward through the crowd of guests until she stood before King Guston's throne. Every word in the Hall died, and the witch immediately had everybody's undivided attention.

"King Guston!" she'd shouted in a guttural, trembling voice. "Hear me speak!"

"Witch!" Guston had replied, eyes ablaze. "What reason do you give for such an interruption? You come at a time of celebration, and we would not be disrupted. Know you not my young Queen gives birth this night?" Guston roared. His face was flushed with the influence of wine and his eyes, always laughing, were cold.

The witch laughed a revolting laugh..

"Oh, King Guston, I know. I know! Indeed, 'tis the reason of my coming!" she'd yelled. Her face contorted revoltingly as she seemed to struggle for control. "Tonight, Queen Selenity shall give birth to a daughter. The maiden will be the fairest beauty the world has known and the highest lady in all the kingdoms. Her name, my lord, shall live on in the minds of men for years, generations, eras, to come. But she will bring pain, King Guston. She shall betray a king and be herself betrayed! Her fate," the witch had paused, casting the gaze of her hideous eyes upon her terrified audience. "Her fate will be one that no one shall envy." The words had been icy and dangerous, for no person could be allowed to speak such ominous things in the presence of the King. Yet there had been no time for penal action, for the witch, Fadelna, had curtsied awkwardly and disappeared.

Murmurs had begun to swim through the Great Hall and angry protests were shouted to the woman as she exited the great hall. Each man asked his neighbor what she had meant. Each man thought he knew what the prophecy foretold. All of them took it as wonderful news for Guston, but he had not shared in their optimism, had sat pensively in his great chair.

Rapidly, the story of the witch's prophecy spread through all villages, towns and cities in Luna, and Serenity had grown to hate it vehemently.

"Thank you, Mama," Serenity whispered at last. The Queen smiled and rose from the bed, her beautiful eyes no longer filled with tears, but radiant with excitement.

"Now!" she exclaimed, and Serenity looked at her. She smiled sweetly at her mother, but squirmed nervously on the bed, for she knew what was coming. "Serenity, my darling, a great bride pursuit for the High King shall begin tomorrow. I am certain that if I present you to him, you will be the one chosen." The Queen chose her words carefully.

Serenity rose.

"But mother! He - he is old!" she exclaimed, furiously trying to think of a good justification to save her, though she knew her parents would not be happy. She had already refused countless suitors, even the rich King Diamond, and her father had not been pleased. Her mother, however, had understood. Would she do so again?

The Queen laughed.

"He is but twenty, my dear, and not to mention, breathtakingly handsome. I had the pleasure of meeting him when he was a lad of fourteen. He was gorgeous _then, _Serenity… And darling, you are sixteen. Four years is nothing!" Selenity's voice was smooth and laughter played in her lovely eyes as she gazed at her daughter before adding, "Besides, Ren, it is your fate."

Feeling shame, Serenity suspected that her mother thought her as bewitched by the new King as everybody else. She was, most likely, absolutely convinced that Serenity would not refuse such an opportunity.

"When did you meet him, Mama? You did not tell me." Serenity spoke softly, her eyes downcast.

"Oh, darling, it was when you had the summer chills. I believe you had just turned ten. Your father and I went to present Kunzite to the Crystal Terra court. Six years ago, it was. Even then, Endymion looked like a king! He was young, but already he had led troops into battle at his father's side! He is meant for his role as High King, my dearest Ren. You could see it in his eyes, his manner, and his confidence. He is—" Selenity paused, searching for the words to describe the fourteen year old Endymion she saw in her mind's eye. "He is tall, with dark blue eyes and the darkest hair you have ever seen. His complexion is much darker than ours, for he Terran after all, and he has a look of Gladius about him - but not his temper, Selene be praised!" She stopped, and Serenity listened intently as she gazed at her mother. Even Selenity was bewitched by him!

"No." Serenity said at last, heart pounding in her breast. "Mother, I do not want to marry! Not now, at least. I would be miserable."

The princess' tone was resolute, and Queen Selenity frowned, a trace of pity shadowing her face. She sat quietly in thought for several moments. Serenity dared not move.

Finally, the Queen sighed.

"Very well," she said gently, resignedly. "I shall tell your father. He will not be pleased, I assure you." The Queen's eyes found her daughter's, and Serenity almost winced when she saw the concern that rested in their ocean-colored depths. She braced herself. "And Serenity, I am not going to promise that he will not compel you into presenting yourself to the King. His power is stronger than your will, my sweet. You are now a woman and most maidens of your age are already betrothed, if not married. Even your own ladies – yes, Rei included - will be presented to Endymion. Oh, my love! You cannot ride horses as freely as you do and wander through forests forever! I believe you know as well as I that women's main purpose in our world is to… contribute to making it grow. Men bear the power, sweetheart. Women bear children."

The words came as knives to Serenity's heart and hot tears sprang to her eyes. But she fought them desperately, kept them from spilling. She inhaled shakily.

"I understand, Mama. Thank you."

Serenity curtsied low, avoiding her mother's eyes, and exited the room before the control over her tears vanished.

Five minutes later found her in her own bedchamber. She had immediately dismissed her nurse, Laista, and extinguished the lamps hastily. A blanket of darkness fell upon the large room and at long last, Serenity allowed the tears to fall. Angry thoughts flew through her troubled mind and she cursed the world for its underestimation of women, its cruel laws that forced them into unwanted marriages.

And as she sought comfort in the welcoming softness of her pillows, one question leapt to her mind.

_Why_?

She bit the pout of her lip unmercifully, tasting the metallic blood that it released.

_Why could she not be free_?

She knew that once her life would be bound to a man's, she would thrown into a state of perpetual duty and boredom, would be forced to stitch and bear children until age would deny her even that.

She also knew that her days of liberty were coming to an end.

Serenity sobbed brokenly, covering her face with delicate hands, cursing Endymion's bridal pursuit furiously.

If Edengale was Heaven, then the world itself was Hell, she thought miserably.

But suddenly, soft words came to life upon her lips, and although having not the slightest idea from where, she whispered them through broken sobs.

"_Take what comes and live without complaint. Life is a woman's gift; death is a god's. What will be, will be_."

- - -

End Part 1.

- - -

**A/N:**

I hope this revised version is slightly better than the original. -- I could not _believe _the horrible grammar that I found in it when I re-read it yesterday! It is still no completely to my liking, of course, but I must be easy on myself; This was written, after all, almost seven years ago!


	2. The Secret

Author's Notes:

Not too much to say other than that this is the slightly revised version. If it were up to me and if I weren't lazy… I'd have rewritten the whole thing. Haha.. But I just made slight corrections, that's all. Aaaaaanyway, though the characters seem a little too proper right now, they'll loosen up once you get to know them. Bear with me and you'll enjoy. Review please. :D Muah!

- - -

My Lady Queen

Chapter Two – The Secret

Author: Moon Sparkle

Contact: Sparklecutey (AIM)

Rated: Teen-Adult

Revised (Slightly)

- - -

The morning sun stretched its bright light into the world of the Lunar kingdom early. The air was humid and smelled of sweet late spring, and the trees danced with the wind, their budding flowers turning young heads toward the sunrays. Birds sang delightfully, their colorful feathers ruffling in the breeze and their small beady eyes scanning the brightening sky.

A gentle streak of wind made its way through the large window of Serenity's bedchamber. The princess' canary chirped loudly in its golden cage, and Serenity awoke slowly, the bird's wild song ringing in her ears.

Her cerulean eyes opened and she smiled as she stretched and rose from her bed. Aside from the canary's chirping, the castle was quiet. The palace inhabitants, save the sentries and probably the cooks, were still asleep. Serenity grinned.

She felt awake and content, but most of all, she felt nervous. Her brother, Prince Kunzite, was on his way back to Luna. He was visiting his home after six years of being away at Crystal Terra, the High court. And he would be arriving today.

Three weeks had passed since the night of the feast in Endymion's honor, and news and rumors about the High King flew throughout the kingdoms at the speed of light. Serenity's disgruntlement toward Endymion had somewhat faded, but she was not "dazzled by the sun," as her nurse put it, like the ladies of the palace.

Instead, the respect that soldiers felt for Endymion had become present in her heart. She had been wrong to disprove of his ability to rule, for he had pushed the Glauders back behind their own borders, and the Ferral realm had been at peace for almost a month. Endymion led his troops to triumph consistently, with great losses on the Glauders' side, and few on his own. He was a young King, not far past his twentieth birthday, but his military prowess earned him the respect of older, more seasoned soldiers. His late father's captains deferred to his opinions, for there was no charm luckier than victory, and Endymion Torregon did not seem able to lose. Everywhere they engaged in combat, Endymion's Ferrals fought bravely, from king to foot soldier, from the very brave to the very hesitant. They overcame all unfavorable odds, knowing the High King would come to their aid with his invincible sword and his companion force of trained warriors. Praises for the High King's Companions, Kunzite included, were bountiful. Accounts of the Companions' courage, dexterity, and honor, their fierce destriers and deadly swords, spilled from every man's lips, spread like wildfire through the Ferral realm.

As soon as the young High King had taken the throne, he demanded that every matter be brought to his attention, from peasant disputes to reforming the major cities of the Ferral realm. His fairness and directness were so well known, that 'Endymion's justice' had become a by-word through the kingdoms. Glauders feared him, Ferrals loved him; he was the ideal High King, the quintessence of perfect kingship.

And thus, every qualified lady of the realm wished to be his wife. The news of the imperative 'wife hunt' spread rapidly throughout the Ferral kingdoms, and every lord carried instructions from his wife to present the most eligible lady of his house. Performers were hired to highlight the splendor of proposed maids; family ancestries were hunted down, studied painstakingly, as lesser lords strove to boost their daughters' social status. Negotiations were made, and old family friendships were ruined by rivalry.

The only two people in the Kingdom who stood aloof from this agitation were, ironically, Endymion and Serenity herself.

With a frown, Serenity remembered Guston's anger when the Queen informed him that his own daughter was not going to be among the contestants. As her mother had predicted, Guston almost forced Serenity into the terrible frenzy. But after hours of talk and passionate arguments, the Queen at last convinced Guston that there would be other opportunities. Angry about his own defeat, Guston had sworn that the next decent nobleman, prince, or king who would ask for Serenity's hand would be granted his wish.

Serenity decided to push the unpleasant thoughts out of her mind and concentrate on the beauty of the day instead. It was a splendid morning.

"Laista!" she called softly.

A moment later, Serenity's middle-aged nurse arrived, grumbling moodily about the time. She was a sweet, lazy soul whom Serenity had grown to love deeply, and now she grinned at the old woman mischievously.

"My lady, it is extremely early," Laista complained gently. "Why, the sun has just begun to shine!"

Serenity sat upon the long stool positioned next to her bed, allowing Laista to brush her silver-gold hair easily.

"The sun shines constantly Laista, it never stops," Serenity teased. "What a glorious day! I want my riding clothes, and a cloak."

The nurse gasped.

"But, my lady! Sir Kunzite is coming home today! You must be present when he arrives," Laista pointed out, her eyes wide and her grip on the princess' hair tight.

"Laista! You are hurting me." Serenity grinned. "Worry not. I shall return before he arrives. Oh! I cannot wait to see him! Six years have passed…" her sentence trailed off and Laista scoffed under her breath.

"If he had not left, Serenity, you would surely never have learned manners and protocol. You were worse than any boy when you rode with your brother. Such a wild girl I have never seen! And the most appalling thought is that you still possess most of those qualities." Serenity giggled at her nurse's words and she squirmed impatiently on the stool, eager to leave.

"Don't be so slow, Laista. Hurry, Eala is waiting!"

---

The morning was chilly but pleasant. It was slightly past dawn, and the dew had already begun to evaporate from the rich grass. Ignoring Laista's constant scolding and worried glances, Serenity, dressed in leather leggings, a tunic, and a cloak, was now making her way to the stables. As she passed the Rear Gates, she saw Captain Gerron drilling the new group of young soldiers. She quickened her step, not wanting to be seen.

The stables were large, half of which were newly built. Having become one of King Endymion's most dear and loyal companions, Kunzite had sent his father thirty-five new horses, all of the finest breed. Their speed was neck-breaking and their agility incredible. But Kunzite did not forget about his younger sister, the little fey creature whose greatest passion was to ride and hawk; two years before, he had sent Serenity a beautiful snow-white mare, which Serenity named Eala.

The smell of hay and clean horse floated to the princess' nostrils as she reached the stables. She accelerated her step and entered the wooden structure quietly, surreptitiously. Her eyes scanned her surroundings quickly and she frowned when she did not see Degos, the stable boy and childhood friend whose patience and skill with horses almost equaled her own.

Serenity decided that he was not there and soon gave up looking for him. She started walking past the horse stalls, toward the back of the stables, for she could hear Eala's nicker of recognition.

"Good morning, my beauty," Serenity whispered.

Eala neighed a soft welcome as Serenity entered her stall. Serenity grinned and kissed the wet muzzle lightly, light blue eyes immediately doing a quick inspection of the mare's condition. Satisfied to see that the white hide was glistening and that the belly was full, Serenity began the habitual brushing of the day and giggled as Eala leaned lightly against her in grateful pleasure.

Suddenly, movement and low voices caught her notice. Serenity almost moved to make her presence known, but froze as she heard her name being mentioned. She lowered herself and sat on the hay-covered floor by Eala's legs, still clutching the handle of the brush tightly, knuckles going white.

"You know, my lad, the princess has refused to be presented to the High King," said a rough voice. Serenity did not recognize it, but she knew immediately that it was that of a soldier, for the man's tone had been careless and slightly arrogant.

"Aye, she has told me so herself." The reply came from none other than Degos himself. Serenity recognized his young voice immediately, for he was a dear and cherished friend.

The soldier laughed.

"Perhaps she is saving her pretty little hand for you, Degos? King Guston would never approve, my lad. The witch's prophecy promised more for her than a stable boy. I, myself, would not mind her company. But I dare not ask. Bring the old boy in here…" Their voices became indistinct as the men went together into a horse's stall.

Serenity blushed furiously and decided to slip out as soon as possible, but she caught the High King's name again. Quickly, she crouched in the corner of the box and kept as still as she could. The soldier came out and lounged nearby in the aisle, speaking with the voice of one who enjoys delivering sour news.

"There is no reason for the High King to conduct this wild hunt, you know," the soldier said slowly. "The King has already begotten a son – some six years ago at Tur Gaer, Lord Tragoth's fortress."

Serenity shook her head slowly. That was no mystery; Endymion could have had ten sons, and nobody would have dared question him about them, nor care.

Degos seemed to have been thinking the same thing

"But Luptes," the stable boy said, "he is a King, and the High King no less. He can afford to have four hundred sons! All the kingdoms know of his eagerness with the ladies. But he needs a legitimate son, one of a woman with rank. This bastard was conceived after a battle victory, is naught but a fruit of young passion." Serenity thought Degos was right, would have gladly backed him up in his argument. The soldier chuckled.

"Ah, my lad, but you do not know! Do you remember that great victory Gladius won over the Martians at Tur Gaer, that barren territory in the eastern part of Terra? It was Endymion's first battle, and his father had trusted him so much that he gave him the vanguard to command!" A short silence followed as the soldier allowed Degos to understand the full meaning of his words. Serenity found herself reluctantly impressed, knowing that the vanguard was often the most important part of an army. Despite being a lady, Serenity had always been interested in her brother's early battle training, and she'd often joined him during his warfare lessons instead of going to her own stitching ones. Now she remembered that the vanguard was the forefront of the army's movements and was the first to engage in battle. Gladius Torregon must have been slightly mad, for it was unimaginable for a green lad of fourteen to lead the van into battle!

"As you know," the soldier continued, "the Ferrals scored a glorious victory that night, and it was in no small part due to the young prince's sturdy command. What a man!" the soldier exclaimed, and Serenity recognized the respect in Luptes' voice, knew it to be the same she had heard in Roson's. "But there was more to that night than the battle, lad. I shall tell you, but you must never repeat it to anyone."

Degos muttered a hasty agreement and Serenity inhaled deeply, foreboding beginning gather in her belly.

"You've never heard the gossip, for you are not a soldier and do not live in the barracks. But, men talked about them after the battle. In fact, the whole camp was infected by hearsay that night."

"About whom, Luptes?"

"Beryl and Prince Endymion. They say that before she was married to that whoreson Lord Tragoth, she seduced our young prince, took him to her bed, though it was the first time she'd met him. She was his first woman! Weeks after, she was already with Endymion's child, but she married Tragoth nonetheless."

"Does King Endymion know?" Degos voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes, lad, he does. He ordered Beryl to protect his son as long as she lives. But you know, Degos, that is no easy task!" Luptes was enjoying himself. "When Tragoth returned home eight months later, his wife was slim and healthy, but there was no baby. He was told a thin tale of an early birthing. Soon after, a few hundred soldiers invaded the city and killed every newborn baby boy in Gaer. Every corner of the city was searched – every house, every manor. Infants were pulled from their mother's breasts, from their cradles. They were all thrown into a boat and released to the unmerciful Great Lake." Luptes paused again, and Serenity shuddered violently, unable to believe her ears. "It's said that the cries of those babies echoed on the beaches for hours after, until, eventually, they died out. None survived. The little bodies all came in on the tide several days after."

Serenity gasped and swallowed hard, her heart beating painfully against her breast.

"Luptes, are you implying," Degos' voice was shaking. "Are you implying they were Endymion's troops?"

"Who knows?" Luptes drawled. "They did not have a banner, nor did they wear badges. But it makes sense why the High King, then a prince, would want to slay the child, Degos. How dangerous to his future that could be - a bastard son raised by the Witch of Tur Gaer!"

"No, not our Endymion," Degos whispered. "He was just a boy! There was and still is no evil in him." The stable boy was vehement, and a bitter smile touched Serenity's lips. Now she was _glad_ that Endymion had subjects so devoted to him, subjects to defend him. "I remember about her," Degos said suddenly. "Beryl is a witch! I blame the bitch herself for the massacre!"

"Aye," Luptes replied. "And a powerful witch too, my lad. But sorceress or no, she is a woman above all else, Degos. She could not have murdered those infants."

"No? She could have, in order to protect Endymion's son. Bastards have taken crowns in the past, and from the sounds of it, Beryl is for all the world a power-hungry wench. If she'd hidden the baby, as you said, she could have ordered the slaying of Gaer's male babies and kept her own son safe. That would have abated Tragoth's anger and stopped the gossip."

"Hmmm. Perhaps, if you think a woman able of such a slaughter. I don't know, lad," Luptes said quietly. "But, it was an atrocious act, indeed, and somebody must take the blame for it sooner or later!"

"I pray to Selene the blame does not settle on our King Endymion!"

A short silence followed as the heavy-footed soldier began making his way to the doors of the stable.

"Yes," Serenity heard him say finally. "But even if Endymion does not take the blame, he will certainly pay for it somehow. How would you like a sly fox like Lord Tragoth slaughtering all of his own city's male babies just to kill _your_ son? Leave you with a bitter feeling, wouldn't it? Leave you feeling a little tainted?"

Serenity shrieked, but her cry went unheard, for she covered her mouth and the two men had already left the stables. She stood up from her spot and found herself trembling uncontrollably. She felt bile gather in her throat, and she coiled her arms about Eala's neck tightly. She buried her face in the horse's mane to hide her tears.

She knew, even as she listened to Luptes tell the story, that there'd been more to it than he let on, or perhaps than he knew. And as he'd said the word "tainted," Serenity suddenly knew.

Shuddering, she allowed herself to remember. Beryl was Gladius Torregon's daughter by his first wife, Metallia. When Metallia had been caught dishonoring Gladius by committing adultery, Gladius had sent her, along with their four-year-old daughter Beryl, to a small fortress in the Terran Realm. Metallia died soon after teaching Beryl the dark arts.

So Beryl was Gladius' daughter, and thus Endymion's_ half sister._

Serenity found herself shaking horribly. There did not seem to be a smooth way out of the dilemma. Even if Endymion had sinned in innocence, he was guilty of incest, or perhaps of murder, and perhaps of both. The Ferrals' new King, the taintless, honorable new King, would forever carry the blight of Beryl's seduction, the bastard it produced, and the immediate consequences that followed.

The princess knew all too well, due to her strict religious seminars, that incest was one of the most dreadful and unpardonable sins of all in both, Selenisism and Christianity. The Terrans and Mercurians of the Ferral Realm respected Christianity, and were therefore faithful to God, the almighty creator, Giver of life and death. Lunarians, Venusians, and Jupitarians followed Selenisism; they were thus faithful to the Goddess Selene, Giver of life and prosperity, nature and love.

This son of incest was not only a stain upon Endymion's honor. He could also, once a full-grown man, pose a real threat to Endymion's crown. He was, after all, Torregon twice over.

Serenity straightened her shoulders and shakily wiped the tears off her soft cheeks. Could this mean Endymion's potential downfall? The boy was now five, if the soldier's information had been correct, and if persuaded by the witch Beryl, he could easily cause the High King to yield his power, for the sin would never be pardoned by the Christian Church. The princess decided, resolutely, that the horrible things she had just overheard would never escape her lips. She was not going to help drown the King in this dark and ghastly flood of transgression.

She felt the need to ride. Desperately. It was the only way that her mind would clear of the appalling thoughts.

"My lady?"

The princess jumped as she heard the deep voice, and she turned around, finding herself suddenly face to face with Degos.

"Oh, good morning Degos!" she greeted, finding her voice at last and offering him a dazzling smile.

Degos grinned back, and Serenity gazed at him with unconscious appraisal. He was tall, but not extremely so, and somewhat slender. His complexion was light, contrasting with his dark chocolate eyes and jet-black hair, and he was attired in doeskin leggings and a dark blue tunic. His characteristically cheerful face was damp with fresh water, as was his midnight hair, and Serenity guessed that he had just treated himself to a chilly, morning wash.

Although slightly startled by the uneasy look in Serenity's eyes, Degos' features were warm and comforting. Fleetingly, the princess wondered if the stable boy knew who Beryl actually was, and she decided, with some relief, that he did not. She pushed the thought away. But Degos knew her well, had immediately recognized the shadow of concern in her great blue eyes.

"My lady," he began softly, "what is amiss…?" His brown eyes were glowing warmly in the mild light of dawn, and Serenity suddenly felt a surge of affection towards him. She giggled.

"Why, Degos, naught is amiss. Perhaps you find it strange to see me here at first light?" She grinned at his blank expression. Then, her light blue eyes twinkling, she reached out and ruffled his wet hair playfully. "I thought not. Now, I plan on riding until noon. Please, help me prepare Eala."

Degos stared at her. Like her nurse Laista, he was well aware that Serenity should have been in the castle, preparing for Prince Kunzite's long-awaited arrival like the rest of the courtiers. The stable boy was thus hesitant at first, and Serenity did not doubt that he was still curious about her former uneasy countenance. But he had no choice; he was obliged to obey, for she was King Guston's daughter.

Serenity and Degos led Eala out of the stall, and they exchanged friendly conversation as they finished brushing the animal's glossy hide together. It did not take long for the conversation to turn into a heated argument, however, for Serenity was soon angry and in protest. She wanted to ride Eala bareback, for she knew that the mare hated the saddle as much as she did. But Degos adamantly refused. He was sorry, he said apologetically, but he could not allow her to ride bareback on such an important day; if the King were to find out, Degos pointed out gently, he'd lose his privileged post as royal stable boy at once.

Seeing the sense in his reasoning, Serenity grudgingly agreed to saddle Eala. She was about to climb into the saddle when she glanced at Degos. He seemed uncomfortable as he gazed back at her, and he opened his mouth to speak, but was clearly having difficulty in telling the princess what he meant to. She smiled at him, blue eyes ablaze with the heat of the recent argument.

"Serenity." The princess was at once alert, for her friend never used her full name, except when he wished to be formal, or had some grave news to tell her. She waited edgily, her pretty chin lifting as she braced herself. "Serenity, when my lord Sir Kunzite will return to Crystal Terra in a fortnight, I shall be going with him - for good." Although the words were spoken slowly and lucidly, it took a few seconds for Serenity's usually quick mind to register them. Degos? Leave? No, she would forbid it!

Her balmy lips parted to protest, but Serenity immediately stopped herself. She would never forgive herself for ruining such an excellent opportunity that had been laid, so suddenly, before Degos. Imagine! To train and love horses that would serve as deadly weapons when ridden by the King's Companions; to join in victory feasts and look back upon what he had done to help win the most gruesome of battles; this ability to make a difference, to put forth effort into shaping Endymion's Realm – this ability was power, power that was beyond anything Degos had ever hoped, ever dreamed!

Serenity gazed at him with concealed envy. How she longed to make a difference, like Degos would! Instead, she will be forced to lounge absentmindedly in the women's quarters, to bear sons and stitch to eternity!

The old resentment against the sexist injustices of her world began to build up inside of her again and burn her eyes with fresh hot tears. But Serenity refused to cry. She swallowed hard and bit her lip lightly, bit the tears away.

"This is wonderful news indeed, Degos," she said quietly, making a great effort to keep her voice steady, and surprised herself with her success. "Your skill will help win battles and win you respect. You have my blessings."

Degos flushed brightly and gazed at her with such pride in his eyes, that Serenity was sure she had said the right thing. He kneeled before her and bowed his head, taking her hand and placing a soft kiss on her fingers, too tenderly to be judged as etiquette. The princess started to raise him impatiently, but he remained unmoved, bringing her hand to his cheek softly.

"Your blessings are all I need, my lady," he breathed as Serenity watched him intently, astounded at his temerity and affection toward her. She swiftly and nervously scanned her surroundings for any person with speech or hearing, for anyone who would later delight in exaggerating a "truth" about the stable boy and the Princess Serenity. Relieved, she found that they were alone.

"Degos, please rise," she said quietly, shivering slightly as a cool morning breeze breathed up her spine. But Degos did not. Instead, he kissed her fingers again and lifted his eyes to her quietly.

"I am well aware of my position in society, Serenity," he said gravely. "But I cannot help but love something I shall never have. From the bottom of my heart I envy the man whose wife you will become, whose bed you will share, and whose heart you will make forever happy. I shall marry, and my wife will bear my children, and they will have my love, as will she. But you, my dearest lady, will be forever in my heart, and on my mind. You will always have me."

Serenity felt heat rise to her cheeks, and knew that the morning sun brightened her blush even more. She took in a deep breath.

"You have my thanks and my friendship," she replied carefully. "Your absence will be felt greatly by the court and the horses alike, Degos. Rise."

Degos came to his feet and smiled, straightening his shoulders.

"Unless it is the King or Queen who asks of my whereabouts, tell no one," Serenity instructed. "The recent preparations and agitation for my brother's homecoming have exhausted me, and I wish to be alone."

Serenity caught the young man's worried glance and she shook her head, offered him another warm smile. She swiftly and with grace mounted the saddled mare.

"Worry not, dear Degos, I shall return safely and in time."

---

The only sound that resounded in the waking forest was the gleeful chirping of blue jays and the dancing rustle of spring plants. Serenity smiled, leaning her head back, allowing the sunrays to caress her face as Eala pawed the ground beneath her and nickered gently, eager for her promised gallop in the valley. The spring day was young, and the sky was completely clear, an infinite sea of various shades of blue. Tall, ancient trees of the forest marked a floating horizon, and it occurred to Serenity, not for the first time, that this panoramic view of Luna was much like a painting, so perfect it was.

She began to sing, happy to be away from court and its smothering activities.

"Don't you wish we could stay out here forever, Eala?" Serenity asked quietly, more to herself than to the mare, but hearing a soft neigh in reply nonetheless. She felt the horse tremble with excitement under her and paw the ground again.

"Very well," Serenity said with a grin, and with ease, gave the mare her head.

Feeling Eala take off immediately, Serenity's fingers dug into the thick mane and she lowered herself down to the animal's muscular neck. Laughing, Serenity delighted in the feeling of the wind stinging her eyes, of her long hair dancing behind her as the horse flew through the valley, as if on wings.

When they reached the shores of the Tryst River, they slowed to a comfortable trot on the cold sand. Shivering, Serenity felt the chilly wind bite her skin, despite the sun's brightness. She breathed in deeply, allowing the sweet air to enter her lungs and cleanse them. She held Eala's reins loosely as her thoughts traveled to her brother Kunzite.

What a childhood they had shared! They had been inseparable, always on horseback, and constantly disobeying their parents' wishes. They'd always escaped their nurses and their guards, galloping through fields and mingling with lowborn Lunarians. They often returned to the castle long after sunset, covered in mud and stained by grass, their hair a disheveled mass of silver and gold.

The princess had been very young then, and had wept bitterly when her brother was taken to Crystal Terra to be trained to become one of the High King's Companions. Soon after his departure, Serenity found herself trapped within the fortress walls, sitting with her mother's ladies and stitching until she was half dead with boredom. But today, he would be coming home, and this was a great comfort if Kunzite had not changed into a completely different person.

Eala's sudden panicked shriek jerked Serenity out of her distant thoughts and her fingers immediately tightened their grip on the reins as the horse reared. The princess remained mounted, but tense, and the pounding of her heart in her ears almost deafened her to everything else. With great effort, she managed to calm herself, concealing her own surprise from the mare so that the animal would not feel it and become even more distressed. As Serenity spoke to her gently, Eala relaxed slightly, though her hide was covered in cold sweat.

Narrowing her eyes, Serenity looked around carefully, and not seeing anything, deduced that whatever had frightened Eala had done so by its scent. She dismounted swiftly, reaching into the pouch at her hip and pulling out a soft, silky scarf, which she carefully placed over the mare's flaring nostrils. The animal relaxed and nickered quietly, easing Serenity's concern.

"Good girl," the princess murmured. She began to take slow, careful steps in the direction of the wood that edged the shore, her eyes warily examining her surroundings. What had scared Eala so? She had been trained not to fear vermin, and she had become comfortable with humans due to her gentle and good treatment. A wolf, perhaps? A bear?

Then suddenly, from behind the green shrubs that served as entrance gates to the forest, came a quiet rustling and a low groan. Eala immediately stepped back nervously, but Serenity pulled her reins gently and stepped forward cautiously. An animal, she thought, an animal near death, shot down by her father's hunting party and irretrievable, left in agony until death's sweet arrival.

Serenity leaned forward, delicate hands reaching out to push aside the growth of rich spring green that concealed the source of movement. The stench of blood filled her nostrils and Serenity nearly gagged. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

"Good Goddess!" she exclaimed as she kneeled next to the man lying in the sand and grass. He was certainly unconscious, his neck and arm covered in blood, and his bottom lip torn. He was tall, Serenity could tell, and his hair was almost as light in color as her own, and, unlike her snow-white complexion, his skin was bronzed by the sun.

Her heart pounding, Serenity pressed her ear to his chest, listening for sign of life, and she sighed in relief when she heard a slow heartbeat. He was a warrior, she realized, for he was attired in a light armor, although he carried no weapon. His tunic was of fine cloth, but drenched in blood, concealing his badge. With trembling fingers, Serenity reached for his hand and gasped. He had no warmth in him; his hands were cold as ice.

Swiftly, she pulled the thick, warm cloak off her back and wrapped it around him, tucking it gently underneath his broad heavy shoulders. This done, she began to stand, but froze. His eyes had opened, and she found herself staring into an endless sea of mesmerizing gray.

"…Dear God," his bloody lips moved to whisper. But his little strength left him as suddenly as it had come, and he was plunged back into unconsciousness. Serenity mounted Eala and hesitated a moment, shivering as she felt the chilly breeze bite her skin. Then, her heart pounding, she looked down at the wounded man, put leg to her horse, and thundered back into a gallop to the castle.

- - -

End Part 2.

- - -


	3. Betrothal

Author's Notes:

None for now… except that this is again, a _slightly_ revised version. Better than it was before, but still not up to my expectations. Hehe. Enjoy and don't forget to review! 

- - -

A.S.M. - Ante Silver Millennium (Or Before Silver Millennium.)  
- - -

My Lady Queen

Chapter Three - Betrothal  
Author: Moon Sparkle  
Contact: Sparklecutey (AIM)  
Rated: Teen-Adult

Revised (slightly)

- - -

Serenity's steps on the softly carpeted floor of her chambers were anxious as she paced, teeth gnawing at her bottom lip angrily. Her forehead was hot and damp with fever, her grip on the mug of hot tea unstable, and her throat sore. Sapphire gaze flying to the blazing fire burning steadily in the hearth, and delicate fingers playing nervously with the soft material of her gown, she cursed under her labored breath.

The sun had long bowed its flame behind the hilly horizon, and the training fields were left deserted, for the tired soldiers had long retreated into barracks or taverns. Within the castle walls, supper had been served, and the cooks were beginning to clean the kitchens, servants sweep the hall floors. The castle watch changed, new guards coming in to take their nightly posts. The air was humid and thick, and personalities easily irritated one another as commotion amongst the royal family's most trusted servants began to rise. Five of Queen Selenity's ladies and a Christian priest had been given the task of tending after the pale haired young warrior, for his scorching fever had driven him to incoherent speech and cries to his God.

Upon returning to the castle in a breathless gallop, Serenity had been immediately scolded thoroughly by the King and Queen. Lacking her cloak, her slim arms had been bare and red from the bite of cold, though she'd not felt it as she ran past Degos, past confused guards at the gates, and to her father. Unaware of the fever that had begun to spread through her body, she'd quickly told Guston of her discovery on the beach. With bated breath, she begged him to send men to the unconscious soldier and bring him to safety. Guston had been angry, his nerves already greatly strained due to the recent preparations for Kunzite's arrival, and had glared at his daughter, sending her sharply to her chambers. Then he ordered a small party of armed men to do as she wished.

Now it was late in the evening, and Kunzite had yet to arrive, though no courier had been sent to announce a delay. The Queen worriedly ordered Serenity to remain in bed, covered in thick blankets with hot bricks at her feet. She then returned to her own chambers to wait anxiously for the appearance of her son.

Meanwhile, the King's party had returned with the wounded man, and then placed him under chamber arrest, for the badge had fallen off his uniform during their journey to the castle, and they did not know if he was friend or foe. Hearing this news from Laista, Serenity had pleaded of her to let her go and see him herself. She had dozens of questions that the nurse did not know how to answer. How severe were his wounds? Whose man was he? Was he conscious? What was his name? But Laista simply shook her head and continued to fuss, clucking at Serenity for not staying still in bed and keeping her feet on the hot bricks. But to Serenity's great relief, Laista did not tarry in the bedchamber; she soon left to help the Queen's ladies in tending the castle guest, giving the princess freedom to remove herself from her bed and begin pacing her rooms anxiously.

A knock came at the large, intricately carved oak doors of her chambers. With feline agility, Serenity swiftly slipped back onto the bed and under the heavy covers, her fever clouding her mind and causing her vision to bring about an irritating headache.

"Enter," she called softly, her cheeks flushed and burning, her light blue eyes beginning to sparkle dizzily. A mass of raven hair flooded the doorway as Rei opened the door and looked suspiciously into the room, much like a messenger on a mission of top-secret importance. She tiptoed in and closed the door firmly behind her, long slim fingers tugging the lustrous material of her gown to keep it from slithering on the imported carpets. She noiselessly made her way to the side of Serenity's bed, and the princess watched her with perceptive amusement.

"You're not supposed to be here," Serenity said with a knowing smile, sitting up and shivering as the fever sent chills up her spine. Rei's finger flew to her lips in a motion for her to hush.

"I know!" Rei replied, voice lowered to a sonorous whisper and mauve eyes glistening with excitement. "But I had to come tell you! Ren, the most handsome man I have ever seen has just been brought in by your father's men. He is wounded and delirious with fever. His hands! They are so strong and seem so skilled…" Her voice trailed off into a fanatical sigh and Serenity giggled sleepily, the drug that Laista had given her earlier beginning to stretch its somnolent beckons to her mind. She didn't tell Rei that it was she who had begged her father to send men after the newest object of her affection. She wondered how Rei could possibly swoon over so many men at once – Endymion being at the top of this never ending list of heroes. She smiled instead, her head feeling as though it was several sizes too large. She pulled the covers closely around her slim figure as more chills snaked up her spine.

Rei squirmed in the tall chair excitedly.

"Has he said anything in his fever? Perhaps where he is from, or his name?" Serenity asked, her tongue running over her dry lips. Rei frowned, her fingers playing lazily with the corners of Serenity's bed sheets.

"I managed to sneak in with your mother's ladies when they went to tend him. When I regained my wits after I saw him with his chest bare on that bed, I began to help them by washing the blood of his ...mm… stomach. He writhed in fever, but he did begin to mumble. Something about a silver-haired angel… I don't know, Ren, he's delirious. I heard Delah say that your father suspects he is from Sir Kunzite's escort, and was probably sent as messenger to announce your brother's delay. But these are simply rumors; nobody will know the truth until he is conscious and coherent, or until they find the lost badge."

Serenity frowned. She remembered quite well seeing a badge when she'd discovered him, although she could not read it due to the dried blood that stained its symbol. She shook her head to clear her fevered mind and returned her gaze to the excited Rei. The older girl took in a deep breath to fuel the gossip she was about to spill from her lips, but was suddenly interrupted. Loud, heavy, military steps outside Serenity's doors made both girls jump. Rei suppressed a startled shriek and quickly slipped away from Serenity's bed, tiptoeing skillfully to the adjacent room where Laista usually dozed off into lazy naps.

Serenity slid out of bed, despite the dizziness that made her mind swim. The rhythm of her heartbeat successfully resembled the sound of a hundred hooves thundering toward battle, and her palms suddenly became very damp with nervousness. She would always recognize that heavy, sharp stride, for she'd spent hours in her early childhood helping Kunzite achieve it in his war training.

Yet despite the heavy stride, the knock that came at her beautifully carved doors was gentle.

The princess straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin, as it was characteristic of her to do so. Then, with a slightly trembling hand, she pulled the doors open, and immediately her slight figure was scooped up into thickly muscled arms. Serenity giggled and slipped her arms around her brother's neck, embracing him tightly. Kunzite laughed.

In the six years that she had not seen him, Kunzite had grown to be very tall, very muscled, and with the skin of a Terran soldier – tanned and rough. His hair however, had remained equally silver, like their mother's, cut in a smart military fashion, matching his sharp gray eyes. Clad in a dark, thick uniform with silver lining, a badge at the breast, and a lethal sword whose jeweled hilt winked at her from his waist, Kunzite looked very much the knight and prized Companion he had become.

He lowered her back down to her feet, but his hands flew to cup her slim shoulders as her balance strayed.

"You are not well." His voice had deepened considerably, and Serenity found it strong and comforting. Dipping him a small curtsy, her balmy lips curled into a smile, and she decided to ignore his comment.

"Welcome home, Brother!" This being her reply, Kunzite showed a swift expression of puzzlement, but it was just as quickly wiped away as he smiled in return. Then his silver eyes looked at her sharply, as always, but this time in appraisal.

"I did not make a mistake after all, Ren," he said with a secretive grin. Serenity moved to the edge of her bed, for she found it increasingly difficult to stand up straight without support. Sitting down, she raised a golden eyebrow and looked at Kunzite, recognizing immediately the mischievous smile on his lips.

"And may I ask, dear Brother, what it is that you are referring to?" At this question, he laughed and moved to her side in three swift strides.

"My dear sister, you have not heard?" His eyes danced at her and she smiled at his expression, although she began to feel slightly uneasy.

"You have just arrived, have you not? I have been in my chambers for nearly the entire day. So no, I do not think I have."

He was testing her. She knew this, for his eyes were gazing at her delicate features in satisfied amusement. He was pleased with himself; Serenity could see this. But what about?

"My little Ren, you have grown to be… absolutely magnificent." She blushed at this compliment and lowered her eyes politely in thanks. "It is plain as day that the rumors are true… And it was the rumors that I mostly based my sincerity upon when I spoke to Endymion about taking your hand in marriage…" His voice trailed off dramatically and Serenity's sky blue eyes widened.

"What?" She found it difficult to remain quiet, to suppress the sudden panic that'd risen in her heart. Surely he did not…

"He chose _you_, Ren! Endymion and I are like brothers; you know this. He trusts my judgment. I told him of your love for horses, your shrewdness and free spirit. I'd often heard in the barracks about your beauty, and I merely passed the word on to the High King, though it was not necessary. We decided to keep it quiet until I would reach Luna. But the entire castle knows by now!" His tall figure kneeled before her seated one and he bowed his head before lifting his eyes to meet her startled gaze. "You are the future High Queen, Serenity. Get well and prepare yourself, for Endymion himself will be coming to take you to Crystal Terra within the fortnight."

- - -

A week after Kunzite's arrival, the entire Ferral realm was alive with news, hopes, and gossip. How did Endymion choose the princess as his bride when she had refused to take part of the competition and had no other representation but her brother? Had they ever met? Would Serenity give birth to an heir soon after her marriage? Hundreds of questions flew from east to west and amongst the Ferral kingdoms, sending the non-victorious wife contestants back into their tedious routines.

Meanwhile, the Lunar Castle worked hard on preparing the bride's gift for Endymion, for the High King would be arriving in a week. Serenity ran from it all, tears streaming from her sky blue eyes and hands curling into white fists as she sank to the hay-covered floor of the stables. Degos was not present, for he was training the new foals that had been brought in from Venusia, and the soon-to-be High Queen found herself alone for the first time in seven days. Sniffling quietly and pulling her knees to her chest, she buried her face into the comfort of her skirts. She hiccupped as she thought back miserably to the night of Kunzite's arrival.

He had left her staring dumbly at him, and had most likely interpreted her reaction as a joyful shock from which she would need time to recover. Serenity had found it hard to breathe, had felt Endymion and the whole five kingdoms of the Ferral Realm press down onto her small shoulders at once. Rei's arms had wrapped around her in a comforting embrace, and as the Lunar princess had looked at her, she saw tears in Rei's eyes. But the Martian lady shook her head.

"Oh, don't mind me," she'd said quietly, her fingers wiping away the tears that began to trickle down her cheeks. "I – I was just expe – No… I thought that I would be the one he chose, with you out of the competition." Rei's slim shoulders had suddenly straightened, and her petite chin lifted proudly. She'd moved toward the doors that Kunzite had closed behind him, and looking in Serenity's direction but not into her eyes, her lips had curled into a bitter smile. "I must have been mad to consider the possibility that he would take a lady of Martia for wife." And finally meeting the princess' eyes, she had dipped into a deep curtsy and said, "My lady Queen." Then, she'd risen from her obeisance and left the chambers.

Serenity had known that this would happen. One of the reasons she'd wished to remain out of the bride pursuit had been that, should she be the one chosen, she'd make many enemies. Had Rei become her first enemy? Serenity sighed, thinking that the last thing the world needed was more enmity, more reason to go to war.

War. Even with Endymion's recent victories and success in keeping the territories of the Ferral realm relatively battle-free, Serenity felt as though, even at her young age, she was tired of it. She wanted nothing more than a peaceful universe where there would be no separations of powers and no greed that would bring about such slaughters. Perhaps…

She wiped away the tears from her hot cheeks and lifted her head from the darkness of her skirts, for a new thought suddenly crossed her mind. Perhaps … with her as High Queen, things will change. Perhaps … Endymion would be as good a husband as he was King, and he would listen to her when she'd wish to speak her thoughts and concerns. Surely, when Kunzite had spoken of her to the King, he'd mentioned her free spirit and candor. After all, it was her brother who had taught her to be so outspoken in the first place!

Suddenly, despite the fear and dread that still lingered in her soul at the thought of having to leave Luna and marry the greatest man in all the Ten Kingdoms, a flicker of new hope warmed her heart. And for the first time in days, her pink lips curled into a genuine smile.

- - -

The gray eyes were cool and clear, beholding a sight that was far from unpleasant; a sight that was, in fact, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

After two weeks of continuous fever, Leoth had finally regained his wits and most of his strength, yet Queen Selenity's medics had yet to let him leave the silk-clothed bed. But he had not had to leave his bed, for she'd come to him. She - this ethereal figure standing before him, this radiant angel that was his salvation. It was the first time that Leoth saw the renowned beauty of Luna, King Endymion's betrothed.

His memory was hazy. The images of the bandits that attacked him on his gallop to the Lunar Palace were now but faces of thin white smoke, floating through his mind like a forgotten dream. Like King Guston had guessed, he had been Kunzite's messenger, sent to announce the Lunar prince's delayed arrival. But Leoth had been attacked, robbed, and left to die on the cold ground of a forest.

But he had not died.

Silently studying her now, he was convinced that the angel he had seen and had thought was his escort to Heaven, was, indeed, Serenity. He knew, of course, as it was the talk of the entire court, that she indeed had found him and sent out a party to rescue him. Her beauty was unsurpassable. Every curve of her white-clad body and every curvature of her facial features were perfect: large lash-shadowed blue eyes, greatly accented by high cheekbones; a slightly upturned nose positioned perfectly above the soft pink of her lips; the delicate neck… Leave it to Endymion to find a woman such as this, the lucky bastard. A flicker of a smile touched Leoth's lips now, for Endymion would be arriving on the morrow, and Leoth did mean to let him know just how lucky he'd gotten with his choice for a bride!

"My lord, how fare you?"

Her voice was soft and it soothingly pulled Leoth back into the reality of his chamber. He gazed at her, studied her for a moment. Her small body was attired in a creamy white gown, the neckline low, yet modest. The sleeves flowed in silky waves from her elbows, and the waistline was decorated with intricately golden lace. With a light trace of amusement, Leoth noticed that her golden-silver hair was not loose as when he'd first seen her, was now pulled up in a fashionable manner, allowing long, curled strands to trickle down the sides of her cheeks.

He tore his eyes from her when he realized that she had asked him a question and that he, instead of answering, was staring. She'd lowered her eyes, a pretty pink blush spilling color onto her high-boned cheeks.

He cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders before sitting up and, with recent ease, standing to his feet. He was dressed in a simple dark blue tunic and leather leggings, which he recognized as his own. Serenity took a small step back, to allow him his space, for he was not a small man. Tall, broad shouldered, and with light blonde hair, he definitely fit the typical description of a knight of Crystal Terra. And for the first time in two weeks, he felt strong again. He turned gray eyes to the princess again, bowed respectfully, waiting until she raised him.

"My lady Que—"

"I beg you, Sir Leoth," she interrupted hastily. "Do not call me by that title yet." Her voice was firm, and Leoth watched her curiously as he straightened from his bow. She realized that her plea had been made in a less than gracious manner, for her brow had puckered slightly, her blush had deepened. Leoth offered her a handsome, dimpled smile.

"Very well," he murmured. "But I must congratulate my lady for her victory over our High King's heart. It is not a surprise, I must say, now that I have finally met you!" The compliment had not been taken as Leoth had expected, for Serenity's frown returned, and an uneasiness claimed the light blue of her eyes, eyes that rose to meet his own.

"I have not won King Endymion's heart, my lord," she said firmly. "I've won, instead, a silly competition in which I did not even enlist. I daresay that it was just my good fortune." A slight hint of sarcasm flowed through her smooth, calm voice, and Leoth frowned at it. "But I have not come here to discuss my marital status. You requested my presence?" Her petite shoulders were straight as she spoke to him, her neck curved in a proud yet graceful stance. Leoth suddenly found himself at a lack for words, confused; she seemed offended.

He cleared his throat and lowered himself to a leather-covered knee, bowing his head before he spoke.

"My lady Serenity, in my fever and illness, I have not been able to thank you for saving my life. Had you not sent your father's men to bring me in, I would have remained cold on the ground forever. For this, and for the future title which you shall bear, I offer you my every service, whenever you shall need it." His words were uttered slowly and deliberately, and although he'd not raised his eyes to her yet, he felt the smile that began to curl her lips. Serenity raised him and looked up at him, for he stood two full heads taller than she.

"I did nothing that any other man or woman loyal to the Lunar crown and custom would not have done." Her smile now was playful, and the curtsy that followed it was graceful. "I shall keep this in mind, Sir Leoth." She paused, as if debating whether or not to utter her next sentence. Then she said, "and you must be well by tomorrow night, for there shall be a great feast in our High King's honor."

With these words, she grinned again, the skirts of her gown slithering behind her as she exited the small, warmly lit chamber. His heart thundering, Leoth watched the small fiery fingers of torch flames stretch hopelessly after her.

- - -

"Lower arrows! Open gates! The High King has arrived!"

The sunrays yawned upon the Lunar kingdom sleepily, bringing warmth to this cool dawn of May. The commands buzzed through the courtyard, and soldiers clambered hastily up the castle walls to watch Endymion's approaching party.

Serenity was awake; the entire castle was. Few had found sleep that night, and all were weary. But now that Endymion's company was neatly and orderly entering the courtyard, excitement washed away all fatigue, and the castle became a beehive.

Her room barely lit by a dancing candle flame, Serenity sat sleepily on the cushioned window-seat. Chin resting lazily in the palm of her hand, she looked out the glazed window at the first arrivers of Endymion's large company.

He was not riding at the head of the party. After the entire royal escort had flooded the courtyard, Serenity somehow realized that the man whom her eyes were seeking was not there. Licking her lips and brushing strands of gold from her eyes, she found that her brow was wet. Serenity frowned, annoyed, mentally scolding herself once more for allowing nervousness to conquer her composure.

Yet in spite of being woefully anxious, she was also excited. Today, she would finally meet the highest man in all the kingdoms, the legendary King Endymion, her future husband. He would finally lay eyes upon her, would finally decide whether or not he'd made the right choice, and would treat her according to that judgment. She felt uncomfortable at the idea that their first meeting would take place in public, but she could do naught about it, for it was custom.

Yes, their first encounter would take place before _everyone _– her parents, the court gossipers, the servants, the Companions… and Leoth. Serenity's heart jumped in her breast and a cold sweat suddenly swept her back, for the newly familiar face appeared in her mind's eye… The cool gray eyes that had so slowly studied her the day before were still there, and the playful smile that had made her grin, made her belly turn…

"You fool!" she hissed to herself. How dare she allow thoughts of Leoth overcome those of Endymion? She bit her lip, pushing the stubborn thoughts of the handsome Terran knight out of her mind, and, with a small smile, Serenity thought of her father's glee. Guston had been in the best mood Serenity had ever seen him for two straight weeks, since Kunzite's delayed arrival. And he let absolutely nothing ruin this newfound joy, for his daughter 's marriage would make Endymion his son-in-law and make Serenity herself the Ferral High Queen.

Serenity had not seen much of Kunzite. She had been busy supervising the preparation of gifts for Endymion, had exhausted her energy in planning the great move to Crystal Terra. But tonight the feast would take place, and for the first time, she'd sit beside of the most powerful man in the world. It was an unnerving thought, that from the young princess of small Luna, she would become the High Queen – over the entire Ferral realm.

The soft, gold-blue light of morning at last washed away the fading stars, flooding the eastern horizon marked by Haelion Forest. With a quiet yawn, Serenity returned her attention to the glazed window, watched as Endymion's party dismounted. She recognized none of the at least forty people that made up the High King's company. Most were soldiers who were now handing the reins of their horses to apprehensive Lunar servants. To Serenity, they all looked like royalty, though she knew they were not. All fit, their hard bodies were covered in fine, dark uniform. Despite the early hour and the fatigue caused by a two-week journey from Crystal Terra, they all seemed alert, for their movements were sharp and assured. One of the soldiers, a tall young man with short, honey hair and clad in an officer's uniform that matched Kunzite's exactly, was now giving orders to the rest of men. Serenity watched him closely and frowned as she searched her memory for the man's identity. Disappointed that she could not figure out who he was, she scowled. Suddenly, she laughed, for the officer had played a good-natured trick on his shy squire and was now ruffling the boy's hair affectionately. Who was this man?

Serenity decided that she would find out soon enough and turned her attention to the women's elegant litters, which had been emptied and were now being taken away. Serenity watched the ladies of Crystal Terra uneasily, disconcerted by the general haughty expressions on their painted faces. She counted seven - yet only one of them seemed to be royalty, for the rest were gathered about her as her ladies in waiting. She was standing tall before King Guston, listening to the Lunar King's explanation that his daughter, Princess Serenity, was resting for the tiring day ahead. Serenity felt chills crawl up her spine, for the woman had a cold, dangerous air about her, an attitude that could turn fire into ice. Her shoulders were pulled back in an almost exaggerated fashion and long, dark locks of ebony hair spilled like a waterfall onto her back. Serenity could not see her face, but she decided that she'd rather not look into the cold eyes that were now scanning Guston unmercifully.

Serenity yawned and moved from the window seat, a sudden wave of fatigue overwhelming her. Gratefully, she sank into the softness of her large bed. She had not slept a wink the previous night, for her mind had been cruel to her. She'd not been able to stop thinking of her departure, could not control the anxiety that had laid claim to her heart. She could not help but linger on the fact that tonight would be one of her last nights of freedom, one of the last nights during which she and her body would not be entirely at King Endymion's service. Again, the thought frightened her, making her stomach turn strangely.

Serenity knew that her presence would not be needed until that evening, and she tiredly accepted this fact with gratitude. The covers of her bed felt infinitely soft, and the crackling of the hearth fire sent forth welcomed warmth, pulled at her eyelids until she fell into a sweet and dreamless sleep.

- - -

"My lady! My lady! You must wake!"

Laista's voice echoed in the distance, and Serenity's sleep-drowned mind barely registered it. The princess stirred and, in her nurse's horror, turned onto her side, making herself more comfortable underneath the silken covers of her bed. Clucking, Laista unmercifully took hold of them and pulled them off Serenity, causing her to whimper fuzzily and open sleepy blue eyes.

"Serenity! By Selene, child! You shall be High Queen within the month and you cannot even force yourself out of bed? Get up!" Laista was vehement, and the furious red that now stained her cheeks drove Serenity to swing her legs over the edge of the tall bed.

"Mm, Laista, spare me the lecture, please. I feel as though I have not slept in days."

Serenity dropped into the chair that was positioned before her mirror, agile fingers beginning to slowly undo the braid that kept her long hair in one golden piece. She threw a swift look to the window and nearly dropped the brush with which she'd begun to smoothen her hair. The sun was setting! The sky was bathed in ginger and darkening blue light, and clouds were mustering to the north – dark, ominous storm clouds. Serenity shivered.

"He has arrived, my lady," Laista said curtly, beady eyes studying the sky blue gown laid out on Serenity's bed, the gown that the princess would wear to the feast. Then Laista frowned, clearly not pleased with the dress' condition, and she bent over to begin smoothening the soft material with practiced hands. "He is very anxious to meet you, Ren, but he knows that he must wait until tonight's feast. My lady, he is absolutely wonderful. You are indeed the luckiest woman in the world!"

So everybody was telling her, Serenity thought. Butterflies began to fly in her belly, and Serenity suddenly found herself in conflict with her own conscience. She wanted to know more about him, yet she also felt as though she must keep her stoic attitude towards the marriage, the attitude of a maiden accepting the future thrown upon her by others. She still could not believe that this was real.

"I heard him speaking with your father," Laista continued as she began to twist strands of Serenity's hair into tiny silver spirals. "He promised that he would not come to your bed before the wedding, although he has every right to do so. Very few men do this, Serenity. You must understand the enormity of his honor and of his respect for yours."

Serenity blushed. She had little desire to think about her first night in Endymion's arms. However, she knew Laista was right. She had been frightened that the High King would take her this night, now that their marriage would be fortified by their public encounter. She felt her breath come easier. Selene be praised!

"Where was he, Laista? This morning? I watched his party arrive, yet I did not see him… I did not recognize anybody from his company, though I did try! I did not even see Athair, his advisor!"

Laista's grip on Serenity's hair tightened somewhat, and the princess suppressed a smile, for she'd made her nurse nervous. Athair was nearly as famous as Endymion himself, yet few people ever mentioned his name; they all feared his power, all feared his legendary magic. According to stories, he had been the one to help Endymion receive the Great Sword Excalibur from Giluyenne, High Elven Priestess of Ilathier. And although few not part of the High King's court had ever seen the great wizard himself, everybody spoke about him in fearful whispers. He was said to be very tall and rather aged, with a powerful and intimidating presence. But Endymion loved him as a father, and not many questioned his power, for whether magical or not, Athair was influential simply by being close to the High King.

Brushing the hair that was not twisted in jewelry or intricate coils, Laista remained quiet for a moment.

"Endymion, Athair, and a group of his companions remained in Black Luna for a few hours due to diplomatic reasons," the nurse at last said quietly. "I do not think Diamond was very pleased!"

Serenity smirked. She did not like King Diamond at all, for he was a man of little honor and too much gold. She'd almost married him once because of her father's insistence, and though she'd vehemently refused him, she knew that he still wanted her. Certainly, Diamond now realized that there was nothing he could do about it! Serenity's smirk slowly widened into a grin as a great sense of vengeful satisfaction hit her. Now, for the first time and in spite of herself, Serenity suddenly felt very proud to be King Endymion's betrothed, felt thankful to Kunzite for making the match. Yes, she was thankful, indeed, for Diamond was no doubt burning with jealousy and unsatisfied lust, helpless against the mighty High King.

Laista finished adorning Serenity's hair, then helped her put on the silky blue gown. Queen Selenity and her ladies had made the dress for this one special occasion, and they'd sown it to perfection, for it fit Serenity like a glove. Hugging the princess' delicate curves, it clung to her lovely figure fashionably. The neckline was low and lined with silver, and the lace that ran along her waistline captured the eye.

Serenity had never been one to fully acknowledge her gift, her uncanny beauty, when looking in the mirror. Yet now she could not help but look at her reflection in amazement, shocked at the effect that this gown had on her maturing body; shocked, too, at how well it complemented her sparkling blue eyes and flowing mass of white-gold hair.

Despite the fear and reluctance that still lingered in her heart, Serenity decided she felt prepared.

"Oh, and Laista… who was the woman that greeted my father in the High King's place?" Serenity questioned quietly as she applied flower-scented balm to her lips. She remembered the uneasy feeling that she had experienced that morning, the feeling that now crept back into her heart at the mere thought of it.

Laista gave a quiet grunt as she tightened the last of the gown's laces.

"That was Lady Lyann, King Endymion's younger sister, and so called Witch of Lieret. She is a snake, that woman. Be wary of her."

Serenity wrinkled her nose at the answer, and applied jewelry to her neck and ears wordlessly.

"I shall see you at the feast – I predict that I will not want to stay very late."

And with these words, Serenity took one last look at her luminous reflection and stepped outside her chambers.

- - -

The halls were quiet. The only audible sound was the echo of Serenity's footsteps. Undoubtedly, the castle inhabitants were either in kitchens or the Great Hall, where the feast would be held that night. Armed sentries lined the stone walls, silent and as unmoving as statues.

Serenity was feeling much better about her situation, for a burst of unexpected optimism had improved her spirits. She smiled slightly, and as her steps become more confident and her excitement increased, Serenity was suddenly hit by the overwhelming realization that she would be High Queen in less than a month, would become "the highest lady in all the kingdoms," as the witch Fadelna had put it. Serenity knew she had ambition, for few, if any, mortals did not; but being princess of Luna, she had never exercised her power to the extreme, and she did not think that she ever would in her new role as High Queen. She did not enjoy seeing people become frightened in her presence.

Serenity quickened her step, for she was already late to the feast. She turned into the small hallway that gave way to the garden walkways, and a great sense of foreboding suddenly hit her. She stopped. The sentry line had thinned considerably, and the only visible guard in her view was at least a hundred feet behind her. Queen Selenity never liked an overload of sentry near the gardens, for it took away the appearance of absolute peace.

Serenity turned slowly on her heel, a chill creeping up her spine. Something was very wrong. An optimist by nature, this empty, cold feeling was not one familiar to her. Licking her lips nervously, she took another step forward, narrowing blue eyes as she glanced at the tall marble pillars in the garden. They were decorated in ivy and vines, creating a view that had always invoked in her a feeling of tranquility. But now, the pillars were black, or they felt so, causing all warmth to trickle out of her soul.

Swallowing with slight difficulty, she could hear the silence echo around her. The guard that had been in her view but seconds ago was now gone and the tall walls that surrounded her felt like prison.

Move on. Move on. Move _on_.

But her muscles were failing her; her body felt numb.

"Serenity."

Serenity heard her name spoken in a low hiss, but she could not move, could not turn around to see the owner of the dreadful voice. She heard footsteps behind her, heels that dug into the floor as the creature moved. "Hrm…" it murmured, and a chill swept past Serenity's feet, ruffling the ends of her gown and touching her with ice. She inhaled deeply, painfully, for it was difficult to even breathe.

Unexpectedly, she found herself gazing into dark blue, piercing eyes. They were icy cold and unfriendly, very catlike and feminine, and although Serenity did not recognize them, she immediately recognized the posture of the woman that stood before her.

"Yes, I know you recognize me… I also know that you were studying me on my arrival to your humble home." A sneer crossed the bright red lips of Endymion's sister as she lifted a skinny finger to Serenity's chin.

Serenity's every instinct wanted her to cringe, to move back, to run away. But she suddenly felt enraged with Lyann's audacity, and she would have spoken, if the witch had allowed her to do so. Her skin felt frozen upon her bones, her muscles like hordes of ice within her body. She stared at Lyann with cold blue eyes as the witch's finger reached to turn her head at an angle she could study.

"Beauty, indeed…" Lyann murmured through clenched teeth. "Poisonous bitch," the witch spat, pulling her hand away from Serenity as though it had been burnt. She turned on her heel. Her dark head was bowed, as if in thought, and the black material of her gown slithered on the cold floor.

"Now, I know what you must be thinking... How dare I?" Cold amusement laced Lyann's husky voice. "I'm the High King's sister. Therefore, I want all that is best for him."

She turned around and offered Serenity the dirtiest attempt at an innocent smile that the princess had ever seen. Somehow, she highly doubted Lyann's words.

"Your fate, Serenity," the older woman continued, taking slow steps toward the captured princess. Her lips were thin and her tongue snakelike as she uttered her words. "Your fate is to bring destruction to Endymion and the Ferral realm. I have seen it. Athair has seen it, and even Giluyenne has seen it. Yet _I_ am the only one capable of looking past rank and kingship; _I _am the only one who has decided to take action against this ridiculous betrothal…"

She lifted her finger again and swiftly drew an invisible symbol before her, raising an eyebrow as her icy gaze rested on Serenity again. The princess felt the magical bond on her muscles melt into nothingness, and blood began to flow freely through her veins again. Yet she still felt cold, and other than taking another deep breath, she did not move or speak.

"I know your concern for honor and for you father's kingdom is great. That's very… admirable," Lyann drawled, slowly walking in circles around her captive. "But your blood and your future presence in Endymion's life will bring doom to him, and to all of us. You are not fit to be his wife. Therefore, you shall break the engagement this eve, at the feast. If you do not, I shall do it myself." Lyann paused, as if to allow her words to sink into Serenity's mind.

And they did.

Serenity's rage flared within her, and her senses returned completely, sharp sky blue eyes turning to shoot a piercing gaze at Lyann. Why should she trust her words? Ignoring the dread that had begun to envelop her, she decided not to let herself be toyed with in such a way.

"And what if I choose not to believe you?" she questioned coldly. Lyann chuckled, showing sharp white teeth that would not have looked out of place in a vampire's mouth. Her thin dark eyebrows arched as she narrowed her catlike eyes at Serenity.

"You are a fool, then. But this is not news to me," Lyann said, almost drawing an angry retort from Serenity. "Therefore," she quickly continued, "I have arranged a meeting between you and a very good friend of mine, who I am sure would love to help you." The smile that followed her last sentence made Serenity want to rip it off her face, but the princess remained quiet, fuming. "Go now to Ruxur's Inn," Lyann ordered. "You shall find it in the village near the western border of the forest – a mere twenty-minute gallop from the castle. He will be waiting for you there. Then he will show you - he will show you the destruction that you shall bring if you give your hand to Endymion."

Lyann fell silent. She was leaning nonchalantly against the wall, arms folded across her ample chest and ebony hair spilling down her velvet-covered shoulders. In the dim light, Serenity could barely see the small, satisfied smile that lingered on her lips.

Being queen of Lieret, a small kingdom in Terra, Lyann knew how to use and exercise power. From her mere presence, Serenity knew that this woman enjoyed abusing her authority immensely. Fuming, Serenity weighed her options: There was a great chance that a trap was waiting for her at Ruxur's Inn; it made sense why Lyann would want the princess out of her way. Being the High King's full-blood older sister, and with their mother Lyonette long dead, Lyann was the most powerful woman in the Ferral Realm. Should Endymion marry Serenity, she would be pushed back into the younger woman's shadow.

But a strong feeling of foreboding was nagging her, and Serenity knew that if she did not see what was waiting for her at the Inn, she would most likely regret it. What if Lyann was not lying?

Serenity's next breath was shaky as she finally lifted light blue eyes to Lyann.

"Very well," she said quietly, barely containing her nervousness and anger. Lyann smiled broadly, pushing herself off the wall and dipping the princess a small, mock curtsy.

"Oh, and Serenity." Lyann's voice was low, dangerous. "Do not take your fancy-boy Leoth. Go alone."

And with a satisfied smile playing on her blood-red lips, Lyann turned on her heel and disappeared, leaving behind a very livid Serenity.

- - -

The sun had set. Shadows fell like a curtain over the high towers of Luna and over the city and villages that surrounded the fortress, leaving only stars and fires to light the way of weary travelers and drunken laborers. The villagers feasted in local taverns, celebrating the royal betrothal by raising toasts and eating plenty, stomping to lively music and falling asleep on wooden tables. And as wine goblets were refilled and lust began to flow freely in young blood, skirts began to come off, one by one.

And within the fortress walls, where King Endymion and his richly attired courtiers were awaiting the arrival of the princess, Serenity swung skirted legs onto Eala's smooth back, mounting the mare in one swift, practiced motion. A thick white cloak covered Serenity's agile body, and a hood shadowed her recognizable blue eyes. Passing guards smoothly and gritting her teeth against the evening chill that bit at her skin, she put leg to her horse and headed west.

It was dark. Serenity could barely see the road ahead, placing her trust in the young filly that trotted daintily, happy to be outside in the cool air and not in the quiet stables. The foreboding that lingered in the princess' mind was becoming harsher and heavier with each step that Eala took toward Ruxur's Inn. Serenity could feel a sharp headache begin to form, and she swore angrily, ignoring her better judgment, and ignoring, too, her instincts' pleas to turn around and gallop back to the castle.

She did not turn back. Disregarding the obvious reasons why the older woman would want Serenity out of the way, the princess felt as though Lyann had not completely lied to her. She could very well be stepping into a trap, Serenity knew, but curiosity and fear drove her on.

Serenity was instructed from infancy that gods often worked in odd and unmerciful ways to weave the tapestry of what the world should become. Sometimes people were meant to suffer so that those who shall live after them would have more fortunate fates. But even knowing this, she could not risk bringing death to her people, however it was meant to happen. She could not bear being the cause of pain to the people of Luna, Terra, and the entire Ferral realm. She uttered a silent prayer to Selene, hoping that the rash decision she'd made would not bring dishonor, or worse, to her name, her home, her people.

Fire flickered on torches as the princess rode through the village. She heard the music and the gleeful shrieks of the dancing villagers. She would have given anything to be in their place, to be in the warm protection of a group of beloved friends, for she'd never felt more alone than she did now. Serenity shuddered. A line of darkness was now stretching out ahead of her, a horizon that swayed with the wind and cast ominous shadows over Lunar green fields.

Haelion Forest.

Serenity had never seen it at night. While during the day it was her favorite place to ride and spend time alone, the gloomy feeling that it awaked within her now was far from pleasant. Shaking the pessimism off, she took a deep breath and urged Eala on. The inn was not far.

The smell of booze, sweat, and something unfamiliar crept to Serenity's nostrils as Eala trotted closer to the inn. The dark had settled in completely. Wind slinked coolly up Serenity's back and she shivered, beginning to hear voices and the whisper of a harp.

The inn was unlike any of the few she had ever seen. It curved into a domelike shape, the roof covered in glimmering silver leaves from which a small chimney puffed out thin smoke. The round, carved door was closed, and Serenity could barely make out the thin outline of a man leaning against it.

Bringing Eala to a halt, Serenity dismounted, heavy hood still hanging loosely on her golden head and her shapely form shivering under her cloak. Her heart racing, she stroked the mare's muzzle lightly, then bravely turned and walked cautiously toward the door.

"My lady," a low rumble greeted her. Serenity's gaze shot upward and she nodded toward the man who'd spoken. She could not see his face, for it was dark, and there were no torches to light up the entrance. She took a few steps closer, then stopped when the man moved toward her. "My lady," he spoke again, and Serenity frowned. He reeked of alcohol and something akin to the metallic scent of blood. But it was not blood, Serenity knew; no, it was a smell that the princess' senses did not recognize, a smell that sent Serenity's belly into queasy upheaval. But she forced herself to swallow the nausea down and moved forward.

When she came to stand only a few inches away from him, Serenity looked up at the man, and her blue eyes widened slightly. He was an elf. His ears pointed and his figure lean and agile, he towered over her. Serenity, though intimidated, did not curtsy, showed no sign of etiquette. She shivered instead, but kept her chin up as she watched him calmly, as she tried to ignore the fact that his eyes were entirely white and glimmering at her disconcertingly.

"Follow me."

The words were not spoken as a request, but as an order. Serenity did not move, however. She kept her ground and looked at him fixedly.

"I'd like to know where we are going," she declared clearly. She had, after all, been sent here by Lyann, and she did not trust the man with gleaming white in his eyes. Behind her, Eala nickered quietly and pawed the ground.

"Follow me."

He turned and pushed the door open. Serenity looked at his back coldly. She could see very little from where she was standing, but her stomach turned. The same strong, unfamiliar smell floated out of the inn, and Serenity winced as the scent intensified her headache. She followed the elf, however, her steps small and quiet as she moved inside. Covering her nose to block out the sharp aroma, she gasped at what she saw.

They were in a hall. A clear liquid snaked and dripped down the stout walls of the inn, and the ceiling was covered in the same silver leaves that coated the roof. Thick stone benches lined the walls, benches on which men were reclining, their heads lolling heavily backward, their eyes white and opened wide, their lips purple and parted in silent screams. Serenity felt her stomach turn again and she nearly gagged. Then, she bit down a shriek and jumped out of the way as a pale hand stretched toward her weakly. Head swimming and fear fogging her senses, Serenity realized that these reclining men were alive - alive and severely drugged.

She looked up to see her guide stop at a door at the end of the hall. A large ring with keys hung from the belt of his black leggings, and he reached for it, picked a key. He unlocked the door, and Serenity watched quietly, trying hard to concentrate on the soft, distant music of a harp.

"Enter." Another command. Serenity bit her lip against it, but obeyed when the elf opened the door. Her palms were wet with perspiration and nervousness, her heart was drumming in her temples, and her every instinct yelled at her to run.

The reek of the hall suddenly disappeared and the new room smelled sugary. But it was completely dark. No fire provided any light or heat, and Serenity felt chills crawl up her body. She heard the elf shuffle around to her right, then a small light flickered to life before his face, allowing Serenity to see the frightening white eyes stare at her. Instinctively, she took a step back, but mentally berated herself for being so frightened.

"I am Ruxur," he said quietly, positioning the candle on what seemed like a table, a wooden surface.

Serenity suddenly felt extremely foolish. Here she was, standing in a dark inn occupied by drugged men, and her only companion was a man she did not even know or trust - a man who'd been ordered by the witch Lyann to show her how she shall bring Endymion and his kingdoms to destruction. Here she was, all because of her stupid curiosity and inexplicable intuitions.

But it was too late to turn back now, and Serenity repeated this fact over and over in her mind to remind herself. She pushed the hood off her head and watched Ruxur in the small light. He had turned his back to her, and she could barely discern the outlines of shelves against cold, dripping walls.

Then the elf turned around. His hair was long and black, but his skin was pale as death, matching his white eyes. He held a small cylinder in his hand, and Serenity saw the fire's reflection flicker on the sharp end of something metallic… a needle.

Immediately, she twirled on her heel and moved toward the door, reaching for the handle and pressing down hard. But the door was locked, and the handle did not budge. Serenity felt tears prick her eyes and she gasped, her throat clogged by fear and silent screams.

"My dearest," Ruxur's voice was still hushed as he spoke, and Serenity could feel his frosty smile on her back. "No need to run. I will not harm you... You shall sleep in peace for days and dream of destruction… No harm… done..."

His tone was detached and aloof, and Serenity realized that Ruxur himself was drugged, not just the men in the hall. His white eyes turned and glimmered in the dark. He stepped closer to Serenity, readying the needle and smiling to himself, satisfied. Serenity watched him helplessly, facing the fact that even if she did scream, or banged on the doors and cried for help, or even if she tried to defend herself, she'd receive no help from the outside. The inn was as much alive as it was dead.

Then the door suddenly flew open. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her upward and out of the small chamber, back into the hall. Serenity struggled at first, but it was useless; her eyes were out of focus and everything seemed blurred and bright. But the warmth of the body that was holding her was comforting, and she wrapped her arms around the man's neck, closing her now aching eyes and willing the dizziness away. Her rescuer moved through the hall and past the men on the benches, and Serenity felt a cold slap on her warm cheeks when they exited the inn and moved out into the cool night-air. Everything happened very fast, and Serenity experienced it all in a blur of confusion and relief.

Her eyes were wide and almost unseeing. What was happening? She saw a haze before her eyes, heard an angry grunt, and felt the same strong arms lower her to the ground. Despite the dizziness, she found that she could stand.

"My lady, are you all right?"

She looked up toward the source of the concerned, deep voice. She recognized it…

"Leoth!" The realization lightened her heart considerably, and through blurry blue eyes she looked at him with a smile. "How did you-" Her question was interrupted by a low, grumbling curse coming from behind her.

"Damn him, Leoth, but he's disappeared! Oh, the nerve of that bitch!" The strong male voice spoke furiously, released a string of curses that could have been deemed impressive by any sailor's standards. Serenity narrowed her eyes, hoping to see who the man was, for she did not recognize his voice. But all she could see was the tall outline of a man dressed in black, a figure that was approaching her quickly. She could not see the features of his face. "Out of my sight for two minutes and she already brings filth to this betrothal!"

"My lord! I did not mean to-" again she was interrupted, but this time the man's voice was softer.

"Not you, child. That bitch Lyann."

Serenity had not been called a child since she'd turned fourteen, and now it felt odd to hear a stranger address her as one. Suddenly, she knew who he was, for who else would take on such a tone? Who else could speak down to her, could address her as "child" and not as "my lady" without fearing the consequences of impropriety? Who else but Endymion's famous advisor, the wizard Athair?

She followed him with silver blue eyes. His stride was powerful and assured, despite his age. She felt Leoth's hand gently rest on her shoulder and nudge her forward towards Eala.

"We will talk when we reach the castle," Leoth said calmly, mounting his own horse.

Serenity could not see her two companions and their steeds clearly, but she saw enough to know what she was doing. She mounted Eala and followed them in a comfortable trot, unsure of what had happened or of what would happen once they'd reach the castle. Endymion was waiting for her, his betrothed, and Serenity already felt as though she'd failed him. She had embarrassed him by being pathetically distracted and not showing up for the feast thrown in _her_ honor. She had drawn in black ink on his honor and had played with her own. She felt ashamed.

Yes, she knew he'd be waiting for her at the castle, would be expecting an explanation and an apology.

As the cold slowly cleared her vision and awaked her senses, Serenity held tightly to Eala's mane. She forced herself to face her dilemma, the possibility that following Lyann's advice, even if it had not killed her, had brought an end to her betrothal all the same.

- - -

End Part 3.

- - -

AN: The moment we've all been waiting for is approaching! What will Endymion have to say about having such a naïve betrothed? Please review!


	4. The Encounter

Author's Notes:

None for now… except that this is again, a _slightly_ revised version. Better than it was before, but still not up to my expectations. Hehe. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

- - -

A.S.M. - Ante Silver Millennium (Or Before Silver Millennium.)  
- - -

My Lady Queen

Chapter Four – The Encounter  
Author: Moon Sparkle  
Contact: Sparklecutey (AIM)  
Rated: Teen-Adult

Revised

- - -

Serenity had little time to gather her thoughts and prepare herself for the High King. Athair had left her and Leoth in the stables, black robes flying behind him as he angrily cursed and threatened "that bitch" under his breath. Serenity had an inkling of who the bitch was, and just the thought of it made her stomach turn in anger and fear.

"My lady, the King awaits your presence," Leoth announced as he gave the reins of his chestnut stallion to Degos. His voice was quiet, and although he delivered his words eloquently, he seemed hesitant.

Having dismounted Eala, Serenity nodded as she distractedly brought trembling hands to the curls that framed her face. She tucked them behind her ears and took a deep breath before raising her gaze to the knight. She was slightly discomfited, for she'd felt the Degos' eyes on her, eyes that bore questions and concern. But she could do little to satisfy his curiosity or put his worries to rest.

She took a small step in Leoth's direction, but forced herself to ignore the warmth in his eyes.

"I know little about him as a person, Leoth," she finally said quietly, beginning to walk the familiar path toward the rear entrance of the castle. "I- I am…" she paused, uncertain of how to voice her anxiety. "What should I expect? Will he be angry? Will he break the troth because of this? I have embarrassed him, I know! It is not a good sign that his betrothed shames him even before meeting him. I know I should not have done it… I should have ignored her words and gone to the feast. Lady Lyann-"

Serenity realized that she was babbling, and she stopped as she suddenly felt Leoth's finger on her lips. The soft grass beneath her feet rustled as she stepped back. What was he thinking? Terran and Lunar guards paced the grounds like wolves in packs, alert for any scraps of gossip-worthy material in their surroundings! Serenity's gaze immediately flew to scan the area. Hopefully the light spilling from the entrance of the castle was not enough to illuminate their intimacy.

Her heart was racing. The blue material that enveloped her body felt warmer than usual, and the jewelry adorning her hair, throat, and arms was suffocating. Leoth's hand moved back to the hilt of his sword again. In the dim light of the stars, Serenity saw the frustration painted on his handsome face. But as soon as it had come, the expression fled, and was suddenly replaced by one stoic and void of feeling. Leoth began walking again, as if nothing had happened, and Serenity followed silently. A pair of guards flanked them as they reached the entrance.

Serenity was barely aware of what was happening. Her mind was flying from the inn, to the stables, and to the now warm halls of the castle. Her heart was beating harder and faster than ever, thumping in her ears like drums on Beltane.

Her cloak still draped over her shoulders, Serenity kept pace with Leoth as he escorted her to the Council Chamber, where Endymion was waiting. Her nervousness was overwhelming. She licked dry lips and took a deep breath, hoping that the man whom everybody spoke of, the celebrated High King of the Ferrals, would be as kind and fair as they said. Shame spilled a deep red blush on her cheeks as Serenity swallowed her unshed tears.

"Do not fear him, my lady Serenity," Leoth finally said, his tone soft. Serenity did not look at him, afraid that her emotions were clearly painted upon her face.

They came to a halt as they reached the Council Chamber. Serenity heard voices within, muffled by the thickness of the large oaken doors. She found herself trembling, but with a determined breath, stopped herself. She nodded to the silent guards on either side of the doors, bidding them to allow her entrance.

Warm light flooded her cool vision as she stepped into the Council Chamber. Serenity lowered her eyes. She knew where Endymion was sitting - doubtlessly in the great cushioned chair, the one her father often dozed off in after tiresome evenings in conference. But she did not dare look up, kept her gaze appropriately downcast.

Serenity swallowed the knot in her throat and stretched her senses to get a feel of her surroundings. The Council Chamber was not filled with guards as she had expected. She heard no sound, and the closest presence she felt was that of Leoth standing behind her. Through the thundering in her ears, she heard him offer the warrior's salute to his King and greet him with a sharp "my lord Endymion."

Leoth's words sparked her awareness twofold, and Serenity sank to the ground in the deepest curtsy she had ever performed. Then she raised her cerulean eyes to him and her breath came to a dangerous halt in her throat.

The sharp ocean blue eyes that pierced her own were beautiful and cool, and Serenity felt herself at a complete loss for words. She stared at him, instead, coming to the immediate conclusion that he was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. His short hair was coal black, his complexion clear and sun-bronzed, and his firm jaw framed a sensuous full mouth. Serenity's gaze froze upon him like prey upon its hunter at realization of imminent attack. Her throat was so dry that she nearly choked.

"Leave us."

His voice was low and deep, laden with the custom of command. Serenity did not move, and neither did his eyes cease their powerful scrutiny upon her. Serenity had never felt so naked in her life; his eyes did not merely look at her, they _read_ her, read her completely.

Not taking her eyes away from Endymion's proud figure, Serenity barely noticed Leoth, Athair, and a few guards exit the room.

She did not know where to begin. She held his eyes bravely until her blush forced her to look away and into the crackling fire in the hearth's embrace. With a deep breath, she bowed her head and curtsied again.

"My lord King." Her tone and strength of voice surprised her. She heard him stand up, and, as if he were a magnet, her gaze rose to him automatically. Was that the ghost of a smile playing upon his inviting lips? The devilishly striking appearance that his full height and broad shoulders created made Serenity straighten in forced control, for she did not wish to stare at him openly. The muscles under the black leather of his feast tunic were well defined, and as he strode closer to her, she felt her cheeks become warmer. By Selene! What charm was this?

He bore power and responsibility upon his shoulders as if they were his mere garments. He radiated authority magnificently. Yet it was not this natural power that intimidated Serenity. No, what daunted her was knowing that this glorious man had been shamed by her before the entire Lunar court - before the entire Lunar kingdom!

"Do not fear me, Serenity."

He was standing before her, but Serenity did not look up; her fear of seeing accusation in the depths of his stormy blue eyes was too great. Yet she could not look away for long, and her desire to look upon his handsome face conquered. She looked up, noting his great height and broad shoulders. She felt small and fragile next to him, for his entire body could have crushed her, had he willed it.

Serenity could scarcely believe that before her stood High King Endymion Torregon, the most powerful man in all the kingdoms, the beloved hero of the Ferrals and the feared enemy of the Glauders. And, Serenity realized again with a shock, he was her betrothed. How could a man so young and so perfect in appearance be the daring leader who charged upon fatal blades and gore and sorrow? And how could she shame him!

"My lord, I do not know where to begin my deepest and most sincere apologies. Would I be given the chance to amend my foolishness, I would grant you the greatest honor that my home and I could bestow upon a man – to offer myself in your service." Tears formed a shield of glass over her eyes as she recalled the evening's happenings, the fear that she had felt and struggled to overcome at the inn and before this moment. But she was determined not to cry. She licked her lips and silently studied him for a long moment before taking breath to speak again. His eyes had lost their coldness. "Neither my parents, nor the entire Lunar race, are to blame for my folly, Your Grace. Please do not hold them responsible for the terrible embarrassment my actions have caused you."

She felt as though she was prattling, but Selene knew that her entire soul and sincerity had been spilled into her lengthy apology. She dared not look into his eyes, afraid of what to expect.

Surprise drew a gasp from her throat as his warm hand lifted her own to his lips, lips that brushed against her cold, soft skin. She looked at him in stunned silence. His eyes were dancing, and his grip on her hand was gentle and gave promise of protection. He smiled.

"Surprisingly noble words for one with as few summers as you, Serenity. I am impressed," he said softly.

His ocean eyes flashed playfully as he studied her, but the princess knew that he was not merely flattering her. He seemed sincere. Serenity blushed fiercely and opened her mouth to offer thanks, but was stopped by the softest and most wonderful warmth she had ever felt upon her lips.

Strong arms encircled her waist as Endymion kissed her. But the kiss was light, for it was interrupted, and Serenity nearly screamed when a sharp knock echoed through the Chamber.

The King ripped his lips away from Serenity's, his dark blue eyes widening slightly, as if in surprise. He threw her a sharp, baffled look, and an awkward silence echoed around them briefly. But Endymion regained his composure in seconds, and he squared his shoulders, looked away. Serenity stared at him. What had flown through his mind? Why the confusion in his eyes? Puzzled, she turned to face the door as Endymion cleared his throat and called assent to the knocker.

Through the tall doors stepped Kunzite, his gray eyes dark, angry, and fixated upon Endymion's face. He stopped and bowed, fist to heart in the soldier's salute. His dark uniform was impeccably clean and perfect in every aspect of its form, and Serenity admired his regal presence with every proud fiber of her being. But he did not look at her. His eyes were fixed on his King with so much control that it scared her.

"For God's sake, man, I am not my father," Endymion said suddenly. "Do not hesitate to embrace your sister. She's had a difficult evening," he understated with a smile. Then, "And although she is a brave woman, I expect she is also in need of comfort."

Kunzite's expression relaxed at Endymion's words, warm gray gaze swiftly turning to Serenity. His arms pulled her into a tight embrace that left the princess nearly breathless.

"Forgive the interruption, my lord," Kunzite said as he released Serenity. "I wanted to reassure myself that my sister was indeed safe within the fortress walls and not in a bizarre inn that houses crystal traffickers and elven lords—" Kunzite's tone hardened, and he began to pace back and forth angrily. But he stopped, realizing in whose presence he was, and looked to the King. Endymion, arms crossed thoughtfully across his chest, was regarding Serenity coolly. She did not squirm under his scrutiny as she had before, for he was not staring at her now as he had at first.

"Serenity is the future High Queen, Kunzite," Endymion said calmly. "You are free to mention matters that would normally not be referred to in the presence of a maid. She was the one to suffer this ordeal, after all. She is entitled to know the danger she actually stepped into."

Serenity's eyes widened in surprise, for she could barely believe her ears. Perhaps he would be a fair husband after all, a husband who'd consider her feelings and concerns. Encouraged, Serenity looked at him and offered a dazzling smile, then giggled as he gazed back in surprise. She had yet to show him her true personality, had yet to be entirely herself, and this one demonstration of her spirit seemed to affect him. He was now staring at her with more than surprise, ocean eyes ablaze with what Serenity realized to be lust. She blushed fiercely.

Kunzite cleared his throat. Serenity looked away, and Endymion blinked out of his fervent stupor.

"We shall discuss it later, then," Kunzite replied after an awkward pause, leaving Serenity uncomfortably confused and well aware of the signal that secrecy was important. "Endymion." Kunzite's tone had swiftly shifted to a much less formal one, one of a comfortable and brotherly nature. "Lyann is ready. Her belongings have been packed and her mood is black. She, er, orders, your presence at once. Athair is with her and has her on a leash, otherwise I do believe she would leap on my sister and rip her apart right before your very eyes."

Anger flashed in Endymion's stormy blue eyes as he clenched his fists. _You mustn't take her to Luna, Endymion, _Athair had advised repeatedly before the beginning of their voyage to the smaller kingdom. But Endymion, for once, had not listened; he'd known that his people were following his every move, quick to point out failures to stain his so-far perfect record. Aside from watching his military campaigns and dealings with domestic matters, the Ferral nobility checked every aspect of the Christian High King's loyalty, honor, and devotion to his royal family. Had he not taken Lyann to the celebration of his betrothal, it would have been seen as a dishonorable decision. It would have offended her dog of a husband, King Hyrius of Lieret, and would have thus planted seeds of future discord. As for Beryl… Endymion dismissed the thought of his half-sister immediately. Tragoth's kingdom, her home, was much too far for her to have reached Crystal Terra in time for departure. Thank God.

Yet despite his conviction that his decision had been a sensible one, now Endymion regretted bringing his younger sister with him. Now Lyann had brought this dishonor and punishment upon herself. Sending her home and away from Serenity was the logical action; it allowed everyone to breathe easier and it pleased Athair, if not Hyrius. Endymion sighed.

"Lucky is the man without sisters," he mumbled. Serenity cleared her throat and Kunzite managed a grin.

"That is why the man who has them marries them off!" Kunzite replied, acquiring a glare from Serenity and a chuckle from the King.

"Watch your tongue, Kunz, you've yet to experience the wrath of a sister." Endymion's words were light, yet his jaw clenched as he noticed Serenity glance at him briefly, a sudden fear coloring the clear blue of her eyes. Endymion swallowed, annoyed to find that his hands were suddenly cold and clammy.

"Right then," he said at last. "Please attend to Lyann and tell her that I shall join you shortly, Kunz. I will have a few words with your lovely sister, first. God knows I am not at all eager about going to talk to that witch."

Kunzite sobered slightly, nodding.

"I shall take Leoth with me, Endymion," Kunzite said after a moment. "I shall need him there, for I'm afraid that I cannot trust my temper."

At mention of her rescuer's name, Serenity's sharp gaze flew to her brother. Her heart's pace quickened, and Serenity felt her cheeks redden. She berated herself for being so blatant about her uneasiness, blamed her body for betraying her. Nervously, she watched Endymion. He was frowning, but he nodded his consent, and Kunzite exited the Council Chamber.

Serenity forced herself to smile as Endymion turned to her.

"I apologize for my sister's behavior, Serenity," he said at last. "I shall command her to make a public apology. Perhaps not in full detail, for there are certain aspects of tonight's events that I would not have the entire court, and entire Ferral realm for that matter, know. But for the sake of putting a thorn into her insufferable pride, I shall gladly do it." He smiled. "And of course to alleviate the shock that your absence gave your poor parents and everyone else."

"My lord is generous," Serenity breathed. She had not expected Endymion to command Lyann to give an open apology, for her high rank was generally a shield against such public humiliation.

Endymion gestured for Serenity to sit down, and she obeyed as he filled a goblet with wine and handed it to her. She accepted it gratefully.

"My lord," she said, having taken a sip of the sweet wine. "May I ask what my brother was speaking of when he mentioned 'crystal traffickers and elven lords'?" She was treading on dangerous ground, she knew, according to the standards of her society. These were not matters that should concern her.

Endymion lifted an eyebrow, his mouth twisting slightly as he suppressed a smile.

"Indeed, you may, Serenity," he replied. "In fact, I am more than pleased that you would ask." He sat in a chair that faced her and she lifted her eyes to him, her shyness beginning to melt as he spoke. His power was unimaginable; his strength flowed from him and into her as if she had never undergone the unpleasant experience of this evening. He was, Serenity mused as she watched Endymion stand up again and begin to pace… he was a force of life, of energy, of power.

"Elves are dangerous creatures, as I am sure you know," Endymion began. "That is why I have tried to take careful steps in making them all our allies, and not only those on the Isle of Ilathier. But they have been corrupted." He sighed, turning to face Serenity. "Ruxur is the strongest lord not connected to the elves of Ilathier. He is wealthy, God knows, beyond all measures. In fact, his success in trafficking Elf Crystal has made him a king in all but name." Endymion crossed himself, and Serenity watched him intently. Here was a Christian King, the High King no less, who was worried about the unnatural power of an unruly elf? Serenity found this a surprise, for Christian Kings often thought themselves rulers over all non-Christians, thought themselves as saviors of infidels, as men entitled to convert pagans to the "true religion". Yet Endymion was not like the others, for he'd chosen her, a worshiper of Selene, to be his wife.

Then suddenly, Serenity understood, and realization cleared her confusion. Endymion had been raised by Athair, a renowned and powerful pagan, a wielder of unnatural powers. Endymion also needed the full support of the pagan priestesses on the Isle of Ilathier, for it was the elves of Ilathier who maintained the bridges that crossed the deadly Red River. And Serenity knew, as well, that Endymion understood how mutual respect of beliefs usually created strong bonds of allegiance.

Serenity had some knowledge of the priestesses on the Isle of Ilathier. They worshipped the Great Goddess Isult, despite their location on the Christian Terran kingdom. Their goddess was much like Serenity's own goddess, Selene, but darker and more vengeful. It was said that Isult smiled upon Endymion, for legend held that through the High Priestess Giluyenne, the goddess had given the High King the unconquerable sword Excalibur, made to defend the Ferral Realm in all battles waged against it. Serenity also understood that it was of great importance for Endymion to remain on good terms with the elves on Ilathier. They were the guardians and builders of the immense bridges that crossed the Red River, the only means by which one could cross the lethally hot waters, for no boat or ship could withstand such dangerous, steaming currents. Serenity had never crossed the River herself, but she would do so soon, on her way to Crystal Terra.

The princess shivered, pulling herself out of her thoughts as Endymion continued to enlighten her.

Elf Crystal, he explained, was a popular drug. It was also very dangerous, especially to women. If leaked into the bloodstream, it could cause blindness, hemorrhaging, and even death. It was used for hallucination purposes as well, and coupled with the powers of elven priestesses and druids, could be used for indestructible construction – such as the bridges of the Red River.

Serenity frowned. Could Ruxur have shown her the future that Lyann had so courteously emphasized?

"I underestimated Lyann, Serenity. I did not think she would stoop as low as to attempt killing you." Endymion's voice was soft and far away, and Serenity looked at him quietly.

"My lord, if that was her intent, then I am glad she failed. But…" She considered her next words carefully. Should she tell him what the real purpose of her trip to Ruxur's Inn had been? As she spoke, his focus had turned to her sharply, and Serenity nearly cowered under the stormy blue of his eyes. "But Lady Lyann spoke of a different reason for my going to the inn," she continued bravely. "My lord, I would not have gone if I'd known that I was merely putting myself in physical danger." She lowered her eyes. "Your sister told me that if I were to marry you, my lord King, I would bring you and the Ferral Realm certain death and devastation. I – I did not wish to believe her, but she spoke of Athair having this vision. And we all know that my lord Athair never mistakes in his Sight." Her voice trembled, and she felt his steady gaze upon her.

"I had suspected this," Endymion said quietly, coming closer and lifting her chin gently with his finger. "It is true that Athair had such a vision, Serenity… But he does not object to our betrothal. Doing so tells me that there is much more to this… prophetic disaster. Perhaps," he tenderly brushed away the tears that had slowly begun to trickle from the corners of her eyes. "Perhaps if we make the right decisions, the result will be something much greater than Lyann wishes to let you know."

Serenity was angry with herself. She had not meant to show him her tears, her proof of womanly weakness. She blinked them away and offered Endymion a smile in thanks for his kind words.

"You are a brave woman, Serenity," Endymion said after a long pause. "It is not a miracle that Leoth is utterly besotted with you."

Serenity's eyes widened, and she felt herself flush fiercely. He knew! How could he know? She looked away, hoping that he did not see the shameful blush that colored her cheeks. She had no reason to feel this way. Nothing had happened! She had not betrayed the King. But, Selene knew, in her dreams she had come so close…

Endymion's beautiful eyes suddenly lost their warmth and he stepped away, moving to the door. Looking at him, Serenity registered the lack of expression on his face, the stoic mask that had replaced his smile. And when he spoke again, his voice was low.

"_Lady, art thou mine?_"

He uttered the words in the formal Latin tongue of the ancient Roman Terrans, and Serenity understood them well, for she'd studied the language since she could read. Yet she remained silent. Knives of shame slashed at her heart and her vision blurred with more tears as the King exited the chamber, closing the doors firmly behind him.

- - -

It was very late. A watch past midnight found Serenity in her chambers, sitting on her silk-clothed bed. Laista had swiftly prepared her for bed, braiding her long golden hair and embracing her nearly as tightly as her parents had, glad to have her back safe and sound. But Serenity could not bring herself to feel at peace. Her inner turmoil clawed at her thoughts unmercifully, making it difficult for her to find sleep. She sighed as she moved to the window, cast her gaze over the Lunar city distractedly. The night watch was changing, the tower bells that kept vigil over Lake Nailen hummed distantly, and a lively violin was playing a dancing tune down in the city. Yet Serenity took little notice of these regular happenings.

Why did she feel so guilty? How could Endymion know of her feelings for his silver-haired Companion? She had not lain with Leoth! She had not even kissed him… Yet Serenity strove to be a realist, and now she could not deny to herself that she'd yearned for Leoth since that day she'd found him on the beach. She could not help it; her body had a will of its own, despite her knowledge that wanting Leoth was wrong, very wrong.

"It's late, Ren." The voice came from the door, and Serenity turned to see Minako enter her bedchamber, followed by a solemn-faced Rei. Serenity said nothing as her golden-haired friend pulled her into a sisterly embrace. But she forced herself to smile at her friends as they sat upon her bed.

"You should be sleeping," she said to them.

"So should you," Minako returned with a smile. "You have not had the best of days, Serenity," Minako said lightly, but frowned as she saw Serenity's expression. "What is amiss, Ren? Kunzite said that you were all right physically and emotionally. To me it seems as though he was but half correct."

Serenity gave Minako a surprised look, then glanced at Rei, expecting a typically snide comment from the Martian lady. But Rei was silent. She'd spoken little to Serenity since the latter's betrothal to Endymion. She had remained respectful and courteous, but her once lively and eager personality had disappeared.

"You would make life much easier if my mind was not an open book to you, Mina," Serenity said with an affectionate smile. She and Minako had been raised together, and Serenity loved her as dearly as a sister. And sisters they would soon be, for Minako was betrothed to Kunzite, had been so from a very young age, even before he'd left for Crystal Terra.

Minako giggled, but the expression that Serenity saw on her face was one of concern, not amusement.

"Come, Serenity. You have recently met the King. He is magnificent, is he not? What ever could be amiss? Kunzite tells me Endymion is beyond pleased with your beauty."

"Yes, but I fear that 'tis only my beauty is he pleased with, Mina," Serenity replied quietly. "I do not think he believes I want to marry him," she confessed. "And what maiden in her right mind would not want to!" Serenity cried, her hands covering her face in exasperation.

"It's the Terran knight," Rei put in coolly. Serenity flushed. "Of course it is the Terran knight, Minako," she repeated. Was that satisfaction in Rei's voice? "Have you not noticed the way they look at one another in the Great Hall? Why, you have only to glance at Leoth to understand that he will never love another."

Serenity began to shake her head. Minako gasped at Rei's bold words, for they were close to treason, and her eyes darted to the dark corners of the chamber, afraid that someone might hear them. Serenity said nothing as Rei and Minako stood up.

"My dear Ren," Mina whispered as she kissed Serenity's cheek. "You will come to love Endymion as the entire Ferral Realm has. Leoth is merely a brief temptation because of how you two met. It will fade, sister, and the King shall see it."

"Of course the King sees it," Rei said bitterly, lifting her chin. "He is no fool. He knows of Serenity's affection for Leoth, and I am not wrong to say that he does not like it."

"Rei!"

"No, Minako. I care not about Serenity's feelings when the High King is in danger of dishonor!"

"I will not shame him!" Serenity exclaimed, suddenly angry that Rei would make such an assumption. She was not so weak! She barely knew Leoth, she argued to herself. Yet she would have the remainder of her life to come to know him at court. Serenity groaned. Rei was right. Even if she did not betray the King in body, her mere thoughts would border on betrayal, seemingly forever.

"Do not be ridiculous, Rei," Minako said coldly. "It is not as serious as that. What young man in this court does not lust after Serenity? This is not news." Mina slipped a protective arm around Serenity. But Rei smiled a silent smile, dark gaze focused on Serenity.

"And which of them has ever had this feeling of lust returned?" Rei questioned softly, and Serenity gasped at her words. "Think about it, Ren." Rei lowered her voice to an almost conspiratorial tone. "It is not too late to turn back, you know. You have an excuse now to refuse entering the Torregon family: Lyann. Remember, Ren, a woman is not entirely a man's until she has given him both her word and her body."

Serenity stared at the dark-haired woman.

"No! Ren! Do not even consider it!" Minako cried suddenly. "Think of the pain you would cause the King! Think of the prophecy! The witch promised greatness for you, greatness above all other. Being High Queen is your destiny, Ren. Do not toy with fate."

"Ah, speaking of prophecies," Rei murmured calmly, cutting off whatever Serenity planned on saying in response. "Think of the hurt you will spare the King if you follow your heart instead of your mind, my dear Serenity," Rei said. "Think of the prophecy Lyann spoke of."

Serenity began to tremble, glaring at Rei with blue eyes ablaze with anger. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Get out," she said flatly, in a tone that was not hers, one devoid of any emotion other than rage. Minako stared, confused and beginning to realize that indeed something was amiss. She glanced at Serenity as she began to make her way to the door, before slipping out quietly. "Get out!" Serenity repeated as Rei offered her a smile full of insufferable smugness.

Then the room was suddenly empty, and Serenity collapsed upon the bed, Rei's words ringing painfully in her mind.

- - -

Her gown was of a brilliant white and weighed so little that Serenity barely felt it touch her skin. She smiled shakily as she slipped into it, realizing that it was more a robe than a gown, a robe that invited the closest of intimacies. It was also quite transparent.

Serenity swallowed hard, blue eyes glimmering in the candlelight as she quietly studied her reflection in the polished bronze. Her hair spilled over her shoulders and breasts in a wave of golden fragrance. Her neck and arms, habitually bedecked in sparkling jewelry, now lacked all decoration but a thin sapphire necklace, which matched her eyes. Looking at her brilliant reflection, Serenity felt herself tremble head to foot and the ghost in the mirror attempted a smile.

"Goddess! Please let this be a worthy decision!" she whispered to herself, wrapping a black cloak about her shoulders and lifting the hood onto her fair head.

The halls were quiet. Sentries stood guard against the walls, their vigilant eyes following the princess as she swiftly, soundlessly, traveled past them and toward the western wing of the castle. Fire glowed upon torches wedged into the cold walls, causing Serenity's shadow to move about her in an agitated dance. But Serenity paid no mind to her eerie silhouette, nor did she allow her eyes to linger upon the sentries' expressionless faces. Her stride confident and direct, she focused assertively on the dim way toward her destination. Yet despite her assured facade, Serenity felt a cold uncertainty sweep over her, and her hands clenched into white fists. She cursed under her breath and did everything within her willpower to not run back into the safety of her chambers.

Two deadly spears crossed before her sharply as Serenity reached tall, heavy doors. She gasped, and her sharp intake of breath caused the guards to lean in slightly, unabashedly looking at closely.

"My lady Serenity?" The speaker was the guard on her right, and the tone in his young voice indicated obvious shock. The other guard fidgeted.

She lifted her face from the concealing darkness of her hood, looked at the guards steadily.

"Sirs, you are doing the High King little service in refusing entrance to his betrothed," she said and offered them a playful, charming smile. They laughed and bowed, removing the spears from her path.

"But, my lady," the same guard said hesitantly. "The High King made a public oath to your father that he –"

"Yes, indeed, that he would not come to my bed before our wedding," Serenity finished for him and smiled again. Her heart was thundering within her breast, pounding so fast that she was afraid they could hear it in the stillness of the night. "But as you well see, my good sirs, he has kept his word and has not come to my bed." Serenity grinned. "I have come to his."

The guards laughed again, and Serenity walked past them. Then she opened the great doors and entered the High King's chamber.

The room was completely dark, save for a dancing light situated on the table at which the High King was sitting. He was not asleep, as Serenity had expected him to be, but awake and working, his head bowed over rolls of parchment. He promptly turned around at the sound of Serenity's entrance, and she saw his eyes squint, for she was in the shadows and he was not able to see her well.

"Show yourself," he commanded. Standing, his hand automatically reached for the dagger that sat dangerously on the wooden surface of the table.

Serenity trembled. It was too late now; there was to be no cowardice, no turning back. She was determined to show the King that she was his - in word and body.

Serenity stepped forward into the dim light, eyes swiftly registering the large bed, blanketed in soft furs. The floor was hard and uncarpeted, but also warm, for the internal-heating system of the Terran Romans had been employed even on Luna. Slowly, Serenity pushed the hood off her head, bowed her head, and dipped a graceful curtsy. When she looked up, Endymion's eyes had widened in surprise, but they were also dancing.

"My lord King," Serenity breathed as he gently raised her from her obeisance.

"Serenity."

His voice was warm and deep, and Serenity suddenly found herself feeling less nervous than before. Indeed, he looked decidedly breathtaking in the soft candlelight, clad in naught but a robe, midnight hair wet and dripping water onto his broad shoulders.

"Serenity," he repeated softly. But Serenity stood her ground, suddenly unable to move, her thoughts clouded by embarrassment and realization of her foolishness. Oh, how could she have been so stupid, so recklessly bold! "Why are you here?" There was amusement in his voice. "Have you come to discuss issues of state and kingdom?" His eyes were laughing, and Serenity gasped as his hand reached to unclasp her cold fingers from their deadly grip on her cloak.

Struggling to regain her courage, Serenity smiled and shook her head in reply to his question.

"No, my lord, I have come to," she paused, then breathed in sharply. "I have come to your bed."

Thank Selene the lighting was dim enough to hide the hot blush that burned upon her cheeks! Endymion frowned, taking a step back, having expected her answer but remembering his vow.

"My lord, I do not want you to have doubts concerning my loyalty and –" Serenity broke off as she struggled to find the right words quickly. "And my heart. It is true that I did not want to partake in your pursuit for a wife, but now that I have been chosen as your bride, I could not feel more honored." She spoke quickly, almost afraid that he would interrupt her, although she knew well that he would not. He laughed then, a warm, deep laugh that was filled with life.

"My name is Endymion, Serenity," he said gently, as if disregarding her words. But the princess knew that he had not, for his eyes were now filled with warmth and desire.

"Endymion," she whispered, lifting her face to him completely, allowing the cloak to fall off her shoulders. The transparent white gown thus revealed, it seemed to flow about her, so light it was. Endymion breathed in sharply, and Serenity smiled at his silent reaction, satisfied to see that her beauty affected him so. Her trembling was slowly subsiding now, and her eyes darkened with desire as she stepped forward into his embrace. Her arms wrapped around his strong torso and she rested her head upon his chest, hearing the beating heart within it. An odd feeling was sweeping over her, and she felt her skin tingle pleasantly as Endymion's fingers began to slowly undo the laces of her gown.

"I had hoped for the gift of beauty," he whispered against her ear, "and I thanked God when I saw you, saw that he had granted it. But this…" he dropped a light kiss on the nape of her neck. "…you are an angel, a jewel. My little queen…" His voice was a low growl now, and Serenity prepared to thank him for the compliment, but his finger came to her lips to silence her. Unwillingly, Serenity recalled that Leoth had quieted her with a similar gesture but hours before, when he'd escorted her to the castle. Hastily, she brushed the thought of Leoth away, and focused her attention back on Endymion. This was no time to think of the Terran knight.

Endymion's smile was devilish as he pulled her towards the bed. With intuitive satisfaction, Serenity noted how the mere sight of her had made Endymion's famed self-control melt into hunger for her. He tossed his robe, and Serenity felt him shiver as her trembling fingers touched his muscled chest. His beauty was divine, unmatchable, and Serenity suddenly felt very small and awfully naive as he began to take control.

His hand lightly brushed her thigh as he lowered her gently onto the soft furs of the bed. Unexpectedly, a flame took life within Serenity's belly, and her hands traveled to his shoulders as she began to crave for the attention of his skill, so widely known. Her nails dug into his hard flesh as she felt his lips begin to trail soft, hungry kisses down her throat. Her breath was coming faster. She closed her eyes in delight, the dangerous thoughts of betrayal, prophecy, death and foreboding slipping from her mind for this sweet moment.

"_King,_" she whispered the Latin tongue into his ear as the gown slipped off her skin, "_I am thine._"

- - -

End Part 4

- - -


	5. The Crossing

Author's Notes:

This chapter took –such- a long time to revise because it's so long! But finally it's done… though, as usual, not up to my own expectations. Either way, this is the last chapter I wrote when I was 14… six and a half years ago! Please enjoy and review. :)

- - -

A.S.M. - Ante Silver Millennium (Or Before Silver Millennium.)  
- - -

My Lady Queen

Chapter Five – The Crossing  
Author: Moon Sparkle  
Contact: Sparklecutey (AIM)  
Rated: Teen-Adult

Revised (slightly)

- - -

"Forn, Bekent! Do I not still employ physicians in the High King's service?"

The growl came from Zoicite, Endymion's Master of the Spy and one his most dear Companions.

The two young soldiers thus addressed were limping into the great dining hall with hopes of filling their bellies and dulling their pain with mead. Glancing at the golden-haired knight, Serenity smiled, for Zoicite, with his almost amusing perfectionism and short temper, had immediately become one of her favorites among Endymion's royal escort. Tall and lean with green eyes that glowed with energy and demand, he was the prince of a small Terran kingdom named Glintuit, famous for its abundance in diamond and other precious rocks. With efficiency stamped upon his record, he was a trusted knight, and had developed a fancy for Lady Ami, who matched his philosophical wit, interest in medicine, and religious beliefs: Christianity.

"Y-y-yes, m-my lord, y-y-y-ou do, b-b-b-b-u—," the smaller of the two soldiers replied at last. Serenity knew him as Forn, a shy and quiet young soldier, who looked no older than fifteen. Quite unfortunately for him, he possessed a speech impediment that caused his partner Bekent to interrupt him.

"Yes, my lord!" Bekent cut in sharply. "But what ails us is naught but sore muscle. We shall feel better on the morn."

Sore muscles, indeed! Two weeks had passed since Endymion's arrival, and just now had the preparations for departure been completed! Serenity sighed, leaning back in her seat on the High King's left. These feasts in the Terrans' honor had occurred nightly since Endymion's arrival, and Serenity swiftly grew tired of them, for they never failed to reach an alarming level of drunken rowdiness. Men in their cups were apt to make lewd jests concerning the bedding of the bride, and the Lunar princess often found herself squirming uncomfortably in her chair, cheeks burning with embarrassment. Yet she knew that she could not put a stop to the daily banquets, for her father argued vehemently that it was this abundance of food and drink that kept Endymion's men in high spirits and good health.

And the High King needed his men strong and healthy, for their jobs did not only include loading endless carts and litters with gifts and belongings of the princess; Endymion's Master of the Guard, Nephlite, also kept them busy for hours - every evening - with drills and sword practice in the castle's training fields. It was from this daily training session that Forn and Bekent were returning, sweating head to foot and prepared to drink their fatigue away.

Two seats down on Serenity's left, Sir Jadeite scoffed at the young soldiers, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously under honey blonde hair.

"Indeed!" Jadeite said. "Where are your women, then, lads? I will wager ye' four Vilts that your limbs will feel no less sore in the morning if ye' find 'em!"

The hall burst into giddy laughter, and Serenity could not help but giggle. Twelve years at the Terran court and Jadeite still possessed the gruff Venusian accent which Minako had dropped only after a month in Luna. He was a handsome man of Venusian royalty, easily liked for his sharp wit and quick laugh. But despite Jadeite's endless jesting and good humor, Serenity knew that he was also a man to be feared. The legitimate heir to the Venusian throne, he was Endymion's Master of the Horse, and was known to have never been bested with a sword, except by Kunzite, Leoth and the High King himself. His anger, the Ferral courts gossiped, was a wrath feared almost as much as Endymion's. He was rarely seen away from Endymion's side, for he was one of the High King's Companions, a title that few men could even dream of acquiring.

With Endymion's five most trusted Companions away from the High Court, Serenity wondered who had been left as regent in Crystal Terra, and Endymion did not hesitate in answering her when she'd asked. Sir Glerrys, he said, was an old lord of Terra who'd loyally served Gladius Torregon as regent for twenty years. Thus, the High King assured Serenity, he was experienced in handling the title and the power that came with it, especially (and this with a playful wink of his eye) with a lady wife as pushy and stern as his own.

Looking at him now, Serenity could not help but notice how this banquet, above all, had put a dazzling smile upon Endymion's face, and a mischievous glint in his ocean blue eyes. Blushing slightly, Serenity wondered what could possibly be on his mind.

The night was dark. Outside the castle walls, the city was quiet and peaceful, the sky gloomily starless, and the April breeze frozen in the night's blackness. The whole kingdom held its breath for the princess' leave-taking, her praised marriage, and for the birth of an heir. Only within the Great Hall did people openly celebrate with wine and endless amounts of food, with dancing and flirtatious play.

Serenity smiled politely as Jadeite began to speak of the journey home and of the grandeur of Crystal Terra animatedly, his golden cheeks flushed with wine. On her right, she felt Endymion watching her quietly, studying her. She felt as if he was constantly measuring her for the Queen she would become.

She had not returned to his bed after that one night, and he had not come to hers. The passion they had shared had been extraordinary; a passion that she'd never imagined could be so powerful, so pleasurable, and so very consuming. He had taken her completely, and through that union, she'd become his own, and no other's. Exhausted and aware of every sense in her body, she'd left his chambers at dawn. For the following two weeks, he treated her with respect and honor, informing her daily on news of kingdom that he received from passing messengers. Furthermore, he took time daily to speak to her of Crystal Terra and of future plans concerning the Glauders. His dream, she soon learned, was to merge the two realms into a peaceful union, so that Glauders and Ferrals could be one at last, and the pains, hardships, and prejudices of war could be set to flight.

Tonight, on the High King's right sat Guston; beside him was Kunzite, and on Kunzite's right sat Leoth, who'd taken special care in avoiding her and looking away each time Endymion performed a sweet gesture towards her. Being in the King's presence had appeased Serenity's anxiety, for his strength of spirit and brilliant eyes had succeeded in pushing away the magnetism she'd initially felt towards Leoth. But Serenity knew that the young knight suffered, for he was brother to Endymion in all but name. With both noble parents dead at the cruel hand of war, Leoth and Endymion had been raised and trained together, and had shared nearly everything. "But we cannot share what will come to shape my Kingdom and my future," Endymion had pointed out quietly. Serenity had been confused, and only later realized that even then, after a week of having known both men, they'd both come to love her.

Endymion was standing up, tall and darkly handsome, tanned cheeks accentuated by strong cheekbones and midnight hair pushed back from his forehead. Like a magnet, he drew everyone's gaze upon him, and the Great Hall fell silent – save for the silent giggles that rang from the maidens' corner. The High King smiled, lifting his goblet, his dark ocean eyes shining with life.

"Lords and ladies, let us fill our cups and raise them in honor of Serenity, our future High Queen." Cheers erupted from every corner of the Great Hall and tears sprang to the princess' eyes as she smiled at them all, dipping the King a curtsy of thanks. Endymion's looked at her, eyes glimmering in the torchlight, and his smile when he spoke again was a devilish one. "And let us thank our divinities that she has made it to the feast this time."

Serenity blushed, but she offered the hall a bright grin and lifted her goblet. Few knew the true cause of her absence on that fateful night of Endymion's arrival; the King did not wish to incite unnecessary commotion, for he knew that it would delay the preparations and make his visit an uncomfortable one. Therefore, it was informally announced that Serenity had merely fainted from fever, suffering from the strenuous anxiety of her betrothal. A lame and weak excuse, Serenity knew, but it appeased the most curious of the Lunar courtiers.

As for Lyann, she'd been sent home to Lieret, immediately after giving Endymion, Serenity, and the rest of the Lunar royal family a most "heartfelt" apology, blue eyes icy and full of cold mischief. Serenity had looked at her then, and had bowed her head in acceptance, but she knew that she hated and feared the Terran witch.

Serenity did not realize that she was frowning, and she was slightly startled when Endymion, as if reading her troubled thoughts, brought her hand to his smiling lips and planted a polite kiss upon it. She blushed and returned his smile, avoiding looking at Leoth, whose stony gaze seemed frozen upon his untouched food.

Suddenly, Athair was behind them, and his wrinkled face smiled at Endymion, though his eyes were far away.

"I suggest you retire," he said huskily, gray eyes traveling silently over the crowd. "Tomorrow will bring about the beginning of the Silver Millennium."

- - -

Heavy clouds hung low in a gray and puffy splendor over the high towers of Luna. Though the air was sweet, the first day of May was chilly and damp. It sang of rain, and Serenity, mounted upon Eala and nestled within the warmth of her cloak, watched the final preparations of departure. The wedding train was ready. Goodbyes had been made and tears had already been shed. Although her parents would be left behind, Ami, Makoto, Minako and Rei would be moving with her to Crystal Terra. She was ready to go.

She had refused to ride in the litters like most of her ladies. Although she knew it was improper and unladylike to make her entrance into her new home upon a horse, she wanted the people to see her as the woman she was, and not necessarily as the woman they would expect to see. Although she did indeed hope to meet most of their expectations! This thought was expressed by a small smirk upon her pink lips, a smile which Makoto, mounted beside her on a lovely black mare, registered with a grin.

"I sense evil thoughts flashing through that mischievous mind of yours, Ren," Makoto muttered. Her mare Essence snorted impatiently, excited by the many horses about her and chained into formation by Zoicite's and Endymion's command. Makoto tugged at the reins skillfully, holding Essence in check, and Serenity grinned. Leaving the Lunar court in a show of perfection was important, and with the handsome High King at its head, it promised success.

Serenity's eyes were sparkling.

"It was more of a bitter thought than a dangerous one, my dear," she replied in a bright tone. "I cannot wait to see the looks on the Terrans' faces when you and I ride on our large Lunar mares into their perfect city. It'll be delightful!" Makoto laughed, a waterfall of chocolate curls spilling down her cloaked back.

"Perhaps the men will be too distracted by our magnificent beauty to care," the Jupitarian lady suggested with a giggle.

"I have no doubt that such will be the case, my lady." The deep voice came from behind her. Clad in fine black leather that served as traveling armor, for its thickness was satisfactory for such a use, Leoth rode in at their side. His silver eyes flashed at Serenity when she bowed her head in greeting. Makoto offered the knight a charming, innocent smile, nodding her head as well.

"Do our voices possess such booming resonance that my lord was able to hear us from such a distance?"

Leoth chuckled, bowing slightly from atop his ebony dark stallion, appropriately named Coal.

"No, indeed. The beauty of their melodious nature was what attracted me to you."

The ladies giggled.

"Touché, good Leoth," Serenity said calmly, a smile playing upon her lips. She avoided his eyes, for they spoke of desire.

"Actually," Leoth said smoothly, "I have come to inform my ladies that the King has approved the train and that we are ready to depart. Naturally, Endymion shall lead; Kunzite and I will ride behind him; You, my lady," Leoth looked directly at Serenity, "and Lady Makoto shall ride behind us, and Sir Nephlite and Sir Jadeite will guard you from the rear. Zoicite…" Leoth grinned again, the dimples in his cheeks deepening. "Zoicite has the pleasure of commanding the small army that guards the rest of your ladies' litters."

Makoto and Serenity both laughed, for they knew that riding in the most luxurious litter were Minako, Rei, and of course, Ami – who seemed to have Zoicite on a leash, prepared and willing to proudly obey all her wishes.

They were ready. The clouds gathered, the horses snorted, the townspeople waved, Endymion's horse reared, and soon they were off.

Serenity had never traveled outside of Luna, and once beyond the city's walls, she began to stare at her surroundings in awe. With Haelion Forest embracing the road on which they journeyed, the train moved forward at a steady pace, allowing plenty of time for observation. With a sense of inner peace, Serenity admired the Goddess Selene's gift to the world - the gift of nature. And although the clouds thickened and darkened, and the air became laden with moisture and birds began to fly into their cozy shelters, Serenity found herself still drinking in the beauty of thick mists and glistening leaves, of dewy mornings and color-splashed spring petals.

They were expecting to be two weeks on the road. Thus, Serenity relieved her anxiety by reassuring herself that, during this crossing of kingdoms and fates, she'd find a balanced ease of mind with which she could function and rule as High Queen. In truth, she did not feel prepared for this role amongst the Ferrals; she thought herself too young for such responsibility, though her seventeenth birthday was fast approaching. And as the days rolled with the wheels of the wagons and the constant trot of hooves, and as Serenity found herself surrounded by men of honor and purpose, she decided that she'd learn the skill of leadership that Endymion employed: to rule as monarch by winning the people's love and respect. She must win the court over as well, and thus, Endymion's total trust. It was a challenge, and one that she absolutely _had _to overcome.

On the fifth day of their journey, Kunzite rode in beside Serenity and Makoto, and, his jaw set, he narrowed light gray eyes as he lifted his face to the sky.

"The sun has not shown its face for these five days," he muttered, gaze resting on the two ladies. "We are approaching the Red River. Endymion has a suspicion that something is amiss." Kunzite's expression hardened. "When it rains, the bridges' strength is weakened, for they are held up by Elven Crystal. The bridge should hold, but we are going to cross ten at a time anyway. It will slow us down, but it's better to play it safe…"

"No threat of hostilities?" Makoto managed to peep in before Kunzite turned. Leoth and Endymion both halted, therefore causing the whole train to do so as well, and turned swiftly to face the Jupitarian lady.

"Why? You have heard of threats?" Endymion's tone was stern, but did not lack gentleness. Emerald eyes widened slightly as Makoto registered the men's reaction to her question, and she shook her head slowly.

"No, my lord King," she replied, brushing back her coffee curls delicately. "It just seems to me that on a day such as today, a crossing party would be a likely target for bandits and other heathens," Makoto explained with a warm smile.

"She is quite right, my lord," a new voice boomed in behind them. Serenity turned her head sharply to look at Nephlite, though she registered Makoto's cheeks color with a slight blush. Green eyes reflecting the Makoto's own sparkled devilishly as Nephlite offered her a smile, then his expression hardened as he faced Endymion "Especially since I hear that King Diamond is not very pleased with your betrothal to my lady Serenity." His dark head bowed to the princess as a mischievous grin lightened his face.

"King Diamond is much talk and little action, my lords," Serenity declared clearly. "He is a coward; he'd never attack the High King's party. He's too afraid of the consequences." Serenity wrinkled her nose as Eala pawed the ground under her. "And frankly, he is also too stupid to conceive a plan flawless enough to attack, win, and not be accused!"

Endymion laughed, Leoth smiled and shook his head, and Kunzite and Nephlite grinned. Jadeite offered an absent "hear hear" to Serenity's words as he lazily looked down at the large map in his lap.

"According to this godforsaken map that I know not where you obtained, Endymion - were you drunk?"

"I was not," Endymion retorted, though his blue eyes were laughing. "It's old, but it's also the most accurate map in the Ferral realm."

"Yes, of course," Jadeite muttered. It was clear enough that he was often given the task of giving directions. "Well according to this amazingly accurate map, the bridge is a half mile long. Much shorter than the Venusian one, I daresay."

"Good," Endymion replied, kicking his horse back into the right direction and once again starting the train's movement. Meanwhile, he began to call out directions for crossing the bridge, assigning numbers of men to the women's litters, and ordering that the animals, sleeping drunkenly in wooden cages at the end of the train, would be crossed separately.

In the slowly setting sunset, Serenity's eyes narrowed to see a golden gleam not far ahead, a color that stood apart from the heavy mist blanketing the earth. She felt tired. Five days of riding had rendered her shapely buttocks uncomfortably numb and all her limbs felt heavy. The first two days of the journey had been comfortable and entertaining, for Makoto and the men around her never failed to make her laugh. But because of the grim weather, Endymion had sped up the train's pace, and they rode from dawn till dusk, pausing only to eat and sleep. He did not want to be caught in a storm and have his entire party come down with pneumonia, Endymion had explained laconically.

They were swiftly approaching the golden gleam in the distance and Serenity narrowed her eyes to see, but with shock, she realized that her vision was beginning to fail her. Sapphire blue eyes widened as she began to panic, her gloved hands pulling at Eala's reins as she blinked once again. She could see naught but a blur of gray colors, and under the heavy hood of her cloak, she cursed aloud as she remembered Endymion's words on Elf Crystal: "if leaked into the bloodstream, it could cause blindness …" Serenity nearly screamed. When had Ruxur managed to push the needle into her skin?

"Serenity! Look at me!" Serenity heard Makoto cry beside, but her voice seemed distant. She barely registered someone pulling the hood off her head, could barely feel the whip of her bright hair on her face.

She felt nauseous, for colors were dancing dizzily before her, mixing, swirling, pulling... Yet the golden gleam was still there in the approaching distance, and Serenity suddenly yearned to touch it, to hold it…

"Ren?" Endymion's voice was distant to her as he rode in at her side, and Serenity turned her head to look at him, but could barely see the fuzzy outline of his large frame. "Christ," he whispered as he looked at her, his blue eyes growing cold. "He managed to inject you, Ren? Do you not remember?" His tone was calm, and Serenity suddenly wished to throw her arms around his neck and sit there in the protection of his warmth and strength. But she felt Leoth watching, and her heart could not bear to cause him pain.

"I do not remember it," she replied shyly, knowing that her problem had halted the train, knowing that every member of the wedding party was currently wondering what was amiss with the bride… "But I suppose he did, yes." Serenity paused, unsure of how to deal with her dilemma. "We have reached the bridge?" she asked lamely.

Endymion swore under his breath, though when he spoke his voice was gentle.

"Yes," Endymion finally replied. "It is why you have lost your sight; the bridge is made of the same Elf Crystal in your bloodstream." He paused. "We are separating the crossing groups. You will come with me," he stated, and his hand reached for Eala's reins as he began calling out orders to his soldiers, Kunzite and Leoth following his lead.

They began to move again, and Serenity soon heard horse hooves begin to click resoundingly as her group began to cross the bridge. Around her, the roar of the Red River was almost deafening, and Serenity cursed herself, for she wanted to see it, yet could not.

Then suddenly, thunder erupted, but not from the sky. A loud shout, an order, pierced Serenity's ears and Endymion cursed loudly. Through the blur of her sight, Serenity registered a dark wave before her, a sight that resembled an approaching storm.

"Saturnian Riders, my lord!" Serenity heard Degos yell from behind them, followed by several nervous shrieks from the women's litters.

"Saturnian Riders? Here?" Serenity whispered, mostly to herself.

"Yes, here!" Endymion growled angrily. "That son of a bitch! He's breaking rules!" Serenity could make out his figure turning towards her. "Serenity, you must turn back, away from the danger. You can't see, but your horse can. The rest of the party cannot see us, for they are on land and we are already out of view. You must give orders to Zoicite to bring his men here, for I cannot spare Kunzite, Leoth or Degos. We cannot let these whoresons pass us and get to the other women." Endymion's calm was incredible, and Serenity could practically feel the adrenaline rushing through his body as he drew his deadly sword from its sheath.

Nodding, unable to think, Serenity swung Eala around and kicked her into a furious gallop. Behind her, she vaguely heard Endymion command Leoth not to go after her, and heard Makoto's loud protests against leaving, for she'd also been sent back with Serenity.

Her heart racing as wildly as her flying mare, Serenity urged Eala on blindly. Then suddenly, Eala screamed, reared, and with a heart-breaking cry, fell to the ground, taking Serenity with her.

"Eala!" Dismounted and sightless to the display before her, Serenity stood to her feet shakily. Through the pounding in her ears, she could hear Makoto behind her, screaming at her to run. Serenity looked up, narrowing her eyes as a dark blur loomed before her. Then it disappeared, and Serenity heard a sickening swish of blade as the blurry figure plunged its sword into the heaving chest of her dying young mare. Serenity screamed and, urged by instinct, at once reached into her boot for her dagger. She could not see, yet everything around her had sent her body into a race for survival, and adrenaline now flowed heavily through her blood. Serenity was breathing heavily, and she felt an unspeakable anger come to life within her as the Saturnian Rider before her yelled a foreign war cry.

"If you lay one finger on her, I shall castrate you and send your worthless cock back to Gorgoth with a message of gratitude." Endymion's low growl was venomous, and with Excalibur flipping from one hand to another, he now stood fifteen feet away from Serenity.

The soles of her boots were soaked in Eala's warm blood, and Serenity felt tears begin to well in her eyes as the Saturnian Rider roared with anger. Her blood curdled and her blue eyes shot open in icy blindness. Then, despite Endymion's apparent intention to fight the dark opponent, the silver dagger flew from Serenity's gloved hand like an arrow - directly into the Saturnian's throat. The Rider choked, brawny hands reaching desperately to his torn gullet, and as his life slithered from him into a pool of blood, he fell dead beside his victim, Eala.

"Endymion!" Serenity's cry came in a whisper. The silence that suddenly surrounded her was distressing. All she could hear was the furious gurgle of the hot river beneath her. She turned around and, eyes closed in pain, Serenity kneeled next to Eala, lying dead beside her murderer. Sniffling, Serenity placed a soft kiss upon the still-warm muzzle, paying no attention to Endymion's soft reply. Tears began to trickle down her pale cheeks.

Then the ensuing commotion exploded. The attack had ceased. Trotting could be heard approaching, and though she wanted to move, Serenity could not. Kneeling between the dead Saturnian and Eala, her senses began to slip away slowly. The voices she heard were far away.

"We must take her away from the bridge!" an echo of Endymion's booming voice exclaimed in the darkness.

"You must make the boy speak, Endymion!"

"Not now! It can wait. We must take her away."

Strong arms pulled her up from the dusty ground. She did not resist; she could not. She began to feel as paralyzed as the night when Lyann cornered her. She felt herself being lifted into strong arms and her head throbbed as she was seated upon something soft. Her eyes began to burn, followed by a stronger pounding in her temples. Waves of pain thudded inside her skull, and she gritted her teeth against it. She opened her eyes.

And found that they could see.

Athair's black eyes were looking back at her, deeply wrinkled yet glimmering intensely. He was so close that his pointy nose nearly touched her own. She almost jumped back, surprised, but felt too weak to do so.

"You killed a man three times your size, little sister," a deep voice beside her spoke softly. Serenity turned to see Kunzite standing on her right, his usually immaculate uniform entirely stained with blood. He was gazing down at her, concern clouding the proud glint in his eyes.

"He deserved it," Serenity replied quietly.

She lifted her burning eyes to Athair, who was robed and regal as always. He nodded as Kunzite placed a glass of water into her trembling hand. Serenity accepted it reluctantly, and as she drank, she registered her surroundings for the first time.

The halted party was entirely embraced by unbelievable green pine. The sky, mostly hidden by the proud crowns of trees, was still gray, clouds thick and ready to burst. She was sitting in an open litter, and looking beyond Athair's tall frame, she could see more people approaching. More people to deal with.

Exasperated, Serenity lowered her eyes to her lap, hoping to play the role of the shy maiden in distress, and her stomach turned in gurgling revulsion at the sight. She was covered in blood!

"Oh Goddess…" Her groan was quiet, but Serenity could not keep back her nausea. Standing up and turning away from her brother and the old enchanter, she dropped to her knees and vomited. It seemed to her as if all the systems in her body were working against her.

The men stood aside, for Kunzite knew her well, knew that she disliked being pampered and repeatedly asked after when she did not feel well. Mostly, Serenity thought bitterly, she wanted to heave in solitude. Was it too much to ask?

"SERENITY!" Laista's screech pierced her ears painfully, and Serenity turned around to find herself assailed by blankets, arms, and worried clucking. "Are you all right? My poor child! Let it all out now… yes..." Serenity wanted to protest, but knew it was hopeless to do so. In a matter of pampered minutes, numb and still nauseous, Serenity was back in her litter, could hear the multitude of voices in the distance.

She felt detached. Someone had covered the litter and, sheltered by its fabric walls, Serenity heard the men begin to set up camp. And soon, as the rain began to fall, sleep overcame her.

- - -

Soft rain fell in a rhythmic pitter-patter upon the slick fabric of the tent. Serenity turned in the warmth of her bed, big eyes slowly opening in a sleepy daze to once again find Athair in front of her. He was distracted by small cylindrical containers sitting on the small table at the side of her bed, mumbling to himself incoherently. Not wanting to yet deal with reality, Serenity remained unmoving, scanning her surroundings through her lowered lashes.

The tent was completely set up. Her main belongings were neatly placed in one corner, and a small table, holding three lit candles, stood in the other. Another bed stretched out across from her own, empty and tidily covered in thick blankets and bearskins. Somewhat chilly and humid, the tent was a comfortable one and Serenity, though a little dizzy and trying desperately to not recall Eala's death, realized that she was feeling much better.

"You almost missed the show," Athair's said, though he kept his eyes focused on his task. Serenity sat up in the soft bed, stretching and brushing stray strands of hair from her face. Lifting her gaze to the enchanter, she yawned quietly.

"The show?" She strove to recall the exact happenings of hours before, but everything seemed to have occurred in a blur of fear and confusion: the crossing, the attack, Endymion's anger, the Rider, Eala, Athair's arrival…

The enchanter at last looked at her and picked up one of the cylindrical containers filled with bright-colored liquid. His eyes, black and glassy, spoke of nothing. Then suddenly, he smiled, and with a swish of his robes, he offered her the concoction.

"The Elven boy," he boomed, "I do believe we need your help. But drink first. Drink it all. It'll help fight the poison in your blood. Elven crystal is used everywhere these days… we cannot have our Queen randomly going blind because of some silly, disturbed trafficker." He paused. "Drink."

She drank and immediately wrinkled her nose in displeasure. It was an awful thing, whatever it was. It made her stomach turn in revulsion.

"Thank you, my lord," she said weakly after swallowing the rest of the drug. "How can I help?"

Athair chuckled.

"Bad to the taste, I know," he conceded. Then, "I would ask you to please get dressed, Serenity. I found a small Elven boy in the woods near the bridge, and I soon realized that it was he who helped the Saturnian Riders attack you at the most opportune moment. With his Elven vision, he helped them stay clear of Endymion's scouts. He tracked your speed and crossing arrangements with his unnaturally sharp eyes and ears, and when he spotted the moment at which you were most vulnerable, he signaled the Riders to attack." Athair grimaced, his mouth twisting in distaste. "At least, this is what I think happened. We cannot know for sure until the damn boy speaks! We need to know who sent him." Athair stood up, his tall frame casting a shadow on Serenity. "He refuses to speak. Perhaps he is mute, though I don't believe so. For three hours now, Endymion, Kunzite and myself have tried to make him speak. I think it is time we add a feminine touch to the matter."

Serenity smiled as she stood up, then offered the enchanter a polite curtsy.

"I shall gladly help my lords in this matter, then. Where is Laista? I expected her to be here fretting over my illness."

"I sent her out. I did not want her peering over my shoulder and asking questions as I put your medicine together." Near the closed flaps of the tent, Athair answered her with a smile in his voice. Serenity laughed quietly.

"Wise move, my lord. I shall be out in a matter of minutes, then. Who guards my tent?"

"Endymion's own chamber guards: Forn and Bekent."

"Thank you, my lord."

Athair exited. Serenity sighed, sitting back down upon the soft surface of her bed. How could so many awful things have happened in such a short period of time? Eala, her sweet Eala! Dead in cold blood! And, Serenity recalled bemusedly, she'd killed a man, had done so blindly.

After changing into a warm, light-colored gown, she pulled her hair up and stepped outside. The rain had stopped. It was dark and murky, foggy and damp, but despite the uncomfortable atmosphere, small fires were burning at every tent, throwing welcoming light over the camp. The smell of melting fat traveled to the princess' nostrils as she saw soldiers cooking freshly caught venison over crackling flames.

"Is my lady feeling better?" The voice came from her left and Serenity narrowed her eyes to find young Bekent looking at her in concern. Forn, on her right, soon was in the conversation as he offered a quick bow and greeting. She smiled at them.

"Much better, thank you. I wish to see the King. Where is his tent?"

As the guards pointed, she thanked them and began to walk across the misty camp to the tent. She shivered as the evening chill engulfed her slim body. Laughs erupted from scattered soldiers sitting around fires, drinking, and resting after a hard day's journey. The sound of swords being sharpened shrieked nearby, and the trotting of horses being brought into formation for the night rumbled indistinctively. Though the battle was over, a sense of war still lingered in the misty air.

Lifting her chin proudly to show her face to the guards at the entrance of Endymion's tent, Serenity breathed in deeply and stepped inside. The interior of the tent did not differ much from her own in size, but there was a large table in the center. It made the atmosphere much less cozy and peaceful, for a military map was stretched out upon it, as well as variety of weapons.

Serenity's gaze swiftly found Endymion standing next to the table, exhaustion painted upon his handsome face and lips drawn in anger. His ocean blue eyes seemed to come to life as they turned upon her and his harsh expression softened. Kunzite stood next to him, much less controlled in emotion, for he was panting with rage. Serenity followed her brother's gaze and found that he was glaring at a small figure sitting on the cold floor, slumping in the shadow of the corner. The elf boy.

"My lords," Serenity greeted softly as she crossed the tent to their side. She gasped as the boy's face lifted to look directly at her, his large and slightly slanted ice eyes radiating a fear and familiarity that made the princess shiver.

"Who is he?" she whispered to the King as Kunzite stepped into the boy's direction and leaned his large body over him.

Endymion shrugged, shaking his head.

"I hardly know," Endymion replied quietly. "He has not said a word, has not moved. We tried to offer him food and water, but he has taken none. He looks ill."

"SPEAK, boy!" Kunzite raged. "I have been patient. But this nonsense will no longer be tolerated. Tell me, who has sent you?"

"Kunzite!" Serenity interrupted. "Let him be. Frightening him will only discourage him from speaking." Serenity's tone was firm, and she blushed as Endymion glanced at her sharply. Kunzite looked surprised as he turned his back to the boy to face his sister. His usually tranquil silver eyes were dark with fury.

"Then make him speak, for the love of all divinity!" Kunzite exclaimed. "We go to battle with Saturnia within the month and we do not know our main enemy!"

"What?" Serenity's eyes widened as she turned to look at Endymion. "But I thought that you would reorganize after the wedding and then attempt diplomacy with the Glauders?"

The King shook his head slowly, taking in a deep, tired breath.

"I cannot attempt diplomacy now, Ren," he said firmly. "They have insulted us greatly. They have ignored one of the basic rules of _jus in bello _– rules of war… It is a great insult and cowardly move to attack a peaceful party, especially on territory that is not your own. Gorgoth will of course argue that the bridge is no kingdom's territory, that it is Elven property, and thus neutral. He will be right technically, but we haven't stepped foot into _his_ territory, and thus he disobeyed the law. It was a blatant invitation to war..." Endymion paused, a sour expression on his face. "Though I highly doubt Gorgoth had any idea at all about this in the first place. He would not be this stupid and take such a great risk. Someone else is behind the attack, and that is _why_ we must find out who it is."

Serenity saw the reason behind Endymion's judgment, although she could not help but feel suddenly nervous, could not slow down the pace of her racing heart. She'd thought that the Glauders had finally come to see Endymion's power for what it was – enormous, threatening, and dangerous. She'd thought that they would seek ways of peace through negotiation, instead of more war.

"But Endymion," she whispered to him as Kunzite, in a gentler manner, set down a tray of water and food before the trembling boy. "You will not only be fighting Saturnia. Gorgoth's will turn to Celgrin, and his Glauder allies will join him. Celgrin will have the entire Glauder army backing Saturnia…" She lifted her gaze to meet his own, knowing that she was speaking mostly to herself, that Endymion was well aware of the circumstances. Was that a smile in his eyes?

"I know, Ren," he replied gently. "We'll speak of it later. Let us try to have the boy respond first. I do not think he's mute. Neither does Athair."

Serenity nodded, straightened her shoulders and stepped forward from behind the table. Kunzite threw a sharp glance at her as he retreated, but Serenity ignored him, for all her attention was now upon the boy.

Looking down into the elf's icy gray eyes, she shivered. The boy was so young! He could not have been more than nine. He was not poorly dressed, but his silver, simple clothes were ripped and dirty. Slowly, Serenity kneeled before him so that she leveled his gaze with her own. He shrunk back slightly, but not enough to escape her soft hand as she reached out and tenderly cupped his cheek.

"Do not mind the men, young sir." Her voice was so soft, it rang barely above a whisper. She brushed dirty gold bangs from his wet forehead and noticed that he was breathing abnormally fast. His big eyes looked at her solemnly now, though fear lingered in their silvery depths. "They are too accustomed to the ways of war," Serenity continued gently, "though they mean you no harm. But to protect you we must know who you are and how you contributed to today's attack, lad."

She leaned away from the elf boy to watch him, keeping her expression serene as his lips parted slightly to speak, but closed again. She reached to take his small hands in her own, and Serenity gasped as she felt how cold they were and how they trembled.

"You are a servant of the Goddess, are you not?"

It was a rhetorical question, for Serenity had known the answer from the very moment she'd laid eyes upon him. He did not have the appearance of a normal boy, for his skin was not rough and his cheeks lacked the windburn due to excessive exposure in the fields. Serenity doubted that he had ever even lifted a sword. Unless he was being raised by women, and only women, he would have never been spared the warrior training that began at such a young age.

As the boy nodded slowly in response to her question, the movement of his hair revealed his pierced pointed ears. To further confirm her suspicions, Serenity noticed the dark, thin tattoo that ran down the line of his ears and to his neck, curling into a pentagram finish on his collarbone. The princess knew that as the boy advanced in age and rank, the tattoo would continue down his chest and to his stomach. Finally, on the stomach, the tattoo would take shape of an inverted crescent moon, with the symbols of femininity and masculinity hanging down from each end. This tattoo, Serenity recalled, symbolized the balance of the sexes that the Dark Goddess Isult ruled, and thus, the balance of fertility and death.

The boy was a servant of the Isle of Ilathier.

Serenity smiled affectionately, noticing that the cold, trembling hands, which had so desperately clung to her fingers before, were now at rest and gaining warmth.

"Isult will protect you, young sir, if you make the right decisions. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Dielyn, my lady."

His voice was barely above a whisper as he replied, and Serenity was surprised to hear the calm in it. She suppressed a smile as she heard Kunzite praise the gods, but she did not look back at the men; her gaze remained calmly on the boy. She earnestly respected his bravery and maturity, and she wanted him to know it, for she perceived a depth in his silver eyes that most grown, "pious" men greatly lacked.

"Thank you," she replied. "I am –"

"The future Queen, I know." He finished her sentence with more boldness than she'd expected.

"Yes. Now, please, Dielyn. Tell me how you ended up where you are now. We will not hurt you; I give you my word."

The boy hesitated, straightening slightly as his composure slowly returned. He reached for the mug of water before him and gulped its contents down swiftly. He did not touch the food.

"I am a servant of Isult on the Isle of Ilathier," he began, his voice modestly quiet. "The High Priestess Giluyenne sent me to deliver a message to the High King after his departure from Crystal Terra." He paused, waiting for Endymion to ask him what the message was, and why a boy as young as he had been entrusted with such a difficult task. But the King said nothing, crossed his muscled arms in a neutral stance, and let the boy continue. "But when we reached Haelion forest, my escort and I were attacked, drugged, and knocked unconscious. I did not wake up until this morning…" Dielyn paused. "There was a woman there. I am sorry, my lady, but I do not remember what she looked like." Serenity nodded. She studied his face and saw fear returning to his eyes. His frown deepened and his gaze flew from Serenity's eyes to his now nervously fiddling hands.

"I remember that she was tall and slender… dark features... She threatened me, my lady, with one of the worst insults to my religion. She promised that if I did not do as she ordered, she would have the High Priestess decapitated and thrown into the sea without a proper burial." Dielyn's voice shaky now. "I did not believe her! I protested, and every time I did, she would have a member of my escort enter the chamber in which she held me, and she would kill him. She… had them all mutilated, my lady… then sliced their throats…" The boy paused again. His knuckles were white. Serenity struggled to keep her face expressionless, but her heart was beating wildly, her belly turning in disgust, in disbelief. She kept her eyes upon the boy patiently, could hear Kunzite's sharp intake of breath behind her.

"She bid me signal the Riders into a timely attack. She preferred the bridge, for that was where you were most vulnerable." Dielyn averted his eyes from her beautiful face, his cheeks flushing with shame. "She knew that my lord Endymion would have scouts at every angle of his wedding party. But I was able to have the Riders escape their exposure numerable times. Then they attacked… And my lady, you were nearly killed! Forgive me."

Eala's screams echoed in Serenity's ears as her thoughts dragged her back into the cruel, terrifying memory. But the princess took a deep breath and did her best to push it away.

"You did a brave thing, Dielyn."

Endymion stepped forward from the shadows, his voice loud and clear. Kunzite was gone. Serenity turned to face the King and raised herself from her knees to stand beside him. "And allow me to shoot this arrow blindly, lad - but I am guessing that the witch also threatened you that should you tell anybody what you've just told us, she would kill High Priestess Giluyenne." The boy nodded slowly and Endymion's stern expression softened. His ocean gaze flew swiftly to Serenity and back to Dielyn. Then his large, bronzed hand stretched towards the young elf and Dielyn took it slowly. The King raised him.

"Don't fear her wrath, Dielyn," Endymion said firmly. "Athair is with us, and he will protect you. He is far stronger and wiser than any damned witch in all the kingdoms, including the one you speak of. You also have the protection of your goddess, and that of Giluyenne, which I daresay is much more frightening! She will be furious." The boy grinned and Endymion smiled, and Serenity found herself wondering if the famous Giluyenne was truly as awe-inspiring an elf woman as everyone made her out to be.

"Thank you, my lord King," Dielyn said at last.

Endymion's arm went to Serenity's waist and pulled her close to him. He nodded.

"Thank the future Queen, lad. I daresay that if you hadn't spoken soon, Sir Kunzite would have lost his temper, and his rage is said to equal Giluyenne's own!" Dielyn giggled and Serenity smiled, knowing her brother's temper well.

The boy took her hand and kissed it lightly, lifting silver-gray eyes that Serenity found strikingly familiar.

"My lady Queen, you are an angel. May Isult bless your life with happiness and fertility."

- - -

Endymion's dark hair fell messily onto his forehead as he wearily sat down upon his fur-covered bed. Outside, the sky had begun to weep again, and a low howl rang in the shadowy forests that surrounded the camp. Serenity shivered. The wolves were on the prowl.

The King's wide shoulders relaxed slightly as Serenity sat by his side. Dielyn had left the tent under guard, would be taken to servants who'd care after him.

"Strange boy," Endymion commented. "Given the numerable possibilities of who the witch might be, I do not know, Ren. Athair will sniff her out as soon as we get home."

The princess nodded, her blue eyes lost in thought as memories began to creep forward from the dark corners of her mind. Since she'd regained consciousness, she'd managed to push them away each time they threatened to attack her. But now, in the silence and somber atmosphere of the tent, triggered by Dielyn's own graphic account, the memories were flooding back mercilessly. She could nearly smell the warm blood again.

"Serenity." Endymion's deep voice rang in her ears and she turned to look at him. His eyes were beautiful – deep and impossibly blue, they sparkled under a veil of fatigue. "Ren, attend me." His mouth twisted into a small smile. "I know that today's events have not been kind to you," he said quietly, "but I must stress: I've never seen anybody so bravely face a Saturnian Rider and kill him cleanly! You were extraordinary."

"What?" Serenity released a short, bitter laugh. "I was frightened out of my wits!" Endymion grinned, pulling her small form onto his lap. His lips planted a light kiss on her forehead and she smiled.

"One must fear to have courage, sweetheart," he said gently. "And do not feel foolish for mourning the loss of your mare, Ren. She was dear to you, I know."

This time, the princess did not blush. She'd been hesitant to act womanly and grieve for her horse, fearing that the soldiers and others would think her weak and childish for weeping after the death of an animal. But Eala had been so brave!

"Thank you, my lord," she whispered. He was silent for several moments, gazing at her mildly.

"Do not fear for my life Serenity."

"Endymion!" Serenity exclaimed. "Is my mind an open book to you, as well? Only Minako can tell what I'm always thinking. I never thought…"

"Little can be hidden when your eyes are so open, my love," Endymion remarked lightly. Then, more somberly, he continued. "Really Ren, do not fear for it. The Glauder forces are weak now; I've made sure of that in the past several months. We will take them swiftly, and thus, win over and, hopefully, annex Saturnia." Serenity nodded.

"But this is what does not make sense!" Endymion exclaimed suddenly, setting Serenity aside as he stood up and began to pace around the table, his eyes fixed on the map sprawled on the wooden surface. "Why would Gorgoth attack if he knows that he will lose a war? Celgrin has not had time to regroup entirely, while my forces have been training and gaining strength since we last defeated him at Fol Goran. Something or someone other than Gorgoth is behind this mess…" Endymion's voice trailed off slightly. "That witch, it must be that witch. God knows, there are so many witches among us, it shall be nigh on impossible to find her!" Endymion turned to look at Serenity again, and she immediately noticed the new glimmer in his eye.

"Yet," he said. "I cannot imagine how it could be a trap. In fact, I view it as an opportunity - an opportunity that I'm going to take. The Saturnians have not only insulted us by breaking general rules of war, but have insulted Ilathier for attacking the bridge. Saturnia has invited death, or my troops, rather, into its bed."

It made little sense to Serenity, as well, though she did not think that going to war was the solution to the problem. She wrinkled her nose. Men and their thirst for glory!

"Do you believe the boy, Endymion?" she asked suddenly, and Endymion smiled, nodding.

"You bewitched him. You were able to break his barriers." His blue eyes narrowed slightly as he spoke. "It seems to me, Ren," he said in a low tone, "that Leoth's blood holds a weakness to your charm and beauty."

Serenity's jaw nearly dropped, her heart's pace quickening and her breath shortening. She licked her lips and did not move, knowing that his eyes were scrutinizing her again. Suddenly anxious, she noticed how his muscles flexed under his tunic, flexed as he struggled to keep control of himself, of his emotions. He held so much power, and she suddenly felt so weak.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, lifting her chin and straightening her shoulders defensively. But Endymion shook his head and sighed wearily. He was not in the mood to play games.

"Precisely what you think I mean, Serenity. Dielyn is Leoth's son."

Serenity's heart dropped, and her belly turned unpleasantly in what she recognized as envy. Immediately she felt ashamed. She should not care if Leoth had three hundred sons! Feeling heat rise to her face, she looked away from his cool gaze.

"Forgive me, Endymion," she whispered. "I am just a little stunned."

"You may ask him yourself to tell you the full story. It is not my place to speak of his bastards."

His tone was different now: slightly angry, a little sarcastic, but most of all… guilty? Serenity came to her feet and walked into his tense embrace. She knew that his own transgression was on his mind, wanted him to see that she understood. She curled her arms around his toned stomach and rested her head on his chest.

"Let it go, love," she whispered. "You did not know."

"Transgressing in ignorance does not make the sin any lighter," Endymion pointed out soberly. "But I cannot change the past."

His lips descended upon her own, and Serenity's eyes closed tightly as she received his kiss, warm tears trickling down the sides of her face and into her hair.

"I know you did not want to marry me, Ren," she felt him whisper against her hair. "You had an opportunity to escape the marriage when Lyann threatened you; yet you did not. Why?"

His tone was serious, and his eyes far away. Serenity swallowed and tenderly traced his jaw with her fingers. She smiled.

"I can look past it, my love. Your deeds and character far outshine your sins. Even your God will forgive you; the whole world has."

"The whole world does not know," Endymion replied, but his eyes had come to life again.

"And it is better thus."

- - -

"There she is. Your new home, my little Queen."

Endymion had stopped the train, waiting for his betrothed to reach his side on a young black mare given to her by Jadeite. The King was grinning as she emerged from the tight formation of guards. Kunzite, too, was smiling and Leoth, having said nearly nothing since Dielyn's appearance, was gazing calmly at the sight before him. Serenity pulled down her hood and her eyes widened at the view beyond the green curtains of the forest.

Embraced by rolling green hills and ancient forests, an immense, majestic white fortress graced the bright blue skyline. Ten towers stood guard over the growing city of Crystal Terra, which, from the distance, was not yet visible to the wedding party. Gleaming walls seemed to stretch along the horizon, thick and strong and manifestly impenetrable. Banners were dancing in the chilly breeze each of the five corners of Crystal Terra, announcing the High King's arrival. It seemed to be a painting, so perfect in its architectural design and radiance of power.

"It's enormous," Minako breathed at Serenity's side.

"Don't act like you're not used to enormity," Kunzite offered, receiving a very vicious look from his betrothed. The others laughed.

"Just because you're home," Minako growled, though her sky blue eyes were laughing, "does not mean that you can be grossly perverse and insufferable." She ended with a sweet smile and Serenity giggled.

"We're home!" Jadeite whooped, thundering past them, scouts at his heels, in a gallop that would deliver him to the castle sooner - in time to properly announce the King's homecoming.

An hour later, the train was making its way through the city. Sitting royally upon the great black mare at Endymion's side, Serenity smiled and welcomed the people's many gifts and praises, their heartfelt blessings and welcomes. It was a brilliant day, and Serenity, for the first time in the two weeks of their journey, felt happy. She was excited.

Bordered by lakes and rivers, Endymion's slowly growing city had already become one of the largest trade stations in the world. Crystal Terra was clearly thriving. The markets were filled with well-fed pigs and chickens, with fresh and ripe produce, with richly colored fabrics and sweet-smelling foods. The city's inhabitants had all put their work on pause, were now flooding the streets to greet the Royal procession. Watching their bright smiles and obvious pleasure at seeing their King, Serenity realized with a smile that Endymion's people were proud to be Terrans.

"Long live the King! Long live Endymion! The Queen! The Queen!"

The people rained shouts of greeting and goodwill upon them; soldiers of the city saluted, and women curtsied charmingly, pretty faces absorbing the sun's radiance and the Companions' good looks.

The procession finally reached King's Gate, and a loud horn announced the High King's arrival. Thickly built out of indestructible iron, the massive gate doors were being pulled open by powerful mountain horses. Guards and soldiers came to attention atop the battlements and gatehouse walls. The royal hunting dogs bounced and barked in glee, delighted that their master the King had returned at last.

Crystal Terra had come to life.

Feeling as if in a dream, Serenity was laughing as Endymion led the train into the bailey. The strong fragrance of flowers and freshly trimmed grass filled her nostrils and, enchanted, Serenity lifted her eyes to absorb the grandness of her new home. Looking at her, Endymion smiled his dashing smile. Even the silent Leoth, now riding at the King's side, was smiling.

Once the party was inside the castle walls, the gates closed again with a thundering drone. Endymion dismounted and stretched his hand to Serenity to help her do the same – for courtesy's sake. His wink told her that he was well aware that she needed no help. Serenity giggled.

"Welcome home, my lord! And welcome to Crystal Terra, Serenity."

The princess knew that voice, and, as she smiled at the five representatives of each Ferral Kingdom now standing before her, she recognized its owner: King Diamond. What was he doing here? A cold chill trickled down Serenity's spine, but she decided that for everybody's sake, she might as well accept it and go with protocol.

"King Diamond, thank you," Endymion replied coolly. He, too, Serenity knew, was confused, though he did not show it. The tall king of Black Luna grinned at them both, and Serenity valiantly fought the urge to slap him. Clad in heavy bejeweled robes, his silver hair pulled back, and his crown sitting upon his head, he was the only representative bedecked so extravagantly. From amongst the five leaders, Sir Glerrys was offering her a toothy grin. Serenity greeted him, and then the others in order, thanking them for their welcome and their presence.

Then a woman stepped forward from behind the line of men, and Serenity was nearly struck dumb.

She was tall, and the majesty that flowed about her was unmistakable. Her hair was unbelievably long and of a rich black tinged with green. Her eyes were equally striking – a purple-red shade of absolute authority and confidence. She was clad in a flowing white gown and a small tattoo of a crescent moon graced her clear forehead. Indeed, there was no mistake. This was Giluyenne.

"Welcome to your new home, Princess Serenity." Giluyenne's tone was cold and flat, and her eyes spoke daggers. Nervously, Serenity thanked her and leaned into the High Priestess's formal embrace. Then the ground seemed to slip from under her and Serenity felt herself being shoved into a tunnel of frost and despair...

- - -

The vision was very vague, and very swift.

Large, stone walls were crumbling onto her. A great, golden throne sat devoid of king, but covered in snakes. Blood poured down walls like a waterfall, taking her away from the falling fortress and shoving her onto a blood-spattered battlefield.

Her belly was throbbing in unbelievable pain. Gray eyes flashed around her, and, beyond the burning forest surrounding her, echoed shouts of "SIN!" and "WITCH!" and "ADULTERY!"

Serenity screamed. She fell to her knees. Over the shouts, Athair's voice whispered repeatedly,

"Take what comes and live without complaint… What will be will be…"

Crucifixion and burning sacrificial altars suddenly encircled her in a ring of screams and beastlike snarls of hate. Nails pierced the hands of those crucified, and faces contorted in blinding pain. She could smell the burning flesh of the sacrifices on the blazing altar.

Then it began to rain.

She was in armor. Her legs were covered in knee-high thick boots and a tattered leather skirt encircled her waist. Her abdomen twisted again, and Serenity shut her eyes against the pain, hearing footsteps behind her and seeing the battlefield once again.

Then a funeral pyre surfaced, surrounded by women clad in flowing white and black gowns. Their faces upturned to the sky, they wept in mourning for the man whose life had been taken…

They began to chant, and Serenity, too, wept.

"_Here rests his head upon the lap of Earth_

_A youth to Fortune and to Fame unknown._

_And in silent ashes for eternity, brother,_

_Hail and farewell…"_

_- - -_

End Part 5.

- - -

AN:

I realize that this is a lot of information… but I promise that it will all be explained in the ensuing chapters. Bear with me! Until then, please review, or email me with any questions/concerns, etc, that you may have! Ja!


	6. Cursed

Author's Notes:

Thank you all for your great emails and reviews. I love you all sooooo much. Again, I know there are a lot of alternate-reality details to this story, but I promise that it will all make sense eventually. Please enjoy and review, for there is no greater motivation for writing other than knowing that somebody out there is, indeed, reading your hard work!  Feel free to email me or write in reviews any questions, concerns, etc.

'til next time! Au revoir!

- - -

My Lady Queen

Chapter Six – Cursed  
Author: Moon Sparkle  
Contact: Sparklecutey (AIM)  
Rated: Teen-Adult

Revised (Slightly)

- - -

"No!"

Serenity awoke with a start. Her throat was dry and her cheeks wet with fresh tears. Standing up from her bed, she swallowed hard, inhaled deeply, and steadied her dizziness. Moving to the open doors of her terrace, Serenity shivered, though not because of the cold. The night was warmer than it had been in the five weeks since her arrival to Crystal Terra, and a warm, summer breeze was snaking in through the soft curtains.

Crystal Terra was a beehive, and with preparations for war and the High King's wedding raging within its walls, it had become exhausting. Serenity longed for a hard gallop on the white sands of the Lunar beaches, yearned to release herself to the night spirits and western winds. Each day, the pressures of becoming Endymion's bride were chaining her to the grand meeting hall of the fortress. And although she enjoyed meeting the locals and receiving their gifts and blessings of happiness and fertility, she could not wait until this wedding craze came to an end. She had become impatient for a comfortable routine that did not involve being awake for twenty hours of the day. She had not even had the opportunity to visit the famous stables of Terra! But tomorrow it would all end. She and Endymion would be married on the day of the Summer Solstice, for it would mean the promise of a healthy and fruitful marriage.

Serenity slowly returned to her bed, calmer now and hopeful that sleep would return. Her little yellow bird, sitting sleepily in its ruffled feathers, offered a quiet chirp to announce the coming of dawn. Indeed, Serenity could see that beyond the white curtains of her terrace, the golden light of morning was spreading across the eastern horizon.

Her sleeping chamber was spacious and grandly decorated with furnishings brought from Luna. The floor was covered in a soft blue carpet that had been imported from Venusia, and the tall, smooth stone walls were adorned with tasteful tapestries of mythical legends. The large bed, inherited from Endymion's mother Queen Lyonette, was positioned across from her curtained terrace, which overlooked the Queen's garden. There were two doorways. One opened to a curved staircase that led down to the rest of the women's quarters; the other, covered by a heavy, leather flap, opened to the King's sleeping chamber.

Serenity could hear him pacing now, and guessed that he had not even slept yet. He'd been in council all night, discussing preparations for the upcoming war with Saturnia, and thus, with the Glauders once again. Though he did not worry for his life or even doubt a victory, he was strained to the limit with the bustle and the stress of the past month. Even considering these circumstances, Serenity had not heard him speak unkindly to a soul since their arrival. She longed to have private speech with him. But privacy was a luxury not easily attained, and Serenity was left in her women's hands to be fretted over and encouraged about her wedding.

To further deepen her discomfort, Diamond had decided to remain in Crystal Terra, for he wished to join the High King on his journey to Lieret, where Endymion would check on Lyann and meet with Hyrius and other nobles to discuss plans for the upcoming battle with the Glauders. Serenity did everything in her power to avoid Diamond, for his eyes were hungry and his hands, Selene knew, harassingly adventurous. The princess did not tell Endymion of Diamond's advances, for she did not wish burden him with petty worries. Furthermore, she barely had time to speak with him. Consequently, she bore Diamond's lustful looks in hopes that her busy schedule would keep him away until his departure.

"My lady?" Endymion's voice was soft as he pulled Serenity out of her thoughts, and the princess stood up to see the King standing at the doorway between their bedchambers. She smiled and sat up as Endymion walked to her bed and sat at her side, his large brown hand testing her forehead tenderly for fever.

"You're burning with fever, Ren. What is amiss? Are you ill?"

"My lord is kind," Serenity replied, taking his hand in her own and bringing it to her lips to kiss his royal ring. She shook her head. "I'm fine, Endymion, I am. I've had another nightmare…" She visibly brushed the dream away with a wave of her hand. "But you need not worry about me after such a long day! When will you rest? This day will not be an easy one, and you have not even slept yet."

But Endymion grinned and pulled his betrothed into an embrace, and as Serenity looked up into his face she noted that his high-boned cheeks were flushed.

"To speak truth, Serenity," he murmured, "I am much too excited to sleep. Tomorrow we are married, and I cannot wait to have you as my wife and Queen, officially."

Serenity could not believe her ears. She leaned her head back and laughed, then giggled uncontrollably when the King began to place light kisses on her exposed throat.

"What is this? The High King, leader of the civilized world, cannot sleep because of giddiness? Endymion…" Serenity gasped as her betrothed's kisses made their way up to her lips. "You are wonderful."

Grinning, Endymion dropped a kiss on her hot cheek.

"I am but a man," he said quietly, standing up. Serenity looked at him then, noticing a longing in his eyes that she had not seen before. "Catch a few more hours of sleep if you can, Ren. Quoting you, this day will not be an easy one. And I know you are brave enough to drive those nightmares away." His smile comforted her, and Serenity nodded.

"They're silly, really," she conceded. "Your High Priestess is quite skilled in instilling fear in my heart. She hates me, Endymion. Her eyes have said it every day since my arrival."

The King's frown was dark as he sat back down upon Serenity's silky sheets. His ocean blue eyes gazed at her gently, sending delightful, unexpected tingles up her spine. Serenity suddenly felt a yearning beginning to simmer in her belly and she squirmed, taking her betrothed's hand into her own, pulling him closer.

"No," she whispered huskily. "Never you mind, my love. I am exaggerating. I am just intimidated, that is all."

"Small as you are, my lovely," Endymion returned in the same low tone, "you are not easily intimidated." His breath was hot on her neck as his kisses once again found their path up to her earlobe. Serenity grinned, feeling as if on fire.

"I admit that I cannot wait until after the wedding, Endymion. You're devilishly good looking and I cannot abstain!"

The King laughed, his hands already undoing the laces of her nightgown. The material easily slipped off her body, revealing the soft skin that his lips so appreciated. He looked down to admire her lovely figure, neatly outlined by soft white sheets. Drinking in her beauty, he allowed his fingers to lightly trail down her belly. Then he paused, his eyes darkening.

"You have not told me, Serenity," Endymion began quietly, causing her to open her big blue eyes and look at him curiously. "That night you came to me…" a pretty pink blush lit up her cheeks and Endymion smiled. "You did not – I did not leave you with child?"

Unexpectedly, she looked away, as if in shame, and Endymion immediately regretted asking. He kissed her exposed cheek and she turned her lips to his again, though her eyes were swimming in fresh hot tears.

"Do not feel guilty, my love." His voice was gentle. "I am not eager to put you in such dangers. There is time yet." And as his fingers gently wiped the fresh tears from her eyes, Serenity remembered that Endymion's beloved mother Lyonette had died giving birth to him.

Her heart was pounding dangerously in her chest as an overwhelming feeling of gratitude and newfound strength overcame her. Her fingers dug into his hard flesh.

"A more noble heart than yours does not beat in all the kingdoms, my lord."

- - -

"God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Spirit, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favor look upon you; and so fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace, that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen."

The Christian priest's voice was deep and commanding, and as Serenity and Endymion obediently proceeded to shift their attention to the High Priestess of Luna, the clergyman mumbled moodily under his breath. Serenity's eyes were glimmering.

"Bride and groom, may ye drink your fill from the chalice of love. May the Goddess thus acknowledge this union and grant ye health and fertility." Serenity and the King drank. "Now ye are bound."

A kiss sealed the wedding rite. White feathered wings danced furiously as Giluyenne's robed priestesses released a hundred doves to the perfect blue sky. The sun shone high and warm, pouring an ethereal brilliance over the wedding ceremony. And beyond the verdant hill on which the King and princess were married, the Great Lake of Ilathier twinkled under the day's brightness, free of the heavy mist that habitually hid its surface. The air was warm and sweet, thick with spring's assorted fragrances.

The spectators were divided into two organized sections, separated by a wide path blanketed by colorful petals. The King's Companions, dressed in appropriately decorative armor and swords touching their brows in the soldier's salute, lined each side of the pathway. Each of Serenity's Royal Ladies stood in their own glamour between the Companions, beautifully gowned in blue, red, yellow, and green dresses. Villagers and nobles alike gazed in wonder as noted authorities of both Selene and the Christian God came together to bless the royal couple in their own ways.

Ten young priestesses, standing behind the wide sculpted altar, raised their white arms to the bright sky and began to chant a low melody. Endymion and Serenity turned and faced the crowd, and, joining hands, they began to walk down the guarded pathway.

Serenity's breath was coming dangerously short, threatening to send her out of this unbelievably beautiful scene and into sleeping oblivion. She felt dizzy as she struggled to swallow the stubborn knot in her throat. Endymion's warm hand, now holding hers firmly, helped a little. Walking forward, she flashed a bright smile at Minako, who now curtsied proudly beside the saluting Kunzite and winked at her with a teary eye.

Turning her head, Serenity noticed Leoth standing directly across from Kunzite, his gray gaze trying desperately to look beyond her in his salute. As he watched the couple pass, his expression was stoic, lacked the gleeful glint that made Jadeite's own eyes sparkle. His cheeks pallid and his eyes dim, Leoth looked fatigued and ill, and Serenity felt her heart beat furiously in her breast.

She lifted her chin proudly. There was no time for foolish uncertainty. In an hour, she would be High Queen, and the whole world would be her spectator.

- - -

It couldn't go on like this.

How could he survive for the years to come, being so close to her, yet unable to hold her, to kiss her?

His stomach turned. He felt fire in his throat and his head was pounding unmercifully. Kneeling before the throne in the Great Hall, he bowed his head. The rest of the Companions were beside him, their heads also bowed, creating a wide semi-circle around Serenity, Endymion, Athair, and Giluyenne.

"From dawn to dusk thou shalt be the embodiment of the royal crown, serving Crystal Terra and the High King…"

The coronation ceremony was taking place before him, further tying Serenity to Endymion. Watching the old enchanter slowly descend the delicate crown onto her fair head and Endymion smile reassuringly at his new wife, Leoth felt like he was going to be sick. It was not fair.

Nobody had ever looked so beautiful. Her gown was made of thin silk, hugging her perfect curves in an almost provocative fashion. She carried herself with swan-like elegance, her back bare and deliciously inviting to the touch. Leoth nearly groaned watching her; he felt hot, cold, nauseous, aroused, and broken - all at once. He yearned to reach out and rip off that wicked gown, to pull her into his arms and kiss her balmy lips.

God help him, he was losing his wits.

From the gold-engraved pedestal, Serenity was looking down at him. Her big blue eyes, bright and full of life, were clouded by concern. Leoth met her gaze. How dare she even look at him? How _dare_ she worry? Should she not be more concerned with pleasing her lord now? Tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword until his knuckles turned white, Leoth did not even want to think about it.

He remembered the time he and Endymion had first decided they'd liked the same girl. A delicate thing, she was the young daughter of a local noble. Leoth had been twelve, Endymion ten. They'd dueled for her, in their intense and boyish fashion, with wooden swords and makeshift daggers. Pretty little Faene watched, giggling uncontrollably, her mass of golden curls tied in with bright blue ringlets. The duel had been a tie, so it was decided that they'd share her. Endymion would spend the day with her, impressing her with his young wit and irresistible charm, while Leoth would offer her horseback riding lessons in the evenings until they'd be called in to supper. It was not long until the three had become the best of friends, played together in youthful bliss for months. Then Faene, beginning to lose her straight boyish figure and innocent ignorance, was sent away to a different court, where she would learn the protocols of court life, the proper duties of noblewomen. How different it had been then - free of sin and jealousy and marital complications!

Leoth shifted his gaze to his King. Endymion was standing between Giluyenne and Athair, looking down at Serenity with those mesmerizing sapphire eyes and charismatic energy. Leoth could only guess what was on Endymion's mind, how he could scarcely wait for the day to end. Leoth knew, feeling his heart turn painfully in his chest, that Endymion would make love to her tonight, and he would do so again and again, never quite sating his thirst for her beauty. Then he would make love to her again in the morning, his hands roaming her body and sending her into climactic bliss until, exhausted, she'd rest her head on his chest; she'd thank him sweetly, express her happiness, sigh contently, and fall into a peaceful sleep within the protection of his arms.

It was too much to bear.

She was standing before him now, waiting for him to rise and pledge his eternal allegiance, to seal his vow with words and gestures as old as time. Her delicate hand was extended towards his lips, and Leoth noticed that it was trembling. He bowed his head and kissed the diamond-laden wedding ring. It was a gesture of acceptance, of approval concerning her marriage and her status. It made him want to vomit, despite the sweet fragrance of her skin.

He stood up. He was much taller than her, as tall as Endymion, and as broad-shouldered. Yet her power was unmistakable, her pride insurmountable. And as he slowly recited his vow, she watched him calmly, the jeweled crown and great pearls in her golden-white hair twinkling, playing, mocking him.

He was aware of her every breath, aware of the slow rise and fall of her breasts as she curtsied in acceptance. Fire licked at his insides, making him squirm uncomfortably under her challenging, concerned gaze.

What could he do to escape this torture, to forget the tormenting blue of her eyes, the milky softness of her skin? Ah yes, Leoth knew that he had quite a pick from the court's women, for they loved him, as he loved them. He would perhaps accept Faene tonight, for she'd grown into a pretty, catty flirt: she knew the art of coquetry, and she was quite comely.

High Priestess Giluyenne was blessing Serenity. Under no circumstances did Leoth dare look at the High Priestess, for he knew she hated him, and she put little effort in hiding it. Behind her, a white-haired Priestess of Selene watched the ceremony intently, whispering under her breath each time a blessing was bestowed upon the new Queen.

It was done. The audience cheered, the King laughed, the Companions all rose to feet, grinning. The hall was alive and booming. Leoth suddenly felt dizzy and he shivered as he watched a little silver-haired boy bow before the High Queen. She threw back her beautiful head and laughed as she heard the boy speak, her hair a golden waterfall as it flowed about her. Leoth swallowed hard, watching the little boy practically melt under Serenity's charm.

Like father like –

He needed to get out.

"Endymion." The address was direct and informal. The High King turned, his smile disappearing as soon as his gaze rested upon Leoth's face.

"You look like shit," Endymion observed tersely.

Leoth managed to crack a very small smile, but Endymion was not returning it. His expression was riddled with concern.

"Well thank you," Leoth replied. "May I go?"

"Yes, you may. But you would do well to ask Serenity as well. It is her we are honoring, after all, and I am quite certain that she wants you here. You will not be at the games or the feast?"

"No."

"We shall miss you."

Leoth bowed, then straightened and saluted the High King.

"Congratulations, my lord. You have accomplished a great deed this day."

"Thank you, Leoth –"

He was going to say more, but Leoth could take it no longer. His eyes were hot and his skin was burning. He needed to lie down.

He turned on his heel, and without the Queen's permission, exited the Great Hall. A misty burgundy gaze followed him till he was out of sight.

- - -

The High King was absent, and had been so for four weeks. Crystal Terra had fallen into a normal state of affairs, with remaining soldiers training in the fields, merchants busying themselves with maximizing profits, and messengers coming and going daily. It was the beginning of August, and summer's peak was hitting the Terran lands hard with agonizingly humid air and excruciating heat.

Endymion, with a large part of the army, had left a week after Serenity's birthday, which took place on the last day of June. She had been doted upon very magnanimously, with gifts ranging from unspeakably expensive jewelry from Glintuit to simple bouquets of field flowers brought in by the villagers. The greatest gift, however, had been from Endymion himself. Serenity's belly still tingled pleasantly as she remembered the great surprise.

At sunset, she'd been ushered outside of the castle by Minako, Makoto, and Ami, being told that there was an emergency on the stable grounds which she needed to attend to. Her heart pounding worriedly in her chest, Serenity began to ask questions unceasingly, clearly too concerned to notice the little boys spying and running ahead of the four women to announce their arrival. Then, upon reaching her destination, Serenity had stormed into the main stable.

A massive black stallion greeted her with an impatient snort, his majestic head bowing before her, as if on cue. He was very young, Serenity could tell, with a sleek ebony hide and long, agile legs. Tied around his broad neck was a golden ribbon.

"Happy birthday, my love." Behind her, Endymion's deep voice had taken her out of her trance, and her blue eyes widened brightly. He knew of her dexterity with horses and had made her the honor of giving her an animal worth her skill. It was unheard of, for this horse was not a mere steed, but one trained for battle. A war stallion for _her_, a woman! Endymion was announcing to the whole world that his wife, his Queen, deserved the respect of a soldier.

And in return for his wonderful gifts and his love, she'd given him nothing. She was failing to give him the greatest and most important gift a woman was expected to give her husband: _a child_. As the months poured steadily through the sandglass of time, Serenity remained thin and childless, naught but a useless decoration. Perhaps it was too soon to conclude that she was barren, but considering that Endymion visited her bed almost nightly, rumors had already begun to circulate through the thick stone walls, whispers of Endymion's plan on removing his barren wife from the throne. And with the High King away battling the Glauders on the fields of diplomacy and combat, there was nobody at court to disprove the cruel gossip.

But why should Endymion _not_ set her aside? Despite his generosity in allowing her to speak her mind concerning affairs of state, did he not have the right to marry a real woman, a woman who could give him an heir? Of course he did, Serenity thought bitterly. Perhaps it was just as well. She could return to the green meadows of her childhood, free again and without responsibilities. Perhaps her barrenness was a blessing; perhaps it was specifically what she had hoped for all along.

She felt sick and ashamed. Standing on her terrace, overlooking the Queen's gardens, Serenity shifted her gaze towards the sky. It was dark and heavy, promising a rainy relief from the suffocating heat. Beyond the tall walls of the courtyard, in the silence of the upcoming storm, high-pitched giggles and playful yelps resounded mockingly, making Serenity's blood boil in her veins with bitterness.

She was tired of the talk, of the malicious whispers that whipped at her back every time she turned away. She was tired of seeing half of her ladies, not including Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ami, with growing bellies and smug smiles upon their red lips. In the end, this life at court was naught but a game, was it not? Who could bring forth more children, more handsome little sons for their high-ranking husbands? Broodmares, after all! Was this not what she, Serenity, had so scornfully warned Rei about?

How ironic that the burden had fallen upon herself.

She needed to get out, to ride away her anguish and her anger.

"Laista!"

The nurse appeared nearly five minutes later, her eyes heavy with sleep, her movements slow and groggy.

"My lady?"

"Please fetch me my riding clothes. I am going out."

The woman's eyes widened slightly and she opened her mouth to reproach, but was interrupted. Behind her, tall and sleek and beautiful, Rei slipped in casually.

"The weather is not favorable, Ren. Leoth shall not allow it."

With Kunzite accompanying Endymion, Leoth had been left behind as Regent and Queen's Protector, much to Serenity's joy and apprehension.

Rei's voice was unusually low and cool, almost triumphant. She seemed to take joy in angering Serenity.

"I am his Queen. He has no say." Serenity hated pulling rank, and she knew that Rei hated it as well. The smile on the Queen's rosy lips was sarcastic, and her eyes flashed angrily.

Rei glared back, gritting her teeth to cut back the rude comment she was prepared to lash out against Serenity. But otherwise, she seemed satisfied with Serenity's decision, and she merely shrugged gracelessly, twirling a strand of her ebony hair lazily.

"Have it your way."

She did not curtsy before leaving, and Serenity threw her hands up in exasperation as she turned to change. Women and their malice! How much easier it would have been to be a man.

- - -

Bucephalas galloped hard through the rich forest, his deadly hooves molding deep tracks into the soft soil. Serenity's hawk screeched victoriously and swooped up from her arm elegantly. Lowering herself to the horse as Bucephalas took a graceful jump, Serenity concentrated on reaching her hawk's prey: a fat egret. It was a breathless ride, and Serenity drove her stallion on unceasingly. With the thick clouds chasing each other in a stormy race across the sky above her, and the large drops of rain beginning to splash onto her face, Serenity felt alive and free for the first time in months.

Behind her, her small escort struggled to keep up with her. They were led by Liodas, a middle-aged captain whom Leoth had begrudgingly appointed to guarantee Serenity's protection. He would have come himself had he not been kept back by castle duties, such as holding court for petitioners. The captain called after her.

"My lady! We must turn back! If there is lightning, it is not safe to be among trees. Please, my lady, understand, I must make sure that you are safe, lest my lord Leoth shall have my head!"

But Serenity had heard a soft crash in the direction that her hawk had charged, and she was worried that her precious hunting bird was injured. Beneath her, Bucephalas snorted excitedly, pawing the wet ground impatiently. She pulled his reins gently, turning to face Liodas.

"One more bird, good Liodas, and I promise that I shall comply! I will return immediately." He could not argue, for she was Queen, and she sped off without waiting for a reply.

The wood was thick and it took a good effort to inch her way through the tangled branches and impeding undergrowth. She was nearing the outer edge of the forest, for she could hear the Red River thundering darkly to her right. They had wandered very far, and Serenity already regretted being stubborn and temperamental, having brought Leoth's men out in bad weather and uncomfortable hunting conditions.

Hearing rustling in the bushes to her right, Serenity hesitantly reined Bucephalas in that direction, though she was well aware that he was trembling under the cold lash of pouring rain. Serenity narrowed her eyes nervously, for through the thick shrubs, she could at last see the edge of the forest and the abrupt drop down into the Red River.

Something was wrong. Her stallion was inching backwards and snorting uncomfortably, his great head pulling the leather reins violently. It took all of Serenity's concentration to calm him down, but her heart was beating hard and her head spinning. Then suddenly, a flash of lightning followed by a loud boom exploded in the sky.

Bucephalas reared, neighing loudly, and under any other circumstances, Serenity could have controlled him. But his back was drenched with sweat and rain, and Serenity was thrown off with a screech, falling hard onto the wet ground.

A million little stars erupted before her eyes, obscuring her vision. With a slight groan she realized that she hit her head, and she struggled valiantly to remain conscious. But something wicked was dimming her awareness, and through the brilliant little dots dancing before her, she registered a pair of black eyes looking back at her triumphantly.

- - -

Serenity's back and head screamed in pain as she slowly regained consciousness. She was lying down on something hard, something that was moving, rocking back and forth. She was cold, but made an effort not to shiver. Slowly, she opened her eyes, only to find that her sight was obscured by a thick mist. She could see nothing before her. The cloak on her back was drenched, sending icy quivers up her spine. Her throat was dry and her cheeks were burning with an already heightening fever. Slowly coming to her senses, Serenity realized that it had stopped raining.

But the sound of water was still trickling in her ears, and Serenity stirred slightly to orientate herself. She was in a small boat, and her back was arched upon a thick ledge of wood. She understood why it hurt now, and in the misty, hazy nothingness, she mumbled a soft groan.

"She's awake!" The exclamation came from somewhere in front of her, around the middle of the boat. She tried to sit up, but found herself unable to, for her legs were tied together, and she was bound to the wooden ledge kneading uncomfortably into her back.

"Good," answered another male voice, deep and showing no sign of panic. "We're nearly there. She's taller than we thought, but thinner. Personally, I would rather not carry her if she can walk."

"Who are you?" She was surprised to find her voice, and was satisfied with the harsh tone that flowed decidedly through it. Grudgingly, Serenity decided that it was useless to try and escape, for she was tied securely, and every move sent sharp arrows of pain through her torso.

"Servants of your lord, my lady." The reply came from the second voice, and Serenity narrowed her eyes, trying desperately and unsuccessfully to see through the fog.

"My lord?" Her voice was icy. "King Endymion would never put me through such primitive modes of transportation."

The men laughed.

"Indeed, Lady Serenity, he would not."

"Where are you taking me?"

"The Island of Gawa," came the cool reply. "There is a great feast waiting for you there."

Serenity almost growled with rage, for she could hear the mockery in the man's smooth voice. Oh, how she wished she could see him! Furthermore, what also angered her was that she had not the slightest idea where the Island of Gawa was! She could feel the air become increasingly colder as they moved downstream, or upstream? She could barely tell. She stirred again, wishing that the ropes would yield.

"Ah, I would not even try escaping, my lady. We are traveling on the Red River, and it would be detrimental for _all_ of us if the boat tipped over."

Serenity gasped. It was unheard of! Nothing could withstand the deadliness of the Red River – only the large bridges built by the Ilatherian elves could, and they were built under strict contracts between the kingdoms. Who were these people?

"Where is the King? He will give you a fine reward if you return me to Crystal Terra safely, I guarantee you." Bribing was her only way out, but even before she ended her proposal, Serenity realized that the men had not the slightest intention to come to such an agreement.

"Has it even occurred to you, Serenity, that he would, perhaps, not even care?" That awful, smooth voice bit at her heart mercilessly, and Serenity was suddenly aware that her cheeks were hot with fever and now shame. "Have you even entertained the possibility that this whole… inconvenience has been planned by him? Would the great and generous King Endymion want to set his wife aside before the whole world, and before the whole Lunar court, and be himself embarrassed that his Queen has failed to conceive his child? It would be a small mark upon his perfect record, would it not? Has it –"

"Stop!" It was a sob that was ripped pitilessly from her aching throat, and Serenity could feel the hot tears begin to trickle down her cheeks. "Endymion is an honest man; he'd never sink to such low cowardice," she spat at the man. "And it's too soon…" she continued in a broken whisper.

"Ha! Too soon?" the man asked rhetorically. "No, my dear lady, it is not too soon; it never was. This is your destiny. This is your fate. You are the great shadow that envelops Crystal Terra, do you not remember? Your barrenness is your curse, and until now, Endymion's curse… But no longer!" he added cheerfully. "Do you not remember the prophecy?"

That wicked prophecy that Lyann had warned her about! A great sob was fighting furiously to free itself from her chest, but Serenity held it down, trying hard to remain in control of herself.

The mist was beginning to clear slightly, and Serenity could barely make out the outline of two men, one steadily rowing the boat, the other sitting attentively at the other end of it. They were nearing a shore, for the red water beneath them was gaining a wavy momentum. It was very cold now, and Serenity did all she could to keep her teeth from chattering.

Once they reached the shore, Serenity watched through the thinning fog as the men carefully stepped out of the boat, not touching the crimson water. She could finally make out their features. The man who had spoken to her was tall, with dark hair and narrow shoulders. He was young and athletically built, and a satisfied smile was set upon his lips. The other man was short and stubby, with a passive look of stupidity stamped upon his simple face. Looking at them, Serenity debated her chance at escape. However, the thought was abandoned immediately, for both men retrieved large swords from the boat and set them upon their hips.

They untied her and helped her out of the boat gently, to Serenity's surprise. She was shivering violently, and her back was still in pain, but she was glad to be standing on her feet, no longer cramped and tied. Then, as she began to register her surroundings, she let out an involuntary gasp.

The island was impossibly packed with forests and great mountains, all covered in thick layers of snow and ice, to Serenity's amazement. As she began to follow the men, she could hear the soft crunch of snow under her light steps and the icy wind howling quietly around her. Despite her pain and fear, Serenity could not help but marvel at the beauty of the island. With its icy mountain peaks glistening before her, it seemed like a giant castle made of white-coated pines and jeweled rocks. Even the small beach that they were now departing was covered in thick, cold snow!

They were soon on a wide pathway, walking up through the sleeping forest. Low groans were echoing around them as the thick pine trees swayed gently with the wind. Occasionally, large heaps of snow would fall from their immortal branches onto the footpath.

Serenity tried very hard to keep her mind focused and calm. But the cold biting at her skin was getting worse by the minute, and the thought that she was stuck here, on a remote island in the middle of the _Red River_, was nagging at her constantly. It was becoming increasingly difficult to be brave.

Ahead of them was a large manor that highly resembled a small fortress. Smoke snaked up in dark swirls from its chimneys, and guards surrounded the entrance gates, not knowing what to do with themselves. As the trio approached them, they watched them lazily, seeming uninterested.

"Lord Safiru, welcome," the man in charge spoke to her tall, dark-haired captor.

Safiru nodded.

"We've brought my lord's gift."

The guard grinned at Safiru's words and the gates opened. Serenity said nothing, absorbing her surroundings quietly. The guards were not clothed in any significant uniform, but heavy cloaks with collars made of white fur covered their broad backs.

As the two men led her to the entrance of the manor, Serenity noticed that she was trembling aggressively, and she had lost feeling in her fingers, legs, and toes. Her golden hair, spilled haphazardly over her narrow shoulders, was covered in white frost. Even her long lashes felt heavy and stiff over her open eyes.

She was ushered inside. They were suddenly in a large antechamber with tapestry-covered wooden walls and thickly carpeted floor. Serenity welcomed the warmth thankfully, already feeling her limbs begin to thaw out and loosen.

"Right. If you would follow me, my lady." Safiru dismissed his companion, and Serenity began to follow him through warm, narrow halls and up a creaking wooden flight of steps. There were very few people around, Serenity noticed, and the ones that she did see appeared to be servants carrying wood and food from one place to another.

"To whom are you taking me?"

"You shall see."

Serenity was annoyed. Why the secretive attitude and mysterious answers? He had kidnapped her already! He had no right to continue keeping her in the dark.

They reached two wide and lavishly engraved doors made of mahogany. Safiru knocked and Serenity stood beside him angrily, her chin raised defiantly and her blue eyes speaking daggers. The doors opened and Safiru pushed Serenity into the room gently, chuckling to himself. Then the door was closed behind her, and Serenity began to tremble with rage.

- - -

King Diamond was sprawled upon a massive bed, a small, satisfied smile gracing his insufferable lips.

"Diamond. I should have known." Serenity's voice was a thin, angry hiss.

"Why, yes, you should have. Who else would rescue you from such… _embarrassment_ back at home?" His tone was lazy and it seemed to Serenity that he sounded slightly intoxicated. A movement caught the corner of her eye, and turning her head to look, Serenity nearly screamed. A large black panther was lounging languidly on the thick carpet in front of the hearth. Its long tail was swishing around its strong body and its head turned to look at the new arrival in lazy discontent. Serenity's eyes narrowed to return the unfriendly look, and she noticed that upon the large cat's forehead was a small golden mark: an upturned crescent moon.

"Oh, please don't be frightened by my pet," Diamond drawled. "She's a big cat; all cats seem unfriendly at first."

He had stood up from the bed by now, and Serenity watched him carefully as he gracefully strode towards her. His silver hair was combed and neat, and his dark eyes spoke of lust.

"Why have you brought me here, Diamond?"

His hand grasped her thin wrist harshly as she spoke. Then, scowling, Diamond pulled her to him, closer to the bed, making Serenity's heart drum against her breast.

"I will not be spoken to in such a manner, Serenity."

Serenity judgment had been correct; he _was_ intoxicated, for she could smell the alcohol upon his breath as he leaned in to smell her hair. His hands were now on her waist, guiding her toward the large bed. Serenity swallowed hard, aware of his every movement.

"But to answer your question," he whispered in her ear, "I have brought you here to do King Endymion a favor, for you are useless to him. You are mine now. You thought you could reject me? No. No longer…" His lips finally touched her, traveling wetly from her cheek, then her neck, and finally to her throat. In her despair, Serenity considered fighting him, but she knew that resisting would mean a quicker submission, for he would get angry. He was much bigger than her, and a dagger was fastened to his hip.

He pulled her wet cloak off her back and Serenity gasped as his hands quickly unfastened her riding tunic. He seemed displeased that she was wearing leggings and not a gown, for she'd been hunting. Tears sprang to her eyes as he pushed her onto the bed, looking down at her hungrily.

"I have been waiting for this moment for so long…" he murmured. "Selene knows how nicely you have grown from the child I tried to marry…" He was on top of her, his lips upon her own, and she nearly vomited. Then his hands were on her breasts, and Serenity whimpered quietly, desperately.

She _had_ to do something.

"Diamond, my love…" He paused. To encourage him, Serenity brought her hands up to his shoulders, striving valiantly to offer him a loving smile. "You do not know how long I have been waiting for this myself… My father never approved, he never approved!"

His dark eyes widened in disbelief, but then Diamond smiled, suddenly elated.

"I knew it!"

"I am so thankful that you will have me," Serenity went on, stalling. She _had_ to stall until help would come. "My lord, my love… Let us wait until after the feast."

Diamond frowned, and Serenity watched him nervously. She'd thrown an arrow in the dark, for she was not certain if Safiru had lied to her when he mentioned the feast. But since Diamond did not disprove her suggestion, Serenity continued with her facade, trying urgently to convince him, to buy time.

"I shall dance for you, for everyone…" She paused, allowing her words to incite his imagination. "Then we can come back here and you can have me. But it will be so much sweeter if you watch me first…" She lowered her voice to a whisper, leaning up to speak into his ear. "Watch my body move, my love, and you will want nothing more than this…"

Diamond was smiling widely now. Slowly, he lifted himself from her, and Serenity struggled to keep in her sigh of relief.

"That is actually not a bad idea," Diamond admitted finally. He grinned, fixing his own clothes to seem more presentable. "Vænalion will be envious…" he chuckled to himself. "Very well. There are clothes here for you." He indicated to a random assortment of clothes thrown haphazardly onto the window seat. "They're my sisters' garments." He looked at her once more with lustful eyes, drinking in her figure. "I will send an escort for you in an hour," he ended gruffly.

Serenity nodded and her big blue eyes widened when Diamond suddenly leaned over and kissed her. She tried in earnest to return the gesture passionately, but she found such a task immensely difficult, and the kiss ended up being awkward and stiff.

"I shall feel better after the feast," she reassured him awkwardly. Diamond nodded and left the room with an easy stride, whistling.

Alone at last, Serenity nearly screamed. She felt dirty, wicked, and most of all, she felt like a whore. Trembling, she stood up from the bed, praying to all divinities that someone, _anyone_ would come to her rescue soon.

"Well done."

The voice had come from the floor, and Serenity jumped. The panther was no longer lying lazily before the hearth, was instead alert and pacing the room, as if in thought. "Well done, indeed," it repeated.

"Y-you can speak…?" Serenity, having covered herself up, was looking at the large cat curiously, brilliant blue eyes wide with disbelief. The panther seemed to roll its eyes before gracefully leaping up onto the bed.

"Yes, yes, yes, I can speak," it replied in a brusque tone. "Diamond does not know, even though the idiot has been my 'owner' since he was a child." The panther paused, meeting Serenity eyes. "I am a spy."

"A spy?" Serenity's question was a whisper. She sat down upon the great bed, for she was suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Yes, a spy," the panther replied impatiently. "For the Kingdom of Luna in the past, and now for Terra, for the High King. I was your mother's gift to Endymion." The cat's voice was feminine, but also deep, resembling a liquid purr. Serenity heart skipped a beat. It felt so … familiar to be around this strange creature. "My name is Luna, and I will have you know that, in all probability, there is a rescue party coming after you. But they shall be hours yet."

A great, unspeakably joyful relief flooded Serenity's chest. She swallowed hard, swallowed down the tearful gasp that was threatening to surface.

"But until then…"

"Er, until then, you must dance for those dogs in the hall." Luna seemed amused.

"Yes," Serenity said tersely. "Why is the Martian king Vænalion here?" The question had been nagging at Serenity's thoughts since Diamond first made mention of the Martian ruler.

"This is Martian territory, Serenity, built by Ruxur's elves. Vænalion and Diamond are great friends and allies."

"Allies?" Serenity repeated disbelievingly. "But Black Luna is part of the Lunar Realm! We are all Ferrals!"

"Perhaps all in title, but not all in heart," Luna replied gently. She shook her head as if to dismiss the subject. "Endymion shall sort it out. But now, you must prepare yourself… Diamond will not wait long after the feast, I promise you. He has been practicing his plans for you with other women for weeks."

Serenity wrinkled her nose in disgust, but her eyes were heavy with hot tears.

"Oh, Luna," she whispered tearfully, "I am already childless. If Diamond has his way, Endymion shall never take me back."

- - -

End Part 6.

- - -


	7. The Crystal Within

Author's Notes:

Thank you everybody for your wonderful support… it truly is motivating, even if I'm –just- revising for now. No worries, I'm still working on the new chapter! Have a fabulous reading session and _please_ review! Also, if you have any questions, etc, about what you're reading, feel free to email me, IM me, or drop me a message. Ja!

- - -

My Lady Queen

Chapter Seven – The Crystal Within  
Author: Moon Sparkle  
Contact: Sparklecutey (AIM)  
Rated: Teen-Adult

Revised (slightly)

- - -

The butterflies in her belly were fluttering wings of apprehension, making Serenity curse herself under her hot breath. What had possessed her to offer herself up to that blasted stage? She gritted her teeth against the wave of fever engulfing her body, small hands curling into white fists of anxiety. If only Endymion would hurry!

The traditional dances in the feast hall were not normally performed by women of rank, such as Serenity, whose rank could not be higher, but by hired gypsies or trained servants. Back at home, within the white walls of the Lunar court, Serenity had often taken the liberty of joining in the dance rehearsals that took place before her father's great feasts. The fluid movements of the dancers never ceased to amaze her. She'd watched and learned, observing every sensual move, every graceful twirl. Then, unable to show off her new skill, she'd sulked in frustration, enslaved by her own elite social status.

Now, she found herself clad in an impossibly thin white gown, made with material whose single purpose seemed to be to cling to her smooth skin and flaunt her curves. Two long slits ran up her shapely thighs, which were bare, allowing her room to move comfortably. The dress's material became thinner as it reached her toned stomach, and continued to tighten up to her chest, offering little cover for her cleavage. Silver chains jingled at her ankles and wrists, and a thin necklace adorned her delicate throat. With her hair pulled up into a waterfall of white gold, Serenity appeared to be a living nymph, soon to be among a sea of snarling dogs and desirous predators. If only her father would see her now!

Serenity suppressed a bitter laugh, and taking a deep breath, she stepped forward into the feast hall. There was no worried Laista to cluck into her ear now, nor was there an excited Minako to encourage her lovingly. She was alone, bright blue eyes wide and burning as they perceived the sight before her.

The feast hall was much larger than she'd expected, with long tables covered by various types of food and drink. More than four-dozen intoxicated men were seated at the loaded tables, and among them a few women twirled drunkenly and laughed in an obnoxious, flirtatious manner. Serenity's nose wrinkled in disgust. The sight before her was a far cry from Endymion's tasteful feasts.

Despite the debauchery unfolding before her, the smell within the room was of pleasant incenses, coupled with hints of cooked meats and sweet fruits. Serenity's stomach growled unpleasantly, reminding her of her hunger. She bit the pout of her lip against it, however, and forced herself to advance.

"Serenity!"

Diamond's thick voice made Serenity jump, and she gripped the wooden wall on her right shakily. A great smile spread upon the king's face, and his dark eyes twinkled under a thin veil of inebriated content. Heavy, drunken faces turned toward her, but they were all a blur. Her heart was hammering wildly against her chest, threatening, it seemed, to escape the confines of her ribcage.

"M-my lord." Her eyes wildly checked the doors, anticipating a tall, dark-haired man to storm in angrily, ready to carry her away from this revolting scene. But the large doors remained closed, and Serenity forced her feverish mind to concentrate. Pink lips offered Diamond a thin smile. "My lord, where are the minstrels?"

"Drinking, waiting for you." Diamond waved a hand absently, while the other reached for Serenity's waist, pulling her forcefully closer. She swallowed hard, heavy eyelashes fluttering an enticing glance towards her captor. Gracefully and lightly, she pulled away, though she noticed his fingers digging into her back, hesitant to let go.

"It is time!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. "My lord can surely wait a little longer…" She lowered her voice to a seductive whisper, brilliant cerulean eyes gazing at him intently. If Diamond had been sober, he may have noticed the tenseness in her face, the tremor in her voice. But he was already deeply intoxicated, and the flush on his habitually pale cheeks was bright under the dancing firelight.

"Eyes like jewels, hair like light, a white shadow in the night…" he muttered.

Serenity frowned and turned away, already conscious of the wide eyes absorbing her, eating away at her pride, her confidence. She lifted her chin disdainfully and narrowed her eyes under sooty, long lashes. Heartbeat thundering in her ears, she graced her way among the tables toward the low, wooden stage at the rear of the hall. She ascended onto the platform, vaguely noticing a large black spot lurking around Diamond - Luna.

The wood under her feet was smooth, and Serenity slid across to the middle of the stage with elegant ease and stubborn determination. Chin high, she threw her fierce gaze upon her audience, defying their sneers, hungry eyes, and base comments. The hall was very dimly lit, with flames from candles and small torches dancing along the wooden walls and drunken faces. It seemed like a dream to her; she'd managed to descend the social latter from the loftiest grade in society - as High Queen – down to the lowliest position - as an entertainment girl. And she had done so in a matter of hours.

At the thought, Serenity became infuriated, and she glared at Diamond, lounging in his big chair beside an overweight and short man who, Serenity guessed, was King Vænalion. Her eyes flashed angrily. Oh, how she hated him!

The minstrels were setting up their instruments. Beyond the pounding in her reddening ears, Serenity heard the deep beat of the first minstrel's tombak and the chirping jingle of another's bells. A third minstrel was quietly testing his traditional fiddle, the vielle, and too soon for Serenity, the five men were ready to begin. Nervously, Serenity began counting down the seconds with more fearful faith than she'd ever counted her prayers to the good goddess, and her anxiety was now sending chills up her spine. She was going to do this; she had to. She had to stall until her rescue came.

If they came.

The first minstrel hit his tombak, sending a jolt through the bewildered Serenity and urging her trembling body to move. Another hit, accompanied by a purr of bells and the vielle, reminded her that she was being stared at and expected to entertain. She saw Diamond and cursed under her breath. His eyes were shining lustfully and his hungry gaze slithered up and down her bared body, making her feel infinitely uncomfortable. Serenity swallowed hard, hearing the music begin to thump tunefully into her ears.

Her hips twirled gracefully, her belly coiling on air as she began to move her shapely body with the rhythm. An elegant slide along the wooden surface brought her to the edge of the stage, and she lifted her arms to embrace the golden, falling light of torch-fire in a seductive wave of movement. The bells on her ankles and wrists jingled as she shook her body, and, if she closed her eyes, it almost began to feel very natural. She ignored the howls of the noble, drunken dogs that were her audience; she gave her all, offering the astounded Diamond incentive to wait a little longer…

A black form swished through her blurred vision as Serenity snapped her head up to the boom of the tombak. She kept her movements fluent while she watched Luna pace towards the doors of the hall. Then, Serenity felt her heart begin to pound even more furiously within her breast, for the doors of the hall opened. Through them, a tall figure entered, but to Serenity's disappointment, he lacked a sword and looked completely unarmed. Through the flickering firelight and bustling bodies, Serenity could see him approaching a table, but could not, for the life of her, discern the features of his face. Then, as she struggled to distinguish hints of the man's identity under a mask of alluring charm, her body undulated entrancingly, her head rolled back in a lover's vulnerable pose. And all along, she made certain that she did not appear to have taken notice of the new arrival; she made certain that she seemed to be burning with uncontrollable desire.

But the man's gray eyes found hers, and Serenity nearly stumbled in her graceful turn. Shrouded by untidy golden-white hair, the tanned, handsome face was alert and curiously surprised. Through the hues of gold from the firelight, the royal blues from the regal garments, and the innumerable shadows cast onto the decadent scene, Leoth was staring back at her with eyes that glimmered under his furrowed brow. Serenity suddenly felt her breath come dangerously short. She felt dizzy, yet she knew that she could not stop now. She was aware that, above all, Leoth's intention was to take her outside safely, and she must do nothing that could jeopardize that plan. But he was alone, and he was unarmed! It did not make sense

Then Serenity realized that he was not alone at all.

The doors of the hall had remained opened, and Serenity strained to see through the hazy, smoke-flooded atmosphere. Broad shoulders tensed into a position that spoke nothing but pure rage, Endymion was standing imposingly at the entrance of the hall. His attire was of black, hard leather and his travel armor was plated onto his muscled body. Watching him and at once noticing the intimidating effect of his appearance, Serenity felt shivers run up her spine.

The drum beat again, the vielle sang piercingly, the bells chirped brightly – and then it all stopped.

A giant wave of commotion followed, the sounds of blades screeching from their sheaths resounding painfully in a blur of confusion. The minstrels scattered with a scream as a dozen armed and very sober men barreled into the stifling hall. Serenity at once jumped off the stage and her eyes flew from man to drunken man to spot one of her rescuers - Leoth or Endymion. But this task soon became impossible in the surging scuffle.

Serenity yelped as a gigantic man suddenly crashed at her feet in an already deep pool of blood, but she skipped over him daintily, her pulse thumping violently against her skin. She needed to reach the door, where escape would be an almost accomplished goal. But in her desperate flight through the escalating battle, Serenity realized that Diamond's men, though drunk, were putting up a decent fight.

"Little bitch! Stay put!" A large, disgustingly plump hand caught her by the arm, heaving her towards her captor so harshly that it knocked the wind out of her already struggling lungs. Serenity screamed and sent her elbow into the man's heavy stomach, generating an enraged roar. Then she turned around and scowled at the cursing Vænalion, finding it hard to believe that the man, a king no less, would sink as low as this. She struggled to get free, but she was unarmed, and his hold on her tiny wrist was painfully strong.

Then, a loud, feline snarl echoed in Serenity's ears and she was shoved aside as Vænalion fell to the ground, like an old, time-eaten tower collapsing in a pile of rubble. Upon him, Luna dug her giant claws into his shoulders, holding the Martian king down and roaring in his red face.

"Thank you, Luna!"

"I'm not going to kill him," Luna replied, an obvious sneer in her liquid voice as she watched Vænalion writhe and squirm under her needle-sharp claws. "Endymion will - when he will have the time. Now go, Serenity! Your escort is waiting for you outside."

Something was burning. Serenity wrinkled her nose as the smoke within the hall thickened at an alarming speed, filling her lungs with its black fumes. She coughed violently, squinting tear-filled eyes to see through the blur of shadows and bodies. A deep orange glow struck the corner of her eye suddenly, and a load roar of flames engulfed her senses. Running, Serenity opened her mouth to yell at the men still engaged in battle to run, to flee, to save themselves. But her throat constricted and refused to generate sound, and she choked instead on the intoxicatingly thick, hot air.

"Serenity! This way! Come here!"

That voice! She knew the voice! It was deep, and warm, and …

Her head was swimming in a whirlpool of smoldering dizziness. Serenity began to push herself forward, toward the hall doors, toward her escape. But it had become too difficult now, and she soon realized that she was not alone. Confusion surrounded her. Yells of pain and panic filled her ears as the mass of bodies rushed to the doors, and Serenity at once realized that she could not hold her ground The heat, the movement, the screams were overcoming her...

"There you are!" The same voice boomed into her ears. "Keep your eyes open now, love."

Feeling lightheaded, Serenity turned her head to see Endymion's face glowing in the light of the glimmering flames. She said nothing as his right hand wrapped firmly around her wrist, though she did notice the blood on his sword.

"Leoth, I've got her!" Endymion shouted. "Keep the doors open and hold that dog in place! Good man!"

A wave of freezing air greeted them as they stepped outside the manor, and Serenity began to gasp for air aggressively. A blanket was thrown onto her head and shoulders and she gripped it tightly, gratefully, eyes swimming in a pool of smoke-induced tears.

Then, as her vision cleared quickly, Serenity was shocked to see that, despite the alarm that the fire within the hall had produced, men were still fighting. Paired off unevenly, for Diamond's men outnumbered Endymion's at least seven to one, soldiers and drunken men battled fiercely in the filthy courtyard of the manor.

Night had fallen. A full moon was situated proudly in the star-strewn sky, and a dancing glow of flames emanated from the windows of the burning manor. Yet, despite the dim light, Serenity found that it was becoming increasingly difficult to see.

It seemed as though she'd been left alone. Away from the battle, she was standing next to the tall, iron gates through which she'd walked, earlier that evening, as Safiru's captive. Uncomfortable and weary, Serenity sent her gaze in search for Endymion, who'd been at her side but moments before. But her attempts were futile, unsuccessful. Frustrated, she remained hidden within her warm blanket and decided to wait in the safety of the darkness.

A shout suddenly caught her attention. Immediately alert, Serenity narrowed her eyes to see an agile soldier making his way toward her with a familiar stride. Three men were following Leoth, and Serenity heard him curse violently as he decided he'd had enough. He swung powerfully with his sword at one attacker while kicking the second away, then twirling, as if in a dance, he plunged the tip of his blade into the third attacker's exposed belly. Blood splashed onto his usually impeccable armored uniform, and Serenity found herself releasing an anxiously held breath, relieved that he was all right.

Having done with all three aggressors, Leoth turned to face her, breathing heavily, face contorted into an expression of deadly fury. His gored sword seemed alive in his bloody hand, the orange glare from the flames reflecting ominously on the blade. But as his eyes cleared and found her looking at him with wide, frightened blue orbs, his angry mask immediately melted away into an expression of heavenly relief.

"Ren! Thank _God_!" His arms wrapped around her frail form as he planted a firm kiss on the top of her covered head. He pulled away immediately and looked down at her.

"We're winning, Ren, but they're putting up a hell of a fight," he explained quickly. "Endymion brought you here because this spot is dark and completely hidden from the battle." He paused momentarily as he wiped the blood off his sword against a patch of snow. "We have not lost any men, but Endymion is very angry. There is so much that has happened…" his voice trailed off distractedly as he checked behind him to ensure that no attackers were approaching. Then, reaching behind him, he pulled out two short swords, which Serenity guessed were slightly longer than her own dagger. Without hesitation, he handed them to her, a light smile touching his lips.

"Just in case," he murmured. Then, "I must go give the signal to our man to bring in the horses. Endymion ordered me to take you out of here as soon as possible, but I don't want you to risk moving from this spot - not until I have a horse on which you can escape from danger safely. Diamond's guards are looking for you everywhere. The only reason why we're still here is because we must keep them occupied with fighting until we can get you away."

"Leoth! This makes such little sense to me!" Serenity exclaimed, frustrated. "Why – why are they searching for me so fiercely? Horses? How were you able to bring _horses_ here! Goddess, I am so confused!" The swords in her hands trembled along with her fingers. A loud, pained scream echoed in the hot, smoky air.

"We shall explain everything later," Leoth reassured her, worriedly scanning his surroundings swiftly. "The fire's spreading," he stated, his silver eyes blurry. "Ah, here is Luna. I shall return immediately."

And indeed, as he spoke, the black panther made herself visible with a low growl, green cat eyes shining dangerously in the darkness. Leoth disappeared beyond the gates, and Serenity shivered as an ominous feeling snaked up her spine.

"Luna! Is Endymion all right? Is anybody hurt?"

A million questions were swimming within the abyss of her troubled mind, and Serenity found it difficult to control her thoughts. She retreated further into the dark corner, watching as one of Endymion's agile soldiers took on two mammoths of Diamond's guard, liquor still trickling from their uncombed beards. Luna was pacing around her, padding the wet ground silently. The manor was by now entirely engulfed in flames, and the snow around it had begun to melt.

"Endymion is all right, though his enemies are not," Luna announced. "Diamond has been captured, as has Vænalion, and they will be tried officially. But the bastards won't call off their damn guards!" Luna growled again as the fight between Endymion's soldier and the two large men began to inch its way closer to Serenity's hiding corner. Serenity squirmed in her spot, knuckles whitening in their tight grip on her new weapons.

She was trembling fiercely now, no longer cold but unbearably hot. Endymion's soldier was putting up an extraordinary fight, though it seemed to Serenity that he lacked Leoth and Endymion's cool and determination in battle. It was becoming increasingly apparent that he was tiring, for his opponents were not as drunk as Serenity had hoped, and they were experienced and extraordinarily sharp in their movements. Then, as the young soldier turned to dodge a heavy swing of sword, Serenity realized with a gasp that she knew him. Degos! Good Degos, he had come to save her!

Then Serenity's blood went cold.

For a third man was approaching behind Degos, soiled blade unsheathed and ready to plunge into the young man's back. Serenity screamed, and before she realized what she was doing, she found herself no longer in her hiding corner, but running forth towards the man who was now threatening to take her good friend's life. Splashes of golden flames burned the peripherals of her vision, and the hot air pierced her heaving lungs, but she did not care. Vaguely, she heard Luna's yells and ferocious snarls behind her, yet she did not stop, could not stop. A force beyond her control seemed to push her forward, and the only instinct she now felt was to stay alive.

She engaged the third man in combat without even realizing it. Adrenaline rushed through her blood, pumping courage into her heart and making her tremble with rage and excitement. Sword in each hand, Serenity wrapped her fingers tightly around the handles, every muscle within her body ready to spring into action. Then, with a gasp, she realized that in her rush to save Degos, the blanket had flown off her back. Her identity thus plainly revealed, she found herself standing before Diamond's massive, angry guard as vulnerable as a flighty rabbit under the jaw of a famished wolf.

"Oh, yer a feisty little whore, ar'n't ya. Come, lass, we can do this simply without tiring yer little buttocks. Jus' come with me, now." The grin on the man's face was diabolical, his eyes glistening with malice.

But even as the man spoke, Serenity, surprising even herself, threw back her head and laughed loudly.

"Serenity! Wh- What are you –" Degos was gasping for a gulp of thick air, his sword plunged effectively into his attacker's stomach.

"No time now, dear Degos!" Serenity heard herself say. "Seems as though this charming fellow wants a little -" she twirled gracefully, bringing her glossy blades across the man's big belly, ripping shallow cuts through his armor. The man screamed. " - e_ntertainment_."

She bounced backwards as her enraged assailant swung his great sword in her direction. Her hair came loose and spilled onto her bare shoulders in a waterfall of reflective, white gold. Evading another swish of the man's blade, Serenity grinned. She had never felt so alive, so full of gratitude for the blood pumping within her veins. She could not understand how this newfound skill had emerged inside her, but she realized that fighting this overweight, repulsive warrior was coming as easily and naturally to her as breathing.

"SERENITY!"

Serenity jumped, the shout sending a jolt of uneasiness into her heart. She faltered, and soon regretted it, for her opponent had found opportunity to send the hilt of his sword into her stomach. The wind flew out of her lungs and blackness flashed before her eyes, forcing her to stumble backwards and to cough violently. Infuriated and trembling, Serenity soon recovered her balance and watched her opponent laugh in triumph. Then she saw nothing else, for her concentration was centered entirely on Diamond's guard, who had begun to stalk toward her, his figure outlined by the hellish flames of the burning manor.

At that moment, obeying her instincts, Serenity decided to strike. Her eyes darkened, her breath quickened, her lips pursed decisively. Then, like the legendary Zeus hurling his deadly lightning across the sky, her hands flew forward, buried the blades of her swords into the warrior's exposed chest.

The man staggered backwards, his enormous hands flailing helplessly and his mouth struggling to suck air into his shredded lungs. Mechanically, Serenity pulled her swords from the man's torn flesh, watching as hot blood began to trickle down the slick metal, down onto her hands.

"SERENITY!"

The voice was calling her name again, and Serenity forced herself to step back from the dead man at her feet. She turned around, feeling the oppressive heat of the flames begin to burn her eyes. Yet, despite her discomfort, her lovely features remained calm as she watched her very angry husband approach her, storming his way past his men.

"Are you out of your _mind_?"

Endymion's shouted question was accompanied by a violent curse as his blue eyes flashed from Serenity, to her dead opponent, and finally back to her again. Serenity lifted her chin, strove to keep her composure. She swallowed hard and forced herself to calm down, watching her husband's enraged expression transform into one of irritated worry.

"Forgive me, my lord, but I could not allow this man," she gestured in the direction of her victim, "murder my good friend Degos."

Endymion said nothing. He was staring at her fiercely, his mouth contorted into an uncharacteristic scowl. Serenity had never seen him so angry. Bracing herself for more chastisement, she began to feel her cold defiance transform into guilt. Yet the expected reprimand did not come. Instead, watching her, Endymion began to give calm directions to evacuate the area at once. The fire was growing, its flames licking away mercilessly at everything in its path.

The battle had been won; the criminals had been captured; the Queen had been saved.

Everything seemed to have gone according to plan.

But as Serenity allowed Endymion's men to lead her to the horses, she suddenly felt her eyes fill with hot tears. The tall pines, heavy underneath coats of thick snow, had become a blur to her, and, after she'd mounted, the rocking rhythm of her horse's canter had lost its usual thrill.

Watching Endymion and Leoth ride their stallions at the head of the small party, their expressions fatigued and rocky, Serenity at last allowed herself to sob silently. Yes, she'd been saved from Diamond's lustful hands, and had been skillfully protected from the swords of his filthy guards.

Yet, at the end of this wretched day, she was the same childless wife she'd been in the morning.

Beyond the glistening mountains, a wolf voiced her pain with a melancholic howl to the moon.

- - -

The sky shimmered dimly under the bowing flame of the falling sun. In the grassy hills of the Terran realm, forest creatures prepared to retreat to their niches, for nocturnal predators would soon begin their natural activities, and no small animal was safe. The summer's moist heat lingered in the air, nourishing farmers' blooming fields and drawing the sweet fragrances of flowers into the drowsy atmosphere.

And, in the pooling golden light of sunset, Crystal Terra held its breath.

Three days had passed since High Queen Serenity had been rescued from her abductors, and by now the entire kingdom knew of the miraculous ship which had carried King Endymion, his men, and their horses, across the Red River to the secret Island of Gawa. Secret indeed, it was whispered, for Ruxur's dark elves had built it for King Vænalion himself. They'd effectively constructed it as a safe haven for Elf Crystal trafficking, and not until Serenity's disappearance did the royal authorities know of its whereabouts. Thus, after Endymion's successful summer campaign against Saturnia, capturing Ruxur's main channel of business had been a giant, bonus accomplishment for the crown.

Yet, despite the recent annexation of a new kingdom to the Ferral Realm and the breakthrough discovery of Gawa, all was not well in Crystal Terra. Hundreds of rumors had begun buzzing through the kingdom like venomous little bees, poisoning ears and kindling intrigue in the minds of those who cared to listen.

Was "the abduction" Serenity's planned escape from her unfruitful marriage to Endymion?

Did Diamond rape Serenity? And if he did, was this the reason why King Endymion refused to see his Queen since her arrival back to Crystal Terra?

Was she even his Queen any longer?

- - -

"Oh Ren, I do not understand it either. Now stop being fussy and eat your dinner." Minako was truly distressed, and her characteristically bright smile was not apparent this evening. From her cushioned rocking chair, Serenity looked away from her friend's concerned expression, only to meet Ami's stern sapphire eyes.

"Mina is right, Serenity." The Mercurian lady's voice was soft, yet assertive. "You must eat. There must be a reason for Endymion's recent behavior."

"Oh, there is!" Serenity's outburst was accompanied by a fretful shove of her chair as she stood up. The piece of furniture slammed heavily into the stone wall behind her. "His wife is – is barren! She was abducted, possibly _raped_, and made to entertain a herd of drunken men by placing her nearly naked body on stage! What else? Oh! She defied his orders and jumped into battle like a madwoman!" Serenity closed her eyes, feeling the heat of humiliation begin to rise to her pallid cheeks. Looking away from apprehensive Mina, unsympathetic Ami, and heavy-eyed Makoto, she brought her voice down to a mild whisper. "There is plenty of reason for Endymion to snub me, Ami. He has not even allowed me to explain what happened that night before he and his men appeared…"

She took a deep breath and allowed her gaze to linger upon her supper. It was a good meal, consisting of young venison, rich breads, and a large cup of sweet wine. Her stomach nagged at her to eat, but Serenity stood her rebellious ground and looked away. Why should she have to eat in her chambers instead of the cheerful dining hall? Why, for Selene's sake, was he keeping her at this disturbing deadlock? If he was planning on putting her aside, why did he not simply get it over with so that she could go home and have supper with her beloved parents?

"It's very strange," Makoto murmured quietly from her lounging position on Serenity's bed. "Nephlite has refused to speak about it, even when I asked him. And, you know me," she grinned, "I was quite adamant."

"I am sure you were, Makoto," replied Ami, gaze locked on the brooding Serenity. "Where is Rei, I wonder? I visited her chambers to ask her to join us. She refused, yet she seemed to be positively … beaming. I have not seen her this content since Guston's feast in honor of Endymion's crowning."

Serenity's smiled mirthlessly.

"Her greatest wish is coming to life, my dear Ami!" she said caustically. "Why should she be _dis_contented? As soon as Endymion puts me aside, she shall be upon him like a bitch in heat."

"_Ren_!"

Though Minako and Makoto fought to suppress their smiles, Ami seemed absolutely horrified. Her glossy lips parted to reprimand the contemptuous Serenity, but a loud knock interrupted her efforts.

Serenity's heart jumped within her chest as the door opened quietly, leaving a rather nervous young man standing behind it. His arms were full, and Serenity rushed to the doorway to ease his apprehension and help him with his load.

"Yes, Ludwig?" Serenity's eyes widened as they finally perceived what he was carrying: a small outfit made of the same thick leather as the Companions' traveling armor, and two short swords, not unlike the ones that Leoth had handed her. Their hilts were much finer and more carefully fashioned, however, curling stylishly into fitting handles made of radiant gold.

"My lady." Ludwig's voice trembled, and it occurred to Serenity that he'd been intimidated by something or someone before his arrival to her chambers. "My lord King Endymion commands your presence in the Training Hall immediately." As the squire spoke, Serenity stared at him, her blue eyes sharp and sparking with refueled anger. Endymion had never "commanded" her in the past; he had always "requested."

Wordlessly, Serenity waited for Ludwig to hand her the outfit and the weapons, knowing he was not done delivering his message.

"In addition, he orders that my lady wear this … attire to the Training Hall," Ludwig finished nervously, gesturing briefly toward the pile of armor in Serenity's arms.

Serenity opened her mouth to speak, her brow furrowing. But Ludwig shook his head slowly, stepping back smartly and saluting.

"Forgive me, my lady, but I am forbidden to take or answer any questions," Ludwig said apologetically. Then, the young squire sobered and squared his shoulders as he announced, "I shall wait outside your chambers and escort you to the Hall myself."

Shaking slightly, Serenity closed the door and breathed in silently.

"What in Selene's name is he up to…"

- - -

The castle was abnormally silent. As Serenity treaded her way through the torch-lit hallways with Ludwig at her side, she found that, aside from the statuesque sentries that lined the halls, all residents had retired early.

The silence itself was a disquieting echo, for even Serenity's knee-length leather boots padded the floors in a feline fashion, elegant and utterly soundless. Serenity forced herself to ignore the ominous stillness, concentrated instead on her determined path. She bit the pout of her lip nervously, eyes narrowing as the large, carved doors of the Training Hall suddenly came into her view. Annoyed, Serenity felt curiosity and agitation begin to coil unkindly in her armored belly, felt, too, the cold sweat crawl up her back.

"My lady," Ludwig bowed low, although his gesture was far from graceful. Serenity smiled, still appreciating his astounded reaction to her unconventional appearance. Upon stepping outside her chambers, clad in a frayed leather skirt that ended well above her knees and a tight bodice that snugly fit her shapely torso, young Ludwig's face had transformed into a living cherry. Then, to Serenity's amusement, he'd determinedly decided to look away for the rest of their uncomfortable walk to the Training Hall.

The doors of the Training Hall opened in an almost ominous manner, overwhelmingly large and creaking dreadfully in their oppressed hinges.

"Ludwig," Serenity said, "are you certain the –"

But the young squire had disappeared from her side, leaving Serenity bewildered and nervous in her new boots of combat. Taking a deep breath, she quickly determined to face this "surprise" once and for all, be it good or bad, for the suspense was beginning to drive her to madness.

Carefully, Serenity stepped inside, and immediately felt an overwhelming wave of wonder crash onto her, the sight before her robbing her of breath.

The Training Hall was enormous and beheld an unmistakable air of magical presence. It was round and profoundly spacious, making Serenity feel as though she'd just entered a perfectly polished box. Great torches holding luminous flames were wedged into the walls, forming a circle of flickering light. In the middle of the hall was a section lowered below the main level of the room, as if it had been cut out of the floor to create an inverted spherical stage. Swords, daggers, shields, maces, axes, and more weaponry hung threateningly on the thick walls, glinting in the sporadic shimmers of firelight.

"Extraordinary, is it not?"

The breath on her neck was hot and short, the voice whispering in her ear familiar and curt. He was behind her, tall and magnificent in his virility and regal glory, looking down upon her unmoving form.

"Positively splendid." Her tone carried a hint of crude sarcasm, and her lips curled into a smirk. Why should she be polite, submissive, and loving, when he'd kept her in a cage for the past three days?

She could feel his hard body suddenly tense behind her, and her narrowed eyes flashed triumphantly. But the proud glint at once disappeared, for the intimidating sound of metal brushing metal rose to her ears, and Serenity stepped violently forward, away from his reach. Without even realizing it, she'd already, instinctively reached for her newly acquired swords.

Turning to face him, Serenity noticed that his expression was expectedly angry, yet somewhat amused. His breathtaking eyes were, as always, dancing.

"You are eager for battle, yet you don't know its fundamental laws," Endymion accused tartly as he began to circle her, his booted steps echoing eerily as he paced. His own sword hung securely at his hip, and its jeweled hilt seemed to glint threateningly at Serenity.

"Those weapons in your hands are called scimitars," Endymion explained coolly, beckoning her to follow him to the center of the Hall, where the stage dipped menacingly into the floor. Serenity watched him warily and followed, feeling a ghost of a chill suddenly creep through her body. Was it excitement, fear, anger, or all three sensations at once?

Endymion descended the narrow steps into the small arena, his movements confident and lithe. Serenity remained silent, but trailed him nonetheless, feeling her senses awaken to an electrifying state of awareness. She felt out of place, yet she felt as though there was nowhere else she would rather be; it seemed so natural to be here, in this ring of combat, facing her armed husband and prepared to engage him in battle.

The thought brought a smile to her lips.

"Amused?" Endymion's deep voice reverberated, bouncing off the walls of stone.

Then, without warning, Endymion unsheathed his sword. Serenity's smile disappeared, and an expression of curious determination took its place. She watched him warily as he began to step sideways, stalking towards her. Unknowingly, Serenity imitated his movements, finding herself walk the length of the ring-shaped arena. All the while, her gaze was locked upon his own.

Then, in a movement sprung by lightning, Endymion leaped forward and swung his sword in Serenity's direction. Serenity stepped back at once, parrying his attack and bringing her scimitars down to block his deadly weapon. Endymion retrieved his blade, tempestuous eyes flickering angrily.

"This is _not_ a game, Serenity." His tone was uncharacteristically cold. "You do not belong on a battlefield!" This time, he raised his voice and directed another swing of his blade toward Serenity. She'd sensed it, however, and she dodged again, then twirled to face him. Angrily, she brought down her scimitars onto Endymion's sword with all her might, cursing violently under her breath.

But the King retreated within the blink of an eye, jumping gracefully up from the makeshift battleground onto the main level of the Hall. Frustrated, Serenity followed him, her breathing becoming increasingly heavy as a storm of emotions began to rage within her.

"I do not belong on a battlefield," she echoed angrily. "Yet you send your servant to bring me this…. this _armor_, as if you expect that my exact intentions are to jump into the ranks of your knights!"

Serenity was almost yelling, feeling too overwhelmed by passion to care. She wanted to slap him, to bite him, to dig her nails into his skin, hating him for playing with her. Then, suddenly, he was within reach, and instinctively Serenity crossed her arms, prepared to slash at his toned stomach with her blades. But he was too quick, and he caught her wrists effortlessly, stopping her attack. With a growl, he pushed her against the wall with enough force to make her feel a spark of dull pain shoot up her back. She gasped, blue eyes widening in shock and anger.

"You were supposed to stay in that wretched corner, not rush into the battle!" Endymion shouted. "As their damn King, it is _my_ duty to protect my men, not yours!"

"And as your _damn_ Queen," Serenity returned in the same angry tone, "it is my duty to protect all that stands for the honor of your Kingdom! _And that includes Degos_." Tears were burning at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill over and betray all her emotions. His face was inches away from hers, his body pressing her into the wall, holding her furious intentions in place.

Then the tempest in his eyes abated and the tenseness in his hard muscles disappeared. Serenity's scimitars slid from her deadly grip, and her eyes closed as she leaned back against the cold wall.

"Forgive me, Endymion, but I cannot think," she heard herself whisper brokenly. "I have no control over my actions any longer. My body reacts without judgment. Please forgive my irrationality..." she paused, lifting glistening eyes to him. "I have failed you as a wife, but I do not consider saving Degos from certain death a fault."

"You have failed me in no way at all," Endymion replied, his lips beginning to trail down her throat. His harsh grip on her wrists relaxed into a tender hold of her hands. "Open those beautiful eyes," he commanded gently. "Look at me."

She obeyed, though cursed herself inwardly as the menacing tears claimed victory over her flushed cheeks.

"Do you know why you cannot give me children?"

The question caught her unawares, and Serenity could not help but stare at him, the flow of her tears increasing. She shook her head, sniffling quietly.

"Do you know why you so easily killed the Saturnian Rider and Diamond's man in battle? Why Diamond, and most importantly, Vænalion and that damnable elven drug lord, want you in their possession? Why we were attacked on our way to Crystal Terra?" Each question seemed to be aimed at her heart, seemed to aim at her every fault and act of disobedience. Each question awakened thoughts that she'd rather not brood upon.

His fingers curled around her own slender ones, gripping tightly.

"You're divine, my little Queen," Endymion murmured, and confusion at once clouded Serenity's vision. What was he talking about?

"Selene's Silver Crystal rests within you, the Holy Grail of Christ, Isult's Fires, the Ark of the Covenant… I can go on forever, for they are all the same." His tone was energetic, excited. "There is a light within you that possesses your very spirit, your very soul. You are its protector, its sanctuary, its home. Your innate ability to battle is the Crystal's means of protecting itself from the outside world. Your purity holds it within you, and only at a time that is destined will the Crystal show itself to you."

Serenity stared at him, trying to understand what he was saying, the full meaning of his words.

"Endymion," her voice was barely above a whisper. "I do not understand. The Crystal has never touched humans. It is divine; _I_ am mortal."

"Yes, your body is mortal…" Endymion agreed. "And only with your death will the Crystal surface into our world. While it is inside you, it is divine; you are divine. Why do you think that there have been countless prophecies about your existence?"

"How do you know this?"

"Athair. Lyann. Fadelna, the witch. Giluyenne. Every person with the Sight knows it."

Serenity's eyes widened slowly. This rush of mind-boggling information was making her dizzy.

"What must I do?" she asked, suddenly feeling shy, or perhaps overwhelmed.

His arms wrapped around her gently, pulling her to him in an embrace that spoke of unutterable need. Then he pulled back, and his eyes were dancing again.

"First, you must find and punish the traitor that lurks through the very halls of our humble home; the person who contributed greatly to your abduction, and whom I found in my bed but an hour ago. The honorable Lady Rei."

- - -

End Part 7.

- - -


	8. Mabon

Author's Notes:

Your support is utterly overwhelming! Thank you for your wonderful reviews and encouraging words, and also for the scattered suggestions on how I can improve this story.

I won't bore you with my lame author's notes though. Here is Chapter Eight. Please enjoy and review!

So, without further ado…. - - -

My Lady Queen

Chapter Eight – Mabon  
Author: Moon Sparkle  
Contact: Sparklecutey (AIM)  
Rated: Teen-Adult

- - -

The evening dew hung heavily on the vivid petals of the Queen's garden roses. Dozens of fragrances danced in the thick summer air, attracting hundreds of colorful birds and emitting waves of an intoxicating, natural aphrodisiac into the atmosphere. A bird's sweet song rang harmoniously from the richly crowned trees, and a lonely cricket nearby began its nocturnal concerto. It was a perfect summer night, and Mother Nature's subjects were at peace

Among the vines of young ivy spreading over the cobbled walls stood a lone figure. Her petite shoulders were squared in a stance of forced resolve, and her golden hair flowed neatly onto her black-gowned form. Typically bright blue eyes now dim, her lids hung heavy, as if weighed down by her long lashes. Lips pursed and cheeks pallid, her expression spoke of grief and melancholy. She remained unmoving, waiting, waiting…

In her mind's eye a girl of seven with a mass of flowing midnight hair and mischievous dark eyes bounced up the pearly steps of the Lunar castle. She wasn't a cheerful child, for her expression showed a bitter knowledge of pain that had struck too early. Yet her energy was intoxicating as she greeted the Lunar princess, and her toothy, almost lopsided grin had made the young Serenity giggle.

With her traitorous parents dead under the Terran sword, the Martian princess would grow into a respected lady of the Lunar palace, and later, of the Ferral realm. Queen Selenity and King Guston made sure that she was treated with kindness and respect, that she received equal upbringing in educational and social aspects of living at court. Princess Serenity had loved Rei as a sister, and although they often quarreled, she would have never suspected her of such high treason, and most importantly, of such deep personal betrayal.

The thought brought fresh tears to her eyes.

"Ren?"

The moon was beginning to shed its gentle light onto the garden, and from the dim shadows, Rei stepped forward. Her dark eyes were sparkling with barely concealed hope, her lashes casting a webbed shadow onto her cheeks. Serenity's heart twisted within her breast as she watched the Lady of Martia offer her a very successful expression of concern.

"Thank you for coming, Rei." Serenity kept her voice low. Although she knew that the only entrance to the garden was through her own chambers, it was always important to strive for secrecy. Whoever had built the garden, Serenity thought vaguely, had been very aware of her need for privacy.

Through the songs of crickets and nightingales, the garden fountain sent forward a gentle ripple of gurgling water. Yet Serenity paid it no mind, kept her attention focused on Rei.

"What is amiss, Ren? Di – did you have word with the King?"

Oh, she was an excellent actress, with her great dark eyes and pouting lips! Serenity swallowed the bitterness in her throat, stepping forward to reveal her tear-filled eyes and hallowed cheeks.

"Yes, I've spoken with the King."

A distant glimmer of anticipation flashed through Rei's eyes again, and this made Serenity's task easier. She'd retained a small hope that Endymion's story had been a fabrication, that perhaps Rei's betrayal was naught but a well-founded rumor. But seeing the veiled optimism in Rei's face now helped Serenity advance in her difficult task, for nothing had prepared her for this role, for this obligation to act as High Queen.

Gritting her teeth, Serenity recalled the King's story of how he had found Rei in his bed, unclothed and alarmingly drugged into desirous stupor. She'd supplicated Endymion to accept her, to take her as his wife, to depose "that barren, adulterous Serenity," and to give her the opportunity of giving him healthy sons. Recoiling from her touch, Endymion had ordered her to leave at once. Rei had hesitated for several moments, but Endymion repeated his command, and she'd finally left with a glimmer in her eye.

It all made very little sense.

Tears began to spill freely down Serenity's cheeks. She did not bother to wipe them away; she'd realized that crying would actually help her in her current task.

"He- he… oh it's all so terrible, Rei!" Serenity sobbed quietly, sinking helplessly onto the white bench behind her. Rei was immediately by her side, wrapping slender arms around Serenity's shoulders with what could have been called sisterly affection, were it not all but sickening pretense.

"What happened, darling?" Rei cooed from behind the fragranced wave of her hair.

"He forced me to tell him what happened between me and Diamond. When I told him, it seemed to have been the last excuse he needed to unseat me." Serenity forced herself to sob, to make her lips tremble. "Oh Rei, I shall be Queen no longer! I shall have to return to Luna in this… in this awful disgrace! Shamed and childless! What will my father think?" She sniffled, closing her eyes tightly. "He shall disown me, to be sure. I have failed him as a daughter, just as I have failed Endymion as a wife." She ended with another sob and turned her head away dramatically to increase the tragic effect.

Rei's eyes widened.

"He has told you this, Ren? He said that he will put you aside?"

Serenity shook her head slowly.

"No, not yet," she whispered. "But I know it is coming."

To Serenity's surprise, Rei nodded with an immediate sense of approval

"It is wise to accept this and be prepared for it. I have personally had word with Endymion." At Rei's intimate use of the King's first name, Serenity blushed. The bitch had nerve. "And I agree with you that he has already decided. But Ren, this is not a bad thing!" Rei's face lit with excitement as she stood up from the bench, the moon dripping speckles of light onto her lying countenance. "Now it can be like we wanted it to be from the very beginning! Now you can be with Leoth without shame, and Endymion can finally take me as his wife… We shall both attain what we have desired for so long! It is meant to be, Ren! Do not mourn it."

The early shadows of night had begun to stretch over the flowers, extending their long, dark fingers to conceal the garden's vibrant colors. A cold shiver snaked up Serenity's spine, and she turned her face away from Rei's. She could not look at her deceitful friend so directly while Rei was lying so barefacedly, without shame, and most of all, without regret.

"Now Crystal Terra shall have an heir!" Was Rei speaking to Serenity or to herself? "And it's not like Leoth needs more sons; he already had his chance with the Priestess. Oh this shall be perfect!"

Serenity's cheeks were burning. She wanted to ask Rei what she meant about Leoth, wanted to admonish her for daring to bring her barrenness out into the open without her permission. She stared at Rei with an expression that spoke of a terrible anger and an incurable pain.

Rei had begun to pace the flowered ground agitatedly.

"I've also spoken to the bishop." It was a smooth lie, accompanied by a slick glance toward Serenity. "He told me that Endymion shall have no choice _but_ to unseat you, considering the circumstances. I mean, childless and raped, you are obviously not the golden example of High Queen."

Ah, so Rei did not know exactly what had taken place on Gawa. Serenity struggled to keep her angry shaking at bay and her cold hands as far as possible from the deadly dagger strapped to her thigh.

"How did you do it, Rei?" Serenity's voice was icy cold and her beautiful face, now shining dangerously under the silver flood of moonlight, would have intimidated any sane opponent. "How exactly did you signal Diamond after I left? How did you plan this entire act of treason, which I shall remind you is punishable by death, right under Endymion's nose?"

Rei froze mid-stride as if physically struck and slowly turned her lovely face in Serenity's direction.

"Ren, your shame has brought you to madness. Please stop and consider what you are saying. You do not want to cause yourself further embarrassment. You do not want the Kingdom to laugh at you more than it already is. Be reasonable."

Serenity suddenly stood up from the bench, drew herself to her full height by straightening her delicate shoulders. The crystal jewel adorning her neck sent a dancing light onto her black gown. Trembling, she curled her hands into tight fists.

"You cruel, traitorous _bitch_." Serenity's whisper was laden with barely-controlled rage. "How could you? I've loved you as a sister, Rei!"

The Martian princess said nothing, although her lips were beginning to curl into a devilish smile.

"You are quite the Queen, Serenity!" Rei laughed coldly. "You're a barren slut. Men desire you more than anything, and you lead them on to satisfy your disgusting cravings for attention. You're pitiable, really. You'll be doing Endymion a favor by leaving Crystal Terra and going back to mummy and daddy." She smiled. "Go back and live a virgin's life, you damn fool. You've no use to live that of a married woman."

"Actually, Rei," the growling voice droned from the heavy shadows, and its owner soon revealed his handsome face as Endymion stepped forward. "You'll be doing yourself a favor by swallowing your foolish words. You're treading on very thin ice."

Serenity did not move, although she shot the angry Endymion a very grateful glance. A cool breeze slithered past her loose hair and through her gown, the silky material fluttering pleasantly on her skin. She closed her eyes and allowed nature's caress to soothe her thundering heart and dry her tears. Endymion paused several feet away from Rei, visibly forcing himself to relax his muscled shoulders into a neutral stance.

Rei's dark eyes were searching wildly for shelter in his stony expression, and her red dress sent waves of silky fabric onto the soft ground as she threw herself at the King's feet.

"Endymion!" Rei exclaimed. "Oh, Endymion, my darling, my love! I will give you beautiful little sons with your beautiful eyes! I will give you my heart, my loyalty, my everything! She will give you _nothing_. She is naught but a curse upon your house! She does not deserve such special treatment! _She_ is nothing special. She is impure, stained, soiled, unworthy…" Her ebony hair spilled onto her bare shoulders as she bowed her head at Endymion's feet, great tears trickling from her eyes and onto his heavy boots. Endymion scowled, noticeably striving to keep his temper under control as he stepped back from her pitiful form.

"Thank all divinities that my _wife_ is not _stained. _And if she were, it would be your doing, witch."

"I did it for you! For _us_! Endymion, please understand!"

"Rei!" Serenity's voice rang clearly above the loud sonnets of competing crickets. The Lady of Martia pulled her face away from Endymion's feet. Her eyes were wide and wet, like those of a fierce and frightened animal. "Although you have committed treason and have betrayed me personally," Serenity said coolly, "I cannot bear to see you executed. I loved you as a sister once, and I shall never forget that. So hear this, for this is your punishment." Serenity inhaled deeply and glanced at Endymion. He was watching her with tender eyes and an encouraging smile. "I will not have you in my presence –"

"Nor will I," interrupted the King gently.

"Nor will the King," Serenity continued. "You shall remain in your chambers. Should you wish to occasionally leave them, you will have an escort, who is assigned to guard your rooms. I am allowing you to remain in Crystal Terra for a month, until after the Feast of Mabon, but you must find a place to go when you will no longer be permitted at court. You will not return to the Lunar court, Rei." Serenity's eyes flashed angrily. "I do not want my parents to be infected by your traitorous venom."

"_No!_" Rei's raven hair was wild as she threw her head back and sobbed.

Serenity looked away; she felt as though she'd been more than generous in allowing Rei to remain another month at court. This way, at least, she would have some time to find a man who would marry her, and thus not have to leave Crystal Terra in disgrace.

"My lord, my lady."

Jadeite suddenly appeared at Endymion's side, his fair features twisted into an angry grimace. Serenity greeted him with a tight smile.

"Jadeite shall be your guard and escort," the Queen said. "And do not try to … seduce him out of his duties, for it will not work with him."

"I don't want a filthy Venusian wretch at my side at all times! Serenity! Please!"

"Not another word," Endymion commanded curtly.

Serenity stepped to the King's side, watching with pained eyes as Jadeite lifted Rei to her feet and bound her wrists together.

He took her away. Serenity found herself cruelly chewing on her lip, unable to believe that she'd just placed one of her closest friends under arrest.

"My brave little Queen," Endymion's voice soothed her pain, and Serenity leaned into his warm embrace gratefully. "The witch did not even bother to deny it; she knows it would have been useless. Vænalion has already confessed to her involvement. She has planned this since your arrival to Crystal Terra, Ren. Do not pity her."

"No, my love," Serenity said quietly. "I do not pity her. She pities _me_."

Among the rich branches of cherry trees, a nightingale peeped quietly, and the castle at last, was at rest.

- - -

A curtain of hazy red obscured the moon hanging in the summer sky. Brow furrowed, Endymion sent his gaze to the heavens, searching for some solace. But the gods were distracted tonight, and the bloody moon offered little comfort for his troubled thoughts. He bowed his head.

The night breeze was cool and sweet, despite the ominous appearance of the moon, and Endymion allowed it to appease his restless senses. Leaning against the stone edge of the balcony, he fixed his eyes on the beacon towers, erected majestically within the view of the King's chambers. They were far away, beyond the Great Lake, and their present unlit status was a relief to the Warrior King. God only knew how many times their linked fires had called him to battle across the Ferral lands.

Endymion glanced back into his candlelit bedchamber, allowed his gaze to linger on the woman sleeping in the soft furs of his bed. He smiled, for she radiated beauty even in her troubled slumber. Her full, pink lips drawn into a perfect pout, she stirred slightly, eyelids fluttering. Endymion's gaze slid down her barely-covered figure, a small smile pulling at the edge of his lips. Even after hours of having her in his arms she still had that captivating power over him. Expectedly, he felt the teasing strands of desire coil in the pit of his stomach. He looked away.

It wasn't as though things could not have turned out worse; Endymion had to admit that he and his men had been lucky to have Giluyenne's help in acquiring a ship big enough to carry a rescue team across the Red River. Serenity _could_ have easily been raped, but thanks to her quick mind, she had been able to stall long enough until their arrival. But Serenity's kidnapping, though ended relatively well, had left behind more collateral damage than it had perhaps meant to create.

The battle for Saturnia had been too easily won, with very few casualties on Endymion's side and many on Gorgoth's. The older king had capitulated quickly, swearing allegiance to Endymion under his labored, racked breath.

But something had seemed wrong. Although the glorious victory had granted Endymion's men an early return home, it had also, for some unknown reason, instilled an unmatched madness into the Saturnian king. Wide-eyed and heaving, Gorgoth had run off the field as if wrapped in a net of frenzy, arms flailing and vocal cords straining in an animalistic scream as he stumbled into the tangled branches of Mortis Forest. Endymion's men seized him immediately, and it was then that the High King realized Gorgoth was not himself.

As Endymion stationed his loyal troops in various locations along the Saturnian plain, Athair had made Gorgoth talk. The old king could barely speak as foam swelled at the corners of his mouth and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. But through choked coughs and unsuppressed burbling, he revealed that his attack on the wedding party had been made with purpose of capturing the future Queen, for she possessed the Crystal. And his mistress wanted the Crystal more than anything. She would leave him if he did not acquire it for her, Gorgoth wailed, and she would leave him as alone as before, with twice as many enemies.

Athair had remained silent for several minutes, a sudden understanding swimming in the pools of his black eyes. He ordered that a regent be placed upon the Saturnian throne and Gorgoth taken care of by men personally appointed by the High King. In the privacy of Endymion's tent Athair informed him of Serenity's role as protector of the Crystal, but the High King found it hard to believe.

"But she is young, Athair, and not a warrior," he'd argued, his ocean blue eyes narrowed in disbelief. But the old enchanter had merely offered a shrug in response, saying,

"That did not stop her from blindly killing a Saturnian rider. I have felt something all along, yet I did not know what it was. Giluyenne, Ruxur, and perhaps even your sister Lyann know about the Crystal," the enchanter had paused, scowling. "I have tried to discover who this mistress that Gorgoth spoke of is; but no man recalls ever seeing her. Now, Kunzite and I will remain here to take care of the diplomatic settlements. I want you to return home immediately. I feel that something is amiss."

And indeed, as Endymion and his men crossed the bridge over the Red River and into Crystal Terra, a young man had appeared before them, his tired horse wet from sweat and trembling with excitement. The young man had dismounted swiftly and dropped onto his knee, head bowed.

"My lord King Endymion! Sir Leoth has sent me. He says that he would have come himself, but this urgent matter requires his utmost attention. M-my lord, Queen Serenity has disappeared."

Recalling the man's words, Endymion still felt the desperation that had clutched the thundering heart within his breast. The messenger's hands were trembling, his lips opening to continue speaking. But Endymion did not wait, kicked his warhorse into a roaring gallop back to the castle.

He had found Leoth in the courtyard with a line of men standing before him, awaiting orders. His movements were curt and agitated as he anxiously ran trembling fingers through his silver hair, and when his piercing eyes had settled on the High King, regret flashed in their troubled depths.

Then, as Endymion wordlessly dismounted, he watched his best friend and Companion kneel before him.

"I've searched every corner of the city and the forests; I've dragged the Great Lake," Leoth announced. " I do not know where she is, Endymion, I'm sorry. I should have paid closer attention to her grief…" His voice was cool as he'd continued more firmly. "I've sent for Giluyenne, although I think her – _my - _son can help us until her arrival."

And indeed, little Dielyn had proved to be of great help. He'd kneeled before a great fire within the Chamber of the Goddess, which had been built alongside the Christian chapel, allowing pagan courtiers to conduct ritual worship. Then, the boy had closed his eyes and bowed his silver head onto the marble floor, beginning to speak in the elven tongue. A stuttering monk had translated Dielyn's words, standing beside him with eyes as round as hazelnuts. And through the monk's shaky translation, they'd learned that Serenity was located somewhere along the Red River. Endymion and Leoth had exchanged panicked glances. Had she fallen in? But if she was dead, how could the little Seer locate her in his vision?

Giluyenne had arrived, furious and indignant, glorious and ravishing, pulling Dielyn to her breast and kissing his wet brow. It took her expert interpretation of Dielyn's vision to explain that Serenity was not dead, but captured on an island by "a twin command of preying eagles," or, she'd translated, two kings. She grimly agreed to provide Endymion with a ship large enough to carry a rescue party through the deadly Red River, but hissed that she was only helping "for the sake of the Ferral realm." She did not look at Leoth, nor did she speak to him. She'd lifted her chin and summoned her elves with the miraculous ship, sending them off with a warning of what was to come.

Clutching the cold stone of the balcony's edge, Endymion now closed his eyes, allowing his memories to flood his mind. Even now he could see his wife's undulating figure dancing upon that wretched stage, could hear the insulting hoots of the drunken lords. His worry for her well being had been nearly tangible as he'd struggled to keep her away from the treacherous hands of Diamond and Vænalion.

And, more deeply troubled still, Endymion remembered his understanding that Diamond's men could not have planned the Queen's kidnap so well without help from the very court that housed her. It had to have been someone who knew Serenity well; someone who would guess her actions and reactions, who would have known that she'd venture out in bad weather because of the stress. It was for this reason that Endymion had commanded her to remain in her chambers for those three dreadful days. Everyone, even his most faithful subjects, had to believe that Endymion was placing her under house arrest until he could legally divorce her. Everyone had to believe that he was disgusted with her supposedly "tainted" body and her barrenness.

God, and he knew that it would hurt her, would make her feel dejected and abandoned because she could not give him children. As he'd waited for a clue on the traitor's identity, he'd imprisoned Diamond and Vænalion and their subjects, had questioned them all. It had been a tiring and frustrating task, for both kings were stubborn individuals and they nurtured a deep-rooted hate for him. They did not speak of Serenity, nor did they look Endymion in the eye. They'd insulted Leoth and accused _him_ of sleeping with the Queen, for the entire Realm knew that he loved her. Endymion had finally dismissed the seething, restrained Leoth, but not before the latter man could land a significantly solid punch on Diamond's haughty nose.

After he'd found Rei in his bed, Endymion knew. He accused Vænalion of his involvement with the Martian lady, and the man, miraculously, had become deathly afraid and confessed without hesitation.

No had made mention of the Crystal. But as soon as Athair returned to Crystal Terra the following day, he'd known immediately that the Crystal had been Vænalion's motivation for risking so much. Ignoring the worry that contributed to his curtness and foul mood, Endymion finally decided that Serenity could no longer go on being such an important target to his enemies - not without receiving proper training _herself_, in case of future episodes like the Island of Gawa.

Lost in his thoughts, Endymion was caught unawares as a pair of slender arms suddenly encircled his waist. With a smile, he felt Serenity's head rest gently on his back. Then, as she pulled away from him and stepped to his side, her sparkling blue eyes rested their sleepy gaze over the beautiful nocturnal horizon.

"Endymion."

"My lady?"

"I wish to request something of you."

"Granted."

Her expression was set, and his smile soon faded as he noticed the difficulty she was having in asking him this favor. But her beloved lips finally did curl into a small smile, and she reached to take his large hand into her own.

"Do not grant it, my lord," she said slowly, "until I have named it."

Endymion grinned boyishly.

"If you are the supplicant, it cannot be a vile favor."

"No, not vile, Endymion. But as it concerns you more than me, you may not wish to grant it."

He raised his eyebrow, curious and wary, but he said nothing.

"Endymion, you have a son."

Her words caught him off guard and he froze. No one had ever dared to speak of his sin so directly, and her boldness in doing so surprised him. Not a single muscle moved on his face as he watched her. She was anxious, her breath coming quick and her bright eyes searching his face nervously.

"Yes."

"And you know where he is now?"

"Yes."

His answers were quiet and guarded and his piercing eyes looked away.

"Then this is the favor that I would ask of you," she said hurriedly, her fingers clutching his hands tightly. "Send for him, Endymion. Bring him to Crystal Terra so that we may raise him together. He is _your_ son! He _belongs_here, at your side." She watched him earnestly, blue eyes sparkling. "I shall never give you children Endymion, but I swear to you that I would love him as my own."

His heart was drumming wildly within his chest as he pulled his wife tightly to him, buried his face into her fragranced, rich hair. He kissed her forehead gently, then her lips, her eyes, her nose.

"Ren, your kindness amazes me. I have longed to ask this of _you_, but I did not wish to upset you. How could you have known?"

Serenity laughed, her beautiful face coming to life as her anxiety melted away with his positive reaction.

"Will you do it then, Endymion? Will you send for him?"

"My sweet little Queen, yes, I shall. For years I have planted spies within his wretched mother's household and have had messengers report to me. His name is Ailinon, and he stands out like a swan among geese, Ren. Unlike his red-headed half-brothers and witch mother, he is tall and dark. He is quick of wit and a born leader, they say, although his brothers use his lack of a father as a reason to taunt him. They make his life miserable," he added bitterly, "because of my lust-driven rashness."

"You were fourteen, Endymion, you must forgive yourself."

"Perhaps that too shall come in time, as I get to know the boy."

Loud footsteps caught their attention suddenly and anxious shouts echoed from the stairs. A thunderous knock and a loud shout followed.

"Endymion! My lord!"

"Here, Zoicite, to me!"

The door flew open and the fair-haired Companion stepped in, dropping to his knee and bowing his head. A pair of armored soldiers stood to attention behind him, saluting the King.

"Oh, forgive me, Endymion. I bring bad news."

"Out with it, man. Do not fear me."

"My – my lord, there has been a massacre in Venusia. Three hundred of Selene's followers have been slaughtered by the Christian zealots crossing over into Mercurian. We just received the courier."

"What has their king done to put an end to it?" A great shadow covered Endymion's face; the joy that had overtaken him but moments earlier was completely gone. "Terul! My armor!" Endymion shouted. The young body servant, who had appeared immediately after Zoicite, rushed out of the room immediately.

"King Lukien has arrested as many zealots as he could find, my lord, but he is waiting for your orders on what to do with them. The slaughtering has stopped, but something must be done to prevent another."

Less than ten minutes later, Serenity found herself alone in the High King's bedchamber. The clattering of rallying horsemen echoed outside the fortress walls, and the young Queen watched quietly from the balcony as Endymion and his men thundered out of King's Gate and toward the dark, eastern horizon.

- - -

The Festival of Mabon marked the autumnal Equinox, a time to give thanks to the divinities and good earth for the year's rich and successful harvest. The growing city of Crystal Terra was alight with wine and food, with dances and pleasurable company. Heavy drumbeats boomed from the local taverns, accompanied by clashing, toasting tankards and drunken cheers. Leaves, acorns, berries, and other things symbolic of nature's bounty adorned the humble doors of Crystal Terra's residents. The night was cool and rich in green fragrances, the air thick and wonderfully vibrant.

Fair-haired dancers graced the King's Hall to the gentle music that tingled in the background. Wooden tables stretched along the glimmering walls, laden with scrumptious foods and rich wines. Murmured voices reverberated from one side of the hall to the other, and a feminine giggle would at times ring gleefully over the scattered noises that filled the High King's court.

Serenity, sitting on Endymion's right, smiled politely to the servant girl that refilled her goblet. A certain sleepiness seemed to tug at her eyelids as she stared at the crimson wine rippling delicately against the walls of her cup. Realizing that her focus was drifting, Serenity forced herself to attention. Clearing her throat quietly, she sat up straighter to settle her gaze on the King and his courtiers.

Endymion was tired, she could tell, with his blue eyes vaguely rimmed by shadows of sleeplessness. Leoth, sitting on the King's left, seemed more displeased than weary. Serenity was aware that he was trying his best to avoid looking at her, and that his cheeks flushed discreetly when she did catch his gray gaze watching her longingly.

"They ought'ta pay, I say, Endymion!" Jadeite's voice resounded clearly over the polite murmurs of the hall. The Venusian prince was angry, for his homeland had become a source of recent concern.

Endymion and his party had remained in Venusia for no longer than three weeks to settle matters with the Christian zealots. King Lukien had received the High King gladly and with enormous relief, impatient to place the sensitive problem into more capable hands. Endymion had made certain that all of the criminals had been hunted down, arrested, and placed on trial for their heinous deeds. But Endymion, Serenity knew, was not at peace with the mere motions conducted to achieve justice. No; the High King was greatly concerned about a problem that had potential to become the downfall of all his work in bringing and holding the kingdoms together: the dangers of religious extremity.

The marriage between the Christian King and the pagan princess, apparently, had not been welcomed by the entire Ferral realm.

Serenity found herself sitting uncomfortably in her seat. Her goblet was full again, and Jadeite's heated discussion on malicious zealots seemed to become a mere echo of his voice. In the corner of her eye, a raven haired servant turned towards the kitchens and slipped away before Serenity could ask her for more bread…

"Endymion?" The King's attention was upon her immediately, but Serenity noticed that his eyes seemed to possess the same heat that was beginning to overwhelm her.

"The wine, my darling," he explained with a mischievous grin. "A simple aphrodisiac… The servants have been wicked." But his smile betrayed his harsh words, and his brown hand gently slipped to her waist to pull her closer.

Colors were flooding her vision. Serenity felt as though her senses were on fire. Worries over the jailed Diamond within the castle walls and the cold-blooded Venusian killings seemed to slip away.

"Endymion," she said suddenly. "I must go. I must excuse myself. Please follow."

The King laughed. His hungry, amused eyes watched her closely, his wicked smile taunting her.

And beside him, Leoth's own gaze betrayed his fiery emotions. Serenity heard him groan as he pulled away from the table. She swallowed uncomfortably, watching him leave.

Someone had drugged their wine. Serenity knew this even as she felt herself squirm in her seat, felt the heat flash through her like lightning. She _needed_ to stand up, to leave, to run. She was amazed at Endymion's self-control.

"You are excused, Ren." His voice was cool, but his flushed cheeks gave away his own impatience. "I shall follow shortly. It is late."

Serenity excused herself awkwardly and pulled nervously at the silky material of her dress. She vaguely registered Minako's cerulean eyes question her silently, but she ignored it.

Minutes later found her in her chambers. Her trembling fingers were already tugging at the laces of her gown, desperate to slip the constricting material off her skin at once. She did not bother to light the candles.

She needed air. Her senses screamed for release; her skin tingled against the cool breeze that blew the curtains of her terrace into a fluttering dance.

Then the last lace came loose, and the wicked gown slipped lightly to the floor.

"Endymion, Endymion, Endymion, please…." She was muttering to herself, unable to sit still, her gaze flying from corner to dark corner, her ears open and expecting to hear the King's approaching steps.

Serenity's bare figure began to pace the moonlit chamber anxiously.

He must come. He must come _now_. He simply _must_! How dare he make her wait this long, alone, waiting, waiting…

A slight movement behind the fluttering curtains caught her attention. Serenity paused, wrapping her slim arms around herself as a tingle darted up her spine.

"Endymion?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, her heart beating hard, her body trembling, anxious for release from this wicked feeling of passionate imprisonment.

"Serenity, please…"

But the voice was not Endymion's. The man that emerged from the terrace did not move with the High King's lion-like confidence and grace; he eyes that burned as they drank in the Queen's bare figure were not the piercing ocean blue.

The man was trembling, and he visibly winced as the Queen's pink lips let out the dreaded gasp.

"Leoth!"

- - -

End Part 8.

- - -

AN: OooOoo. Last scene came up in a rush, didn't it? It may have felt as though it was a little out of control, but I wanted to clearly get across the way Serenity's senses were flooding in on her. I know you may have questions, questions, questions. And they will be answered, eventually! This chapter was initially planned to be much longer; but, as always, I've had to shorten it before it becomes _too_ long. Well, that's it! All questions/comments/flames are welcomed in my mailbox or in my reviews. You are all wonderful.


	9. The Accusation

Author's Notes:

Not much to say. Thanks again for reading and for all your looooooooooovely support:)

- - -

My Lady Queen

Chapter Nine – The Accusation  
Author: Moon Sparkle  
Contact: Sparklecutey (AIM)  
Rated: Teen-Adult

Revised (Slightly)

- - -

A wave of scarlet shame washed over him. The cursed poison flowed through his veins like fire, engulfing him, pushing him forward toward the pale angel glistening in the moonlight. Her great blue eyes, widened in shock, were sparkling with the vivacity she strove so bravely to conceal.

A rush of feelings raced through him in a tangled, confused mess. His body was burning, his heart thundering. The wailing of his conscience was deafening.

Yet Leoth moved closer.

"Ren, I will not hurt you. Just this one time, I beg of you…"

Was this strained, weak voice his own? Moonlight's silver colors flashed around him sharply, making his hot, gray eyes narrow in discomfort. The black leather tunic clung to his skin uncomfortably, constricting him, despite the lack of sleeves.

His eyes drank in her figure. Curved and gracefully poised, she defined perfection. Golden-silver hair, reflecting the cool moonlight, spilled over her narrow shoulders and onto her breasts.

He took a step closer.

Then, a glimmer of hope suddenly took life within his breast, for she did not move away from him, did not cringe or wince. Yet her inviting lips said nothing.

He was standing before her. He could feel her hot breath on his neck and he shivered. He ran his fingers gently down her arm, amazed at the softness of her skin. Fire roared angrily in the pit of his stomach. Her shimmering eyes burned into him, pleaded of him…

"This one time…" He whispered.

- - -

It did not help that his shoulders were broad and his eyes the color of ice against his bronzed complexion. He was so close, so terribly close to committing the one thing she dreaded and desired most at this particular moment. It pained her to see him this way, battling with his conscience, yet unable to keep away from this drug-induced sin.

And neither could she.

Her body was screaming for release as his light touch traveled down her arms and belly, as his lips opened to beg for her.

And suddenly he stopped.

"I cannot. We cannot."

He was trembling, clenching his teeth against the wave of desire that swept over and through his body. He pulled away and squared his shoulders, and Serenity found herself sinking to the carpeted floor, watching him. As the drug coursed through her body, she suddenly felt unspeakably angry, dejected, rejected.

"How _dare_ you!" she heard herself cry accusingly. "Y-you take pride in being a man of honor, yet your sense of responsibility means nothing when it involves me! Leoth!" She could hear and feel her pulse pound furiously in her ears. "You cannot toy with my emotions like this… Get out! Get _out_!" Her conscience was being terribly deceitful as Serenity struggled to understand what she meant by her outburst, by the tears creeping past her emotional barriers and down her cheeks. She suddenly felt guilty as she watched his pained expression, and she shook her head, felt the strands of her golden hair tickle her bare skin.

"Forgive me, Leoth…" Heat rushed to her already rosy cheeks. "I am speaking nonsense. This aphrodisiac is dreadfully strong, is it not? Here I am, sitting naked on the floor and chastising you for things that I am not even sure how you committed. 'tis truly frightening being in this state, is it not? Why, it almost feels like I am not even here, like I am floating away…" She was rambling, she realized. Distractedly, she began to play with a silky strand of hair, twirling her finger around it as her sparkling eyes focused on the patterns of the bedcovers.

Then suddenly he was on top of her, his strong hand moving quickly to pin her slim arms above her golden head. Serenity gasped as his hot breath warmed her skin, as his lips trailed lightly down her cheek, as his free hand wandered knowingly to her leg. She closed her eyes tightly and arched her back as his fingers wrapped expertly around her exposed thigh. Her body yielded to him, yearned for him, like a flower turning its blooming head to the sun's benevolent rays.

But within the prison of her fervent body, Serenity trembled and screamed and writhed in desperation, unable to stop him, unable to keep from thirsting for his lips and deliciously warm skin.

"Open your eyes."

It was a command. He had stopped moving, though his fingers tightened their hold on her thigh and his hand pushed her small ones roughly into the Venusian rug. Serenity obeyed, unprepared for the violent, gray eyes that met her own. Shivers raced up her spine as she felt his body, covering her, tremble with restraint. He was angry.

"Is this what you want?" His grip on her thigh tightened more, hurting her now, and he pushed himself further onto her. His tone was frantic, angry, hurt. "Answer me, Serenity! Is _this_ what you want?"

For a moment, she remained silent. Was it truly what she wanted? She had longed for this moment since she had found him near death, vulnerable and beautiful, lying unconscious under the chilly Lunar sun. She had come to love him, everyday adoring his quiet chuckles, dimpled smiles, and immovable devotion to Endymion.

Endymion.

Her heart fluttered and her breath caught in her throat as a wave of panic hit her. She began to shake her head frantically, wanting to push him off but unable to move, for she was trapped beneath him.

"No! No! Leoth, no!"

He let her go and sprang to his feet. Turning away from him, she coiled on the floor and wrapped her arms around herself, unable to believe what she had nearly done.

"Forgive me, Ren."

The tone of his words cut her, the hurt that they conveyed bringing fresh tears to her eyes. She swallowed hard, forced herself to look at him. But her blurry gaze rested upon nothing more than the fluttering curtains of her terrace. He was gone.

- - -

"My dearest heart, what are you doing on the floor?"

The voice was deep and warm, and Serenity found herself once again aware of her surroundings. She had painfully fallen into a fretful, short sleep with hopes that when she would wake, the drug's effects would have disappeared and the episode of her close encounter with betrayal mean nothing but a bad dream.

But she found herself trembling with anticipation as Endymion scooped her up into his strong arms and sat her gently onto her bed, his ocean blue eyes desperately trying to peel their gaze away from her voluptuous figure. The rumbling of distant thunder echoed within the fortress walls and the breeze that had earlier fluttered the curtains of the terrace had transformed into a cloud-bearing, howling wind.

"My lord, you've come at last," she breathed hotly onto his neck as he leaned forward to kiss her bare shoulder. He had lit the tall, thick candles in the corners of her chamber and their flames, disturbed by the wind, flickered violently and threw agitated shadows against the cool walls.

"I could not leave you waiting very long, little goddess," Endymion murmured. "I feared the wrath that could be fueled by such wild desire."

She felt him smile satisfactorily against her neck as she sighed with pleasure. Her arms reached to pull him close, nay, closer against her, and as she received him, all thoughts of guilt and fear vanished from her clouded mind.

At last, after the hurried chasing of heavy clouds and crackling of static-laden air, the pending storm broke, and its ferocity matched and joined the passion of the royal lovers.

- - -

"A plague upon that Martian bitch! 'Tis a day of celebration, and she must ruin it for us all! No, no, no. My lord and lady are sleeping, and you shall not disturb them with these simple troubles, Zoicite. You have enough authority to stop the riot yourself."

"_Move_, you bothersome old fool. I must inform Endymion immediately of Lady Rei's doings. Almighty God save us from civil war! She has led hundreds of drunken peasants to the gates, poisoning their ears with slander and coaxing them with her wicked charm! _Let us through_, or I shall, on my honor, strike you down!"

These heated whisperings echoed loudly outside the doors of the King's chambers, slowly dragging Serenity out of her slumber and into sleepy wakefulness. She yawned quietly and snuggled closer to the muscled body next to her, unwilling to face the real world just yet, for her night had been spent in otherworldly ecstasy. Endymion had taken special care that Serenity's hunger would be sated as well, not just his own, as most men would do. A blush stained her cheeks at the thought of their passion, and with a slight shock, she realized that she could not even recall how she'd ended up in Endymion's bedchamber.

But the commotion continued, and Serenity's brave attempts to fall back asleep failed miserably. She cast a loving look at Endymion, whose even breathing and peacefully set features indicated that he was sleeping deeply and serenely. It surprised her that even the slightest sound outside the doors of his chamber did not wake him, for she knew of his quick battle instincts and his constant awareness and assessment of his surroundings. The wine, the drug, the lovemaking, Serenity thought with a smile, must have taken a great toll on her lord. He did not stir except to unconsciously pull his wife closer against him, and the loud thump and increasingly loud voices outside the doors of his chambers did nothing to ruin his much-needed rest.

Serenity grew worried and slowly pulled away from Endymion's comforting embrace, sitting up and frowning at the great, wooden doors. Dawn's mild light had begun to pour in through the tall glazed windows, and the King's beautiful room comforted her with its splendor.

"Varric, I shall hurt you!"

Serenity gasped at the loud exclamation, for the men seemed to have lost care in being quiet as to not wake the King. A loud curse and a great knock followed Zoicite's warning to the King's chamberlain, and the majestic doors burst open at last, drawing a cry from the High Queen.

"Endym—"

It _was_ Zoicite, as Serenity had guessed from hearing the commanding, urgent voice outside. But the Zoicite that stood in the wide doorway of the royal bedchamber was not the scholarly, casual knight who often turned away from talks of battle and gore. Now he was fully armed and had an intense, fierce look about him, a look which Serenity had never seen before. He was staring at her with bright green eyes widened in shock, his words caught in his throat.

Little wonder, Serenity thought. Having been caught off guard, the High Queen was uncovered and entirely nude on the fur-covered bed, her luminous hair spilled haphazardly over smooth shoulders. Her pink lips parted slightly to defend her nakedness as a deep, shameful blush marked her cheeks. But she said nothing and rather clumsily took shelter by grabbing a handful of the soft sheets and pulling them up to her round breasts, covering her bareness before Zoicite's guards entered.

"My lord sleeps! What is amiss?" Serenity strove bravely to keep her embarrassment at bay and voice her question with dignity, despite the fact that one of her husband's closest Companions had just laid eyes upon her total nakedness. But then again, she thought bitterly, a wave of guilt overcoming her, had Sir Leoth not seen her in a similar state the night before? She quickly brushed the thought away, for Endymion beside her stirred moodily, opened dark blue eyes. A loving brightness lightened them as his first gaze settled on the beautiful Queen, but he was soon distracted.

"Endymion, forgive this rude awakening." Zoicite cleared his throat impatiently and averted his eyes from Serenity as he spoke to his King. "Your Grace, you are needed at once. There is a riot in Crystal Terra, and the mob is on its way to the front gates. My spy has reported to me just now, God bless him. I do not know how he got past them. You-" He paused suddenly, his cool green eyes throwing a passing look over Serenity, but quickly flicking back to Endymion. "My lord, they have Leoth. I do not know whether he is alive or dead, but they have him, and have beaten him severely. That is what my spy claims, my lord. I have not had time to personally see the spectacle. I came straight to you, though I had trouble getting in."

He ended his report by glaring at Varric, the old chamberlain. Varric grunted in reply as he hustled to dress Endymion, who'd already stood up from his bed. A dangerous, fiery storm was raging in the depths of the King's eyes, but his strong jaw remained set in stony silence. Serenity hoped to the Goddess that he could not hear the violent thumping of her heart, nor see the awful trembling of her hands. A aura of static rage seemed to spark about him. Every person in the room - Zoicite, Varric, and the two soldiers at the door - could feel the intensity and calculating patience with which Endymion moved to put on his armor.

"How many, Zoicite?" His tone was cool. He lifted his arm with casual grace as Varric fastened a leather gauntlet onto his forearm.

"Over a hundred, my lord."

"Who leads them?"

"The Lady Rei of Martia."

"Jadeite?"

"Cannot be found, my lord."

Another hard silence followed. Endymion's mouth twisted in disgust, and he did not look at Serenity as he kept his men waiting for instructions.

"Endymion," Zoicite said coolly, "the mob shall easily be suppressed with force. They are naught by drunken peasants. 'Twill be quick. Shall I give the order?"

But the King did not answer Zoicite's question. Instead he turned his anger-drawn face to him to ask what every person in the chamber was wondering.

"What are they rioting against, Zoicite?"

His voice was calm, although Serenity could read the pain that riddled his proud brow and darkened his beautiful eyes. She swallowed the knot of fear in her throat and nervously pulled the ermine-lined covers tighter to her.

_No, it could not be_…

Bloody thoughts were slithering through her mind, sending dreadful chills up her spine. She could guess what Endymion was thinking, what frightful betrayal he had already begun to feel.

_Oh my dearest lord, my love, be merciful_…

"I-I am not certain, Endymion." Zoicite hesitated and cleared his throat, mustering the courage to voice the humiliating answer at last. "But I think that they believe Sir Leoth has been visiting Queen Serenity's bed. They claim that they caught Leoth leaving Her Majesty's chamber, through her garden, after the feast this evening, my lord."

Comprehension suddenly took glint in Endymion's eyes, and he turned to look at her icily. She shook her head and opened her lips to explain, to defend herself, but the King lifted his hand and silenced her.

"Serenity, you are coming with me," he said brusquely. "Dress yourself at once. We must settle this issue once and for all. I am weary of this bitch you so readily protect from justice."

She had never before felt this cold, simmering anger – the anger which Endymion's friends and foes alike feared. Pain pushed its way evilly into her heart, twisting mercilessly, demanding tears. But despite the dark thoughts that now clouded her mind, Serenity lifted her chin proudly, slid out of his bed with as much dignity as she could muster.

She stood naked before them all. She narrowed her eyes, forced her own dark gaze on her husband. Then, walking past him, she disappeared behind the leather flap that separated their bedchambers.

Why should she bother covering herself? Her body no longer belonged to her alone, it seemed. It was property of King Endymion and his great kingdom.

- - -

It did not take long for Serenity to prepare herself. Throwing on a thin blue gown and black cloak over her shoulders, she prayed to Selene that Leoth was all right and that Endymion would not misunderstand the situation, nor believe any of Rei's heartless lies. With pursed lips, she fumbled to put on her shoes, blowing stray strands of hair from glassy eyes. She could hear Endymion giving curt orders in his calm, deep voice, and the clinking of his heavy boots rang authoritatively as he exited his chambers down the spiraled stairs. He was gone, no doubt leaving a page behind to escort his _adulterous_ Queen down to the gates.

In the vast silence that echoed against the stone walls of her rooms, Serenity struggled to hear any sounds that could perhaps hint of a struggle outside. The wild storm had abated long ago, and the ominous roaring that now filled the atmosphere was the unmistakable sound of mob anger, riot frenzy. Serenity shivered and closed her eyes to calm her nerves and subside the fear that threatened to overwhelm her. She breathed in deeply and pulling the cloak tightly about her, stepped outside her chambers.

A tall soldier accompanied Serenity down the fire-lit halls of the castle. She looked briefly at him and vaguely recognized him as one of Zoicite's men. She had seen him at the feast as well, sitting at the captains' table across King's Hall. He had smiled kindly at her then, and had bowed his head while looking at her with a deep, loving respect. But now his middle-aged features were drawn into a sentry's stony expression, and he remained mute during their swift walk through the castle. Serenity frowned. He'd been unable to even utter a polite "no, my lady" when she asked him, in an attempt to lighten the mood with humor, if he was grateful that the riot was keeping him from his well-earned rest.

A dark, shadowy figure caught Serenity's eye as her escort turned the corner to guide her toward the Northern Gates. The figure slinked past the silent sentries without trouble, its padded movements as light as breath as it drew near the Queen's feet.

"Luna! I am so glad to see you!"

Serenity's unsuppressed exclamation echoed outrageously through the halls and the young Queen bit the pout of her lip to punish herself. She threw a nervous glance at her escort, expecting an unpleasant reaction, but the soldier seemed not to have noticed her cry of joy. Instead he contented himself with a displeased grunt as Serenity and the sleek panther slowed down and remained a few paces behind him.

"You fool, screaming like that will get you nowhere. Keep your wits about you," Luna whispered furiously as she pretended to lazily lick a great, black paw. Serenity stifled a giggle, finding it strange that she would feel so happy to see her feline friend. She feigned petting Luna's head as one would a normal cat's.

"Luna, will you come with me? Endymion has gone to meet the mob and hopefully reason with them. Rei leads them, and they have Leoth!" Serenity exclaimed. Then, "How _dare_ she do this! We have been so kind to her. Who does she think she is?"

"Who does Leoth think he is?"

Serenity gasped, feeling the weight of the question fall upon her like an overwhelming mass of guilt. Luna's liquid, critical tone lashed at her pride mercilessly.

"No! Luna! You cannot believe …"

She stopped herself from protesting, instead quickened her pace to fall back in step with her disgruntled escort. It was useless; it did not matter how much breath she wasted on defending herself, how fervently she showed her devotion and loyalty to her lord. Until Endymion himself disclaimed the rumors, Serenity was naught but a sinful, lecherous, barren Queen. A bitter sob caught in her throat at the thought, but she swallowed it stubbornly and lifted her brooding gaze from the floor.

Followed by Luna, the Queen and soldier stepped outside the castle and into the front courtyard, heading decisively toward the Northern Gates. Birds tittered amongst the trees that lined the courtyard, their morning song nearly drowned out by the loud roaring that erupted from behind the closed gates. Serenity's hands curled into small white fists as she strove to keep her calm, her eyes narrowing slightly to adjust to the misty light of dawn. She shivered.

A group of approximately thirty soldiers stood calmly yet attentively before the enormous, closed Northern Gates. The hard metal of their armor glinted sharply as the torchlight danced around them, their movements creating a hollow clanking against the twenty-foot thick walls. And from amongst the sea of polished armor, a tall figure turned and walked away from the formation. His broad shoulders squared in a proud, if not arrogant, fashion, he turned around. Then, with a quiet gasp, Serenity noticed that the handsome face was now turned to her was not the face of her husband, the man, but that of the King - King Endymion.

"Serenity."

He faced her directly, sharp blue eyes boring into her as they had on the night of their first encounter. She felt their power, felt them reading her profusely and mercilessly as she bowed her golden head and curtsied graciously.

"My lord King."

"We shall open the gates soon. I do not want you up where the men are, but I want you to be here, for Leoth's sake. He must see that there is reason for holding on." His tone was flat, his words spoken as if merely pulled from good memory. Something was terribly wrong; it seemed to Serenity that he knew more about the situation now than he had in his bedchamber. A veil of foreboding engulfed her.

"Endymion," she whispered, lifting her sparkling eyes to meet his frosty ones, "forgive me, forgive me! W-we did not… We could not. My good lord, you must not bel—"

"TRAITOR! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!"

From behind the closed gates, the scream rose fiercely over the morning birdsong and clanking of armor. It was a woman's voice, lifted to a maddening pitch that interrupted Serenity's plea and pierced her ears. A roar followed the agonizing cry as the mob shrieked its approval. Serenity felt herself tremble as she fought the urge to cover her ears, to shield herself from the excruciating accusations that resonated up into the slowly brightening sky.

Endymion turned away from her and walked back to stand in front of his soldiers, his voice lifting over the roar of the mob as he ordered the gates to be opened. Serenity followed him with a desperate gaze and finally pulled the hood of her cloak onto her head, for the white-gold color of her hair would give her away immediately. Two, large armored men flanked her protectively, but Serenity did not bother to look at them, nor paid attention to their quiet greetings.

A great sinking feeling had replaced the fear in her heart, for she'd remembered the wounded look in Endymion's eyes on the night of their first encounter. She could almost see him looking at her from the doorway now, asking in a silent voice, "Lady, art thou mine?"

He'd stared at her with the same haunted look tonight, making it difficult for her to decide whether he was angry or hurt. Whichever it was, Serenity realized that he did not deserve it. His kindness, his fairness, his love…. No, he did not deserve it.

Stone-faced archers slid into perfect formations behind their King and on the thick walls of the gate. Serenity watched Endymion's men with distant interest, realizing with disgust that Crystal Terra's protectors were now being forced to turn against the very people they must defend. A shiver of fear suddenly shook her, for she recalled Zoicite's heated voice cursing off civil war.

_Oh, my dear Endymion, how our marriage has wronged you_!

The massive mountain horses snorted and neighed laboriously as they began to pull the enormous gates open. The sun's morning rays shed an ethereal glow upon the spectacle, and Serenity suddenly felt a painful sense of foreboding, as if the Crystal within her was twisting and digging into her heart, her stomach. Then the gates were at last pulled open to reveal the raging mob. Serenity breathed in sharply.

Over a hundred torches were glimmering ferociously amid the mass of people that now stood before their King. Serenity felt the guards at her sides shift uncomfortably, saw the grip on their swords tighten significantly, for the sight before them was not a solacing one. She suddenly felt dizzy, sick. A knot in her throat was forming threateningly, making her want to turn around and vomit. She lifted her gaze to the sky, hoping that the morning sun's blushing glow would distract her from taking in the terrible sight before her.

She found this effort impossible. The screams, the wails, the accusations – they thundered in the morning silence, pulled her cruelly into their painful grasp.

But Serenity decided to ignore her fear, settled her gaze upon the beastly mob instead. She took slight comfort from the fact that Endymion and his capable men were here to stop this madness.

They numbered over two hundred. Their peasant's dirty clothes hung loosely on their bodies, dripping with sweat and drink, forming a sour, vile smell that filled Serenity's nostrils and made her stomach turn. Their faces were contorted into malicious, venomous expressions and the fires from their torches made their cruel eyes shine malignantly.

No, these were not men and women, citizens of Endymion's Ferral Realm. They were untamed animals, set on a mission of destruction by their bloodthirsty leader - the lovely Lady Rei.

She stood at the head of her followers, a fiery red gown adorning her lovely figure, her midnight hair framing twinkling dark eyes and smiling ruby lips. Regal and awfully magnificent, she held a long blade in her right hand. It was sullied to the hilt, dripping large crimson drops onto Rei's matching red gown.

Endymion lifted his arm to signal silence. The mob obeyed, as if fearing the rage that burned in his usually laughing eyes.

"Oh, call off your dogs, Endymion," Rei crooned haughtily. "They shall have no reason to fire at us. We are only here for your adulterous wife."

"Where is Sir Jadeite?" The King's voice was cold as death. His right hand gripping the hilt of his deadly sword, he pulled back his shoulders further, as if physically restraining himself from lunging into battle. "WHERE IS MY GENERAL?"

Rei did not answer, signaled to a man on her right. Tall, dark, and brawny, he looked every inch a Martian. Serenity scowled. Had Rei truly appealed to all Martians on Ferral territory? Plausible, she thought, for Rei was a princess of Martia after all. Serenity knew that although Vænalion had cooperated with Rei in the planning of her capture, he was not Martia's rightful king. And Rei, ever the vengeful one, ever the bold one, with Vænalion locked away in Endymion's dungeons, now sought an opportunity and excuse to lead her Glauder countrymen into battle and prove her worth for the throne.

She was truly mad.

A sudden wave pulsed through the formation of Rei's rioters, and from the mass of filthy bodies a figure was spat forward, thrown to the ground at Endymion's feet. A look of unfathomable hatred contorted Jadeite's handsome face, and he groaned in disgust, biting down on the filthy rag that gagged him. His hands and feet chained, he was helpless and in great denial of his disabled position, for he writhed violently on the ground.

Endymion gave no order to retrieve his bound general, kept his cool gaze fixed on Rei.

"I would like to know, Rei - from your own lips - what has possessed you to do this." Endymion's voice was threateningly calm and low, yet every word carried clearly over the angered mutters and whispers of the mob.

"Endymion, you have been wronged. This was the only way I could gain your full attention and hopefully your understanding." Rei's talent of manipulation was at its best here, Serenity thought bitterly as she watched the black-haired beauty calmly answer Endymion's question. "Your Queen and your first captain, your brother in all but name, have betrayed you. I have proof of it!" Her chest was heaving, her eyes alight with excitement. "If you send a man now into your wife's gardens, you shall see Leoth's footprints leading away from her chambers. It is well known that there are but three ways into her bedchamber – one being through her servants' rooms, another through your own chamber, and the third… through the Queen's garden gate, which is always locked.

"Yet Serenity has given Leoth a key to it so that he may visit her chambers whenever he pleases, to lie with her in the bed that _you_ have often shared with her!" Rei paused, drew breath. Then, seeing that the High King had not budged from his position, she continued in a louder voice.

"Endymion! You must understand! I have had spies watch him closely, and tonight, the night of Mabon, I have at last caught him in the garden, half dressed, the sweat of carnal sport still upon his brow. Tell me, Endymion, in what state did you find your wife upon your return to her chambers?"

As she listened to Rei speak, Serenity at last realized how persuasive her tone was, how utterly convincing the evidence. She struggled enormously to keep herself from protesting, and only Endymion's composed nature kept her silent. It is over, she thought to herself. She suddenly felt her marriage, her reputation, and her life fall into crumbled ruins.

"It is not your business to ask such a question, Rei," Endymion at last said quietly, and Serenity strained to read any feelings in his deep, commanding voice. But he was unreadable, unreachable, causing her heart to beat furiously for him, unwanted tears to form in her eyes. How could she tell him that Rei's accusation was false when Leoth's footprints could, indeed, be found in the soft, moist soil of her well-kept garden? Perhaps the storm may have washed them away, but this possibility was unlikely, for Leoth was not a small or light-footed man.

Endymion had silently given the order for Jadeite to be retrieved and taken away. Undoubtedly, he wished to avoid an inevitable outburst from the hot-tempered Companion, an outburst that could easily lead to an eruption of violence. Serenity knew that Endymion wanted to solve this without any killing if at all possible, for despite the fact that Rei's followers were committing treason, they were doing so under the impression that they were indeed helping their King by ridding him of traitors.

"Leoth." The name was a command, and Endymion uttered it without feeling.

"I shall give him back to you, Endymion, after you agree to a few requests." Serenity suddenly found herself feeling jealous that Rei could so expertly copy Endymion's calm and commanding manner. Perhaps she would make a better wife for him, after all, one that could give him sons, sons with his beautiful blue eyes.

No, no! Serenity could not accept this. Rei loved him, yes, but in a perverse and obsessive fashion. She would hurt him greatly.

"I hardly think," Endymion growled, "that you are in any position to negotiate, Rei."

"That may be so, my lord, but if you wish to have Leoth back alive, you must listen." When Endymion was silent, Rei continued. "I want that my followers be pardoned of any charges of treason. Second, I want Vænalion to be freed, but dethroned, so that I may take the crown that is rightfully mine once you seize Martia. Third, and this my heart earns for the most, my love – that you may take me as wife. And lastly – of course this must be done before our marriage negotiations – I want Serenity to be either punished for her adultery by death (which I recall is the just punishment for such a grave betrayal), or sent away to, perhaps, a nunnery or a temple, though a nunnery would suit her best, for the ways of her pagan goddess are much too liberal."

A grand list of demands, you snake! You, you who were spared of _your _just punishment when you were accused of a betrayal you truly committed! How could Rei believe that Endymion would give in to such ludicrous demands for the life of the very man who he believed betrayed him?

Serenity seethed and trembled silently, sending her blue gaze in desperate search for a man amongst them who would perhaps be bold or foolish enough to defend her. But Nephlite was silent behind Endymion, his stare darkly set upon the mob, awaiting any sign of battle. Zoicite stood beside him in a likewise stance and mood, though Serenity read in his posture an anger uncharacteristic of his mild manner. And Kunzite? Dear Kunzite, he was in Venusia with Athair as Endymion's proxy, keeping order until further orders from the King. He was far away and, Serenity thought, in blissful ignorance of this disaster. What shall he feel and think when the messenger from Crystal Terra rides in to give him the news that his sister, the beloved sister he had chosen for Endymion as wife, has betrayed his King, his best friend, with another of their comrades? When would the pain end?

Serenity watched her husband with vision blurred by constant tears. His black leather armor accentuated the broadness of his shoulders and the dark richness of his hair. And despite the humiliation he must feel, for Serenity knew that Endymion believed Rei, he still radiated royal pride and strength.

At last, after a difficult silence, he spoke in a cold, emotionless tone.

"I cannot grant these requests until I am convinced that Leoth is not already in God's hands, for I see that you have drawn blood with your sword." The last words were spoken in an almost mocking tone, but Rei felt flattered that Endymion would give her credit for taking action. She smiled.

"Very well. Gryfith, bring the traitor forward."

The huge Martian at Rei's side nodded, turned around and disappeared into the crowd. A moment later he returned, and Serenity registered two men behind him dragging a limp form to the front of the mob. They shoved him at Endymion's feet and Leoth landed on his knees with a grunt, then fell forward with his face in the dust and gravel. He was clad only in his breeches, which were torn and splotched with blood where he had been hit and cut. He was filthy, having been dragged through the dirty alleys of the city, and deep cuts and bruises covered his muscled torso, his comely face.

But one wound stood out above all, an injury inflicted across his abdomen by Rei's soiled blade. It was bleeding freely and abundantly, rivers of crimson blood seeping quickly into the damp soil, making Serenity's stomach turn in revulsion. She gasped, began to tremble, fighting the overwhelming urge to run to his side.

But the impulse to help him was too strong. Empowered by the Crystal within her, Serenity lost control of her actions and thrust herself forward, shocking her guards enough to escape them. The hood of her cloak slipped off her head, her golden-white hair spilling forward and onto Leoth's bloody face as she knelt by his side. She pulled him off his bleeding stomach, turning him upward with strength she never even knew she possessed. She placed her hands instinctively on the deep incision that would undoubtedly soon claim his life, and unknowingly began to whisper under her breath in the Lunar tongue of her ancient people:

_Dear goddess, my goddess, our mother, send thy light forth and stop the blood, stop the blood, stop the blood. _

_Feel my reach, embrace our sorrow, my will to give him will to live. Send him back, send him back, send him back -_

"Seize her!"

For a horrifying moment Serenity thought that Endymion's sharp command had been given for her. But she soon realized that it had been directed towards Rei, for the mob was awake and thundering. Blades, axes, scythes and pitchforks were raised to shove off the soldiers who'd grabbed Rei. But Endymion's men were swift and well trained, more sober and more experienced. The rioters were subdued swiftly, in a matter of minutes, with only few deaths on their side, and none on the King's. The mob was not large enough to penetrate his strong formation and get past his sharp archers, and the most motivated of the rioters soon lost spirit. Within thirty minutes, while Serenity kept praying and struggling to send forth the Crystal energy into Leoth's dying body, the gates were cleared of rebels.

Endymion had disappeared, but left guards with Serenity and Leoth.

Soon it was silent. Leoth groaned weakly, his closed gray eyes tightening in pain as he struggled to move.

"No Leoth, do not move yet," Serenity spoke softly, though sternly, and Leoth stopped. His eyes opened slowly, revealing a shimmering silver, and Serenity felt her heart twist in pain.

"Déjà vu, my love," he whispered, and Serenity smiled at the irony. He'd opened those eyes for her once before in a similar state, yet she had been much more naïve then, much more innocent. How things had changed.

She felt weak now, looked at his wound and felt a short relief that it had stopped bleeding so strongly. But it was nowhere near healed, still a fatal injury.

She heard whispers at her back, strained to understand them. The footprints are there? The Martian witch was not lying? Good God, did they truly…?

No! We did not! Serenity wanted to cry out. But she found that her voice was gone, was choked by sobs as she felt Leoth's warm blood soak her blue gown. Then, as she placed her hands back on the raw wound, she suddenly heard heavy footsteps behind her. She recognized the sound of her husband's stride immediately, for she'd oftentimes fallen asleep to the sound of his pacing.

"You shall go to Ilathier."

His voice was devoid of emotion, and as Serenity lifted her face to him, she felt a pang of unutterable pain in her heart. There was no love in his beautiful eyes, no softness in his expression. His jaw was set, his lips drawn and unsmiling.

"Will you let me explain?" She did not want to anger him more, but she could not abstain from wanting to make him understand. She swallowed, allowing her eyes to search his. But he was closed off from her, no longer the man that often made her laugh with his dancing eyes.

"There is nothing to explain."

"But Endymion, I ha—"

"There is an escort ready with litters for you and your lo—" he paused, controlled himself, and spoke again, "for you and Leoth."

"He is dying, Endymion."

But the King said nothing. He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Serenity on the ground with the dying knight, his head cradled in her lap. Serenity inhaled deeply, finding that she could not concentrate on Leoth. Unable to tear her eyes away from Endymion, she watched him until he disappeared from view and into the cold embrace of his castle.

_Oh, my love, how our marriage has wronged you! _

- - -

End Part 9.

- - -

AN: Isn't your heart just breaking for Endymion?! Mine was! I love him, love him, love him. If you have questions, etc, ask them either in reviews or emails… I'll be glad to answer them! So please review!


	10. Ilathier

**Author's Notes**:

Yes, you have every right to be angry and impatient with me, and I will not even dare offer excuses for my lateness in bringing this chapter out! However, to make up for my insufferable slowness, I will inform you that **Chapter 11** of **My Lady Queen** is also written and will be released **next week**. Yes! Next week! You don't believe me? I don't blame you! But it's true, and I will prove it. 

Also, in the benevolent spirit of the holidays, and because my conscience is ridden by guilt, I have also decided to write a brief summary of what has occurred in **My Lady Queen** so far, in order to refresh your memory. If you don't need to read it, please scroll down to Chapter 10!

- - - **Summary** - - -

**Serenity** is the sixteen-year-old princess of **Luna**, a kingdom that is part of the **Ferral Realm**. Luna is only one of the five kingdoms (Luna, Mercurian, Venusia, Jupitar, Terra) that, at the beginning of the story, make up the Ferral Realm. Luna is also divided into subkingdoms, one of which, ruled by King Diamond, is **Black Luna**. However, Black Luna, although inferior to Luna, is also subordinate to the High Kingdom of the Ferral Realm: **Terra**. Terra, and thus the entire Ferral Realm, has been ruled by **High King Gladius Torregon, **until the beginning of the story. He has died and bequeathed his throne to his twenty-year-old son, **King Endymion Torregon**. As soon as Endymion is crowned, he immediately pushes back the **Glauders** (Saturnia, Martia, Plution, Neptunia, Uranus) who are led by King Celgrin of Uranus.

Serenity has one brother, **Kunzite**, who serves as Master of Diplomacy at King Endymion's high court, **Crystal Terra**. Because of her brother's closeness to Endymion, she unwillingly becomes betrothed to Endymion. However, before Serenity finds out about her new engagement, she meets **Leoth**, who is Endymion's brother in all but name and his Master of the Avant-Garde and Cavalry – basically, he is Endymion's right hand man. Leoth immediately falls in love with Serenity, and although Serenity tries to fight her feelings, she soon realizes that she does feel affection towards Leoth – but, what kind of affection? She's never sure.

Endymion comes to Luna to pick up his betrothed and to bring her to Crystal Terra. He also falls in love with Serenity, and doubtlessly, she with him. But he senses that there is tension and mixed emotions between his fiancé and Leoth. Despite this uncertainty of where Serenity's loyalties lie, despite Serenity's knowledge of Endymion's bastard unknowingly fathered with his half-sister **Beryl**, and despite some problems with Endymion's witch sister Lyann, who speaks of a prophecy ("…your blood and your future presence in Endymion's life will bring doom to him, and to all of us…") and sends her off on senseless adventures to **Ruxur's** Inn, etc., they leave for Crystal Terra.

During the crossing of the **Red River**, a river that divides all the kingdoms with deadly water and that can only be crossed on bridges made by Elf Crystal), the wedding party is attacked by **Saturnian Riders**. Defending herself, Serenity surprisingly kills one of their attackers. They find a half-elf young boy named **Dielyn**, who had advised the Saturnian Riders into their timely attack, and find that he had been forced by a mysterious witch to do her bidding and lead this attack against Endymion's wedding party. Serenity learns that Dielyn is a servant of **Ilathier**, an island dedicated to the goddess Isult, and Endymion informs Serenity that Dielyn is Leoth's son.

Once at court, Serenity meets **Giluyenne**, the High Priestess of Ilathier, and finds that the older woman has a great dislike for her. Despite hostilities at court, Serenity is wedded to Endymion and crowned as **High Queen**. After her seventeenth's birthday and a few months of marriage, Serenity is frustrated that she cannot conceive. Endymion is away from court on a campaign against Saturnia, which is overtaken eventually and annexed to the Ferral Realm. To let out her frustration, Serenity goes hawking in the woods. However, she falls off her horse, is captured, taken on a boat to the Island of Gawa, and there King Diamond awaits her, along with the king of Martia, Vænalion. King Diamond has lusted after Serenity for quite a while, and given this free opportunity to have his way with her, he does not hesitate to make advances on her. However, she delays his attempts by promising him to dance provocatively in front of his men at dinner. While in captivity on Gawa, Serenity also meets **Luna**, a talking black panther who is a Ferral spy acting as Diamond's pet.

Serenity is rescued from the island by Endymion, Leoth, and their men. During the battle for her freedom, she sees her good friend **Degos** being attacked by several men, and she jumps into battle reflexively, killing one of the men. Endymion is enraged by her recklessness, and upon reaching Crystal Terra, he does not see her for three days. When she is finally given permission to see him, he tells her that she is holder of **Selene's Silver Crystal**. He tells her that it was because of the Crystal that Vænalion and Diamond captured her, since it has immense power, and that she was guided by the Crystal to fight, to protect.

Serenity also learns that the person who planned her capture is one of her closest friends, **Lady Rei** of Martia. She confronts Rei and confines her to her chambers until the feast of Mabon, after which she would be obligated to leave. Although Rei is a lady of Martia, she was raised on Luna, for her parents had been loyal to Gladius Torregon, and had brought her to safety on Luna before their Martian lands had been overrun by the **Glauders**. During the feast of **Mabon**, Rei drugs Serenity's wine, as well as Leoth's and Endymion's, with an aphrodisiac. Desperate for release and feeling suffocated in the dining hall, Serenity leaves and goes to her chambers to wait for Endymion. However, Leoth shows up, and after they argue, he leaves. Serenity, having prepared herself for Endymion, falls asleep naked on the floor.

Endymion finds her there and they make love, but are soon awakened by Endymion's men, who report that **Rei** is leading a mob of drunken peasants into rebellion. The peasants have captured Leoth and **Jadeite**, one of Endymion's most valuable and closest friends who had been in charge of Rei's confinement. Led by Rei, they are protesting that Serenity and Leoth have betrayed Endymion, and they wish for the traitors to be punished. The evidence they offer Endymion is Leoth's footprints in the Queen's garden. Furious, Endymion demands to have Leoth and Jadeite back, and his men subdue the mob and capture Rei. However, the evidence is found – Leoth's footprints – and Endymion, already uncomfortable with Serenity and Leoth's odd relationship and the rumors already existent concerning the Queen's adultery, sends them both to Ilathier.

It is important to remember that because so many kingdoms and territories are involved, there is also a great diversity in religions. However, **Christianity** and **Selenisism**, or paganism, are the main religions, and the people of these faiths, having been forcefully brought together by wars, are highly anxious due to their religious superstitions and discriminations.

- - - **End Summary **- - -

All right, that is the best I can do for 3:00 AM! There is much that I left out, but I hope the summary helped instead of confused you. ;

As always, thanks so much for your support. Your reviews, emails, criticism, and even flames (yes, flames!) greatly motivate me to be a better writer and to keep going, despite the utter writer's block that I sometimes tend to suffer. Thanks so much!

Oh, the monthly music recommendation is: **Loreena Mckennitt – Caravanserai. **

Now, without further ado…

- - -

My Lady Queen

Chapter Ten – Ilathier  
Author: Moon Sparkle  
Contact: Sparklecutey (AIM)  
Rated: Teen-Adult

- - -

An icy gust of wind blew wildly, rattling doors and shutters, sweeping flecks of dusty snow off rooftops. It raged and howled, tearing at branches and slamming stray, empty barrels against the walls of alehouses and inns, stables and homes. It danced, unchecked, over the empty roads of the town, then peeled off the frozen ground to fly up into the giant clouds of threatening gray. The clouds sucked it in, swelling and expanding as they loomed over the town of Glintuit. The villagers crossed themselves and holed themselves further into the comfort of their homes, grudgingly accepting nature's boastful promise of a long, hard winter.

The ale was sugary and refreshing, a pleasant sweetener for the bitterness of a cold, December day. A strong fire popped and roared in the hearth's embrace, sending forth much-needed heat into the damp, cold chamber. The old hound underneath the table sniffed experimentally at the snow-covered boots in front of him and his tail began to wag furiously. His master was home.

"Good to see you too, Belan old boy." The voice was distant, distraught, but it was Endymion's voice nonetheless, and the dog was delighted to hear it.

"How old is he now, Endymion?" Nephlite sat in a chair next to Endymion, his usually calculating eyes casting a soft gaze on the elated dog.

"Nigh on fifteen years, I daresay. I was only six when my father gave him to me as a birthday present. I brought him here to Glintuit when I was nine. We had come here to take Zoicite to our court, but amidst the confusion, he was left behind."

Nephlite nodded, his eyes moving to look at the King with a well-disguised sense of … what? Pity? No, Nephlite did not pity Endymion, for his position was not a pitiable one. No, it was sympathy that the older, brown-haired Companion felt now for his King; sympathy that he knew Endymion would rather not accept.

Endymion sipped his ale and allowed the sweet liquid to comfort him, his hand moving to rest on top of Belan's head affectionately. He sighed wearily and forced his attention on the marked maps spread out in front of him. Though he was a man of action, a soldier, a leader of war, he could not think of a time when he needed rest more than he did now. He could not, for the life of him, remember what it was like to be free of worry and plans, aloof from the world of grown men and their responsibilities. Indeed, he doubted that he had ever experienced such a carefree life, for he had been trained to be King since his early youth. And tonight, sitting in the cold bedchamber of his castle in Glintuit, he was indeed King, surrounded by questioning eyes and lips that demanded to know his next move against the Glauders. Jesú, if only it would end!

Endymion's next target was Martia, a large and potentially prosperous kingdom, with warriors that were highly respected even by their enemies. Despite the fact that Vænalion was still Endymion's captive, the Martian warriors were wild, fierce, and fearless, and effectively fought off Endymion's light attempts at conquering their kingless land. They were a proud race, and Endymion admired their determination and boldness as they defended themselves without a true, God-appointed leader. And thus, his attempts at seizing their land with little force had been useless. Now he would strike with full power so that the deed would be done at last, and he could look beyond them and to the three remaining Glauder kingdoms: Uranus, Neptunia, and Plution.

"We shall have Gorgoth's son Rhys bring his men from Saturnia to meet us at the northern Martian border, for we cannot enter from the western shores of the River; Ruxur has his damned men there." The disgust with which Endymion pronounced the Elven lord's name put a grin on Jadeite's face as he entered the chamber.

"Oh, come Endymion. Ruxur is truly a likable fellow! All his … _men_… believe him to be." The King's mouth twitched, for everybody knew of Ruxur's open sexual relationship with his male servants.

"In truth, Endymion, you have been too soft on the Martians." Zoicite murmured from across the table, his green eyes narrowing as he glanced at the map stretched out beneath his mug of ale. "They have been terribly stubborn since they found out about Rei's imprisonment at Lleafen. They truly believed that she was their last hope against you because of her closeness to your …court. They trusted her, hoped that you would never move against Martia while she was in your favor."

"Damn that bitch! She's caused naught but strife since her arrival at Cry—"

He was sounding too passionate, too deeply troubled by the never-ending scandals caused by the strong-willed lady of Martia. Endymion checked his outburst before his generals believed him incapable of dealing with this issue. He reined in his temper and waited a few moments for the wave of fatigue to pass and his mind to clear. He could no longer wave these thoughts away by covering them with plans for battles and attack strategies.

After the night of the Mabon riot, Rei had been sent to Lleafen, a small but infamous castle in the northeastern part of Lieret. Imprisoned, she was not allowed outside her chambers, and her captivity had become Jadeite's sole obsession and, amusingly, his newest hobby. His pride wounded by his capture at Rei's duplicitous hands, Jadeite had at last shown the world that he was not a man to be played with, not the perpetually good-spirited Companion of the Terran King. While men who accompanied him in battle knew of Jadeite's deathly taste for vengeance, the common people knew now as well, and he was no longer going to be –

"— trifled wi'. This harlot has been playing games wi' me since I watched her crawl into her cage!" Jadeite's laugh resembled a cackle, and Endymion raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"What games?" He bit off the urge to warn Jadeite against Rei's manipulative nature, for they had all seen, firsthand, just how dangerous it was.

"She has decided to play the fool wi' me, the wretch. She refuses food and drink. When my guard wen' in to check her on the day I left to meet you here, she asked to see me. My curiosity got the best o' me and I wen' in, and was right surprised when I saw her. Lleafen has broken her already, it has! She's lost all that arrogance and pride, is naught but a pitiable wench now."

Endymion looked at Jadeite closely, narrowing ocean blue eyes to read his Companion with the scrutiny that so many of his subjects feared. It seemed quite impossible to Endymion that a few months in Lleafen tower had broken Rei's feral spirits. Signaling to the wine-servant to leave the room, Endymion waited for Jadeite to sit at the table before asking:

"And what did Rei have to say to you?"

"She was talking nonsense, Endymion! I paid no close attention to her." Jadeite's defensive remark troubled Endymion, indicated to him that what Rei had to say had made more of an impression on his fair-haired Companion than Jadeite liked to admit.

"But you did pay attention to her, Jed."

"Yes. She was begging for me to tell her why she was in captivity! She insisted that she did not know how she had wronged you, what she had done to deserve your anger and her punishment."

Endymion sighed. Rei's rebellious actions had planted so many seeds of discord, that since her imprisonment, there had not been a day that passed without his ears being flooded with advice about his current situation with the Queen. The Lady of Martia had succeeded in escaping comfortable confinement, in rallying up a great number of drunken peasants, and, most importantly, in portraying evidence of an adulterous relationship between the Queen and Sir Leoth. And, after accomplishing such a feat, she was not even taking credit for it?

"Perhaps she has lost her wits, or, more likely, she is trying to talk her way out of the tower. Be cautious, Jed, she might go after your guards and –"

"My lord!" Endymion turned to face the page at the door. "My lord, Sir Kunzite has just ridden into the bailey! He wishes to speak to you."

Endymion frowned. Kunzite never sent pages to ask permission to see him. He was much too close to Endymion to need consent. This could only mean the one thing that Endymion had been dreading to face since the night of the Mabon riot: Kunzite felt responsible for the awkward situation in which Endymion, Serenity, and Leoth now found themselves; furthermore, Endymion knew that Kunzite would never forgive himself for being the initiator of a marriage that almost brought the delicate Ferral kingdom to the brink of civil war.

The Companions stood up from the table. Jadeite yawned hugely, but was unable to keep the sardonic, lopsided grin off his lips.

"Tell the old boy that he still owes me forty Vilts for that bet we made in Mercurian. I will be the first to rob his grave if he does not acknowledge I was right, for once."

"You will never fail to amuse me, Jed." Zoicite's sarcastic comment earned him a magnificently obscene gesture from Jadeite, and Endymion would normally have found the two quite amusing. But his mood was not light, and he had begun to worry about minute things that he would normally check off with a simple thought. He _knew_ that the guard shifted at sundown, but were his officers here in Glintuit as efficient as his officers at home? Were his men doing their jobs? Of course they were; these were Zoicite's men. Endymion frowned, reaching for his mug of ale and downing the liquid thirstily. What in God's name had gotten into him?

Seeking the comfort of reality, Endymion shifted his attention to the glazed window. He found little solace, for the day was slowly fading into a dim, hazy evening. It was that time of day which lacks certainty and clarity, lacks the heartening brightness of daylight and the all-embracing darkness of night - a time of transition, of change, which made the young King feel uneasy, for it too well reflected the precarious status of the Ferral kingdom, its subjects, and its leaders.

"Seven years in Terra and I have yet to get used to the terrible weather. It shall snow again, according to our Seer."

Endymion turned to face his wife's brother. Kunzite kneeled and formally kissed Endymion's ring.

"When I made you my Master of Diplomacy, I took for granted that the most traveled of my men would have an adaptive nature to the weather!" Endymion's attempt at dispelling the tension was slightly successful, for Kunzite smirked.

"Yes, well, the sun greatly favors Venusia, and thus, so do I. It's not difficult to get used to the hot sand beaches and clear blue waters."

"Yet I hope that basking in the sun was not your only activity there, Kunz." Endymion was not a man of formality in most situations. "Why the hell are you here?"

Kunzite paused for a moment before proceeding to unclasp his mantle, pulling the heavy cloak off his shoulders with seemingly great effort. He was thin, Endymion noticed, and the usually lively features of his face were downcast and marked by fatigue. Endymion forced himself to look past the likeness of Kunzite's Lunar features to that of his sister, but a heaviness of heart came upon him nonetheless, for the high-boned cheeks, the slight slant of almond-shaped eyes, and innate elegance of movement could not be ignored. Endymion scowled, mentally berating himself for his weakness, suddenly wishing that Kunzite would leave his chamber. _Damn her, damn her…_

Kunzite remained silent for a moment longer as he poured himself a mug of ale.

"I was loath to leave, but I've come because Athair advised it. He did not give me a reason," the Lunar knight shrugged, "but, as you well know, he is not a man to be argued with. King Lukien has at last decided to climb back onto his throne, now that the slaughtering has ceased, and so he is back in charge of his corrupt court. He is an old fool, Endymion, and must die or be dethroned soon, because his kingdom will be back in chaos under his rule by Christmas. He cares not for his people; his expenses consist entirely of feasts and jewels for his mistresses!"

Endymion nodded. He knew too well of Venusia's negligent, incompetent king, but even as High King, he could not challenge Lukien's legal status on grounds that did not consist of criminal action. Lukien was ineffectual, not evil, and the only power that had a right to oust the old fool was death.

The recent slaughter of Selene's followers on Venusian soil had been a painful reminder of that kingdom's need for a stronger and more skilled sovereign, for Venusia was a pagan kingdom, while the territories that flanked it - Terra and Mercurian - were Christian. This hotbed for religious uprisings had been thrown into endless turmoil during the wars waged by Endymion's father, Gladius Torregon, for his rule had required that all kingdoms declare an official religion. Undoubtedly, the laws had been passed for political reasons, but men of office always seem to disregard the social and cultural consequences of their "conciliatory" laws and subtle treaties.

"I want Jadeite on the Venusian throne. He is able and he is one of us. It is where he belongs. Lukien has no sons and has named no heirs. Jadeite is the oldest son of Lukien's dead brother and thus the rightful heir, but convincing him to take a crown will be akin to convincing a whore to take vows of chastity." Kunzite grinned at Endymion's analogy.

"Yes, and I suppose that convincing him to take the _Venusian_ crown will be nigh on impossible. He has a great dislike for his home court."

Endymion nodded, remembering Jadeite's angry rants about the rampant corruption at the Venusian court, and the infinite list of nobles with whom he had quarreled, verbally and physically. Jadeite preferred to stay as far from his humble home as possible.

"And besides, he will insist on remaining as close to Lleafen as possible," Endymion murmured, turning to look directly at Kunzite. They could not avoid the subject forever.

Kunzite's smile disappeared and Endymion realized that, for once, his Master of Diplomacy found himself at a lack for words.

"I do not blame you for your sister's sins, Kunzite," Endymion said slowly. "God knows, if anyone is to blame, it's me, for I was too trusting, allowing the situation to get out of my control. It was under my nose all along, but I chose to ignore it."

There was a long silence.

"What will you do?" The question came at last, and Endymion felt his face grow hot as he was once again forced to answer a question that he wished to ignore.

"I do not know yet."

"You do not _know_?" Kunzite temper flared as he slammed his mug onto the table, sending Belan into growling retreat to the King's feet. "Endymion, you must remember your vows of kingship! Upon your acceptance of your crown, you promised the Ferrals that they shall receive justice. This situation will not remain in this stagnant, confused state forever. You will have to make a decision soon, for rumors have already begun to spread. People are saying that you gave the command for a secret execution on Ilathier, that Giluyenne's elves cremated Leoth and are using my sister's bones to make poison!" Kunzite was vehement, his voice rising and his face reddening, his words sharp and angry. "While you have been warring and conquering, the people are defaming your wife in every way, embellishing the stories of her "betrayal," accusing her of witchcraft! She does not deserve this, my lord, she does not. That Martian bitch has become a saint amongst the Ferrals, an imprisoned martyr who is suffering punishment for ridding your court of traitorous snakes! _This_ is what your beloved people think; _this_ is what Serenity has become – naught but a witch, a traitor, and a whore!"

Kunzite was breathing heavily. Endymion did not flinch, yet the knight's words were spreading through his conscience like wildfire, making his blood boil within his veins. Kunzite was the first to mention Serenity's name since the Mabon riot, for Endymion's men and courtiers had avoided doing so, fearing his reaction. .

"She should have considered the probability that her reputation would be utterly ruined when she decided to take my _regent_ into her BED!" Endymion was no longer calm, fixing his icy gaze on the equally angry Kunzite, ignoring the whispers outside the door of his chamber. He scowled, angry that he should feel so guilty as the cerulean blue orbs in his mind's eye stared at him accusingly, pleadingly. _Damn her!_

"You are quick to accuse her of such a grievous sin, when all divinities know that _you_ are no saint! Even if she _did_ betray you in her drugged state, you of all people should know that not all sins of the flesh are committed willingly."

Kunzite felt his breath come short and his temples begin to throb, suddenly realizing what he had said. Had he gone too far? Yes, he must have, for no man in his right mind would ever directly mention the High King's darkest secret, his most shameful transgression, to Endymion himself.

Endymion paled, feeling his throat tighten as he struggled to choke off the hateful words in his defense. But truly, what argument was there? Kunzite was right. But of Serenity's betrayal, there remained no trace of doubt in Endymion's mind. He had found her naked on the floor, sleeping as deeply as any lover after nightly sport! The footprints that Rei spoke of had been there, deep and fresh in the moist soil, leading up to the Queen's terrace and into her chamber! Truly, what argument could be made in _her _defense?

Endymion turned away, moved back to the window and watched as the first snowflakes of the evening began to fall.

"She will not be put to death as the law requires, for God knows, I did love her." A lively giggle echoed in the back of his mind, followed by a graceful swirl of white gold hair as the ghost in his mind danced defiantly before a pack of lust-driven traitors… Endymion shook the haunting memories away, and turned to face Kunzite once more, feeling back in control of his emotions and his thoughts. "She shall be free to return to Luna as soon as the snows clear and the war ends," he said clearly, "and she must remain there."

"She will never remarry."

"Well perhaps we can exile our loyal Leoth to your lands, and they can live happily ever after." The biting sarcasm in Endymion's suggestion rekindled Kunzite's fury, but the knight would not allow himself to lose control again. He bit his tongue and straightened his shoulders, moving smartly to the door before lifting his sword to his brow in the soldier's solute.

"Then I am here to serve my King. I shall find Zoicite and he can fill me in on our plans for action. But before Your Grace asks me, I will inform you that Athair has remained in Venusia and has demanded that I convey this message to you: do not hope to look to him for reassurance about your actions against the Queen and Sir Leoth, for his Sight does not reach into the past, only the future." Kunzite bowed and promptly left the room.

Endymion let out a long breath in efforts to abate his anger once again, but as Kunzite shut the doors firmly behind him, a surge of fury overcame him, and he swore furiously as he picked up an empty flagon and sent it flying into the wall above the hearth. Cursing again as the hapless cup shattered, he drew a deep breath and shifted his attention back to the open maps upon the table. He paid no mind to the servant who had entered the room, fed the fire, and was filling an intact flagon with a trembling hand, until the young man cleared his throat nervously.

"What is it, Nick?"

Why was everybody afraid of him?

"M-my lord, the Lady Miranda awaits outside and wishes to know if Your Grace will see her tonight?" Nick set the bottle back onto the table and reached into his trouser pocket to pull out a thin and fragrant pink handkerchief. "She sends this as a reminder of her affections, my lord." As Endymion did not move to take the small gift, Nick mustered up enough courage to suggest, "she looks very pretty, my lord, as she always does, and is quite eager to see you."

But Endymion at last shook his head.

_King, I am thine..._

"No, not tonight, Nick," he replied quietly. "Tell the Lady Miranda, not tonight."

- - -

No news. There had been no news from the King, not even a messenger with information concerning her legitimate punishment - for exile on Ilathier could not be her sentence for such supposed betrayal. But for four months Endymion had not sent word, and Serenity now found herself forlorn and uninformed of the world's happenings, a captive on Isult's island.

"Ren? Are you all right?"

Ami's concerned voice was distant to Serenity, but she nodded, rolling up the sleeves of her dress. She moved mechanically to the table in the back of the Healing Chamber and dipped her bloody hands into the bowl of hot water. She watched with glassy eyes as the blood danced off her fingers in a patient, swirling dance, slithered in ribbons through the water, spreading and finally transforming the basin into a pool of crimson.

During her four months on Ilathier, Serenity spent her waking hours in the temple's Healing Chamber, learning herb lore from Giluyenne's priestesses and learning, from Giluyenne herself, how to use the Crystal's power within her for healing. It had been difficult for Serenity at first, for Giluyenne liked her not, showed no measure of warmth, no smile, not once since her arrival on Isult's isle.

She had arrived with an escort of ten men, sitting in a litter with Leoth's head still in her lap, his blood still flowing freely, seemingly never-ending in supply, into the fine material of her gown. They had received right of passage with a sealed letter from King Endymion, and the elves had solemnly helped Serenity position the dying knight in their boat.

Giluyenne had greeted them with naught but a curt beckon of her ringed hand, and Serenity had obeyed with a very heavy step, for Giluyenne's eyes held daggers. The High Priestess, surrounded by her excited acolytes, led them into the Healing Chamber, which despite Serenity's clouded state of mind, had taken her breath away.

The ceiling was not made of stone, or wood, or glass. Serenity could not determine _what_ it was made of, for it was transparent and translucent, reflecting not the sky, but bright, unknown symbols on a misty, floating background of constantly changing shades of blue. Tall, thick candles cast away the dark shadows of the heavily packed chamber, and incense sent forth scents unknown to Serenity's nose. A row of netted beds lined the eastern wall of the chamber, and across from them, a row of tables, loaded with marked bowls, towels, herbs, and, to Serenity's alarm, a group of neatly arranged blades of various shapes and sizes.

Giluyenne had bid the men place the unaware Leoth on a bed before snapping instructions to her priestesses, ordering them to fetch herbs that, at the time, Serenity was not familiar with. None of Giluyenne's orders were questioned, disputed, or disobeyed. She reigned supremely, and Serenity had felt an unwelcome pang of jealousy. If only she could be as confident, as exacting, as in-control as this formidable Elven Priestess!

The priestesses had immediately begun to nurse Leoth, who, delirious in his fever, was speaking unintelligibly, gray eyes hidden behind a screen of misty confusion. Serenity had watched with a wildly beating heart, had sunk into a chair, grateful for the lack of attention, of questions and accusing glances. At long last, she was not the center of attention, and could safely retreat into herself. She had remained quiet and composed, cerulean eyes watching as Giluyenne's women had covered Leoth's ugly wounds with balms and bandages.

She had fallen asleep in her chair, and upon waking up, found herself in the same position, but the healing priestesses had exited the chamber. Leoth slept, though turbulently, for his clear brow was drawn into a pained frown, and Serenity had moved to his side, reaching for his hand, which burned with fever.

"You kept him alive, did you not?" The voice had made her jump, and Serenity turned around to notice Giluyenne approaching the bed. Rich black hair, tinged with green, flowed about her straight shoulders, beautifully lined eyes of amethyst concentrated on Serenity with searing heat or, perhaps, hate. A gown of forest green draped her tall, slim figure, and an elegant chain of gems and flowers lined her throat. Serenity had watched the Priestess silently, convincing herself to not feel intimidated by this amazingly powerful woman. She had lifted her chin and nodded, for the first time realizing that her blue gown and hands were covered in dried blood.

"I cannot say that being the holder of the Crystal is a fortunate thing for you, but with practice, the world can benefit from your burden. Since my discovery of your role in the Goddess' intricate plan we call fate, I have wondered why she has chosen you." As she spoke, Giluyenne reminded Serenity of a tutor with little patience for her students, speaking in a tone that was neither friendly nor patronizing, but direct and devoid of feeling.

"What is my role?"

"It is still unclear to us, but even if it were not, it would not be my place to tell you. As things stand, I have been burdened with the task of teaching you how to exercise your control over what you Selenisists call the Silver Crystal, what Christians call the Holy Grail, and what we, followers of Isult, call the Fire."

Serenity could not help herself from feeling curious, and had immediately felt the urge to ask more questions, but was interrupted by a low whimper. Both women had shifted their attention to the man lying unconscious on the bed. He was struggling with the sheets, trying to untangle himself and push them off as the scorching heat of his fever spread through his body.

"If he can fight this fever, he will live. There is naught else we can do for him; the wound was very deep, and he lost much blood, would have lost more, if not for you." This time, Serenity had detected a hint of bitterness in Giluyenne's voice. She would have waved the thought away, had the High Priestess not frozen when Leoth whispered Serenity's name, once, twice, thrice, until she at last took his hand in her own and clung tightly. The fire that burned in Giluyenne's eyes then had surprised Serenity, for she recognized it to be jealousy. But she soon dismissed this idea as preposterous and ill-founded, for the Elven Priestess had swiftly turned and exited the chamber without uttering another word.

Serenity had been given a small, simple room in Giluyenne's temple household, as well as a change of clothes and reading material. But she hardly spent any time in her new room, remaining instead by Leoth's side in the Healing Chamber day and night. The knight had survived his fevers, but took several weeks to recover from the wounds. Serenity learned from the priestesses how to mix potions, to blend them into the pungent balms that relieved Leoth from his agony. She also learned, from Giluyenne herself, how to concentrate the power of the Crystal on curing and reviving, on soothing and comforting. As the days had passed, and Serenity grew confident in her healing practices, she became Leoth's sole nurse, only sometimes assisted by two of Giluyenne's younger priestesses.

During the days in which his pain and fevers kept him silent or asleep, Serenity occupied herself with reading books of herb lore and medicine, or with singing for him, distracting herself from the guilt, the dreading for the future. And when Leoth began to recover significantly and was able to eat and drink consciously, they spent their time talking, sharing memories, reading poetry.

She told him of the time when, on her seventh birthday, she escaped the close vigil of her nurses and guards and wandered off into the village near her father's castle. She had made a friend there, a stableman's son who equaled her in age, affability, and courage, if not in rank. Small, alone, and well-dressed, Serenity had been spotted by the baker's rowdy brood. They had surrounded her and taunted her, demanding to know what she thought she was doing by invading their territory, by leaving the comfort of her lily-livered father's house. Degos, for that was the boy's name, had broken up their fun by taking her small hand and pulling her away from her tormentors, threatening them with a wonderfully rich vocabulary that should they follow her, he would send his dung-smelling fist right into their snotty noses. Serenity had endured severe punishment for her foolish escapade, but she had never forgotten the boy's bravery and kindness, his utter shock and delight when she told him that she was King Guston's daughter. Four years after their encounter, Serenity had begged her father to give her an escort so that she may go in the village and find her childhood savior, insisting that she would have never gotten away from the young hooligans, would have died then and there from angry frustration, were it not for Degos. Amused, King Guston had given her his permission, and Serenity victoriously returned from the village with a flushed and flattered Degos, the new royal stable hand.

"Small wonder that you would jump into battle and risk your neck to save the lad. Felt the urge to return an old favor?"

"In truth, Leoth, I cannot say. It was mere instinct. I was frightened out of my wits, but at the same time I could not think, only wanted to see him safe. That night is naught but a dream to me; it happened so horrifyingly fast."

"You were not the only one frightened," Leoth said softly, shifting his weight so as to lighten the pressure on his wound. "I have fought many battles with our odds even worse than they were on Gawa. But never in my born days have I have I been so anxious, for you were in danger. When I saw you on that stage, entertaining that pack of whoresons like a common harlot, I thought I would—"

"But you did not," Serenity interrupted him quickly, partly because she did not want him to become too excited and aggravate his condition, and partly because she did not want to relive that night by talking about it. Instead, she decided to steer the conversation into a different direction. "Yes, it was awfully degrading, but I had to delay Diamond's advances… Good Mother, it was a miracle that you showed up in time. I suppose I must thank your son, for it was he who located my whereabouts."

Leoth had frozen mid-sip, his grip on the wine flagon tightening and the slight color in his cheeks fading. Serenity watched him intently, for she had never confronted him about this subject in the past, had been too shy to ask, too afraid of the answer.

"I suppose you wish to know his history," Leoth said at last, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the pillow as he braved a wave of exhaustion. When Serenity nodded, he drew breath and began quietly, "I was but a lad of fourteen when I met Setsuna. I was still a squire at King Gladius' court and still his ward, but I had begun to crave for life outside Crystal Terra's walls. I had had my first taste of battle at Lyon that summer, for I had accompanied Sir Glerrys on the King's campaign to Venusia, and I was eager to get away from court's formalities to live a soldier's life. Endymion was wroth with me for wanting to leave. I am three years his senior, though, and at fourteen I had a different view on life than him. But when Gladius gave me permission to return to my parents' castle at Agneau, he understood. You see, when I was three, the Glauders had overtaken the western part of Terra, had killed and burned and looted everything in their path, and Agneau was no exception. My father's seneschal had succeeded in escaping though, taking me with him and bringing me to Gladius Torregon. And although I felt quite at home at Crystal Terra while I grew up, I'd always yearned to see where I was born, to see my parents' resting place. So little Prince Endymion understood."

Leoth paused. Serenity could see that the effect of the potion she had mixed for him was surfacing, for he suddenly seemed extremely drowsy. She was about to suggest that he continue his story on the morrow, but Leoth had opened his gray eyes and found energy to speak again.

"Although we had no problems with robbers or highwaymen, as soon as we crossed into Agneau, a storm hit us, pushed as back and sent us slightly off track, for the roads were flooded." He spoke with a wistful smile on his lips, the memories of his early youth making him feel carefree and invincible again. "The leader of my escort suggested that we entreat the elves on the shore of the Great Lake, ask them for shelter on their island. I thought the storm had gotten to his head, had maddened him, for no man with his wits properly about him would want to visit the witches of Ilathier!" Serenity frowned, not understanding, for she had been raised to believe that the elves on Ilathier were friendly people, and she had seen from her brief stay that the priestesses were indeed very hospitable. Leoth had smiled sleepily, seeing her confusion. "This was before the merging of the kingdoms, Ren, before Gladius had brought the people together and had shed a more benevolent light on the elves. Terra is a Christian land and its people harbor a great hate and awful fear for foreign religions. But surely, you must know this, for although the people have become used to having different faiths amongst them, they are still not entirely comfortable. Not everybody approved when Endymion married you, a worshiper of Selene, but their fear of the Glauders outweighed their superstitions."

Serenity nodded, remembering the uneasiness of Endymion's priest on the day of their wedding, the dubious whispers that had riddled their marriage feast. She had ignored it, however, having Endymion's strong presence at her side, his smile a constant source of comfort and reassurance every time she had needed it. But now…

"As foolish as Bran's idea seemed, I agreed, for we had nowhere else to go until the storms abated. Now, I'd been raised a Christian and was a little uncomfortable approaching those sharp-eared beach guards, but approached them I did, and was right glad to find them willing to escort us to the island. It was very odd, Ren, for it seemed as though the sky was raging Hell itself upon Mother Earth. The winds were so strong that we were forced to dismount. The storm uprooted trees as if they were inconvenient weeds in the Queen's garden! Yet the Great Lake was completely motionless. Not even the smallest wave hit the shore! It was unnatural, and it made my men terribly nervous. But it was the safest direction, so we took it."

"How did you part the mists, though? Was there a priestess present?" Serenity interrupted, remembering that when she and Leoth had been brought to Ilathier, they had first waited for a priestess to arrive in order to accompany them and clear the fog, for the male servants of Ilathier had no such power. Some of the oldest legends that Serenity knew were about men tragically losing their way on the Great Lake, enshrouded by fog thick enough to choke on.

Leoth had glanced at her quietly, an odd expression on his face.

"Yes," he replied quietly, looking away. "There was. And I was immediately besotted by her, for I had never met an elf woman before, and she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I tried to speak to her, but she remained silent for the hour-long boat ride to the island. As the time approached for her to part the mists, she became increasingly nervous, fidgeting and fumbling with her robes. But when I made a foolish comment on the weather, she found me very amusing and soon warmed up to me. Later that day I learned that her name was Setsuna, that it was her sixteenth birthday, and that the parting of the mists had been her final test to becoming a priestess of Isult. I was there for her induction ceremony, watched as she took her vows and was given a new name: Giluyenne."

Serenity suppressed a gasp, eyes widening as comprehension dawned upon her swiftly and without warning. _This_ was why Giluyenne hated her!

"We became lovers," Leoth continued, the eagerness in his voice having disappeared and given way to an impartial tone. "Instead of leaving as soon as the storm abated, I remained on Ilathier for four months, spent my fifteenth birthday with her. Our relationship was entirely based on lust, for we rarely spoke at length. She was my first, as I was to her, and we found an exciting security in that mutually awkward interaction." The memories were getting darker, for Leoth shifted in his bed uncomfortably, seemingly regretting his decision to tell Serenity about his past. "But I did not love her. I believed our relationship to be a temporary liaison, an opportunity to learn from one another and then move on. So when I announced that I would be leaving, Setsuna was shocked, angry, hurt. She accused me of taking advantage of her, of being selfish for not asking her to wed, for not living the rest of my life with her. I tried to make her understand that she was being irrational, for while the priestesses of Ilathier have no restrictions upon whom they bed, most of them, unless of lower rank, are not allowed to wed. And Setsuna was being trained for the title of High Priestess. Unless I would decide to live the rest of my days on Ilathier, there was no other way of being together. And I had no such intentions."

"And it was then that she told you she was with child, was it not?" Leoth had thrown her a surprised glance in response to her question, and Serenity offered him a small smile. "It is an old strategy that we women use to keep our men at our side."

"Yes, indeed, for that was precisely what she told me. I did not doubt her. I offered to take the child with me to court once it reached the age of three, but in her anger, Setsuna refused entirely. She told me that she would raise the child on Ilathier, be it boy or girl, and would never allow me to be its father, for I could not claim such a title if I were not by its side in infancy. I understood her resentment and truly wished to comfort her, Ren, but I had been raised by men who had more bastards than they could count, and I knew that I could provide for my own. I was troubled, however, was loath to leave Setsuna in such a state. I wanted it to be well between us, for I did not want my child sequestered on Ilathier for its entire life. When I told Bran about my dilemma, he merely laughed and told me that the woman had gone mad. He reassured me that a monthly payment for the child's upbringing would be enough to appease her. Don't look so troubled, Ren. You know that this is how men think."

"Yes, I know," Serenity had replied sharply. "Men always have one way of looking at things and once they convince themselves that that way is true, they never doubt their own conclusions. It is maddening!"

"Yes, well, I plead guilty to that charge, for I listened to Bran and left Ilathier. Setsuna – Giluyenne – became High Priestess three years later. I came to the island to visit her and the child six times during those three years, yet she was never to be found, would lock herself and my son in her chambers and refuse to come out until I left. And after she became High Priestess, she refused to even allow me on the island. I did not see her again until Endymion's crowning, and only after the Saturnian attack during your crossing did he succeed in persuading her to allow Dielyn at court. He is eight now, and he knows that I am his father. But he either hates me, or perhaps fears me, for he refuses to speak to me. Of course, that is no doubt his mother's doing, and I truly wish I could make the lad understand that I do care for him, but he is his mother's son, not mine."

It seemed a little odd to Serenity that she had felt no trace of jealousy after hearing the story about Leoth's sexual adventures with the beautiful High Priestess, for she had been jealous when Endymion informed her that Dielyn was Leoth's son. Instead, she felt an odd, concealed pity for Giluyenne, and when the older woman would refuse to smile at her attempts for humor or refuse to answer conversational questions, Serenity accepted the coldness with a new understanding and found that she no longer felt resentful toward the High Priestess.

And neither did she blame Leoth for his decision to leave Giluyenne. In fact, he had done more than most men would, had tried to be there for his child's mother in her time of need. Yes, his efforts had been for naught, but his intentions mattered to Serenity. She knew too well how often traveling soldiers, especially nobles, impregnated women during their campaigns. And although the men of higher rank had the means to support the shamed mother and her child, few of them had the courage to face the dilemma into which their thirst for bedsport had thrown them. Nobody was truly to blame in this situation, Serenity thought. But even if Leoth and Giluyenne had come to accept the reality of their circumstances, little Dielyn was probably suffering more than his parents knew. It was true that he did not lack for courage, for he was the son of fearless Giluyenne and daring Leoth, and his luckless messenger mission during Serenity's voyage to Crystal Terra was hard proof of his bravery. But he was withdrawn and shy, had a quality of vulnerability in his speech and movements. And he was only eight years old! He was supposed to feel invincible.

It was this thought that drove Serenity into a heartfelt mission to bring the father and his son closer. After a month of tending to his wounds, Serenity and the priestesses decided that Leoth had virtually recovered and were more than glad to release him from the Healing Chamber, for he was an energetic man, had become restless and impatient with his treatments. He had become desperate for any sort of activity during his long hospitalization and was very thankful to leave his bed. Serenity detached herself from him then, her purpose having been actualized, and after urging Leoth to seek out his son and to get to know the lad, she quietly withdrew into herself, her thoughts, and her guilt-ridden conscience.

She bristled and seethed, crumpled and occasionally wept, as she thought of Endymion's beautiful mistresses taking her spot in their marriage bed, seeking to comfort their beloved, wronged King. And as October's leaves were blown into November's chill and Endymion's twenty-first birthday passed, Leoth and Serenity had ceased seeking each other's company altogether, too overwhelmed by their sense of culpability, by the thought that Endymion had doubtlessly spent his birthday damning them both to the bottomless pits of Hell.

- - -

End Part 10.

- - -

AN: Well, c'est tout! For now. I know it wasn't very eventful, but the information in this chapter is extremely important. Remember, Chapter 11 is written, almost entirely edited, and will be released next week! And I promise it will be action-packed! In the meantime, please _review_ or drop me an email! OH, and, of course…

! Happy Holidays !


	11. The Fruits of Subtlety

**Author's Notes**:

Ok. So I am a few hours late… but I was really torn on how I wanted to post this chapter. You see, originally it was much longer, for I've been writing on it this whole week. But it was too long… a total of twenty-six pages, so I have to split it. This means that the next chapter should, hopefully, be out in a week, AGAIN! Gasp! Wish me luck. Until then, _please_ read and review! I can never stress enough how motivating your thoughts on the story are! Thanks to all of you for being so supportive… and thanks for your patience! (A/N added 01/05/07: Okay, I drew a MAP of the Ten Kingdoms, which should hopefully clarify any geographical confusions. You can laugh, it's okay, but I'm pretty proud of it, considering I spent about two hours on it! So if you'd like to check it out before you read the chapter, please go to my profile page and click on "homepage". The link should lead your right to it. Also, I've posted a short preview of Chapter 12 on my profile page too, so check it out after you finish reading this. :) Okay, that's it! Happy reading!)

- - -

My Lady Queen

Chapter Eleven – The Fruits of Subtlety  
Author: Moon Sparkle  
Contact: Sparklecutey (AIM)  
Rated: Teen-Adult

- - -

It did not take long for Serenity to realize that Endymion's choice for the location of her exclusion had been a sensible one. Serenity experienced different emotions as she discovered that the priestesses of Ilathier, save for Giluyenne, highly respected her and at first tried to treat her as if she were still High Queen. The elf priestesses waited upon her as dutifully as her own ladies in Crystal Terra, and they were at first shocked, then slightly in awe, when Serenity gently requested that they do not act as if she were still Endymion's Queen. The priestesses were eager to keep her company and teach her the arts of healing, and Serenity realized that they did not hold her supposed betrayal against her. She remembered Leoth telling her that the women of Ilathier were at liberty to bed whom they wished, and they perhaps pitied her for her life in a far more restrictive society. And aside from this, Serenity also knew that most of the priestesses admired her because she was the holder of what they called "Isult's Fire". Indeed, they often gathered around her and Giluyenne when the High Priestesses gave her lessons in handling and manipulating the Crystal's power into the art of healing.

Endymion had to have known that she would not be hated on Ilathier, that Leoth had the highest chance for survival at the hands of Isult's healers, that this island was the only spot in the entire Ferral realm on which they would be welcomed, well-treated, and away from danger, for the Ferrals loved their King, and would not have hesitated to cause these sinners harm. At first, this realization did naught but heighten Serenity's sense of guilt, for she hated to think that even though he believed to have been betrayed, Endymion had put her well-being above all else.

But gradually Serenity's guilt transformed into anger. Had Endymion done this on purpose only to make her feel even more crestfallen than she already did? It occurred to her that his sensibility was his method of punishing her by killing her with kindness, as it were. She seethed wordlessly, releasing her anger by pounding juniper, chamomile, and poppyseed into an unsuccessful potion for headaches.

Then several days after Christmas, which was obviously not celebrated on Isult's island, Serenity had the most welcome surprise. Escorted by a party of ten men, Lady Ami deMercure had landed on Ilathier and had not hesitated at all in returning Serenity's frantic embrace. If Serenity had even been expecting a visitor, it would have been the carefree Minako or adventurous Makoto for certes, not virtuous Ami! Serenity's surprise had intensified when Ami informed her that she was not at all convinced about Serenity's culpability, and had come to Ilathier to find out for herself whether or not the rumors were true, for Serenity was not allowed epistolary correspondence. When Serenity reassured her that they were not, that she had not betrayed Endymion, Ami had released a sigh of relief and indignantly exclaimed, "Now if only Endymion would swallow his pride and let you explain!"

Ami's arrival had not only been a joy in itself, but it had been timely as well, for Serenity's flux had come that day, after three months' delay. She had clung to hope desperately, wondering if her last night in Endymion's arms had been the fateful night that would give them a child. As she missed her monthly courses not once, but twice, she had come to hope and even believe that she was carrying Endymion's son and thus, her freedom and absolution. Yet it was not meant to be. She had bled. There had been no words to express her grief and disappointment. But Ami's arrival had been a gift from Selene herself, and Serenity found strength to revive her senses and will to live.

To Serenity's genuine delight, Ami decided to temporarily push aside her strong Christian beliefs and remain on Ilathier in order to educate herself in the subject which most fascinated her: medicine. And now, a month after her arrival, she and Serenity were in the Healing Chamber, tending to a small group of elven beach guards. They had received their wounds by fighting off a band of aggressive ruffians, who, according to the elf Captain, had attempted to steal their boats and cross the Great Lake. The Captain did not bother to suppress a smile as he retold the story, ending by saying that their attackers would have been better off stealing the boats and suffering a prolonged death at the hands of the lake's notorious mists.

As Serenity moved to the water basin to wash the Captain's blood off her hands, she felt an uneasiness grip her thoughts. How she wished to know what was happening in the outside world! Ami had briefly filled her in on Endymion's winter campaign against the Glauders and Rei's imprisonment at Lleafen, but it had not nearly been enough, and Serenity did not want to prompt Ami with questions that would reveal her anxiety. And now she could not help but wonder why those accursed ruffians had wished to cross the Great Lake in the first place. There were a few possible answers to that question, but one of them stood out defiantly amongst the others: the ruffians were not simple renegades after all; they were, perhaps, men who did not like how comfortably Serenity was living in her exile, who wished to avenge the wrong done their King. _Stop it_, Serenity censured herself, _stop blaming yourself for everything. Your stubborn husband is just as much to blame for your situation. If only he'd listened!_

"Ren? Did you hear me? Are you all right? You look about ready to murder!" Ami's words were only half in jest, for her tone did carry a hint of concern. Serenity smiled, forcing the depressing thoughts out of her mind, and wiped her hands off with a rose-scented towel. She glanced at the beds on which the Captain and two of his men were now fast asleep.

"Yes, ready to murder those bastards who did this to our guards!"

"You cannot speak those words so lightly, Ren," Ami said with a grin, "for, knowing you, you might just live up to that threat!"

"Yes, well, Captain Lewel and his men have already done a good job at—"

Serenity was interrupted, for the doors of the Healing Chamber burst open noisily. Four heavily armed men, boots covered with fresh January snow, strode in and stepped aside to allow a fifth man to enter. He was taller than his guards, and he seemed, according to Serenity's swift judgment, to be of middle age. He was holding something wrapped in thick blankets in his arms, but despite the gentleness of his grasp on his small burden, he had an air of strict authority about him.

"Close the doors!" His command was obeyed immediately, and the doors closed behind three newly-arrived priestesses. It took several seconds for Serenity to pull herself out of her thoughts and register that what the man was holding was a child. He looked promptly about him with a soldier's measuring eye, and Serenity, quickly followed by Ami, stepped forward.

"My lord, put the child on this bed," she indicated, pulling the crispy fresh sheets off the bed. The man looked at her as she took command of the priestesses, giving them directions to fetch hot water and herbs, for she had seen immediately that the dark-haired girl in the man's arms was shivering violently, despite being wrapped in blankets. The man lowered the child gently onto the bed, and turned to Serenity to answer the question that was on her lips.

"I am uncertain of what ails her," he said gruffly, dark black eyes revealing a bravely masked apprehension. Ami was already taking the little girl's pulse, had begun to rub her cold hands vigorously. "She has been sick for several months now, has not spoken in just as long. The doctors that have seen her are unsure of her illness, for her symptoms vary daily, though they never seem life-threatening." The man spoke the Terran language with a thick accent, but Serenity had no trouble understanding him. "Since I was traveling south to Saturnia, I decided to take her and bring her here, for I've been told that the women here perform miracles and heal anyone, be they Ferral or Glauder. But traveling in January weather is dangerous and slow, and although we tried to keep her warm, she is very fragile and today is our fifteenth day on the road."

As Serenity listened to the man speak, she was already certain that the little girl was mildly hypothermic.

"Eleanor, please heat some more water and brew a pot of tea with ginger." At Serenity's order, the priestess nodded, agreeing with Serenity's judgment, and immediately disappeared to make the tea. Ami had stripped the little girl of her wind-chilled clothes and wrapped her tightly in heated blankets. Hot bricks were brought and placed at the young girl's feet as Serenity kneeled beside the bed. Placing her hands lightly on the girl's chest, she closed her eyes and concentrated, feeling her heart begin to pound against her own chest as the child's pulse started to quicken.

"What are you doing?" The man's question did not even reach Serenity's ears, for she was already absorbed by the Crystal within her, her hands hot as coals against the child's cold chest. Her energy poured out of her body at an alarming speed and she soon felt as though she would faint. Her hands were trembling by now, and she pulled them away from the child moments before she would have lost consciousness. Dizzily, she berated herself, remembering Giluyenne's warnings about controlling the flow of the Crystal's power, her directions on how to withhold from collapsing.

"She's stopped shivering," she heard the man behind her say quietly, a trace of awe in his voice. Opening her eyes, she discovered that the girl had indeed stopped shuddering, and as Serenity gently stroked her flushed cheek, the child smiled in her sleep, mumbled unintelligibly.

"By God! She spoke!" The man laughed, unable to believe his ears, and before Serenity could react, he had pulled her into a suffocating embrace. Shocked, Serenity threw a startled gaze in Ami's direction and found that she was smiling. No friendly stranger had ever dared touch her, too conscious of her rank and too afraid of the consequences of an unwelcome advance, yet this man had been in her presence for mere minutes and she was in his arms!

Immediately Serenity realized that he had no way of knowing whom he was embracing, for not only had they not introduced themselves, Serenity was not dressed as royalty. She wore a colorless gown made of smooth cotton, and her head, habitually adorned in jewels or extravagant hairstyles, was covered with a white scarf that concealed the unusual white-gold color of her hair. Her ears, wrists, and throat lacked the royal jewelry of her status, and she wore no makeup.

He let her go, and Serenity turned her attention back to her petite, black-haired patient. She waited several minutes until Eleanor gently pulled the girl in an upright position and very carefully brought the cup of hot ginger tea to her lips. Although the girl's eyes were still closed and she seemed to still be unaware, she obediently swallowed the medicinal liquid. At once, Serenity exhaled in apparent relief and lifted bright blue eyes to the girl's guardian, offering him a dazzling smile.

"It appears," she said softly, "that the little lady will be all right."

- - -

"Let us retreat into the guest hall, my lord. You and your men must be hungry, tired, and frozen to the very marrow of your bones! Worry not, for we shall provide you with a good meal and a comfortable bed. And I will not accept no for an answer on account of your modest gallantry, for this weather makes supplicants of us all."

The young woman's voice was soothing, yet simultaneously demanding. A well-traveled man in his mid thirties, Prince Medwyn ap Posædyn had had his share of women, yet it did not take long for him to decide that his cousin's savior was a walking mystery. It baffled him how a woman as pretty as this one could find comfort in a reclusive lifestyle, away from the attention, admiration, and love of men.

In fact, she was not simply pretty; she was the most beautiful woman Medwyn had ever seen. Eyes of glittering blue, full lips of rose pink, smooth skin of peach-tinged alabaster – no, this woman could not live a nun's life, if truly that was what a priestess's routine could be compared to. Although her dress was plain, her hair pulled back and hidden by a headscarf, and although she wore no cosmetics, there was a warmth, a swan-like elegance and poise about this young woman, and Medwyn found it difficult to keep his admiration from being manifested upon his face.

He followed her out of the Healing Chamber, his men remaining a step behind as they crossed the oddly arranged courtyard of Ilathier Temple. Medwyn glanced up at the sky and scowled, for more snow clouds were gathering, as if Mother Nature herself meant to match mankind's tempestuous wars with her own whirlwinds and storms. Hopefully, the weather would have pity on him on the morrow, for riding through Terra's hostile mountains was no easy task, not even during summer, and especially not when you were considered an enemy of the Terran Crown.

"High Priestesses Giluyenne must be occupied with matters of importance," the woman said caustically, and Medwyn briefly stared at her, unsure of what to make of her tone. But again, she bewildered him, for her balmy lips were smiling as she turned to him. "It matters not," she said, her tone completely different, light and soft, "for I have been here long enough to know how to house travelers."

"A pity." Medwyn murmured as they reached what seemed to be the main building of the temple. Unlike the single-room Healing Chamber, this structure was much wider and more majestic, its long terraces garnished by marble pillars as white as the snow on the ground. Medwyn caught himself admiring the miniscule designs on the doors, and the finely cut, snow-dressed rooftop of Isult's sacred house. He grinned. Had he truly become a different person when he'd landed on Ilathier? Since when did he spend time appreciating the aesthetic beauty of his surroundings during war?

They stepped into the tingling warmth of a medium-sized hall. Medwyn gaped at the sight before him, for he had never seen a room assembled as this one. More marble pillars rose majestically into the delicately carved ceiling, and a soft, warm light emanated from the steady fires burning in the fireplace and on the torches ensconced into the walls. Yet what mainly amazed Medwyn was not the magnificence of the columns, nor the enormous hearth framed by sculptures of Isult's icon - an inverted crescent moon, with the curved symbols of femininity and masculinity hanging down from each end. No, the newcomers were astonished to see that that instead of the long, wooden tables customarily found in a fortress' banquet room, silk-cushioned couches stretched languorously all around the hall, separated by small, round tables on which tall pitchers and clear goblets sat beckoningly. Clear goblets! Who had ever even dreamed that Isult's island held such luxuries?

"Come, enter, my lords. A magnificent hall, is it not?" The young healer smiled at them, rested her startling blue eyes upon Medwyn. "We have not been properly introduced, sir," she blushed faintly, before adding, "I'm afraid I was much too distraught when you gave us your name. My mind needs taming, for it never seems to obey my attempts at proper etiquette!"

Medwyn, a man easily amused, laughed, and was delighted when he noticed that her blush deepened.

"I am Medwyn ap Posædyn, my lady, son of Posædyn ap Meredudd, King of Neptunia."

The woman's eyes widened slightly in what appeared to be shock, but she mastered it well, and replaced the surprised expression with another glittering smile. Medwyn found her utterly entertaining, for he had never met a woman who could act, be, and seem to feel in so many conflicting ways at the same time. He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, giving the lady the formal greeting of a courtier.

"And now that we have dissolved the mystery of my identity," he said roughly, "I wish to know to whom I owe thanks for saving my little cousin's life."

"You may call me Ren, my lord," the young woman replied, formally accepting his salutation with a well-practiced curtsy. "I have come to Ilathier with the Queen's party."

"Which que—" Medwyn stopped himself from asking a truly stupid question. Of course! How could he have forgotten? Endymion had sent his Queen and her lover, Leoth d'Agneau, to Ilathier after discovering their affair.

"Endymion's Queen!" He exclaimed jubilantly. "God bless her soul! Is her lover in the area? I wish to congratulate him!" Medwyn laughed again, for Ren was blushing furiously.

"Do you, indeed, my lord? And how is it that Endymion's _adulterous _Queen stands in such high favor in your books?"

"Why, were it not for your lady, lass, the Saturnians would have never dared challenge Endymion."

The blush from her cheeks disappeared, and Medwyn watched as all color drained from her fair face. She swiftly turned from him and walked to one of the tables, brusquely picked up a pitcher and poured wine into two tall goblets

"Guye!" At her call, a young elf appeared in the hall at once, and bowed.

"My lady?"

"Guye, will you be so kind as to lead Prince Medwyn's men to the guestrooms and arrange for their suppers? Also, please speak to the cooks and have them prepare a hot meal for the prince, for traveling in this weather cannot go un-rewarded."

The elf bowed again and led Medwyn's men out of the dining hall through a side-door that the prince had not noticed before. However, Medwyn decided to return to studying the subtle architecture later, after he spoke to Ren, for she seemed to be troubled.

"For a servant, you know how to give orders well, Ren," he observed, hoping that she would take his words as a compliment, for he meant them. He took the wine cup she offered him gratefully and sat down on a couch before the hearth.

"I was a lady in my own right before coming to Ilathier," she replied quietly. "But I have a great favor to ask of you, my lord, if you would be so kind as to grant it whilst we await your meal."

Medwyn raised an eyebrow, thinking that there was no favor that he would not grant this siren. But he kept this thought to himself, berating his thirty-three-year-old body for not having found a method to still its longing for the female flesh yet.

"Name it, lady, and it shall be granted."

"I must know what is occurring in the outside world, for I have not had word with anybody since m…the Queen's banishment. I have heard briefly that Endymion has gone to war with your people once again, that he has also succeeded in seizing Martia. But how is it that the Saturnians took courage from the Queen's supposed betrayal?"

Medwyn shrugged, sipped his wine.

"All the kingdoms knew to some degree that Endymion was utterly besotted with his wife. When she betrayed him with his closest friend, it was generally believed amongst his enemies, the Neptunians, Uransians, Plutons, and yes, even the Martians and the Saturnians, that he had been weakened. As you well know, Endymion annexed Saturnia to what he officially named the 'Silver Millennium' last summer, but Gorgoth's people were not yet ready to merge into such a diverse alliance – diverse meaning the inclusion of pagan kingdoms, like Luna. From the very beginning, Saturnia protested against having a pagan Queen – Serenity – and her betrayal convinced them they must have no dealings with faithless pagans. So they rebelled, causing Endymion enough trouble to give us the opportunity to break his border formations in Saturnia and begin to move further south into Ferral territory, for the Saturnians rallied readily under our banners. Needless to say, we've had much needed help from the newly conquered Martians. And so, the Glauders and Ferrals are at war again, Ren, but this time Endymion is demoralized and weakened by his split border defense…." Medwyn paused to dramatize the impact of his next statement. "So this time, we might just win."

Ren looked as if she'd been slapped, and Medwyn felt a flicker of pity for her.

"Oh, worry not, lass," he said gently, offering her a warm smile, "our wars are with Endymion's men, not his women. The Glauders are not nearly as barbaric as you Ferrals believe," he grinned, "and I am living, breathing proof of that!"

"It is unfair to say, my lord, that your war is with men, for we women rely almost entirely upon the goodwill of our husbands, brothers, and fathers, and when war places them in danger, takes their lives, where do we stand?"

Medwyn frowned, for she had unknowingly struck a cord. His sister Michiru had often spoken words that echoed Ren's, for she of all people knew the meaning of being at the mercy of men. A sick feeling engulfed Medwyn's senses as he remembered the bruises on his sister's face every time he had visited her at her Neptunian castle of Aqva'ter, bruises she had received at the hands of her perpetually drunk, abusive lord husband. Despite his Christian beliefs, Medwyn had thanked all divinities when that same husband had succumbed to cholera that summer. But that had not been enough to free Michiru of men's cruelty. Childless, she had returned to her father's house, Abett Keep, capital of Neptunia, after the death of her husband. But being at home without the so-called protection of her husband gave Posædyn, their heartless father, freedom to abuse her himself, for who better to take his anger out upon than his barren, widowed, worthless daughter? Or so Posædyn thought. Medwyn's fingers clenched into fists as he recalled his return home from Uranus that summer, finding his sister fallen into the floor rushes of the hall, her ladies weeping over her as if she were dead. Damn their father! Damn that heartless bastard.

"Medwyn?"

The woman's soft voice pulled Medwyn out of his thoughts, and his dark black eyes found her standing in front of the fire, gazing at him carefully.

"No, you are right, lass," he said at last. Then he heard himself saying exactly what had crossed his mind, but what he had not intended to voice. "My sister, the Lady Michiru, has suffered a great deal at the hands of our lord father, and at the hands of her late husband. Yet she refuses to break away from us, to move to her dower lands where she would be free from my father's wrath. I convinced her last summer to take a short trip to our uncle's castle in Saturnia, a few weeks before Endymion seized it. You see, Gorgoth is our father's brother, having grasped Saturnia's crown through marriage…" Medwyn paused, unable to believe that he was speaking to an almost total stranger about his sister, a Ferral stranger no less! "At first I thought I had made a great mistake, for as soon as she and her escort rode out of the bailey, I began to doubt whether she would feel comfortable visiting a man she had not seen in years. But I shortly gathered from her letters that she was very content at Gorgoth's court, for she had taken a great liking to his youngest daughter Hotaru, our seven-year-old cousin." Medwyn's smile was bitter. "Michiru has always wanted to be a mother, and she found that Hotaru was in great need of one, for her own mother has been long dead, and Gorgoth's mistresses like her not, for she is an eccentric child. Several days after Michiru reached Gorgoth's court, she wrote to me that Hotaru had an accident playing by herself in one of the castle towers, and since that day, she will not look anybody in the eye, not even Michiru, and will not speak. She has not spoken until today."

Ren gasped.

"The girl in the Healing Chamber is Hotaru!"

Medwyn nodded, draining his wine cup and feeling his stomach growl as smells of rich food flowed into the hall. Ren was standing but several feet in front of him now, and he reached over and pulled her closer, gazing up into those mesmerizing blue eyes.

"_You_ made her speak, Ren! Even if it was just babble, she has uttered _sound_, and that is more than she has done since June!" Her skin was so soft, her hands so delicate. A strand of bright hair had come loose from her headscarf, gracing her neckline, begging to be brushed off. But Medwyn resisted, for she did not seem to be in the mood to accept such intimate advances.

"Medwyn, if you stay here, she will heal. I promise you! I will do everything in my power to—" But Medwyn was already shaking his head.

"I cannot, lass. I must ride to Saturnia and meet my father on the northeastern border. We have a... uh… rendezvous, if you will, with Endymion, to conduct negotiations that my father will deem useless, and that will lead to nowhere else but the battlefield. Endymion knows this, for he has fought my father in the past, and young as the whelp is, he's a superior soldier, knows the art of war. But we have numbers on our side this time…" Why was he getting into so much detail? Perhaps it was the wide-eyed expression on her face, or the pursed, inviting lips, or the clear brow drawn into a frown. "Ruxur has gathered his elves, you see, has raised more than ten thousand of them…" Medwyn stopped, for Ren had stood up and begun to pace, her fingers playing with the material of her skirts. She seemed prepared to speak, looked as if she was formulating the sentences in her mind, but unable to voice them.

"Medwyn," she spoke at last, "I can tell that you are a kind man, a man with a sense of purpose, a servant of God and of good. Yes, you've told me that the Glauders are not as barbaric as we think them to be, and yes, you are proof that this is so. But I have a question, for which I would like an honest answer." She assumed a tone of urgency, but she spoke in earnest, bright blue eyes beseeching him wildly. So vulnerable she seemed to Medwyn, so in need of comfort and protection. Perhaps it was the fraternal urge to protect an ill-treated sister, or perhaps it was because he felt a tenderness for her that he could not explain, but Medwyn found himself nodding. He watched her solemnly as she kneeled beside the couch, took his hand in her own, settled her gaze directly into his black eyes.

"This is not a question of patriotism or nationalism, Medwyn. I want you to think of principle. Why do you wage war by your father's side for a cause that will bring naught but strife to your people? What _is_ your cause? Do you have one? Endymion does."

Who was this woman? Who did she _think_ she was, having known him for all but an hour and already asking him such personal questions that he could not even ask himself?

"We fight for power," he said quietly, looking away, feeling heat rise to his face. But she had not looked away, was still watching him cautiously, almost pleadingly, and he sought to drown his discomfort with a large gulp of newly-poured wine.

"Yes, you fight for power, for that is what Celgrin, your Uransian High King seeks." She shifted her gaze to the flames in the hearth and said nothing for several moments as she moved to feed the fire with fresh wood. The logs hissed and snapped loudly, enhancing their silence. But suddenly Ren swung around, and her voice when she spoke again was loud and clear. "Endymion fights for unity, for ending the suffering, the prejudices, the killing that this constant power struggle has caused. I will not deny that with the position he seeks, as leader of the ten kingdoms, comes immense authority. But, -- no! Medwyn, you must believe me!" Something flashed in her eyes as Medwyn began to shake his head, for he was too accustomed to hearing women speak of their hopes for "world peace" and "the end of people's suffering". But Ren was vehement, insistent. "I know Endymion well, for he has voiced his hopes and fears to me during those intimate times when you men are most vulnerable."

Medwyn choked on his wine, for he could not hold back his laughter.

"Ha! What a King! He exiles his adulterous Queen with an entourage full of his own mistresses!"

"Consider this, my lord," she continued, ignoring his comment, although another dim blush graced her cheeks. Medwyn stopped laughing, for he was not used to being instructed by a woman, a servant no less. "If your lady sister wished to bring an end to the abuse she suffers, and decided to bring her case to your High King Celgrin, what would happen?"

"Enough of this, woman!" Medwyn's angry exclamation did not seem to faze her, for instead of cowering under his sudden wrath, Ren narrowed her eyes at him, rage simmering in their icy blue depths.

"What would happen?" Medwyn's senses were sharp enough to register that her tone was dangerously soft, for she repeated the question with such deliberation and intensity, it sent a shiver down his spine.

"She would be made to look like a fool. He and his court would laugh at her and send her back to our father, who would doubtlessly beat her to death for her audacity."

Ren's eyes softened as she heard his blunt response, though her countenance hinted grim satisfaction. His answer had been the one she was expecting.

"If she were to bring her grievance to Endymion, he would shelter her, even if she is a Glauder. And not only would he give her his protection, he would compel King Posædyn to pay a price for his abominable actions, politically or perhaps even militarily. It is a known fact that Endymion's laws extend the protection of the Crown to all women suffering such mistreatment, be they peasant, servant, or royal member of his court."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Medwyn did not bother to hide his annoyance. "What is the reason for this glorification of Endymion? I have not asked for it. Hellfire, woman! I am but weeks, perhaps days, away from riding against him on the battlefield!

"I am telling you this to do you a service, my lord, for no honest man can live well if he is not at peace with his conscience." Ren straightened her shoulders and lifted her delicate chin, and Medwyn marveled at her nerve, for she no longer looked like a servant, in spite of her drab clothing. "I suggest you consider which man is worth more fighting for: Celgrin or Endymion? And if you do not deem Endymion's justice and righteous cause to be enough reason to join the Ferrals, bear in mind his wealth. You would be well rewarded for your allegiance, for he does not lack for riches, and his vast territories are always in need of a ruling hand."

Medwyn stared at her, still slightly bewildered by her unmitigated boldness. He was about to express his aggravation with an angry retort, when a young elf girl entered the hall with a large wooden tray. The prince could smell the roast venison even before the plate was placed before him, and he suddenly lost all desire to argue, replaced it with a wolf-like appetite for his supper.

"Enjoy your meal and your brief stay here, my lord," Ren said, reaching for her cloak and throwing it over her shoulders. He opened his mouth to thank her, but she had already moved to the door. Medwyn frowned and prepared to comment on women's irritability and eagerness for sulking, but Ren caught him unawares once again, flashing him another one of her bewitching smiles over her shoulder.

"And worry not for Hotaru, Medwyn, for when you return, I give you my word that she will be healed, and ready to brighten your lady sister's life once again." With these words she exited the hall, and Medwyn was left alone to enjoy his hot meal, and to ponder the diplomatic words of a Ferral servant.

- - -

The ides of April called for celebration throughout the Ferral realm.

Since January, the Ferrals and the Glauders had been at war, their battles fought in the icy Saturnian plains, their dead numbering in the tens of thousands. The winter months had been harsh, for not only had the weather been utterly brutal in most of the Ferral lands, but Endymion had been forced to levy higher taxes upon his people, for the war had become increasingly expensive.

Although Endymion received military support from all his territories, Luna, Terra, Mercurian, Jupitar, Venusia, Martia, and even Saturnia, he soon found that his army of mortal men was decreasing swiftly, his soldiers dropping like flies from battle wounds and cold-induced illnesses. And while Celgrin suffered his own losses, his army was enforced by Ruxur's elf soldiers, men with strength and power that far surpassed that of mere humans. The battles raged unendingly on three fronts: the northern, western, and eastern borders of Saturnia. Celgrin pressed relentlessly, pushing his men across the Red River on bridges made by Ruxur's elves, not once ceasing his attempts to break Endymion's defenses and overtake Saturnia, claim it as his own. The outcome of the war had come to depend entirely on who held Gorgoth's cursed land.

King Endymion's strategies for holding Saturnia were remarkably well-planned and effective, yet tremendously hindered by the constant rebellions waged by many of Saturnia's own rebel groups. These insurgents hated Ferral domination, wanted their alliance to rest with Celgrin, the man who had ruled them with an easy hand until Gorgoth had surrendered Saturnia to Endymion that summer. The rebels organized themselves into revolutionary organizations in strategic locations where their guerilla tactics against Endymion's camps would be most devastating, and thus, most effective. As a result, Endymion found himself fighting the war on four, not three, fronts: the lateral and upper Saturnian borders, and the scattered uprisings within them.

And just as the Ferrals had begun to lose hope, to feel that dreaded Glauder breath panting down their necks, an unexpected event occurred on the northern front.

That day, the fifteenth of April, had begun with fire. King Posædyn led half his army across three parallel elf bridges, torches ablaze with fires that marked the dawn horizon. The Ferral camp should have been well prepared for a surprise attack, but that morning they had been caught unawares, for their scouts were members of a Saturnian insurgent organization, men who had dedicated themselves to infiltrating Endymion's ranks. As a result, there had been no warnings, and Posædyn's men were soon upon the Ferrals like a plague, destroying everything in their paths, taking hundreds of lives. But Posædyn had not known that Endymion was also in camp, for his last whereabouts had been reported to be on the eastern front, forty-five miles away. He had not known that Endymion and General Zoicite would be present and that they would have enough sense to pull their cavalry back enough to regroup, then to surge forward in a defense attack.

But despite King Endymion's valiant efforts to defend his men, it was soon evident that the Ferral camp was doomed. Only a miracle sent by a divine entity could have saved them.

Yet that miracle came, and it galloped thunderously in the guise of Prince Medwyn and three hundred men, coming up from Posædyn's rear, cutting all attacking Neptunians in its path. And even though Medwyn's men, when united with Endymion's remaining ones, only numbered in the hundreds, the prince's betrayal of King Posædyn had caused sufficient confusion and discouragement amongst the Glauder lines to enable the Ferrals to hold off until their reinforcements arrived. At the end of the day, thousands had died, but Endymion's defenses had held, and the Ferrals had gained a new and very influential ally: Prince Medwyn ap Posædyn, heir to the Neptunian throne.

- - -

"Oy! Servant! Where did the wine go?"

Endymion chuckled. It seemed to him as if months had passed since he last laughed, and he relished this moment as he watched Jadeite's panicked expression transform into an annoyed frown.

"Who's the whoreson that's been so bold as to steal my cup, eh? Endymion, my savior, be good to your General. Share your cup. Mine seems to have disappeared."

Grinning, Endymion shook his head, watched as the wine servant crept up behind Jadeite and refilled the General's flagon before disappearing just as surreptitiously as he had appeared.

"I find it terribly comforting when my commanders are so fully aware of their surroundings. Jed, your cup is full, and it is sitting right where you last put it."

Jadeite hiccupped, gaping at Endymion as if he'd just declared that he was a virgin, then sent his blurry gaze in search of the devious wine cup. Upon finding it, he grinned sheepishly at Endymion and raised the cup in mock salute.

"This is why you are King, and I - your humble servant."

"Humble, indeed." Endymion smirked.

The feast was going well, Endymion observed. The cooks had outdone themselves, for the roast venison, roast peacock, quail in aspic, fried apple fritters, and marzipan had been prepared to delectable perfection, sure to send tongues wagging for months. Musicians and bards, well into their cups, strolled around the Great Hall of Crystal Terra, preparing for another memorable and lavish performance that would glorify the Ferrals' courage and King Endymion's reign. Lovely, scantily-clad dancers twirled about the long tables, batting long eyelashes and flaunting well-kept curves in front of Endymion's high-born guests, for it was already midnight, and most of the noble ladies had long retired. Those women brave enough to remain during these last hours of the feast were also brave enough to endure their husbands' drunken lewdness.

All things considered, it was a feast worthy of the event it was meant to celebrate: the overtaking of Neptunia. For too long had Endymion found himself entrenched into the static position of defense, and this new advancement in the war against the Glauders had sent forth a new wave of much-needed hope and optimism. Posædyn's defeat was a development that was sure to revive his people's morale, for only two kingdoms, Uranus and Plution, now remained unconquered. It was true that the Glauders had suffered a massive, if not decisive, defeat in losing Neptunia, but with the aid of Ruxur's elves, they remained adamant in continuing the war, remained on the offense.

Despite all this, Endymion was in good spirits, for his new ally, Prince Medwyn, had been a godsend, and it was due to this charismatic man, sitting in the seat of honor at Endymion's right, that their fortune had improved.

Endymion sipped his wine and forced himself to ignore the pretty blonde dancer exposing an impressive cleavage several feet in front of him. He turned to face Medwyn, found the older man openly admiring the dancer, and grinned.

"We have been allies for two weeks now, my lord Medwyn, and we have yet to discuss anything other than combat strategies. I have been battling my curiosity since the ides of April, for I've been wondering: what convinced you to change sides, to take up your sword against your own father? Was it our women?" Endymion asked with a small smile, indicating toward the dancing woman with a lavish wave of his hand.

Endymion liked Medwyn, for he was a clever man, and one quick to laugh, a somewhat older and more controlled version of Jadeite.

Expectedly, Medwyn grinned.

"Well, you will find this a little difficult to believe, my lord, but aside my utter … dislike … for my father, it _was_ one of your women who opened my eyes, so to speak, and urged me to seek the better path."

Endymion lifted his eyebrows, not having expected this answer, and shifted in his seat uncomfortably, for talking of women these days was a somewhat sensitive subject.

"Ah!" Jadeite's drunken exclamation earned him a snicker from Nephlite, sitting on the blonde General's right, for all those within hearing range knew in which direction Jadeite's thoughts were flying. "Yes," Jadeite continued, "yes, we Ferrals have marvelous whores. Which brothel, pray tell, did you visit when you bought said laudable prostitute? Was it, perhaps, in Glintuit, so that Zoicite may visit it and not complain about the poor quality? Do you remember her name? I have—"

Jadeite got no further, for Medwyn was laughing, had stopped listening to him, and the General scowled in mock irritation. Medwyn shook his head.

"No, indeed, no! Endymion shall cut off your tongue if you do not still it, my lord Jadeite! No! The woman I speak of is a … healer, I suppose. I met her on Ilathier."

All the men surrounding Endymion and Medwyn – Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephlite, and even Jadeite – quieted, their eyes immediately coming to rest upon the High King.

Endymion swallowed hard, narrowing sharp sapphire eyes at his new ally, hoping to seem indifferent to his men. But they all knew him better, knew that he could not be indifferent when thoughts of _her_ sprang, unsolicited, into his mind. But did they also know about the tempest of emotions raging within him, the laughing eyes of brilliant blue that haunted him every time he was reminded of her? God willing, they did not.

Endymion said nothing and waited for Medwyn to continue, for the latter man found himself compelled by the men's silence to elaborate. He cleared his throat.

"In January, when my father and I began moving into Saturnia, I took a small group of my men with me and deviated from our course so that I may drop off my little cousin, Gorgoth's youngest daughter, on Ilathier. Someone suggested that I bring her there for treatment for an illness that has been afflicting her for some months. The poor lass traveled with us for two weeks and by the time we reached Ilathier she was, according to this healer, hypothermic. The priestesses there took her within their care, but this one healer, the one I speak of, was the one in charge of them all, and it was at her touch that little Hotaru smiled…"

Endymion found himself clenching his jaw, and he forced himself to relax. He sipped his wine and waved away the servant who had appeared to refill his cup.

"She introduced herself as a woman of your Queen's entourage, my lord. She arranged for food and lodgings for me and my men, and whilst I awaited my meal, she began to preach to me about your fairness, about your virtuous motivations for fighting this war…" Medwyn paused as he ripped a peace of freshly baked bread and stuffed it into his mouth. He shrugged, and while chewing, continued, "I would have normally paid no attention to such talk… I will not lie to you, my liege, I was quite annoyed, for you were my enemy then." Medwyn swallowed the bread and set his dark gaze upon Endymion, offered him a smile. "But this woman… such a pretty lass, I've never seen! Uncanny beauty, that. Her head was covered, so I cannot say much of her hair, although I do believe it was very fair. And such eyes… silver-blue, bright, I cannot explain. You must know of whom I am speaking, my lord Endymion, for she claimed to have been your bedmate, perhaps one of your mistresses? I think she said her name was Ren. If she was not lying, you _must_ know this woman, for she is, like I've said, quite distinguishable."

Endymion's throat suddenly felt very dry. An overwhelming thirst hit him, and he sought to quench it by gulping down the rest of his wine. But the thirst would not go away, and he felt every muscle in his body tense, every fiber in his being turn against itself. He felt hot, uncomfortable, utterly uneasy. At war with himself, attempting boldly, and successfully, to control his addled reaction, he managed to register Jadeite's nervous laughter.

"My lord Medwyn!" Jadeite exclaimed, "The woman you speak of was not Endymion's mistress, nor was she a servant, for Serenity had no entourage when she was sent to Ilathier. No, indeed, the woman you speak of was the Queen herself!"

- - -

End Part 11.

- - -

A/N: I know it's a lot of stuff. It was a lot of stuff for me too! Also, please excuse the sloppiness in certain places, it's 3 AM and I am much too tired to re-edit! (I will do it sometime after I get over my New Year's Eve hangover:D) If there is something that you do not understand or wish me to clarify, please don't hesitate to write it in a review (I will reply) or drop me an email or message me on AIM. I _promise_ that there will be a lot of … juicy … stuff in the next chapter, which should be finished very soon, but bear with me for now! As always, thank you for reading!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

May it bring more frequent updates! YAY. -shifty eyes-


	12. Beltane

**Author's Notes**:

Ah. So here we are, finally at the last completed chapter of the story. Please do not panic, as I am almost done with Chapter 13 and I should have it finished, hopefully, by the end of this month or early April. My time has been entirely and greedily swallowed up by evil homework and lame home-drama crap.

Thank you, again, so much for reading and for reviewing. In one of the reviews for Chapter 11, Critika (hi :) suggested that I tell you guys a little about how I came up with the plot for My Lady Queen.

I'll begin with saying that my middle name is Guinevere. By the time I was six, I was absolutely obsessed with the Arthurian Legend and its Queen, after whom my mother proudly named me! Since that young age I've become an Arthuriana enthusiast, and since I can't really pursue it as a career (though I do believe at Harvard it is an actual _major_) I decided to begin a project – such as a fanfiction – into which I can creatively pour all my Arthurian luuuuuuuv.

At the time that I'd made this decision, I'd already read dozens of different Arthurian books, many different versions. I decided to mix it in with my other major love: Sailor Moon! I'd just turned 14, and was fairly new at writing fiction (especially since English is not my first language; I lived in Romania until the age of 10). So, needless to say, though I had the main idea of the story at the back of my mind, I never really sat down to completely develop it. I just knew that Serenity was to be Guinevere and Endymion her husband, King Arthur.

When I tell readers that the story is heavily influenced by the Arthurian tale, they often freak out because they –know- how _most_ Arthurian versions end: with Guinevere's betrayal and Arthur's subsequent death. Now, the question that these readers must ask themselves is this: why would I write a fanfic with an entirely predictable plot? I feel I must remind people that I've added many non-Arthurian and non-Sailor Moon elements into the story, to make it more original and _less_ predictable!

After I wrote the first few chapter of My Lady Queen, I took a very long break from it. High school was a busy period (as it is for everybody), and I'd pushed MLQ out of my priority list. But when I started going to college, 2 years ago, I picked it up again, this time in a much more organized fashion.

I find myself stuck a lot. While I have the main idea of the plot written out, planned, and slowly developing in my mind, I do come to certain standstills where I have no idea what to write. To motivate myself and to find inspiration, I'll usually throw some Loreena Mckennitt onto my music playlist, or take a hike on foot or horseback, and sit, undisturbed, to think about the story and play out the scenes in my head.

The other source of influence is, of course, school. I'm studying international law, am hoping to become a lawyer for such international organizations as the United Nations. I put a lot of what I learn into the story, from school _and_ life's experiences. Especially my relationships! AH! L'amour n'est pas facile!

So yeah. THAT'S IT. A lengthy author's note, full of things that aren't really that important and that are simply keeping you from reading Chapter 12. So I'll leave you to it. ;) Thanks!

-IMPORTANT – -IMPORTANT – I drew a MAP of the Ten Kingdoms, which should hopefully clarify any geographical confusions. You can laugh, it's okay, but I'm pretty proud of it, considering I spent about two hours on it! So if you'd like to check it out before you read the chapter, please go to my profile page and click on "homepage". The link should lead your right to it.

Oh! And I do enjoy getting IMs and emails, etc, from you guys. So feel free to contact me with _any _questions/concerns/complaints! Enjoy!

- - -

My Lady Queen

Chapter Twelve – Beltane  
Author: Moon Sparkle  
Contact: Sparklecutey (AIM)  
Rated: Teen-Adult

- - -

The scent of spring floated copiously through the air, adding poignant value to every drawn breath, sending forth hope for a warm and fruitful summer. A pleasant breeze whistled through the trees, carrying the sweet fragrance of the apple blossoms and scattering the fragile lavender petals of wild lilacs. Color exploded all over Terra's lush surfaces, and as April conceded its indecisive drizzles to the hopeful spring rains of May, the worshipers of Isult and Selene began to prepare for the biggest celebration of the year: Beltane, also named the Festival of Selene, the celebration of fertility and the blossoming of life.

Endymion reined in his stallion and lifted his hand to halt his escort. He gazed down at the silent beach below him and frowned, for his sharp eyes found no Ilatherian guards, no priestesses, and no boats. The Great Lake was peaceful, yet the mist that enshrouded it was typically thick and threatening. Endymion cursed. This was the first time in eight months that he wished to visit Ilathier and, as the gods would have it, there was no possible way for him to cross the Great Lake. It was a cruel joke that Isult was no doubt playing, a mockery that Endymion knew he deserved.

On his left, sitting upon a great chestnut horse, Jadeite snickered as if on cue.

"Per'aps she's learned a few tricks on Ilathier, eh Endymion? Suppose she knows you're coming and is so angry with you that she will not even allow you … entrance?"

Endymion glanced at Jadeite icily, for the General had nicked at his pride, and he quickly formed a cold defense.

"Well, who is to say I am in the wrong? She may have done us such a great favor simply out of guilt. And," Endymion added coolly, "she is a prisoner, not High Priestess. Only Giluyenne has the authority to block me from crossing."

Jadeite glared in return and slowly shook his head. Looking over his shoulder to make sure that the rest of Endymion's men were out of earshot, he moved his horse closer to the King's.

"Jesus wept, Endymion! Forgive me for saying this, but you can be quite an ass!" Jadeite had leaned in and was whispering furiously. "The woman you _exiled_ performed an impossible act of diplomacy and due to her efforts, this wretched war is nearly won! Christ, man, give your wife some credit."

Endymion did not reply. He swore inwardly, for he knew that the ever-frank Jadeite was right. Even if Serenity _had _been unfaithful, even if she _had_ bedded Leoth, Endymion knew that he still owed her thanks for her subtlety and nationalistic loyalty. Yet he dreaded facing her. He had, perhaps for too long, abstained from thinking of her, had too often told himself that he would never have to confront the past again. He was a soldier and a man used to reducing his relations to women to one-night beddings, not a skillful husband!

He had tried, yes, he had tried. He had been lenient and open, had delighted in his wife, a woman who was as beautiful as she was sharp-witted and charming. Yet his open love for his Queen had failed him, for what husband in his right mind would be so candidly love-struck as he had been? It was a sign of weakness, and his enemies had been quick to take advantage of it the instant the opportunity arose.

"My lord!" Endymion swung his mount around as the shout reached his ears. His twelve-man escort had done the same, and the formation broke as the soldiers gave away to the source of commotion.

Panting heavily, the black panther bowed abruptly before raising salient green eyes to Endymion.

"What is it, Luna? What has happened? You should be at Caer Gristol in Uranus!"

"Yes, I should be there keeping an eye on Celgrin. But he left Uranus five days past, and I left immediately to inform you. We know not where he is headed, but he is going west. Artemis is following him."

Endymion frowned, swiftly drawing up the map of the Ten Kingdoms in his mind. Going west from Uranus would only lead Celgrin to Martia, territory no longer his own. But Martia's defenses were tight and nigh on impregnable, for Endymion had paid special attention in fortifying the borders of ex-Glauder kingdoms, knowing them susceptible to new dealings with their old ruler. It was an odd move, for Celgrin's direct offense was concentrated on the Neptunian border since Posædyn had been defeated, and moving into Martia was not a maneuver Endymion had expected so soon.

"How many men did he take with him?"

"Almost a quarter of his local army," Luna said, "– five thousand. I reached you as quickly as I could, although I stopped at the castle. Kunzite is already on his way north. He told me I would find you here."

"Thank you, Luna." Endymion offered the feline a nod of gratitude. "You've made good time and must be exhausted. Jadeite will return with you to the castle and will take the matter into his hands until I return."

Luna did not need explaining. Endymion knew that she was fully aware of his intentions and she affirmed this with a swift nod.

"And there is the means of your passage, Endymion." Jadeite's tone was light, almost provocative. "Well, I'll be damned! If 'tis not the High Priestess herself!"

"What?" Endymion turned his attention to the Great Lake below and his hands clutched his horse's reins tightly. An elven boat was indeed floating decisively towards the shore, two muscular elves rowing at each end. Between them, tall and proud and magnificent, stood Giluyenne, her unmistakable dark hair flowing behind her like a veil.

"Jed, take the men back to the castle. Leave two behind, to remain here until I return. I don't expect I shall be too long – a couple of hours at most."

Endymion did not wait to hear Jadeite's reply to these orders, for he knew that the General would feel obligated to speak against his decision to go alone. He dismounted smoothly and began his descent down the rugged hill towards the shore.

The May sun burned warmer and brighter than usual and Endymion squinted as he raised his eyes to the sky. He judged by the bowing flame that six o'clock was fast approaching, and knew that the Vespers bells would be rung soon, would echo down to this shore, but never reach Isult's island. He did not mind. A brief escape from the rigorous schedule of a Christian King was most welcome.

Endymion advanced onto the wet sand, his heavy boots leaving behind footprints swiftly engulfed by the evening tide. He stopped when the water reached his ankles and stood still for several minutes, watching Giluyenne's boat approach with an increasing sense of disquietude. For months he had pushed thoughts of this moment out of his mind, choosing to ignore them in favor of statecraft and battle-planning. But now he was to face the problem at last and, for once in his successful life, he was uncertain of his strategy.

"My lord King Endymion," Giluyenne greeted him from the boat with a proud inclination of her head. Endymion's lips curved into a small smile as he registered the always-present defiance in the High Priestess. He returned her greeting with a similar gesture.

"High Priestess Giluyenne, I approach your shores as a petitioner. I wish to pay Ilathier a short visit, for I have matters of various natures to attend to."

"My lord need not ask for permission. You are our King and may step foot on our isle whenever you must."

Endymion grinned at her reply, for he had sensed the stress on the word "must". He waited until the elves rowed the boat closer to him and nimbly climbed in. He positioned himself on one of the wooden benches and lifted his gaze to the cliff, watched as his remaining two men saluted down to him from atop their mounts. Then the boat began to move back into the Lake's foggy embrace and Endymion felt a chill crawl up his spine as Giluyenne parted her arms gracefully, orchid-colored eyes closed and lips pursed in concentration. The mists dispersed at once, revealing the sacred isle not far ahead. Endymion stared in awe, for the beauty of Ilathier never ceased to amaze him.

The mountainous horizon of Ilathier was still capped by snow on scattered peaks, yet the island as a whole was covered in thick carpets of impossible spring greens. Not far from the shore, Isult's marble temple rose majestically, and from behind its thick pillars and herb-gardens, ribbons of thin smoke were swirling toward the evening sky.

"The Beltane fires are beginning," Giluyenne explained, having followed the direction of Endymion's focus. She sat down gracefully on the bench opposite from him and Endymion felt her cool eyes fixating on him. He met her gaze evenly.

"How fares she?"

"She fares well."

Endymion had been prepared for Giluyenne's chilly attitude. After all, he had done her no great service in sending Serenity and Leoth into her custody. He was well aware of her and Leoth's history, had understood all along the main source of her obstinate iciness toward Serenity. He had also known that Giluyenne banned Leoth from the island upon becoming High Priestess, and that, unless forced by his authority, she would have never allowed her old lover onto Ilathier's shores. Yet Giluyenne's indignant jealousy for Serenity had confirmed Endymion's suspicions that she still loved Leoth, a man utterly in love with a different woman, the High Queen. Thus, above all, Endymion felt Giluyenne's pain, her anger, and her loathing for the reason of the lovers' exile.

"Your wife is innocent, Endymion."

Endymion stared at Giluyenne, hardly able to believe his ears. He laughed, though his laughter was mirthless, an expression of bewilderment. Giluyenne watched him carefully. When his countenance hardened and his eyes glazed over with icy anger, her features seemed to soften and her face was no longer a mask of apathy.

"I see that you are surprised. I was as well."

"Surprised? No, I am not surprised," Endymion said acidly. "I am irritated. Have you gone mad? What would possess you to believe that she is innocent, when there was such indisputable evidence of her betrayal?"

"The evidence for her supposed betrayal," Giluyenne retorted coldly, "was presented to you by the woman who betrayed Serenity herself."

Endymion looked away, feeling the unfamiliar heat of shame rise to his face. He was about to protest again, to explain to the Priestess that there had been much more proof of his wife's culpability than the footprints in the garden, but Giluyenne interrupted him.

"No, Endymion, listen," Giluyenne urged, seeking to meet his eyes again. "You know that Serenity is the Holder of Selene's Crystal, Isult's Fire. Yet her claim to its power is not unconditional; she _must_ keep faith and must obey her sacred oaths, otherwise the bond between her and the Crystal is broken. Divinities do not grant such power, such burdens, to humans who are tainted. The Holder must be pure in both, faith and soul, else the gift be taken away." Giluyenne paused, allowing him to absorb her words completely, the full power of their meaning. "When Serenity married you, she did not only give her oath of fidelity to _your _God, but to Selene as well. And she has not broken that oath, for she has been using the Crystal's power since her arrival."

Endymion grimaced, a rush of conflicting emotions gathering in the pit of his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to believe Giluyenne, to believe that Serenity was and had always been indeed his, and only his. Yet if Giluyenne _was_ speaking true, would Serenity be his again? Would she ever forgive his spite, his stupidity, and his stubbornness?

Silence reigned for several suffocating moments. The boat was smoothly nearing the shore, gliding along the deep blue waters with every measured stroke of the wooden oars. Above, a hungry osprey hovered purposefully. Endymion watched, distracted, as the raptor uttered a short cry and plunged expertly into the water to seize its prey. Triumphant, talons clutching a flapping fish, the osprey rose back up into the cloudless, evening sky before flying out of sight.

"Endymion?"

"Are you certain?" he asked at last, his voice so low that he decided to repeat the question. "Are you absolutely certain, Giluyenne?"

"Yes," she said simply and, to Endymion's disbelief, she smiled. He did not return her smile however, for he could not keep his temper from rising, not when this important piece of divine knowledge had been kept from him for so long.

"Then why – _why -_ for God's sake, did you not tell me sooner?"

Giluyenne's smile vanished and her narrowed eyes took on the color of cold, hard amethyst.

"Because, my lord King Endymion, I would not have the whole world know that your wife, the High Queen, is the Holder of the Crystal. The kingdoms were on the brink of war again. It would have put her in the greatest danger possible." Giluyenne's tone was harsh, and Endymion suddenly felt like a child being rebuked by an impatient parent. "Do you know a single man who would not have attempted kidnapping her, as Vænalion had and as the Saturnians tried to do? They would have murdered her, taken the Crystal, abused its power, destroyed the world."

"But the whole world needn't have known! _I_ would have—"

"If you did not care about the world's opinion, Endymion," Giluyenne said, "you would have sought an explanation from your wife from the very beginning. But you made it a public affair! Because her supposed betrayal was declared and confirmed openly, you were too focused on _your_ public humiliation to even consider that she might be innocent. If you had even given her the benefit of the doubt, Endymion, I would have told you the truth, would have supported her claim that she is, indeed, innocent."

They had reached the shore. The boat came to an abrupt stop as it hit the wet sand, and Endymion, Giluyenne, and the oarsmen climbed out of the small vessel in silence. Endymion had yet to reply to Giluyenne's accusation, finding himself at war with his conscience, his judgment, and his heart. Had he truly been so blind, so utterly absorbed by his own pride and humiliation to consider that his wife and Leoth could be innocent?

Yes - the answer came accompanied by a wave of bitterness. Yes, in truth, he had been, for he had not even wondered if Leoth, his closest Companion, still drew breath.

Giluyenne's men were pulling the boat further up onto the sand, away from the drafting water. The smell of smoke filled the air and the tumbling sound of a drum could be heard in the distance. Endymion suddenly felt very hot, and he cursed the thickness of his leather tunic. He also realized that the forgotten cuts and bruises along his body, courtesy of Glauder sword, were now causing him more pain than he'd felt in days. He winced slightly as he followed Giluyenne across the small, rocky beach and up toward the looming temple of Isult.

"Giluyenne." Endymion fell in step with the High Priestess, and the woman turned her impassive face to him. "Leoth. Does he still –"

"Yes," Giluyenne did not wait for him to finish his question, and Endymion felt an overwhelming surge of relief as she answered him. With a bitter smile, he realized that during these past eight months, he had been secretly mourning Leoth's loss, but had denied himself this acknowledgment of concern. "Yes, he lives," Giluyenne continued, "and he has fully recovered from his wounds. But he came very close, Endymion - too close. It is your wife's doing that he still lives. She sat by his side and assisted him during his recovery." She paused momentarily, as if debating whether Leoth's survival had been a good thing. When she spoke again, her voice was soft. "Yet they've spent the last five or so months almost entirely apart… You see, the guilt they feel is doubled when they are together. So Serenity has told me."

They'd arrived at the temple, were now crossing the pillared courtyard. Giluyenne's men had disappeared, and Endymion found that they were alone.

"Endymion…" her tone was uncharacteristically hesitant. "There is another reason why I did not tell you sooner about their innocence." A faint blush tainted her lightly bronzed cheeks, and Endymion looked at her curiously, unaccustomed to this irresolute, shy woman that was the fearsome High Priestess of Ilathier. "I – I was jealous, you see, wanted them both to suffer. It was very selfish of me, I know, but I could not help it. It wasn't until they'd stopped seeking out each other's company and Leoth started spending all his time with Dielyn, that I realized what a fool I've been… all along."

Endymion nodded slowly and, allowing himself the rare luxury of admitting uncertainty, he glanced at Giluyenne with a grim smile.

"It seems," he said slowly, quietly, "that we both have much to answer for."

- - -

Serenity was not in her chamber; nor was she in the temple's magnificent Great Hall. Endymion searched for her everywhere, asking chagrinned servants and blushful priestesses of the young Queen's whereabouts, but no one seemed eager to help. His patience quickly thinning, Endymion at last ordered a chamber servant to lead him to the Queen. But the young woman did not know where Serenity was, merely suggested that she might be in the Healing Chamber with the Lady Ami.

Hopeful, Endymion crossed the Beltane-decorated courtyard to the small Healing Chamber, but Serenity was not there. His nerves rubbed raw and his frustration mounting, Endymion prepared to find Giluyenne instead, to ask the High Priestess herself where to find his own wife. However, as he turned to leave the Healing Chamber, Endymion suddenly found himself face to face with the dark-haired Lady Ami.

"My lord King," holding a handful of aromatic herbs, Ami had curtsied stiffly. Endymion found no warmth in her blue eyes, and although he'd never been on particularly friendly terms with Ami, he'd never before received such a cold attitude from the young Mercurian lady. "You can find her at the Offering Cliff," she'd said, and to Endymion's relief, proceeded to give him directions to the sacrosanct site.

Heeding Ami's directions, Endymion was now climbing a verdant hill, following a narrow path up to Ilathier's famed Standing Stones. His blooming surroundings seemed somewhat familiar, and Endymion realized that he'd been here before, during his very early youth.

The enigmatic white stones at the top of the hill came into view, and Endymion quickened his step, ignoring the worsening pain in his right ankle, sprained in battle. He kept his gaze focused on the stones, marveling at the mysterious allure they emanated on the sky's orange-blue background. A pleasant gust of wind carrying spring petals whirled about the tall white stones, entwining around them like a dancing ribbon.

Endymion felt a chill of anticipation assail his body, not unlike the exhilarating rush of adrenaline he always felt before galloping into battle. Within moments he would see her, for she was to be found there, on the cliff not far beyond the Standing Stones. His heart was pounding against his breast like a battering ram against a besieged gate, threatening to shatter his composure into shards of unintelligible explanations. With considerable effort, he ignored the booming pulse in his ears, and found himself nearing the end of the path and the top of the hill.

The Standing Stones were very tall and very thick, arranged in a wide circular formation. Beyond them, in the direction of the cliff, the Great Lake's blue waters glittered under the setting sun. Endymion sensed the electric atmosphere at once, his sharp soldier's awareness amplifying the intimidating effect of the Stones, summoning suspicions that he was being watched. Faintly startled, he looked up at the sky, finding comfort in the sunset-charged blue and the surety of night's slow approach. No, there was no danger here; this was Ilathier, island of Isult - not enemy territory.

The rich grass silenced his footsteps as he moved forward, through the ring of Standing Stones, and toward the cliff. He drew air into his lungs to call her name, but immediately released it, the vision before him robbing him of breath.

She was sitting in the green grass at the edge of the cliff, her back to him as she silently observed the sunset beyond the western waters. The orange glow of twilight encompassed her white-clad form entirely, and her bright hair was loose, tumbling down her back in a waterfall of golden moonlight. Her arms and feet were bare, and Endymion wondered vaguely if she was cold, for the breeze that now fluttered her skirts was cool.

He stood there, unmoving, unable to understand why such longing had suddenly gripped his soul, why his eyes felt hot and the pain in his body had vanished completely. Then, without warning, she turned her beloved face to him, and to Endymion's own astonishment, he kneeled, bowed his head.

"My lady Queen," he said, his voice an alien sound to his own ears.

- - -

No, it could not possibly be him.

Serenity blinked several times, trying to reassure herself that the tall figure was naught but a hallucination - a mirage conjured up by her imagination to quench her thirst for hope. But the vision did not disappear, and Serenity suddenly felt very afraid.

He kneeled, head bowed, and uttered a greeting that Serenity could not quite register, for her ears were filled with the sound of her own heartbeat. She slowly came to her feet, her hair falling about her shoulders and tickling her bare arms. Her breath was coming fast and short as she took several small steps forward, shock clouding the cerulean blue of her eyes.

He rose to his full height of six feet three inches, and the captivating, stormy eyes watched her - watched her as she reached him and stepped into the protection of his waiting arms.

She held back tears as she rested her head on the familiar, muscled chest, as the powerful large hands pulled her tightly to him and held her with unspoken need. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent deeply, a flood of sweet memories washing away her tension, rekindling the embers of forgotten desire in her belly. She lifted her face to his, waited expectantly for the wet kiss that he'd soon claim from her lips.

Then, surprising even herself, Serenity withdrew from his embrace with such abruptness that she almost fell back. She uttered a very unladylike curse and regained her composure before distancing herself from him with confident, backward steps.

"My lord King Endymion." She was satisfied with the firmness of her voice, with the cold anger that laced her tone. "How kind of you to stop by."

Her sarcasm took him slightly off guard, for Endymion's eyes narrowed as he stared at her. Serenity lifted her chin, very conscious of the effect her thin dress was having on his focus.

"I've come to thank you, Ren," he said determinedly. Serenity, aware of Medwyn's recent volte-face, understood what he meant. She nodded, prepared to utter a cold acceptance of gratitude, when Endymion spoke again. "And… and to apologize. I know the truth, Serenity. I know that you are innocent."

"Do you, indeed?" she asked flatly, doing her best to sound affronted and aloof, to seem as though his words had not sent her into a state of mute bemusement. She could not believe her ears, would not allow herself to dare hope. "And since you have completely ignored me these eight months past, how is it that my lord is so suddenly convinced I am innocent?"

He had taken a few steps in her direction, had reached out and taken her cold hand into his warm one. He brought it to his lips and kissed the inside of her palm ever so gently, sending shivers up her spine.

"Giluyenne told me of the bond between you and the Crystal," Endymion said, almost casually. Serenity grimaced. Giluyenne had told her, too, that the Crystal would have abandoned her body if she'd broken her sacred marriage oath. But Serenity had hoped that Endymion was reconsidering for different, more personal reasons. "I have been unjust, Ren," he confessed candidly. "I should have given you a chance to explain, then perhaps I would have seen the truth. I was too blinded by rumors and by the knowledge that Leoth does love you deeply, and that you, at one time, returned some of his affections." The sapphire eyes beseeched her ardently. "When Medwyn explained to us how he'd decided to change sides, I knew I had to come here, as much as I dreaded it. I had to thank you personally, Ren, for you saved us from assured destruction."

Her lips parted to speak, to protest that she could not take so much credit, but Endymion shook his head.

"No, Ren. It _was_ your good judgment and beauty that convinced him to reconsider; he confessed it himself." Endymion laughed suddenly. "You should have seen the look on his face when Jed told him you were the Queen!" A flicker of a smile touched her lips and, encouraged, Endymion continued. "He congratulated me on my choice for a wife, said that if I planned to depose you, he'd gladly take you for himself."

He'd touched on the subject that Serenity dreaded most, and she tensed again.

"What _did_ you plan, Endymion?" she asked, annoyed by the tremor in her voice. Endymion was silent for a moment, began to lead her back toward the Standing Stones.

"In truth, Serenity, I was never certain. I tried to ignore the problem as much as I could - tried to pretend that it never happened. But your dutiful brother would not let me forget." Endymion's smile was diffident. "He confronted me about my failure to take action – repeatedly. And every time, I told him that when the war would be over, I would send you back to Luna, back to your parents. But I never believed I would actually do it, Ren. I could not."

All color drained from Serenity's face as she listened to Endymion speak, and she swallowed with a little difficulty, leaning against one of the tall Stones for support.

"Oh Selene… my parents. They must be so disappointed, so anxious." She was looking past him, to the west, as if she could see Luna's shores from the Offering Cliff. "They will never forgive me, Endymion. They have suffered such disgrace!"

"It is not quite so bad, Ren," Endymion said gently. "Kunzite somewhat mitigated the shock. You see, when he wrote to them, he insisted that this was just a major misunderstanding, that the Glauders were exaggerating truth."

"Oh, dear Kunz…" Serenity murmured, feeling lightheaded and once again, quite angry. She cast Endymion a fiery glance, suddenly wanting nothing more than to slap that handsome face. "You are so stubborn," she accused tartly. "You could have avoided all this, if only you'd listened!"

"Well, Ren," Endymion's own tone was hot with fury. "I had little inclination to do so, when I'd found you lying naked on the floor, with Leoth's footprints in your chambers! Not to mention that damned aphrodisiac! You could have been capable of anything under its influence. Both of you."

"But we did nothing!" Serenity hissed, eyes ablaze with indignation. "We did _nothing_. I'd undressed myself, waiting for you! Leoth had been suffering, _especially_ after drinking that aphrodisiac. You know how he is! Yes, it is true that he came to my chambers, for that cursed drug distorted his thinking. But he immediately realized his mistake and left juts as quickly as he'd come!"

Serenity stepped past him and moved toward the path that led down the hill. She could smell the smoke rising from the island's meadows below, the first signs of Beltane's bonfires. She knew that Giluyenne's subjects were already pitching the celebration tents and that the thrill of the drums would soon begin to echo in the distance. Oh, Selene, if only they could allow themselves to forget the sorrow of the last year!

"I will not defend my rashness, Serenity." Endymion's soft tone was unexpected, and Serenity turned to look at him. His stance was, as always, that of a soldier's – straight, confident, and perhaps a little arrogant. But the expression on his proud face was withdrawn, and his breathtaking blue eyes stared back at her carefully. "Indeed, I am guilty of much more than that. But I will not apologize for believing that you'd taken Leoth as a lover, not when the evidence had been so concrete. You cannot fault me for that."

"It is unfair," Serenity said quietly, a knot forming in her throat. "It is unfair," she repeated, "that we women are expected to be so virtuous. We are quick to be accused of frivolity, while our men may do as they damn well please. They may bed whomever they wish, may have hundreds of mistresses, as if they'd not taken the same marriage vows!"

"Yes, Ren, it is quite unjust," Endymion agreed, his hand reaching out to pull her to him again. Serenity did not resist. "It is because women are the far more perfect sex, my sweet - stronger in soul and considerably more rational." He flashed her a charming smile. "Men are too akin to animals to be expected to act so virtuously!" As she smiled in response to his words, his arm wrapped around her slender waist. "But if you'd like another chance to prove otherwise, to prove to me that women are, indeed, so similar to men…"

Serenity gasped, though she knew well that his words had been meant in jest. She glared at him.

"Damn you, my loyalties are yours and yours alone!"

Endymion grinned, pushed her back against the cold rock of a Standing Stone. Serenity shuddered, sensing the erotic turn their dispute had taken, and sensing, too, the tenderness of his caress on her cheek.

"That is the most hostile declaration of love I've ever gotten," he murmured into her ear, and she closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of his breath on her skin. She whispered his name, her arms wrapping possessively around his neck as he trailed kisses down her neck, her throat, her breast. "Jesú, but I have missed you, Ren."

Serenity smiled at his whispered admittance, leaning hard against the tall Stone, breath coming faster as his fingers began to undo the laces of her simple gown. But the dress had already begun slipping off, revealing the milky skin of her shoulder. Endymion kissed it lightly before turning his attention to her lips.

"Nothing shall ever take you from me again, Serenity," he whispered against her mouth, and Serenity looked at him calmly for a moment, tears of relief and joy and love threatening to spill from her eyes. Endymion noticed, and leaning in, kissed the long-lashed eyelids, kissed away her worries and melancholy.

The gown slipped off easily. Serenity sighed as Endymion pulled her down onto the grassy carpet of the Standing Stones. Distantly, the drums began to pound invitingly, signaling the beginning of the Beltane festivities and signaling, too, the beginning of a new era –the age of the Silver Millennium.

- - -

"Fidelitas."

In the dancing light of the dying candle, Serenity read aloud the bold word recently tattooed along Endymion's spine.

The King was lying lazily on his belly, eyes closed contently as his wife's fingernails traced light patterns on his muscled back. He mumbled a quiet acknowledgment that she spoke, but did not move. After three hours of dancing and drinking in honor of Beltane's festivities, and after three more hours of passionate lovemaking, he was exhausted. Serenity did not blame him, for his physical efforts had been impressive. She no longer wondered how Endymion was always the victor in battle, for she'd discovered tonight the key to his success: his stamina!

After returning to the temple, reconciled and reunited, the royal couple had been surprisingly persuaded by Giluyenne to join in the Beltane revelries, to remain on Ilathier for the night. Endymion had been loath to do so, for his men were awaiting him on the mainland, he'd explained, and he had matters of importance to attend to. But Giluyenne, supported by Serenity, had insisted. She promised to send oarsmen and a priestess to the Terran shore, lest a courier with urgent news must be ferried across the Lake to the King. Not accustomed to putting off issues of state, Endymion had reluctantly agreed.

Delighted, Serenity led him down to the verdant fields on which the celebration was taking place. Dozens of tall bonfires had been built and set alight along the rich grassland. Hundreds of humans and elves had situated themselves near the fires, dressed lightly and simply, intoxicated by mead and other aromatic drinks. Under the moon's silvery spotlight, drums emitted sensual rhythms, inviting the revelers into rings of dancing and singing, of whooping and laughing. Urged by Serenity, Endymion had joined her in one of the circles, and, aided by the wine in his cup, he'd learned the dances quickly.

Tents had been pitched along the plain. As the night wore on, people began to disappear in pairs. Serenity and Endymion had been given the tent of honor, situated in the center of the field and surrounded by the roaring flames of guarded bonfires. And as drink flowed more freely and the tent's privacy beckoned, the King and Queen had at last retired. An explosion of cheering and whooping trailed them as they'd left the dancing circle, and blushing furiously, Serenity had felt as though _this_ was her wedding night – not the stately ceremony held the year before.

A soft bed awaited them, covered in silken blankets lined with ermine. A tray holding a large flagon of mead and a variety of fragrant fruits had been placed on a small stand in the far corner of the tent. The air was laden with the smell and smoke of sweet incense, and Serenity had inhaled it deeply, giggling quietly as Endymion pulled her roughly onto his lap. And as she'd looked into his dancing eyes and leaned forward to kiss the smile playing on his lips, she'd realized that this night had been the happiest of her young life.

And now, three hours and one flagon of mead later, Serenity watched her husband doze in and out of light slumber. He was completely exposed, and she - not for the first time - caught herself admiring his statuesque figure with a blush. Bronzed and hard, his body was that of a traveling soldier's, for it was also marked by scars, healing wounds, and a more recent addition – a tattoo of the Latin word "fidelitas" inked down the middle of his back.

Serenity frowned.

"Endymion? Come, love, do not sleep yet. We've yet another five minutes until the candle burns out."

Endymion shifted and Serenity leaned over him with a mischievous grin, allowing the soft tendrils of her hair to tickle his back.

"You are too wanton to be a wife," the King murmured sleepily, but Serenity caught the amusement in his deep voice.

"Well, luckily for you, my lord husband, I am both a wanton and a wife," Serenity replied, and with the impish smile still playing on her lips, she ventured to pull the soft pillow from under his head. But before her hand even touched the feathery cushion, Endymion caught it and pulled her hard against him as he rolled onto his back

"You play with fire, my love," he warned softly. "You forget that I am a warrior King, and you my lovely captive. Shall we discuss terms?"

His hand had trailed to her lower back and Serenity shuddered with sudden pleasure, but she would not allow his inviting touch to stop her from asking,

"Endymion, the ink imprinted on your back…"

"It is Latin for 'loyalty', as you know." Endymion's voice was suddenly curt, but he did not release her. "One of my vanguard captains did it for me in Saturnia, after we'd defeated Posædyn. An action of impulse, naught else."

"'tis a word full of meaning."

"That it is, love."

A comfortable silence followed. Serenity looked away from his noble face, sent her gaze down his torso, pausing at a thin incision that marked his abdomen.

"I shall have to thank Posædyn himself for that wound, Ren," Endymion explained, having followed her gaze. "Do not fret, though. It shall heal soon."

"Yes," Serenity whispered, running the palm of her hand over the cut slowly. Endymion watched her warily, and, before long, perceptive amazement lightened his beautiful eyes. Serenity smiled, satisfied to see that his wound had disappeared under the healing touch of her hand.

"Yes," she repeated softly, "that it shall, love."

He rolled on top of her and kissed her then, with such passion that Serenity found herself struggling for air. And as she wrapped her arms around his neck to receive him again, the last candle's flame went out, drowned in a pool of wax.

- - -

The next day, Serenity fought gallantly to keep her eyes open and stifle her yawns. She and Endymion had slept a mere total of three hours, for he had awakened at dawn. He must return to the castle, he'd explained, for he had postponed his responsibilities long enough. Serenity nodded, having no will or energy to argue, and crawled out of their Beltane bed in a daze.

They were now sitting in the Great Hall of the temple, and servants quietly delivered their breakfast from the kitchens. But Serenity looked at her full plate doubtfully, for she lacked the appetite for it. She was much too nervous to eat. Today she would accompany Endymion back to Crystal Terra, back to the harshness and inequalities of her society.

On her left, Endymion poured himself a cup of water and drank deeply. His thirst satisfied, he lifted his gaze to regard Giluyenne composedly.

"Giluyenne, I must ask you to send your men into Saturnia and Neptunia as soon as possible." Endymion's tone was smooth, yet authoritative. "We must destroy the bridges that Ruxur's elves have built during this war. There are over a dozen of them in Saturnia alone, and we have neither the resources nor the right men to guard so many. As you know, there can only be _two_ bridges at every border."

Giluyenne nodded curtly, having treaded over to the table and situated her gaze firmly upon the King.

"I shall dispatch Captain Lewel and twenty of his men today," she said. "But it shall take some time, Endymion. A week at least."

The King nodded, and Serenity looked at him curiously, for his eyes were suddenly alight with excitement.

"Thank you, Giluyenne," he said. Then, "I have one more favor to ask of you, however." Giluyenne regarded Endymion coolly as he spoke. "I wish to build a fleet – a fleet suitable for the Red River."

Serenity nearly choked on the bread she had been nibbling on. Such a thing was unheard of!

"No." Giluyenne's response was definite. "I cannot, Endymion. Our oldest laws _strictly _forbid building ships – much less a fleet – for any sovereign."

Endymion had been expecting her answer, for he did not look even remotely nonplussed. His eyes were dancing.

"Let us examine the ways in which the world has changed since those founding laws were written, Giluyenne. We _need_ a fleet to guard the River, to guard it against Ruxur's elves and their bridges. It could—"

Endymion's explicatory argument was interrupted, for the doors of the Great Hall burst open.

"Leoth!" Serenity exclaimed, unable to hide her surprise. But Leoth did not look her at her as he marched forward. A short young man, his boots and trousers covered in sandy mud, followed closely behind him. Serenity, prepared to rebuke them for their rude entrance, stood up abruptly. But the reprimand died on her lips, for Leoth's features were ashen, and his companion's face expressed a readiness to vomit.

Endymion was already on his feet.

"What has happened?" he demanded as Leoth and the young man kneeled before him.

"M-my lord, I come from Crystal Terra with dire news," the boy mumbled incoherently as he rose. But one look at Endymion's impatient expression made him speak louder. "Celgrin has attacked Luna, my lord."

"No, Endymion," Leoth cut in, his gray eyes lifting to meet Endymion's tempestuous gaze. "He did not merely attack them." He glanced at Serenity guardedly, but she immediately read remorse in his countenance. "He slaughtered them. All of them. Luna, my lord, lies in ruins."

Serenity suddenly felt very dizzy. She gripped the edge of the table for support, the little food she had eaten already gathering at the bottom of her throat. The nausea hit her powerfully, and she dug her nails into the wooden surface of the table, swallowing hard. She felt numb.

"No…" she heard herself whisper.

Endymion had reached for her cold hand and clutched it tightly.

"We shall leave at once," Endymion stated flatly. "Leoth, you will come with me. Jadeite too. Kunzite is already on his way north; he'll have caught Celgrin's trail by now. We must dispatch messengers to Zoicite and Nephlite without delay, though it will take days until the news reaches them in Neptunia."

Her husband's voice was distant to Serenity.

_Slaughtered_, Leoth had said. _All of them._

She must cling to hope. No, she could not abandon it now, not after the bliss that she had experienced but hours before, not after her world had at last become whole again.

"But Endymion," Giluyenne interposed calmly, "if you take Leoth _and _Jadeite, who shall remain as Regent in Crystal Terra?"

Eyes glazed with shock, Serenity looked up at Endymion. He squeezed her hand gently before settling his deliberate gaze back upon his subjects.

"The Queen," he replied directly, almost challengingly. "Serenity shall remain as Regent."

- - -

End Part 12.

- - -

A/N:

As said above, Chapter 13 is almost done and is due out sometime at the end of this month/beginning of April. A _**preview of Chapter 13**_ can be found on my **profile page, **along with the link for my map! Thanks so much for reading and for your patience, and please review! Au revoir, mes cheris!


	13. The Massacre

**Author's Notes**:

I'm not even going to make excuses for my lateness. But I do wish to say that despite the strains of time, I had a lot of difficulty deciding where to end this chapter and how to write it. It was a stubborn chapter, and I am glad it's finally finished, despite its months-long tardiness!

On a brighter note, chapter fourteen will be out soon! I have it finished – must touch it up and change a few things.

Thanks to ALL of you for your wonderful support and **patience**. I will actually be surprised if _anybody_ will read this chapter, since it's been so long!

- - -

My Lady Queen

Chapter Thirteen – The Massacre  
Author: Moon Sparkle  
Contact: Sparklecutey (AIM)  
Rated: Teen-Adult

- - -

_My dearest wife,_

_There are no fitting words to deliver the news enclosed in this letter,  
but I trust that your strength of character shall deliver you safely out  
of the darkness. _

_Your father, King Guston, died a noble death on the twenty-fifth day  
of April, the day of the attack. The survivors of Celgrin's massacre have  
been greatly stricken by his death; the whole kingdom of Luna grieves for  
the twenty thousand men and women killed in this most shameful, most  
brutal of slaughters._

_We rode hard, Ren. We did not spare our horses. But - forgive us - we arrived  
too late; the city had already been taken and destroyed. That coward Celgrin  
pulled back his forces and fled the day ere our arrival. I have sent men to pursue  
him, am still awaiting word. _

_In the meantime, my sweet, we are doing our best to clean the city and hearten  
your people, for they have suffered unimaginable losses. And although the  
circumstances are dire and the healing shall take time, one event has already,  
to some extent, rekindled the spirit of the city and the kingdom: the crowning  
of your brother, Kunzite, who is now King of Luna. _

_I shall send word the instant I have news, but I cannot say when I'm to return  
to Crystal Terra, for I know not. I trust that my city is in good hands, my love,  
and I am confident that despite these unspeakable horrors, you shall remain  
strong in your leadership._

_One more thing, Serenity - please heed this advice: __double the city guard,  
immediately__. We have yet to find Celgrin and his army, must take all precautions  
possible, for we know not what the madman plans to do next. I have ordered the  
return of __one thousand men__ to Crystal Terra, for I am uneasy. Degos is in command  
of them. Please be on guard, my love, and send for Giluyenne at once. _

_Your mother, Queen Selenity, is alive. She sends her love. _

_My condolences for your losses, Ren. I pray to God that we shall be reunited soon,  
so that I may be close to you and help you bear, I hope, some of this grief. _

_Keep faith, my heart. _

_Yours,_

Endymion Torregon Rex 

- - -

The courier was young. Looking at him, Endymion frowned, for he well knew that the roads, especially during wartime, were no safe means of travel for a group of mounted knights - much less for this fourteen-year-old Terran boy, Jadeite's favorite squire. But Robert was a good rider, Jadeite had insisted, for he was thin and light, imposed no tiring burden upon a running horse. Moreover, he had an uncannily sharp memory, a good knowledge of the Lunar map, and was cleverer, Jadeite swore, than all the men under his command.

No, Robert would do. He must do.

"Deliver this letter to the Queen, Robert," Endymion ordered, watching as the boy kneeled before him. "And fast. Provided that the weather is favorable, do you think you can do it in four days?"

The boy raised shrewd black eyes to him, eyes that beheld not only slyness, but admiration as well. Endymion's mouth twisted into a smile, and he found that, in spite of his doubts, he already liked Jadeite's choice for a courier.

"I shall do it in three, Your Grace," the boy replied confidently.

Endymion raised him and handed him the newly sealed letter.

"Upon reaching the Queen, answer all questions that she may have. God knows that she will have many," Endymion paused, blue eyes gazing coolly at Robert. "Your efforts will not go un-rewarded."

Endymion was well aware that he was imposing no small burden upon the boy, for what man could, without difficulty, tell the High Queen of the fate her father, her home, her people had suffered? Would Serenity ask Robert the details of Guston's death? Would she bear to hear that her father was drawn and quartered for no offense other than taking the honorable action of defending his beloved home?

"Yes, my lord," Robert replied somberly, dark eyes watching Endymion eagerly. He was awaiting dismissal, Endymion knew, was impatient to embark upon this important mission, to prove to him, the High King of all the Ferrals, that he was worthy. This unquestioning devotion and heartfelt loyalty never ceased to affect Endymion, and he suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of protective affection toward Robert and those like him, people who seemed to place their complete trust in him without qualm or complaint. These were _his_ people, and it was his responsibility to protect them, to shield them from the horrors that now afflicted Luna. No, indeed, he would not let this happen again. By God, he could not.

"Be careful, lad." Endymion's tone was softer now, and he smiled encouragingly at the boy. "Go with God."

"My liege." The boy saluted smartly, turned on his heel, and exited the dark chamber.

"Thank you, Endymion…" The voice was soft and feminine, but the tone was weak, wounded. Endymion inhaled deeply, signaling to the guards to close the elegantly carved doors, and turned to look at Queen Selenity.

Covered in thick blankets, she was lying in her bed and was almost entirely hidden in the chilly darkness, for she refused to have the curtains open. Endymion gazed at her solemnly as he moved to her side and refilled her cup with the medicinal potion the doctor had mixed. He could scarcely believe that this broken woman was the same Queen Selenity who'd welcomed him to Luna but a year past; the Queen whose ageless beauty had robbed him of breath, had made him wonder if the daughter he was meant to marry shared her gift; the Queen whose poise and grace had kept her older husband Guston in her bed for all twenty-six years of their marriage, whose gentleness and soft-spoken authority had won her the love and loyalty of thirty thousand Lunar citizens. No, this broken, lusterless widow hiding in the shadows of her chambers could not be the same resplendent Lunar Queen.

Yet Endymion knew that the pale ghost before him _was_, indeed, his mother-in-law. He knew that although she'd not been killed during Celgrin's attack on her city, she'd suffered a fate far worse than death, a fate that had made Endymion's stomach turn in disgust and his heart yearn for vengeance.

He'd departed from Ilathier almost immediately upon receiving the messenger on that second day of May. There had been no time to ensure that Serenity was delivered safely back to Crystal Terra, that she'd be received properly as the newly-redeemed High Queen and, more importantly, as the city's Regent. He'd placed all his trust in Serenity's ability to charm even the most stubborn snail out of its shell, to bend his grumbling advisors and volatile city to her own will. God willing, with the help of less power-hungry courtiers, she'd managed to take the reins and run Crystal Terra not only as the lady of the castle, but also as its ultimate sovereign. God willing.

A year past, it had taken Endymion and his wedding party nearly a fortnight to cross the three hundred miles between Luna and Terra. Now, Endymion and his remaining force of two thousand men had traveled that same distance in six days. Uncharacteristically wild with rage, Endymion had pushed his men on mercilessly, joining forces with Jadeite and the battalion under his command on the banks of the Red River. Together, they'd crossed the Elven Bridge swiftly, then continued to gallop madly through Lunar fields and rain-muddied roads until they reached the toppled gates of the once-golden city of Luna. They'd been greeted by soldiers wearing the silver badge of Prince Kunzite, who'd arrived early that morn with a force three thousand strong. Yet Kunzite's men had fought no battle, for Celgrin had pulled his army out of Luna the day before, leaving behind a mass of bloody chaos and suffering.

Remembering his arrival to the damaged city, Endymion felt a familiar twist in the pit of his stomach, felt his sore muscles twitch. At twenty-one, he was a seasoned soldier and commander, had for seven years led armies of thousands into bloody battles. Yet never in his life as a warrior had Endymion laid eyes upon the outcome of such pitiless destruction, such inhuman devastation of an entire city and its unarmed inhabitants. As he'd ridden warily through the deserted streets of Luna, Endymion had felt his insides turn and his throat fill with bile, despite the years of witnessing men fall in battle in countless horrific ways. Never before that moment had he seen such cruelty, such bloody barbarity.

The streets were covered in bloody ash, for Celgrin's army had put flame to every building, including Selenisist temples, sickhouses, and orphanages. A nauseating, pungent aroma filled the atmosphere, and Endymion at once recognized the acrid smell of blood and burning flesh. He'd forced himself not to gag, and as he led his men through the ravaged city, he'd cursed violently, for a warm rain had begun to fall. He knew that the rain would not wash away the pools of blood, nor the heaps of suffocating ash, nor the rotting, scattered bodies; no, it would but worsen the circumstances. Within minutes, as he'd expected, the rain had humidified the already clammy air, loaded it with bloody dust and disease. It had become impossible to breathe.

Kunzite's men had already begun collecting the dead. Pale and unsmiling, they'd stepped out of the streets, allowed Endymion and his company to advance toward the royal residence of the Lunar monarchs.

Endymion wasn't sure when he'd stopped observing his surroundings, when he'd closed his ears to the gagging sounds of his men. Perhaps it was upon hearing his name announced from the battlements above, or perhaps upon seeing a stony-faced Kunzite standing on the once pearly steps of the Lunar palace. Whenever it was, one thought had already begun to haunt him, to make him oblivious to the nausea of his troops and the grief of his Companion.

As he drove his horse past saluting guards and bloodied pillars, Endymion could not help but remind himself that this manmade Hell had once been his wife's home, Serenity's sanctuary. The dead, the dying, the suffering – these people were _her _beloved people, _her _responsibility as a crown princess of Luna, and as Queen of the Ferral Realm. She'd mourn the thousands of deaths, and she would, too, ultimately blame herself for the massacre. Her perceptive nature and innate awareness to the political scene would allow her to interpret the situation correctly; she'd realize immediately that this most cruel of attacks was, at least in part, an act of retaliation, for Celgrin's sensitivity to insult was as notorious as it was dangerous. Though himself a traitor, Celgrin punished betrayal more severely than any other affronts to his power, for treason meant that his "undisputed" authority was being questioned, undermined.

And Medwyn, due to Serenity's famous act of diplomacy, had indeed betrayed Celgrin, had turned his back upon the Glauders when they'd needed him most. Endymion did not believe that Celgrin, unless personally affronted, would have ventured out so deeply into Ferral territory while fighting a full-fledged war on the two fronts in Neptunia. No, he must have been driven on by irrational, devilish anger, a rage that had found release in the minimally armed city of Luna. It was almost inconceivable to think that Celgrin had catapulted the full force of his five thousand men onto defenseless citizens. With the Lunar army actively engaged on the two main fronts of the war, Luna had been unprepared for a full-force attack, had relied entirely on the powerful defenses of the stronger kingdoms surrounding it: Terra, Jupitar, and Mercurian.

It was Celgrin's inhuman ability to pass through the Ferral Realm that, above all, disturbed Endymion, for it should have been impossible to break the strong defenses he'd so diligently built along his Ferral borders. It _should _have been. Yet Celgrin had done the unthinkable: he'd flown through Martia and Terra practically unseen at a speed unknown to man, and he'd managed to completely destroy the well-fortified city of Luna. No human army could have done this; there _had _to be another force present behind such speed, stealth, and deadliness, a force that surpassed even that of the elves.

And the only way to defeat Celgrin, Endymion soon realized, was to discover the source of that supernatural force.

Within minutes after his arrival, Endymion was told all the gory details of the city's fall to Celgrin's army. He'd learned from Kunzite's own lips that the castle's moat had been filled with bloody water, that the fortress's expensive defenses had offered no significant obstacle to its besiegers. The Glauders had overrun the Lunarians in a matter of minutes, and for three dreadful days, they'd burned, killed, raped, and looted unrelentingly.

They'd captured the Lunar monarchs immediately and, on the day before their cowardly departure, they'd dragged old King Guston to the city's gallows. They'd begun his torture by hanging him, then cutting him down just before he suffocated. Once they'd released him from the scaffold, they proceeded to tie him to a platform and disembowel him before Celgrin himself. The torture would have continued, had Celgrin not lost his patience because of Guston's refusal to voice his surrender, to acknowledge the Glauder King as his sovereign. Enraged, Celgrin had ordered the Lunar King decapitated. And within the hour, Guston's bloodied head had been impaled upon the city's gates, advertised as the official symbol of Celgrin's glory.

Queen Selenity, Kunzite had said tersely, was alive, yet ailing. Endymion had not pressed him for details, for he did not need Kunzite to tell him the torture the beautiful Queen must have suffered, the humiliation and heartbreak she'd been forced to undergo. No, indeed, he did not need – did not _want – _to know the details.

Immediately upon arriving, Kunzite had sent half of his troops – fifteen hundred men – in pursuit of Celgrin. A day later, Endymion had done the same, sending out one thousand men commanded by Jadeite, albeit with little anticipation for success. If the Glauder King had been able to cross almost one thousand miles in a matter of five days to reach Luna, he would just as easily fly back into Glauder territory, back to safety.

Endymion could not remember the last time he'd felt so powerless. With his army stretched dangerously thin along the embattled Neptunian border, he and his commanders had been left with few troops to undertake a full-scale military effort in what _should _have been relatively safe Ferral territory. Celgrin was playing by rules that did not belong on mortal land, ignoring all universal laws of war and defying nature itself to unleash destruction upon defenseless Ferrals. How could the Glauders, Endymion wondered, use civilians as targets to win a war that should have long ago ended? It was true that Celgrin had never been one to follow rules; yet Endymion had been able to play this deadly game even by Celgrin's distorted rules, to push for victory by means of determination, manpower, and cleverness.

But how could he fight this war now - now that Celgrin had acquired this new, unknown power? How could he continue to participate in this lethal competition when his opponent was no longer playing the same game?

Outside, the sun was setting. Streaks of golden light were slipping between the edges of the curtains, stretching teasing fingers of brightness into the dark chamber. Looking at the windows, Endymion felt compelled to disregard Selenity's wishes, to allow her to feel the soft caress of twilight. And after several seconds of battling with his conscience, he moved to the curtains, pulled them apart with one swift movement.

Glowing light immediately flooded the chamber and Queen Selenity gasped from the thick confines of her covers. Endymion turned to her abruptly, watched concernedly as she slowly pushed the blankets off her gowned, frail figure.

Her appearance shocked him; at first because in the sunlit glimmer she resembled her daughter exactly, and then, as his eyes adjusted to the light, because he saw now, for the first time, how the week's horrific events had marred her beauty. Hollowed were the high-boned cheeks, lusterless the golden hair, pallid the supple skin; she'd aged decades in a matter of eight days, and her form was far too thin, her movements alarmingly unsure. She was staring at him with wide, pale blue eyes that had once been as brilliant as her daughter's, and her colorless lips were parted in a failed attempt at speech.

"The sun is setting," Endymion said gently, approaching the bed. He tilted his head slightly, offered her a small smile. "I know you've ordered the curtains drawn, but I simply could not help myself. Besides," he added, "the physician said sunlight would do you good."

Her lips curled into a fragile smile, but it did not reach her eyes, and she was already shaking her head.

"Promise me that you will love and protect her until the day you die, Endymion."

There was demand in her voice, and she took him by surprise. Endymion found himself staring at her, but quickly regained his composure.

"Of course, Selenity," he replied, frowning. "She holds my heart; there is no other."

"So all is well between you?"

She was looking at him intently now, the authoritative glint back in her eyes. Endymion cursed himself inwardly, realizing that he was for the first time being questioned by his mother in law. She was not a woman to be intimidated by his rank, nor by his innate surety of movement. Even from her sickbed she seemed to be examining him, searching his tempestuous eyes for the truth.

Endymion nodded. He picked up the potion cup and handed it to her.

"Yes," he replied. Then, with a slight twist of the mouth he added, "she has forgiven me."

Surprisingly, Selenity returned the small smile. She sipped the medicinal liquid hesitantly and gazed at her son-in-law for several moments before looking to the windows, the western horizon.

"My daughter has great spirit, Endymion, and a rebellious one at that," she conceded quietly. "She too often lets passion rule her actions, lets feelings make her decisions. But however irrational some of her actions may seem, I assure you that her loyalty shall never stray." Pale blue eyes returned their scrutiny upon him, and Endymion suddenly felt the weight of guilt hang heavy in the pit of his stomach. "Honor and fidelity are rooted deep into her blood," Selenity continued, "for she has been raised to live her life in accordance with the highest principles of our faith."

"I came to realize this too late," Endymion admitted. Selenity nodded.

"Indeed you have," she rebuked gently. "And it seems to me that you have realized it just in time, for whom else could you have left as Regent?"

"There was no other," Endymion agreed. "Yet I suspect that regency has not been an easy task for her." He paused for several moments, frowning. Absentmindedly, he ran his fingers through his hair, shifted his weight onto his left leg tensely. "It seems to me, Selenity," he said quietly, meeting her gaze directly, "that your daughter has to constantly prove herself worthy of something." Another ghost of a smile graced his lips. "It's quite paradoxical, actually, because when forced to do so, she proves herself so worthy that she makes those who doubted her feel like utter fools."

Selenity managed a weak laugh.

"It is a wonder that despite such horror and such pain, we are still capable of making small talk," she commented faintly as a sudden shiver shook her body. Endymion stepped to her side immediately, grabbed a hold of her medicine cup and brought it to her lips. But Selenity was shaking her head slowly. She pushed the cup away.

"No," she whispered, "no more medicine. 'tis not what I need."

"Come, my lady," Endymion entreated, seeking to meet her fading blue eyes. "You must drink it, for it _is_ what you need. It's been prescribed by your own physician; he's reassured me that it shall help you fight the sickness. Drink it."

It could have been an order, but Selenity did not obey it. She turned her face away from him, her thin fingers clutching the edges of her covers tightly.

"Endymion, what ails me is not an illness that can be diagnosed or treated by my physician," Selenity said coolly before turning her face him once again, eyes swimming in a pool of tears. "Thank you for not telling Serenity that I am dying. She has enough grief to deal with at the moment…"

As she spoke, Endymion found himself staring at her thin arms. They were marked by dark contusions, bruises no doubt made by Celgrin's violent grasps and brutal treatment; bruises that served as a constant reminder of her dark moments in the custody of Celgrin and his men.

"Endymion," she said suddenly, pulling herself up onto unsteady elbows. "I have one last favor to ask of you." She paused, but not long enough for Endymion to speak. "I ask, my lord King, that you be the bearer of my last gift to Serenity."

"Of course," Endymion murmured in reply, watching her curiously. She slowly reached over her nightstand and, after several seconds of searching, she retrieved a small golden box. Then, without hesitation, she placed it gently into his outstretched hand.

"It is a musical locket," she whispered, the corners of her pale lips lifting slightly. "When she was a little girl, she would sneak into my chambers and sing to its melody. Then she'd immediately fall asleep curled up on my bed." She was looking past him now, and tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. Endymion felt himself clench his jaw, again feeling the unfamiliar sensation of powerlessness, of weakness. Why could he do _nothing_ to fix this irreparable hurt? It was more than maddening; it was becoming painful.

"Please send Kunzite in to me, Endymion," she said abruptly, her gaze coming back into focus upon his face. Endymion nodded, feeling his throat tighten as he struggled to find words for this last goodbye.

"I will do so at once," he replied softly.

Clutching the box in his hand tightly, he moved to the door and bowed. Then, surprising even himself, he smiled at her, for he was looking past the layer of frailty and pain. Instead, he found that he was gazing directly at the magnificent woman he'd met seven years past at Crystal Terra.

"You have given me a great gift, my lady," Endymion said, opening the door. "And I shall treasure her until I die, as I've promised you."

"I know," she replied. "And I thank you for opening the curtains; I'd forgotten

how beautiful the sunset was…"

Her voice was fading, as was her smile. She turned her face toward the windows again, toward the sunset.

Endymion felt a chill crawl up his spine.

"Goodbye, Queen Selenity."

- - -

A low moan echoed through the Lunar palace. A wail resounded, followed by a string of incomprehensible singing and the low thud of hands clapping against pavement. It was the ritual chant of mourning, and the white-clad priestesses of Selene's temple were performing it in the Great Hall of the palace. They were mourning the loss of Luna's grandest symbol of Selenisism, the loss of Queen Selenity.

Kunzite shut his ears against the piercing wailing, the enigmatic chanting. He did not need the cursed priestesses to remind him of his grief, for everywhere he looked seemed to be a reminder of what was now forever lost. He still found it hard to believe that these events were not mere dreams, nightmares pulled from the darkest pits of his troubled mind. He still found it difficult to understand the magnitude of the destruction, the degree of cruelty his people had suffered. He still felt like a soulless man, performing duties out of mere custom.

They'd buried King Guston and Queen Selenity that dawn on the ninth day of May. They'd intended the funeral to be short and simple, for there were pressing matters to be attended to, and they could not afford time to mourn. Yet with the sun's waking rays had come, too, the surviving villagers of Luna.

Hundreds had poured steadily through the palace gates, all in mourning for their own dead. But come they did - to pay their respects to the King and Queen who'd fallen alongside their own loved ones, and to offer comfort to their new King Kunzite. They'd spread themselves amongst the marble tombs of the royal burial ground, listening tearfully to the priestesses' eulogies.

Thus, the ceremony had been longer and more illustrious than Endymion and Kunzite had planned. But forced by the unyielding constraints of time, they'd at last ordered the burial ground cleared, ordered that the dead be left to rest.

Yet the ritual had not ended there, for the dozen distinguished priestesses of Selene's temple had led the remaining high-born attendants into the Great Hall of the Lunar Palace. Once there, they carried on their mourning sacraments, their ear-piercing wailing and prayers to the Great Selene.

And although Kunzite tried to ignore it, it was futile. The wailing carried through the hollow corridors of the Lunar palace, slithered like poison through the doors of the Council Chamber and hit his heart like needles. He gritted his teeth, shifted uncomfortably in his father's great chair, and looked down at the plate of food before him. It did not matter how many times Endymion urged him to eat, or how many times Leoth reminded him that he needed his strength. He had no appetite, and found that food felt about as tempting as a heap of charcoal. So Kunzite reached for the wine cup instead, brought it to his lips and drank thirstily.

Sitting across the round table, Endymion was staring at Kunzite. A mixture of sympathy and irritation marked his features, and his mouth was twisted into a half-scowl. He looked tired, Kunzite noted, for his deeply bronzed complexion was paler than it had ever been, and his usually sharp eyes had taken on a harsher, angrier shine than usual. He was looking at him critically now, and Kunzite decided that it would be in his best interest to put down the wine cup and pick up the fork instead.

"Good," Leoth mumbled approvingly from another seat at the table. "You must eat," he reminded him pointedly. Then, bringing his own cup to his lips, Leoth smiled slightly and added, "otherwise Mina will never forgive us for allowing you to destroy your stamina."

Kunzite managed a thin smile, the thought of the Venusian fair-haired beauty in his mind becoming a source of comfort in itself. He truly did miss her, missed her light-hearted loveable nature as much as he longed for her soft skin. He would marry her soon, he'd decided. They'd waited too long, and now he really did need her at his side, as Queen of Luna.

"I have been here two days," Endymion said, drawing the other two's attention. "And if I had a choice, I would remain here for a while longer. But I cannot stay here while Jadeite is out there pursuing Celgrin on his own. I must leave as soon as possible, and take the rest of my troops with me." He glanced at Leoth fleetingly, then turned his focus back upon Kunzite. "The reinforcements I sent Serenity will not be enough if the bastard is mad enough to conduct a siege on Crystal Terra."

"Have you received word from Zoicite and Nephlite?" Leoth asked.

"Not yet. They are on the Neptunian fronts, leading the battle there. It shall take several more days until we receive their courier." Endymion reached for one of the many scrolls situated in front of him. Almost hesitantly, he opened it and looked up at his Companions. "I've received news from Serenity, though."

"You have? When?" Kunzite questioned, noting that Leoth had immediately reached for his cup again, as if to hide the expression on his face. It was an odd relationship between these two, Kunzite thought grimly. Had they talked about the past eight months, about the utter misunderstanding that had twisted their lives into guilt-ridden gloom? Perhaps not, he answered himself. He knew Leoth well, knew Endymion better. They were most likely acting as if nothing had happened, as if exile and "betrayal" had never threatened to bring their life-long friendship to an end.

"She sent the courier immediately after her arrival to Crystal Terra," Endymion replied wearily. "She makes no mention of her regency, nor of any matters of state. The message is short, and it simply informs me that my son Ailinon has at last arrived from Gaer."

Kunzite choked on his bread, scarcely believing his ears. He looked up from his plate, saw on Leoth's face the same shocked reaction. Kunzite shook his head, calculating swiftly the preparation and travel time that it would have taken young Ailinon to arrive at Crystal Terra. Brow furrowed, he realized that Endymion must have sent for him at least eight months ago. But had he done this before or after exiling Serenity? Kunzite found it difficult to believe that Endymion would bring his only son to court, while knowing full well that Serenity suffered daily because of her barrenness.

Kunzite did not realize that his countenance was mirroring his angry thoughts until Endymion, watching his two Companions, stood up from his seat.

"She asked it of me," he explained with a tight smile. He did not elaborate, however, turned instead to the gigantic map of the Ten Kingdoms laid out on the wall. It was marked darkly with several different colors, arrows stretching across its detailed drawings to point out significant military routes.

"Celgrin may be heartless, but he is certainly not stupid," Endymion said dryly, ripping a piece of bread and pointing it purposefully at the map. "To make our chase harder, he split his five thousand into three relatively equal battalions, sent them all into three different directions." The High King traced the three marked routes with the chunk of white bread. "No doubt, they mean to join up again at one point or another… And that is when Celgrin's force becomes unstoppably deadly." Having said this, Endymion paused and took a bite out of his indicator.

"Well, we've done all we could for now, Endymion," Leoth said in a subdued tone. "We've sent our own battalions after them, and once we receive their messenger and know in which direction to point the rest of our army, we shall –"

"My lords!"

The men's attention was shifted immediately to the newly-arrived and breathless herald at the door. Cheeks flushed and his dark Lunar tunic tousled by his agitated movements, he kneeled in the doorway.

"What is it, Roson?" Kunzite questioned, already on his feet.

Outside the palace walls, the frantic barking of the royal hunting dogs echoed alarmingly.

"My lords, two messengers from Sir Jadeite have just arrived out in the bailey." Roson's expression was wild, his young face marked by recent grief. He glanced nervously at the High King, licked his dry lips. "They are accompanied by a captive and two feline creat—"

Roson got no further, for he suddenly felt a great weight upon his bent back. He looked up, struggled visibly to regain his calm. But he could not stop himself from staring, wide-eyed, at the gigantic feline - not when it had just used his body as a common staircase to jump onto the round table! It landed on the smooth surface gracefully and fixed its striking blue eyes upon Endymion, Kunzite, and Leoth. Shaken and still feeling the prickling of needle-sharp claws on his back, Roson watched the animal bow to the lords. Dumbfounded, he realized that this creature could be none other than the esteemed spy, Artemis.

"My lords," the panther greeted silkily between hungry breaths of air. He was winded, but he did not wait to catch his breath. "Celgrin marches on Crystal Terra as we speak."

Endymion swore furiously, dropped his fist heavily onto the table's slick surface. Leoth remained silent, though his countenance had taken on the color of ash, his eyes the shine of vertigo. Kunzite felt his own hands begin to tremble and grabbed the edge of the table to conceal the cursed anxiety. Though they'd suspected that taking Crystal Terra was next on Celgrin's agenda, hearing their suspicions confirmed by a reliable source was still considerably unnerving.

"His army's reuniting in the valleys south of Lieret," Luna's familiar voice resounded as she entered the room. Roson watched her, stricken by Artemis' news, unsure of whether he should stay or go.

"The reinforcements will never be enough," Endymion murmured through clenched teeth, though Kunzite could barely hear him over the beating of his own heart. Celgrin had managed to take his parents from him, and now he was aiming to impose his murderous presence over his little sister and his betrothed? Was this truly happening?

Endymion was speaking again, but Kunzite did not hear him, for he was distracted by the continuous barking of the hounds and the excited shouts that could be heard echoing through the stone hallways of the castle. Then, just as he forced himself to retune his attention back on Artemis, the doors of the Council Chamber burst open again. Roson moved aside at once, allowing entrance to two tall, thickly built soldiers flanking a thinner, shorter one. Kunzite registered at once that the smaller soldier was the captive, for he was attired in the infamous golden armor of Uranus. Dirty honey colored hair hid his eyes, but the deep scowl that contorted his mouth was enough to show his displeasure.

Jadeite's soldiers saluted the three lords at once before pushing the young soldier forward, forcing him to his knees. The captive grunted quietly, bowed his head.

"Roson, rouse my captains, have them prepare for mobilization at once." Endymion's command was calm. Still slightly shaken, Roson bowed and left the Council Chamber to carry out his orders.

Endymion then turned to the Uransian, his cool sapphire eyes unreadable.

"Who is this?" he asked curtly.

"We found him running through the Northern Woods at Lieret, my lord," one of Jadeite's soldiers replied. Endymion nodded slowly, moving to stand before the kneeling captive.

"_Who are you, soldier?_" Endymion addressed the fighter in the official Uransian tongue. The captive did not reply immediately, but he raised his head and looked up at the Terran High King coolly. The bruised lips parted to speak after a moment, but he was interrupted by Endymion's sudden smile.

"And I thought that my Queen was the only woman crazy enough to join battles uninvited," the King said suddenly, his blue eyes casting a sidelong glance at his feline spies. "Artemis, Luna: did you find it amusing not telling Jadeite's men that their captive is, in fact, a woman?"

Ignoring the soldiers' dismayed expressions, Kunzite moved closer to the kneeling Uransian. Biting back the smile that was already forming on Leoth's lips, Kunzite saw that, underneath the dirt and blood, the captive's skin was smooth, the eyes long, sea green, and slightly slanted, the pursed lips plump and sensual. And although her feminine form was certainly hidden by thick layers of golden armor, her ungloved hands were soft, unscarred.

"I didn't feel the need to tell them," Luna replied flippantly, long tail swishing behind her. Endymion nodded curtly, feeling increasingly edgy, nervous.

"My name is Haruka ap Celgrin of Uranus," the woman said in smooth Uransian. Kunzite, Endymion, and Leoth, having been tutored since their youth in the enemy tongue, understood her words and exchanged surprised glances. This was _Celgrin's daughter_. What was she doing by herself, away from the Lieret valleys, where her father's army was reuniting?

"I joined my father's army in disguise and fought for him under General Tryg," Haruka explained in a throaty voice, seeing the men's bemused expressions. "What my father did to the Lunarians sickened me. While the army was here, I disclosed my identity to my father and tried to convince him to leave, to stop the _unnecessary_ killing. But he would not listen, and caged me up instead, promised to disown me." The plated shoulders shrugged gracelessly, the sea-green eyes hardened. "So once the army stopped, I fought my way out and ran, only to be caught by that bastard Venusian Jadeite."

She'd switched her speech to clipped Terran at the end, and her discourteous mention of Jadeite gained her two very angry scowls from his men. But she disregarded them with a proud toss of her head and looked to the High King instead.

Endymion did not ask her where she'd planned on running to, nor why she wished to join her father's war in the first place. There was no time, and they all knew it.

"What does your father have planned for Crystal Terra?" It was Leoth who spoke, and Haruka looked at him sharply as she stood up. She was very tall for a woman, Kunzite noted vaguely.

"The same," Haruka replied brusquely. Kunzite felt his hands go clammy, his blood go cold. "Except not right away, not as he did to these poor people." She shrugged off her guards' hesitant hold on her arms as she moved away from them and to the table, where she picked up Leoth's cup and drank from it thirstily. She knew she had their attention; knew, too, that none would protest her lack of prisoner behavior. "He wants the Crystal," she continued before taking another sip. "And that damnable elf Ruxur - God rot him - will not leave his side. Hellfire, but he's annoying and uncouth! And he is absolutely obsessed with the Crystal."

"Those reinforcements will never be enough," Endymion repeated after a moment, already moving to the door. "Let us hope that Serenity will be able to stall again…. God knows, she has had practice."

"Stalling is the only thing she _will_ be able to do," Haruka stated flatly. "If she refuses to hand the Crystal over, Ruxur will release his elf army again, my father's murderous vanguard…"

Her deep voice trailed off ominously, and Endymion turned to look at her through narrowed, stormy eyes.

"If she _could_ hand him the Crystal, I am sure she would - if it meant saving thousands of lives," he said, ignoring the increasing commotion in the halls. Then, glancing briefly at the armored woman, his feline spies, and finally, his Generals, he spoke again. "But God knows, it will not be so simple. That Crystal is part of her…"

"Aye," Kunzite heard himself speaking at last, though he barely recognized his own voice. "But with your wife, it _can_ be that simple - if thousands of lives are at stake. You know Serenity, Endymion. All Celgrin really has to do is hand her a dagger."

- - -

The features of her reflection were much more peaceful than her wildly beating heart, the color in her cheeks much more healthily pronounced. Who was this woman staring back at her, this woman with wild, unbrushed hair and great, dark eyes? It was surely not the forgotten princess of Martia, the untamable, unstoppable Lady Rei. It was surely not the woman who had led hundreds of rebels to the gates of Crystal Terra, the most fortified of castles ever erected. And it was certainly not the woman who had so lustily exposed herself to the Terran High King, who had proclaimed her love to him on a wild Mabon night.

Had she truly committed these horrible crimes?

Rei could not remember, could not fathom the possibility that her control had vanished so completely.

She turned away from the polished bronze, for she could no longer bear to stare at such an erroneous reflection. The mirror lied, just like the rest of them. Just like Jadeite and his inexorable guards.

Jadeite. Sir Jadeite, Master of the Ferral Horse. During the first three months of her imprisonment, he had visited Lleafen often, though rarely came to see her personally. Only at her desperate request did he actually step into the well-guarded chamber. And then he had answered her questions laconically, sarcastically.

Why was she confined to this Godforsaken tower?

Because of treason.

How had she committed treason?

Roused a Martian rebellion.

And sweet Jesú, where in Hellfire was Serenity? How could she have allowed this to happen?

Serenity was exiled.

Exiled?

By your own hand, Lady Rei. Congratulations.

The sardonic yet amused spark never left his always-laughing eyes, and Rei had hated him for it. She'd hated him for his confidence, his firm belief in the justice of her imprisonment. How could he hate her so? She had never harmed him. She never would.

It wasn't as if her confinement was materially uncomfortable. The tower chamber was not a cold, damp, dirty dungeon. It was a room befitting her rank, providing her with all the necessities of highborn comfort.

But she hated it, for she did not understand, did not remember - _could not_ remember, regardless of how hard she tried during all the hours of solitude. Yet the dreams that haunted her slumber were torturous, and she woke up every morning breathing hard and hating everything.

And she detested even more that despite the hatred she bore Jadeite, she could not stop her heart from beating wildly every time he made his rare appearances. Every time she heard the gatehouse guards announce their beloved lord's arrival in the bailey.

And they were doing so now, frantically, urgently. He was here, she knew. She felt him near, felt her pulse quicken once again, her cheeks redden. He had not visited in months, for there was a war raging in the East, a war that needed his capable leadership.

"Every able man not guarding the prisoner's chamber must be ready to march within the hour!"

It was his voice. What was he saying?

Rei shrugged, feeling at peace again, anxious for his entrance. She returned to the looking glass and picked up her brush, glancing again at her confused reflection. She tilted her head and smiled.

He'd be here soon, and the bad dreams would go away again.

- - -

End Part 13.

- - -

A/N:

Please forgive me for giving you such a heavy chapter after such a long wait! Like I said above, this chapter haunted me and bugged me until I finally got it down "on paper" and have it finished and over with. In my opinion, writing about hate is much more difficult than writing about love. After I finish My Lady Queen, I really need to do something lighter, hehehe.

Anyway! I would love to hear your thoughts and questions and reviews, etc, etc. Please give them to me. I love you guys, and I promise to get chapter 14 out soon!


	14. Regency

**Author's Notes:**

Well. It's here! I _know_ it's been forever, and I am truly sorry that it has been this long. I had this chapter written, but while I was living in New Zealand, I lost it somehow and had to rewrite it. I have not forgotten or forsaken it! Thank you to the literally hundreds of you who have reviewed and messaged me and emailed me, because believe it or not, it is what motivated me to continue. I am currently in law school and my time is very limited (and I actually have an exam tomorrow), but I am trying to make time to finish up my baby! The story is not quite close to being finished, but now that I've started writing again, I am planning on keeping it up! It is an effective stress relief method, so I'll stick to it. ;)

Again, thank you to ALL of you. I appreciate all of your continued support! Please feel free to email me or message me with any questions! I was also thinking of maybe creating a Facebook page where I can keep you guys updated on the progress and maybe post music and art that I find is related to the story? Please let me know what you guys think! ^_^

Please review! THANK YOU ALL!

* * *

My Lady Queen

Chapter Fourteen – Regency

Author: Queen Moon Sparkle  
Contact:

Rated: Teen-Adult

* * *

_Slaughtered_, Leoth had said. _All of them._

Serenity could feel her heart beating wildly. Her hands shaking, she could feel the sweat on her palms turn cold against her skin. What had happened to her Luna, to her home? How could Endymion expect her to act as his regent when she could barely stay focused on the mere act of walking?

She had just arrived from Ilathier and she was already moving through Crystal Terra's cool halls on her way to the Council Chamber. She'd had the Regent's Seal shoved into her hand by Endymion's clerk the moment she'd dismounted in the bailey. Now, chin down, Serenity looked to the guards that flanked her. They did not notice the silent plea in her eyes, nor the hot tears that now clouded them. Their faces were expressionless, their gazes focused forward, as they had been trained to do. They did not care, Serenity thought glumly. Why should they care? Only a few hours ago, she'd been Endymion's pagan, adulterous wife.

Serenity knew that Endymion had not had time to formally and publicly announce her innocence. After they'd received the dreadful news from the courier, Endymion prepared to leave for Luna immediately. He'd held her tightly for a moment, planted a tender kiss on her forehead and lifted her chin so that she could face him. She had not wanted to face him, not at all. She did not want him to see the weakness that she felt, the fear that she knew was painted plainly upon her face.

"_You can do it, Ren," _he'd told her quietly, encouragingly. _"Be strong, sweetheart. You are the most amazing woman I know."_

But how _could _she do it? It was an impossible task. Absolutely impossible. The past eight months of her life had been spent in exile. She was lucky if she'd had any news about Endymion's affairs, nevermind enough information to run them for him. On top of her mere lack of involvement in state affairs, Serenity had no idea how to run a kingdom. Like any princess of her rank, she'd been trained to run a _household_, not a damn empire!

For a moment, Serenity felt her temper rise, glad to have anger replace her anxiety. She clutched the Regent's Seal tightly in her left hand, feeling its edges dig into her palm. _Damn him, _she thought furiously. _How could he leave me like this, like a lamb in a wolf's lair? They're going to eat me alive. _

Her breath was coming more quickly now, almost in short gasps, as she set her eyes on the intricately carved doors of the Council Chamber in front of her.

And suddenly it clicked.

As the guards bowed low before her and reached to open the doors, Serenity realized why Endymion had left her as Regent.

What better way to have Serenity prove her worth as High Queen than to lead Crystal Terra at this time of peril? If her regency was successful and her innocence publicly announced by Endymion himself, who else would question her loyalty to him and to his kingdom? People would see that she loved this land and loved Endymion; they would see that she was truly worthy of her crown. Endymion's people loved him dearly, and a simple declaration of her virtue would not be enough to stop the wagging tongues and the suspicions. Endymion's people would want more than words; they would want action.

And she would give them action. There was no use in being angry and blaming Endymion for putting her in this position. She would do this, and by the Goddess, she would do it well. She would not fail. She _could _not fail. Her whole future depended upon it.

Serenity lifted her chin, feeling a new sense of determination surge through her. She steadied her breathing and the trembling of her hands, and stepped inside the Council Chamber.

Twenty men were seated around a large polished wooden table, their swords laid out in front of them, tips meeting at the center. Sunlight streamed from two unshuttered windows, reflecting off the sword blades and the many jewels that decorated the men's tunics. Their faces, some older than others, were all drawn into deep frowns. It was clear to Serenity that they had been arguing, but whatever they were about to say had died on their lips the moment the doors had opened.

With another swift glance, Serenity took in the rest of the Council Chamber. The chamber was spacious, though not much larger than the round table that it contained. The only sources of light were the two windows in the north wall. The noon May sun sent waves of early summer heat into the chamber, creating a stuffy atmosphere. Crests symbolizing Endymion's Ferral kingdoms decorated the stone walls, each beautifully carved and painted to portray the strengths of its respective realm. With a heavy heart, Serenity lingered her focus on Luna's coat of arms. The crescent moon symbol in the center of the crest had been painted a rich golden hue, a color that radiated light and fortitude.

_I can do it_, Serenity encouraged herself, fighting back the anxiety again. _I must. For Luna, for my family._

She took a small step forward, her back straight, her chin high, clutching the Regent's Seal firmly.

One of the guards that had escorted her to the Council Chamber stepped stiffly in front of her. Then, to Serenity's surprise, he brought his spear to his chest in a salute.

"My lords!" he bellowed, "I present Serenity, High Queen and King's Regent!"

The men stood up from their chairs and bowed in unison. Serenity studied them briefly and realized that she recognized them all, though she had never spoken more than several polite words to any of them in her time at court before her exile. Their eyes were cold as they stared at her, their resentment and disapproval almost tangible in the Chamber's morose atmosphere.

There were several empty seats around the table, which Serenity knew belonged to Endymion himself and his Companions. She wished dearly that they could be here to support her. But they were away - away at war. Serenity felt a chill crawl up her spine at the thought that they may never sit at this table again.

Several moments passed and Serenity realized that the men were still on their feet, awaiting her command to retake their seats. With a slight sense of satisfaction, she guessed that Endymion must have commanded them to obey and respect her. How much his order must have irritated them!

Without smiling, Serenity nodded at the councilors.

"My lords," she greeted firmly, moving to the chair beneath the two windows. In the brief instructions that Endymion had left her, he'd told her where her rightful place at the table was.

The men sat down wordlessly. Some of them glanced at their swords then at the empty space in front of Serenity, where the Regent's sword should have been placed. Serenity read through their gesture what they would not word out loud for fear of possible retribution. They thought her unfit for her position because she was a woman, because she lacked the ultimate sign of virility and power, the sword.

Annoyed, Serenity placed her Regent's Seal on the table in front of her. Unimpressed, the men's dissatisfied expressions did not change. Some of them shifted impatiently in their seats and cleared their throats. Feeling her own patience diminishing quickly, Serenity reached under the table and lifted her skirts discreetly to retrieve her dagger from the small sheath attached to her thigh. She had adopted the habit of carrying the dagger at all times since she had been abducted by Diamond.

Glaring at her Council, Serenity all but slammed the dagger on the table in front of her. It was not long and thick as the men's swords, but it was a beautiful and efficient weapon. Its blade was honed to deadly sharpness, and its silver handle was decorated by small crystals forming the shape of an upturned crescent moon, Luna's symbol.

Surprise appeared on several of the men's faces, while others pursed their lips disapprovingly, for she was a woman carrying a weapon. Serenity felt her throat tighten with exasperation and forced down the sense of panic that was beginning to gather within her.

Goddess, but they were as stubborn as mules!

Taking a deep breath, she steadied her nerves and her lips drew into a thin smile. They wanted to be led by a man? Then she would act as thus, she decided furiously. Gentleness and diplomacy be damned; it was getting her nowhere.

"My lords," she heard herself say, "before we begin, I would like to say a few words."

Sitting across from her, Sir Thomas de Clayre rolled his eyes. Serenity decided to ignore his rudeness, for he had never been warm to her and she would not let him unnerve her now. He was a respected knight of Endymion's council, she knew, for he had served Gladius, Endymion's father, for thirty years and his seniority was enough reason for men to think highly of him. But while he had been a valuable knight of Gladius's household, Serenity knew that de Clayre often irritated Endymion, for he was stuck in his old ways and argued against many of Endymion's ideas for reform.

"I know that you are all wondering what has possessed our High King to leave me as Regent in his absence." Serenity's voice was satisfyingly cold. Her gaze as she glared at the men seated around the table was icy blue. She'd had enough. "My lord husband did not have time to explain to you all what took place between us on Ilathier. However, it should be enough to say that High Priestess Giluyenne has vouched for my innocence in the scandal that Lady Rei successfully created last year. In the heat and confusion of the riot, there were misunderstandings that had not been clarified until King Endymion's arrival to Ilathier yesterday. You should all know that I love and honor my husband above all else and that I would rather die than betray him in any way. This I swear upon everything holy to both our religions."

Serenity paused to gauge the men's reaction to her words. She felt nothing now, having shut herself within a case of cold detachment. She could not allow herself to feel, for feeling in front of these men meant weakness. They would sniff it in every drop of perspiration at the nape of her neck and every nervous shift of her eyes.

The men's eyes did not soften, but Serenity judged from their slight nods and straightening of their backs that a spark of interest seemed to take light around the table. Exhilarated that her new strategy might work, she breathed hard against the corset of her blue gown.

"That being said, I would have you know that I did not _ask_ my husband for this position. Indeed, I would have liked to go with him so that I may aid my home city during this time of crisis." Serenity felt a huge wave of apprehension hit hard against her protective shell of detachment, threatening to break it and give way to tears. She licked her lips resolutely, pushing it away. "I was just as surprised as you were and even asked King Endymion to select someone else for the task, someone more experienced. But his Highness did not change his mind and bade me pack my belongings and return immediately to Crystal Terra."

A sudden knock came at the chamber doors and Serenity, grateful for the interruption, nodded to the guard. A page was allowed in carrying a pitcher of wine and several cups, which he swiftly placed in the middle of the table before kneeling in front of Serenity.

"My lady," the boy began quietly, "Lady Minako has sent me to let you know that His Majesty's nephews have arrived from Gaer. They have been lodged in a room in the northern tower and are currently being washed and fed. Do you have any special instructions for Lady Minako concerning the children?"

It took several moments for Serenity to register what the young page was saying and she stared at him quietly until the information sank in. Ailinon. Endymion's son, the son she could not give him. He was here, and she was meant to receive him, to treat him as her own. To protect him. She swallowed the lump in her throat before signaling the page to stand up from his kneeling position.

"No, not right now, thank you. I will see them later, once they have been made comfortable."

"Very good, my lady," the page said and walked out of the Council Chamber.

Serenity watched the page go quietly, the rhythm of her heart quickening at the thought of the many tasks that lay ahead of her. She clenched her fists and settled her blue gaze back upon her advisers.

"Do we have any new information on the attack?"

The men shook their heads and Serenity waited until one of them would speak. What was wrong with them?

Finally, Lord Tanyus, sitting several seats from her right, cleared his throat.

"No, my lady," he said gently. His voice was not very deep, even though he seemed to be in his thirties. Serenity met his brown eyes and was surprised to see that they were not as unkind as she had first perceived them to be. What she saw in them was not malice, but worry. "We received two messengers who barely escaped with their lives," Lord Tanyus continued. "They did not see the full scope of the attack, for they left before Celgrin's army finished the job." He paused for a moment and Serenity saw a shroud of fear descend upon his face. "They are quite shaken, my lady. They saw many families on the outskirts of the city being slaughtered." Tanyus paused again. Serenity felt that he was gauging her reaction to these details. When she offered no response, he leaned back in his chair. "If you wish to see them, they are being lodged here in the castle."

Serenity nodded.

"Very well," she replied, hoping against hope that her voice did not betray the wild dread that was beginning to break through her defenses. "Thank you, my lord."

Serenity pursed her lips and took several deep breaths to calm her nerves again. This time, as she looked steadily at her panel of advisers, she no longer saw hate in their eyes. She sensed that although their faces were unfriendly, it was not because they hated her; it was because they thought her utterly incapable of carrying out this task. Perhaps they're right, Serenity thought glumly.

"Gentlemen, we do not know what Celgrin's intentions are. And because we do not know, we must be prepared for all possible occurrences." As she spoke, Serenity heard her voice being to gain more strength. Then, summoning the tone of command that she had been taught to use since childhood, she stood up and gazed at her Councilors firmly. "I would like to double the city guard. In addition, I want ten scouting parties sent immediately into all the forests surrounding Crystal Terra. I want us to begin building more signal towers around all the villages on the outskirts of the city, for they have no protection and will need to be warned should danger approach. Until we have word from my husband, we _must _be prepared for anything." She paused, allowing for the moment of silence to add gravity to her orders. "What say you, my lords?"

The men all began speaking at once.

"We cannot afford that, my lady!"'

"Your Highness, we do not have the manpower to carry out these orders."

Frustrated with the commotion, Sir Thomas de Clayre stood from his seat and shaking his head, glared at Serenity while the rest of the men fell silent.

"These actions would be for naught, my lady!" de Clayre shouted. "Celgrin would never _dare _attack King Endymion's capital. Crystal Terra is too strong. It can withstand a siege for months! By then, the King's forces would return, and your orders would have been naught but a drain on our already diminishing treasury! I vote nay!"

Serenity stared at de Clayre wordlessly, rage and frustration thundering within her, seeking release in tears and shouting. But she clenched her jaw, and praying to Selene to grant her strength and patience, she shook her head.

"I appreciate your feedback, my lords, but I am not asking for your votes." Her voice was soft now, and to her horror, Serenity felt hot tears cloud her vision. "My lords, you must see the sense in this. Luna was a strong fortress too, as you know, yet Celgrin has managed to break it. He also managed to mobilize a large army through Terran lands, unseen and unimpeded. We cannot be too prepared."

There was a long silence. Then, perhaps it was her tears, or perhaps the pleading edge in her voice, for to Serenity's amazement, Endymion's Councilors began to nod in agreement, one by one.

* * *

The night was dark. No moon or stars bejeweled the sky, having been swallowed up by ominous rain clouds that threatened to burst at any moment. Blanketed by blackness, Crystal Terra was silent. Its inhabitants had already heard the news of Luna's terrible fortune, and all felt safest at home, sitting by their hearth with their families. Thus, the taverns were quiet, the streets were empty, and Crystal Terra held its breath, praying that the returned Queen could keep the enemy away.

Serenity leaned over the cold stone of the balcony, closing her eyes against the cool breeze and letting it blow through her loosened hair. The air was chilly, laden with the smells of the oncoming storm and the fires burning in the city. Serenity inhaled deeply and opened her eyes, finding comfort in the familiarity of the quiet city stretched out before her. She had missed Crystal Terra.

She felt incredibly uneasy at the thought of what was taking place in her home city. It was only her first day back, and she knew that she would have to wait at least a week and a half until news from Endymion would reach her. Her first meeting with Endymion's Councilors had been excruciatingly hard, and Serenity was sure now that it would take a long time until her advisers would come to accept her. It would all depend on the outcome of this crisis, and would all depend on her ability to remain strong in the face of what would be an overwhelming and rather impossible challenge.

She had spent the rest of her day signing many parchments and speaking to the dozens of people that ran the different aspects of state affairs. She had reinforced her orders of increased protection for Crystal Terra by putting them to paper and making them official with her Regent's Seal. She had sent men into the city to raise locals' awareness of their potential danger and recruit those interested in helping. She did not want to frighten Crystal Terra's people, but she needed them to be aware of the situation. She needed them to understand that she was trying to protect them.

She'd met with the messengers that had traveled from Luna to deliver the news of Celgrin's attack. They did not have much to say, but had both confirmed that Celgrin's vanguard was not human.

"Elves, my lady," one of the messengers had said. "Monstrous, bloodthirsty elves. Thousands of them. I did not see the whole army, for I took to horse as soon as I could. But they were killing everyone, including women and children. And that was even before they entered the city."

"If you took to horse immediately, how do you know Celgrin made it into the city?" Serenity had asked, not wanting to believe the man. "Even though Luna's army is fighting on the Neptunian front, my father has always kept the city well fortified and well guarded."

The Lunarian had shifted uncomfortably, and it was clear to Serenity that he was struggling with the memories of what he'd seen. The haunted look on his face was enough evidence that he was not lying.

"My lady, forgive me, but I heard them," the man had said quietly, avoiding her eyes. "I was miles away, but I could still hear the screams and see the fires. I heard the great walls come down."

Serenity believed him.

If Celgrin had so easily broken through Luna's defenses, what would stop him from doing the same in Crystal Terra?

_Goddess save us._

Serenity did not want to think of what Celgrin had done to the home that she'd cherished so much, to the people that she'd loved her whole life. She hoped against hope that he'd respected the universal laws of war and had let her parents live because they were royals. Turning away from the balcony, she sent another silent prayer to Selene for their safety.

She was lodged in her old rooms. Although it was good to feel the familiarity of her life before Ilathier, the bedchamber felt cold and empty without Endymion home. Serenity looked at her large four poster bed, admiring the rich red and golden hues of the heavy canopy. She smiled as images of the long nights she'd spent behind those curtains in Endymion's arms flashed through her mind, sending chills of longing up her spine.

A soft knock sounded from the wooden doors, interrupting her thoughts. Before saying anything, Serenity saw the doors open gently and Minako's head appear from behind them.

"Ren?"

"Yes, Mina. Come in."

Minako smiled and stepped into the room, although she did not close the doors. She had not changed a bit in the months that Serenity had been away. However, her eyes, usually bright and full of life, were now dimmed with worry, for Kunzite was also at war and she had yet to hear from him.

"Ren, I've brought Endymion's nephews. They're all quite sleepy, but are very eager to meet you."

"Oh!" Serenity felt her heart skip a beat. "Please bring them in, Mina!"

Grinning, Mina nodded, turned to the guards at the door and signaled to let the boys in.

One by one, they stepped into the chamber. Serenity's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as she surveyed them.

There were four of them. The first was very young, about three years old, Serenity guessed. He was grinning widely and quite toothlessly as he stared at the Queen excitedly. Serenity could not help but grin back, for the little boy was quite adorable, with very large lucid green eyes and tangled red hair that came down to his tiny shoulders. Serenity guessed that this was Lucius, Beryl's youngest son.

Next to him was another boy that resembled him almost perfectly in the face, although he was taller and quite chubby. He was not grinning like his younger brother, but shyly looking down at his toes as he stepped in line next to Lucius. Serenity regarded him quietly, wondering if this was Astyth, the second youngest of the four boys.

She found that her suspicions were correct when the other two boys stepped into the bedchamber. The first looked to be about five years old, with a mass of bright red hair and sharp emerald green eyes. Serenity frowned, for his eyes were cold and almost calculating, and his thin lips were drawn into a sour frown. _Pahr_, Serenity thought. The oldest of Beryl and Tragoth's sons. _Clearly, she has already poisoned his mind, that witch_.

Serenity's gaze slid past the disgruntled boy and finally rested on the oldest, Ailinon. A sharp feeling of regret and pain hit her, for the boy was a reflection of his father, Endymion. An extremely handsome boy, he did not resemble his brothers at all. He was lean and much taller than them, his hair a midnight black and his eyes a deep ocean blue. His expression was kind, curious, and rather solemn as he looked up into Serenity's face. Even though he was only six years old, his countenance made him seem older and surprisingly mature. And despite the painful feeling that Serenity felt for being unable to conceive and give Endymion a son just like Ailinon, she could not help but feel a powerful sense of love for the boy. It was impossible not to like him.

"Now, boys," Minako spoke softly. "Kneel before your Queen, kiss the Royal ring, and introduce yourselves."

"She is not _my _queen!" Pahr suddenly exclaimed in a high-pitched voice. "_Mama_ is my queen, _not_ her!"

Serenity's eyebrows lifted. She would have been annoyed, but she was not, for she was not surprised. Mina frowned and Serenity could tell that she was furious and that she was preparing to berate the boy. However, before any of the women said anything, Ailinon lifted his hand and smacked Pahr behind the head, earning a whine and a very dirty look from the younger boy.

"She _is_ your Queen, Pahr," Serenity heard Ailinon say. His voice was cool and smooth for such a young boy. "She is Mama's queen, too, because she is the High King's wife. So you are making yourself look stupid!"

"Shut up, Ailinon!" Pahr replied furiously. His freckled, pale face had turned completely red. "You can't say anything to _me_, you fatherless idiot!"

"Boys!" Serenity heard herself interject, immediately feeling protective of Ailinon. So it was common knowledge that Tragoth was not Ailinon's father? His status at home was that of a bastard? What kind of mother was Beryl? "That is enough," Serenity said softly. "Ailinon, thank you for clearing this up to your brother." She looked at the boy and smiled, pleased to see a slight flush brighten his tanned cheeks.

"It is nice to meet you, Your Majesty!" the youngest boy suddenly exclaimed and stepped forward. "My name is Lucius!"

Serenity giggled as Lucius eagerly kneeled before her, taking her right hand and kissing her deep sapphire ring. He stood up, standing below Serenity's waistline, and grinned brightly up at her.

"You are very pretty, my lady! Mama said you were ugly, but she was wrong!"

"Lucius!" Both Ailinon and Astyth exclaimed at the same time. Pahr grinned, pleased.

"It's all right, boys. It is no secret that my husband's sisters do not approve of our marriage," Serenity said, then smiled down at Lucius. "But thank you, young sir. You are quite handsome yourself!" The boy shrieked with pleasure and turned around to stick his tongue out at his brothers.

As the rest of the boys stepped forward and introduced themselves, Serenity's mind began to race with ideas for their education and their training. She vowed to herself that she would be a better mother to them than Beryl ever was, especially to Ailinon, who had already filled her with maternal love and excitement. Beryl be damned; they were better off at Crystal Terra. Unless Celgrin destroyed it.

At the thought, dread filled Serenity once again. She could not let Crystal Terra down, could not let anything happen to Endymion's only son. She had to protect him.

"It has been a pleasure to meet you, my lords," Serenity finally said. "We will meet tomorrow and begin your training and your schooling. Now let us all get to bed and have some rest, for it is quite late."

The boys all nodded obediently, even Pahr, for they were exhausted and eager to sleep, despite their excitement.

Serenity looked at Mina as the latter prepared to bring the boys back to their rooms.

"Thank you for bringing them, Mina. It seems we have a lot of work on our hands."

Minako grinned, watching the boys as they marched out of the bedchamber.

"I tell you, Ren, there is not one person at court who will lay eyes upon Ailinon and not know instantly who his father is."

Serenity smiled slightly, and nodded.

"I know. Let us hope that they will understand, for Endymion's sake. For the Kingdom's sake."

* * *

Serenity's world was shattered.

She was shaking horribly. She was no longer aware of Mina, Ami, and Makoto standing around her. The only thing that her brain could register was the piece of parchment that had now slipped from her hands and onto the floor. She had finally had word from Endymion, a week after her arrival back to court.

She had expected that her home would be destroyed, but she had hoped dearly that her family had been spared. It appeared not, for her father, good, noble Guston, was dead.

And Celgrin was coming, he was on his way to do the same to Crystal Terra. To massacre it, to destroy it. All because of her, because he wanted the Crystal and because she had helped turn Medwyn against him. Serenity felt in her heart that this was why he'd attacked Luna first: to take revenge upon her by destroying all that she had ever known and loved.

All the preparations that she had made this past week would do nothing. The city reinforcements, the signal towers, the recruiting. It would all be for naught, because Celgrin had the power to bring even Crystal Terra to her knees. Serenity knew that he would want her to suffer, to beg, to show her that he was lord of all.

"Ren?"

Ami's voice was so small and distant, that Serenity barely acknowledged it. A thunderous rage began to overtake her fear and her grief, and her mind began to turn with lightning speed.

"I am going to kill that bastard," she finally heard herself say, her voice laden with fury, barely her own. "He wants me to suffer? He wants the Crystal? Then he shall have it, for I am going to slit his throat with it."

* * *

"HO!" the thunder of the hooves behind Celgrin came to a swift stop and the Glauder King lowered his hand to rein in his giant, excited warhorse. He narrowed his eyes, gazing at the breathtaking sight before him.

The city of Crystal Terra was but several miles away. Standing on this hill, Celgrin could see Endymion's fortress in all its glory in the sunset's warm glow. It was a magnificent sight, indeed, but Celgrin did not doubt that with his army of Elves, he would have no trouble taking it. Besides, a woman was in charge of it. A very young woman. It would be as easy as swatting a fly. As easy as it had been to take Luna.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Celgrin growled to Ruxur, who had just ridden in at his side.

"Indeed, it is. Almost a shame that we have to destroy it."

Celgrin grinned, showing several rotting teeth, and spat in disgust.

"Ha! A shame! This can finally be the end of that whoreson's reign. That pup has given me enough trouble. He and his whore of a wife can rot in hell, and their city too."

Beside him, Ruxur nodded.

"Yes, but remember that we cannot kill Serenity, not yet. If we kill her, we lose what we came here for. We need that Crystal, otherwise taking Crystal Terra might actually be impossible, even with my men. That bitch Giluyenne is here, I can sense her, and I guarantee that she has laid plenty of protective charms over the city that will be hard to break."

Celgrin growled, flinging his dirty, white hair away from his face.

"Then what do I have _you_ for, you disgusting son of a whore!"

Ruxur was not phased, for he knew that Celgrin abhorred the fact that he found more pleasure in men than he did in women. But this did not upset the Elven druglord. In fact, it amused him, and he quite liked seeing the old Glauder King cringe every time he came close to him.

"Do you remember how pleasant it was to rape Queen Selenity?" Ruxur's voice was low, like a snake's, and his silver eyes as he spoke to Celgrin glittered with malice. "That is what you have me for."

Celgrin smirked.

"Yeah, I remember," he replied in a thick voice. "And I shall do the same to her daughter. I've heard she's a pretty little wench, even prettier than her mother."

Behind them, settling along the hill's base in the rich green grass of the Ferral farmland, was their army. Thousands in number, tens of thousands strong.

"Right, then," Celgrin said, licking his lips. "In the morning, we shall take Crystal Terra."

* * *

End Part 14.

* * *

A/N:

Well! I know it's a littttttle bit short compared to most of my other chapters, but I hope you liked it! What will Serenity do when she's faced with Celgrin's army at her gates? What will Endymion do when and if he comes face to face with Celgrin? That's all in the works right now! THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
